


What About Now

by Hostiles_on_the_hill



Series: Luke Skywalker Deserves Better [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, please note that this fic has a higher rating than my previous works, royalty!reader, so if you shouldn’t be reading it...don’t. ok?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 89,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hostiles_on_the_hill/pseuds/Hostiles_on_the_hill
Summary: We all know how it starts: Leia’s ship is captured by Vader above Tatooine so she sends R2-D2 and C-3PO to the planet in an escape pod in a desperate final attempt to complete the mission.But what if there was a third person in the escape pod? What if there was another Princess onboard the Tantive IV, masquerading as a handmaiden, who was entrusted with the task of finding Obi-Wan and getting him and the Death Star plans to Alderaan?
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Reader, Luke Skywalker/You
Series: Luke Skywalker Deserves Better [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1477760
Comments: 66
Kudos: 107





	1. Chapter 1

“Your Highness.”   
  
(Y/N) turns to see a man by the door.

Leia walk over to him.    
  
“The transmission we received,” he supplies as Leia takes a small disk from him.    
  
“What is it they’ve sent us?”   
  
Leia looks up at (Y/N) with a small smile as she answers the man, “Hope.”   
  
The stars around the Tantive IV stretch out as the ship jumps to light speed.    
  
“To Tatooine?”   
  
“That’s where my father said he would be.”   
  
(Y/N) barely keeps the childish smile from her face. She’s wanted to meet Obi-Wan Kenobi for as long as she can remember. He’s the most famous person to ever come from her home planet of Stewjon. He had been a powerful Jedi during the time of the Old Republic, as well as a skilled fighter and tactician during the War. The Negotiator. A hero. (Y/N) doesn’t care what the Empire says. History is written by the winning side, so of course Obi-Wan has been denounced as a traitor. While Stewjon had been one of the first systems to declare loyalty to Palpatine, its people have never believed what he claimed.    
  
But as eager as (Y/N) is to meet her planet’s hero, she is looking forward to examining the transmission even more. She desperately wants to know if the rumors are true. Does that planet-destroying monstrosity crafted by the Empire really have a weakness? She hopes so, having seen firsthand what it did to Scarif.  


***  


The Tantive IV is under heavy fire. A Star Destroyer, Vader’s to be specific, has followed them to the space above the desert planet of Tatooine.    
  
Captain Antilles stands by her, eyes examining the flashing lights on the control boards around them. She’s no mechanic, but she knows the ship is shutting down. 

(Y/N)’s hands are clasped tightly together to hide their shaking. 

He excuses himself and leaves.    
  
(Y/N) looks over at Leia, “What are we going to do? They can’t get ahold of that transmission.”   
  
Leia bites her lip briefly and then says, “Come with me.”   
  
(Y/N) follows her, watching people frantically running past the two of them in the hallways. They reach a darker area of the ship, and a blue and white R2 unit stands in front of them. Leia slips the disk into one of his slots and orders, “Record me.”   
  
The droid beeps and does as she says.    
  
Leia speaks calmly, even as the sounds of distant explosions reach their ears, “General Kenobi, years ago you served my father in the Clone Wars. Now he begs you to help him in his struggle against the Empire. I regret that I am unable to present my father's request to you in person, but my ship has fallen under attack and I’m afraid my mission to bring you to Alderaan has failed. I have placed information vital to the survival of the Rebellion into the memory systems of this R2 unit. My father will know how to retrieve it. You must see this droid safely delivered to him on Alderaan. This is our most desperate hour. Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi, you're my only hope.”   
  
A small noise from the side causes Leia to glance over, before leaning down and stopping the recording. (Y/N) looks the way Leia had, spotting the gold protocol droid that often accompanies this R2 unit around the rebel base.    
  
Leia instructs to the droid, “Go to the escape pods. Cora will meet you there.”   
  
“I will?” (Y/N) asks, confused.    
  
The droid beeps before leaving.    
  
“Yes, (Y/N),” Leia replies, facing her now, “The mission must be completed. You must get the plans to Obi-Wan and bring him to Alderaan.”   
  
“I can’t leave you here!” (Y/N) grabs her friend’s hand and squeezes tightly. 

“But you will,” Leia squeezes back, “This is my ship, Vader will be expecting me. Not you. Hopefully that will give you enough of a head start. I would trust no one else with this.”   


“But…” (Y/N) closes her eyes, sighs, and nods. She pulls Leia into a hug and her best friend’s arms are almost painfully tight around (Y/N). 

“I love you,” she whispers, “I’ll get Obi-Wan and the plans to your father. I promise.”

“I love you too,” Leia replies, “Good luck.”   
  
“You as well.” (Y/N) swallows around the lump in her throat, knowing what she’s leaving her friend to.

(Y/N) leaves Leia alone in the dark, quickly making her way to the escape pods.    
  
The gold protocol droid turns to her, “Oh, Miss Cora! Do tell R2 we are not allowed in the escape pods.”   
  
“You’re allowed in the escape pods,” (Y/N) says instead, “And I’m coming with you so make room.”   
  
“Oh dear,” he climbs inside the pod and moves to the far side of the bench.    
  
(Y/N) sits down and the door slides shut, “Okay.”   
  
The R2 unit pushes a button, launching them from the Tantive.    
  
“Miss Cora, won’t the Imperial scanners detect us?”   
  
(Y/N) glances at him, “Don’t worry about it.”   
  
She closes her eyes and focuses inward, and eventually finds the small thing deep inside her. (Y/N) can barely touch it with her fingertips, but it’s there. She focuses harder. 

“There goes another one.”   
  
(Y/N) can hear the blood pumping in her ears and her fingernails dig into the skin of her palms.    
  
“Hold your fire. There are no life forms. It must have short circuited.”   
  
(Y/N) breathes out a heavy sigh while the protocol droid, not understanding what had just occurred, casually remarks, “That’s funny, the damage doesn’t look as bad from out here.”   
  
(Y/N) leans over to peer out the small window, looking at the Star Destroyer that has swallowed the Tantive IV whole, thinking of Leia still onboard.

She glances down at her hands, studying the small crescent marks like they hold the answers to all of her problems. 

The protocol droid looks at the astrodroid, “R2, are you sure this thing’s safe?”  


***  


(Y/N) doesn’t know where Obi-Wan is located on Tatooine, so she isn’t sure if the landing is good or not. She’s on the solid ground and in one piece, as are the droids, which is good.    
  
The twin suns beat down on her. (Y/N) is dressed in layers for space travel and she’s sweating in places she didn’t even know could sweat. She’d like to remove the top layer to leave herself in just the thinner dress underneath, but it’s hood protects her from the rays. (Y/N) has neither food or water, so conserving her energy is a must.    
  
R2 beeps despondently and (Y/N) can’t help but agree. 

They are utterly lost and utterly screwed. 3PO has been silent for hours now, giving R2, and (Y/N) by extension, the silent treatment because he believes the astrodroid is misguided in the direction he has them going.    
  
Some rocks fall nearby, breaking the silence. (Y/N) freezes, green eyes scanning the rock formations around her.    
  
A small creature appears, firing at R2 and then at 3PO. 

(Y/N) jumps back in surprise. Electrical fields surround the droids. R2 screams before beeping a few times. His lights turn off as he straightens and falls to the ground. 3PO shouts “Oh!” and falls backwards, lights in his eyes off. (Y/N) turns this way and that way, fruitlessly searching for a weapon. She’d run, but she can’t leave the droids and the plans R2 carries. 

More hooded creatures appear. (Y/N) holds up her hands, “Don’t shoot.”   
  
The creatures speak in a primitive language foreign to her.    
  
“Please. I am unarmed.”   
  
The creature fires the blaster at her anyway. (Y/N) screams in pain and her legs give out from underneath her. She falls to the ground beside 3PO, getting a face full of sand for her troubles. Her body jerks involuntarily as the electricity rips through it. She eventually falls still, black spots filling in her vision. (Y/N) lays helplessly on the ground, unable to move her body, breathes stuttering. The creatures swarm her while chattering amongst themselves. (Y/N) tries to speak, but imagines it just sounds like a jumbled mess, and her vision fades out.   


***  


(Y/N) scratches her nose awkwardly because of the cuffs the creatures put on her. She scowls in irritation at her bound hands.    
  
The creatures are bastards, but had been kind enough to give her some food and water. She’s no longer on the verge of heat exhaustion, which is nice. Being out from under the suns also helps, not that the inside of the transport is exactly cool.    
  
R2 is by her side, beeping in response to 3PO.    
  
(Y/N) briefly puts a cuffed hand on the domed head of the astrodroid, “Will you wake me when we stop?”   
  
The droid beeps in response.    


“Of course, Miss Cora.”

(Y/N) leans back against the wall and closes her eyes, letting the rumble of the transport lull her to sleep.  


***

”All right, come on!” Luke starts walking back to the house, “And the red one, come on.”

The golden protocol droid obeys immediately.    
  
Luke looks at the red astrodroid who hasn’t moved, saying impatiently, “Well, come on, Red, let's go.”   
  
The droid starts to wheel towards him before a panel in its head pops off. Smoke puffs out of the droid, who makes some sad noises before going quiet.    
  
Luke sighs in irritation, approaching the droid, “Uncle Owen!”   
  
“Yeah?”   
  
“This R2 unit has a bad motivator. Look!”   
  
His uncle turns to speak angrily with the head Jawa.    
  
Luke glances over at the back end of the sand crawler when a flash of movement draws his eyes. A panel is swinging in the air from where it was just knocked open. A pair of feet poke out, followed by a cloaked body. The person lands on the sand below and presses against the crawler.    
  
“Excuse me, sir,” the protocol droid says, drawing Luke’s attention away, and points to a blue and white astrodroid, “but that R2 unit is in prime condition. A real bargain.”   
  
Luke quickly relays the message to his uncle. He glances back to the cloaked figure, who is peaking at him from their hiding place.    
  
A Jawa wanders over to wheel the red R2 unit away. Luke waves at them, “Yeah, take it away.”   
  
“I’m quite sure you’ll be very pleased with that one, sir,” the droid tells Luke, “He really is in first-class condition. I’ve worked with him before. Here he comes.”   
  
The blue and white droid wheels over to them. Owen walks over as well.    
  
“Alright, let’s go,” Luke tells the two droids.    
  
He walks deliberately slow, letting his uncle breeze past him.    
  
Luke looks back to the cloaked figure and holds up a finger. The figure nods, staying tucked away against the crawler.    
  
Luke takes the droids to the garage, placing the protocol droid in an oil bath. He sighs in frustration about the ongoing argument between him and his uncle that had been interrupted by the Jawas showing up, venting to no one in particular, “It just isn't fair. Oh, Biggs is right. I'm never gonna get out of here!”   
  
“Is there anything I might do to help?” the protocol droid offers. 

Luke smiles despite himself, “Well, not unless you can alter time, speed up the harvest, or teleport me off this rock.”

“I don't think so, sir. I'm only a droid and not very knowledgeable about such things. Not on this planet, anyways. As a matter of fact, I'm not even sure which planet I'm on.”   
  
Luke replies from where he cleans the astrodroid, “Well, if there's a bright center to the universe, you're on the planet that it's farthest from.”   
  
“I see, sir,” the droid says politely.    
  
“Uh, you can call me ‘Luke’.”   
  
“I see, Sir Luke.”   
  
He laughs, “Just ‘Luke’.”   
  
“And I am C-3PO, human-cyborg relations. And this is my counterpart, R2-D2.”   
  
“Hello.” 

The droid beeps back at him.    
  
Luke stands up, sure he’s given Owen long enough to wander off, “Can you wait here. I left something outside.”   
  
“Of course, Master Luke.”   
  
Luke leaves the garage, not taking the time to correct the droid.   


***

(Y/N) is beginning to think the guy who told her to wait might not be coming back. She starts thinking of what her next step is. She’s still unarmed and at every disadvantage imaginable. (Y/N)’s not a soldier or a bounty hunter, she can’t just storm into the house and take the droids back. Does she try to talk to them? Diplomacy is one of her better skills, but how does she convince these people to just hand over the droids that they bought and paid for? The best way to convince them would be to tell the truth, but there's a danger to that. Can she risk trusting strangers with such knowledge like her Alliance ties and the plans R2 carries? And this planet is ruled by Jabba the Hutt. These people might try to sell her to him. 

Just then, the guy emerges from the house.    
  
He approaches her cautiously, “Hi.”   
  
(Y/N) pulls the hood from her head, stepping forward, “Hello.”   
  
He blinks at her, “What’s your name?”   
  
“Cora Antilles,” (Y/N) immediately supplies. 

“I’m Luke Skywalker.”   
  
“Hello, Luke Skywalker.”   
  
Luke glances around, offering awkwardly, “Do you want to come inside?”   
  
“Yes,” (Y/N) says gratefully, “Thank you.”   
  
Luke leads her to a garage. 

R2’s head swivels to look at the doorway and beeps at her cheerfully.    
  
3PO exclaims, “Oh, Miss Cora! I’m so glad to see you got off that dreadful transport.”   
  
“You know each other?” Luke offers her a glass of water. 

“Thank you,” (Y/N) answers Luke, “And yes. We were captured together by those creatures.”   
  
“Jawas,” he supplies, “And where?”   
  
“I don’t know. I’m not from here.”   
  
“I can tell.”   
  
(Y/N) scowls at him.    
  
“Uh,” he says sheepishly, “I mean your clothes.”   
  
“Oh,” she looks down at her dress.    
  
“You can sit. I was just cleaning...well I guess he’s your droid. Sorry.”   
  
“It’s fine,” (Y/N) sits, “You didn’t know.”   
  
Luke wipes away some of the muck covering R2’s panels, remarking, “You got a lot of carbon scoring here. It looks like you three have seen a lot of action.”   
  
“With all we've been through,” 3PO remarks, “sometimes I'm amazed we're in as good condition as we are, what with the Rebellion and all.”   
  
Luke looks up at (Y/N), “You know of the Rebellion against the Empire?”   
  
“Yes,” she answers, “It’s why we’re here.”

“Have you been in many battles?” Luke asks eagerly. 

“Me?” (Y/N) laughs lightly, “No.”   
  
3PO offers his own answer, “Several, I think. Actually, there's not much to tell. I'm not much more than an interpreter, and not very good at telling stories. Well, not at making them interesting, anyway.”    
  
“Well, my little friend,” Luke works at something stuck in R2, “you've got something jammed in here real good. Were you on a cruiser or-”   
  
He falls back in surprise when R2 starts projecting a hologram without warning. 

It's Leia’s message. Or the end of it at least. 

“Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi, you’re my only hope.” Look to the side. Bend down to stop the recording. 

“Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi, you’re my only hope.” Look to the side. Bend down to stop the recording.

Again and again.    
  
Luke frowns at it, “What’s this?”   
  
R2 beeps inquisitively.    
  
“What is what? He asked you a question,” 3PO points to recording, “What is that?”   
  
R2 lies.    
  
“Oh, he says it's nothing, sir. Merely a malfunction. Old data. Pay it no mind.”   
  
(Y/N) glares at the astrodroid. 

“Who is she?” Luke asks. 

“I’m afraid I’m not quite sure, sir. I think she was a passenger on our last voyage. A person of some importance, sir, I believe.”

“Is there more to this recording?”   
  
R2 whistles his answer.    
  
“Behave yourself, R2,” 3PO scolds, “You're going to get us in trouble. It's all right, you can trust him. He's our new master.”   
  
R2 gives a long reply, which 3PO translates, “He says he's the property of Obi-Wan Kenobi, a resident of these parts. And it's a private message for him. Quite frankly, sir, I don't know what he's talking about. Our last master was Captain Antilles, but with what we've been through, this little R2 unit has become a bit eccentric.”   
  
“Obi-Wan Kenobi?” Luke ponders the name, “I wonder if he means old Ben Kenobi?”   


That makes (Y/N) perk up. Luke knows of a Kenobi, who could possibly be Obi-Wan in hiding. R2 has laid the foundation on how to approach Luke in his own sneaky way and (Y/N) needs to build off of it.

“I beg your pardon, sir,” 3PO asks, “but do you know what he's talking about?”   
  
“Well, I don't know anyone named ‘Obi-Wan’, but old Ben lives out beyond the dune sea. He's kind of a strange old hermit,” Luke looks back to Leia, “I wonder who she is. It sounds like she's in trouble. I'd better playback the whole thing,” he glances at (Y/N), “Do you know anything about this?”   
  
(Y/N) opens her mouth to speak, but R2 beeps at 3PO first. 

“He says the restraining bolt has short circuited his recording system. He suggests that if you remove the bolt, he might be able to play back the entire recording.”   
  
“Hmm?” Luke looks away from (Y/N), whose mind is racing, “Oh, yeah, well, I guess you're too small to run away on me if I take this off.”   
  
He easily removes the restraining bolt, “Okay.”   
  
The hologram disappears.    
  
“Well, wait a minute!” Luke demands angrily, “Where’d she go? Bring her back! Play back the entire message.”   
  
R2 beeps innocently.    
  
“What message?” 3PO says incredulously, “The one you’re carrying around inside your rusty innards!”   
  
“Luke?”   
  
He looks at (Y/N), “Yeah?”   
  
“Can I talk to you? Privately.”   
  
“Sure,” Luke walks to the door, running a hand through his hair.    
  
“Stay here,” she hisses at R2, “I’ll handle this.”   
  
She joins Luke at the doorway who leads her to another dark room. (Y/N) rubs the bridge of her nose. 

“What is it?”   
  
(Y/N) swallows, “The woman in the recording, I know her. She’s Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan.”   
  
“Alderaan?”   
  
“Yes, a planet in the Core. I’m her handmaiden.” The lie is easy to tell, it’s what (Y/N) has always claimed to be with Leia. While Alderaan has become less secretive about their involvement in the Rebellion, it is still believed that Stewjon is firmly in the Empire’s pocket. Their Princess couldn’t be seen in cahoots with rebels, so (Y/N) pretends to be Cora Antilles, a loyal handmaiden of Alderaan’s royal family.    
  
She continues, “My lady’s ship was on its way to this planet when it fell under attack. An Imperial Star Destroyer disabled the ship and boarded it. The mission to find Obi-Wan was too important to abandon, so my lady sent me with 3PO and R2.”   
  
“What about her?” Luke asks, genuine concern coloring his voice. 

“It was her ship, so it would be suspicious if she wasn’t found on it,” (Y/N)’s hands fidget nervously, “My lady stayed behind to be captured, I can only hope she is dead. It’s better than imagining her alive and subject to the Empire’s torture.”   
  
“I’m sorry, Cora,” Luke says, touching her arm.   
  
(Y/N) looks down at the ground.    
  
“I’ll help you.”   
  
“What?” She looks up at him.    
  
“I’ll help you find Obi-Wan,” Luke answers, “I can’t just take the droids as my own, knowing what I know. We’ll go see Ben tomorrow, he’s the only Kenobi I know. Hopefully he can point us in the right direction.”   
  
“Thank you,” she says earnestly while pulling him into a hug, “I’ll repay you for this.”   
  
“Not worry about it.”   
  
“Luke? Luke! Come to dinner.”

(Y/N) tenses at the foreign female voice.    
  
Luke steps away, calling, “I’ll be right there!”   
  
He looks back at (Y/N), who says, “I’ll wait in the garage with the droids.”   
  
“No!” Luke protests, “Don’t be ridiculous, you need to eat. I’ll go get you a change of clothes so you’ll blend in better.”   
  
“Thank you.” 

(Y/N) returns to the garage quickly. The droids look at her expectantly. She informs them, “I explained the situation to Luke. He’s going to help us, we’ll go see this Ben Kenobi in the morning.”   
  
R2 beeps happily and 3PO exclaims, “Oh, wonderful!”   
  
“And no more funny business,” she tells R2 sternly, “I know you pulled that stunt with the hologram just to get your bolt off.”   
  
The droid has the nerve to act offended.   
  
“Here,” Luke announces his presence, “They should fit alright.”   
  
“Thank you,” (Y/N) smiles at him while taking the clothes. She steps into the other section of the garage and changes quickly. The clothing is a little loose on her, but they’ll do the job.    
  
She comes back around, “Let’s go, your aunt called you a while ago.”   
  
Luke looks at her for a moment before nodding his head, “Yeah, this way.”  


***  


“Who’s this?”   
  
(Y/N) flinches at the man’s blunt words.    
  
“This is Cora,” Luke supplies, “She’s a friend.”   
  
“Why is she here?”

“She’s visiting,” Luke replies shortly, “Friends do that, you know.”   
  
“Hello, dear,” an older woman, (Y/N) assumes she is Luke’s aunt, says as she enters the dining room, “Are you staying for dinner?”   
  
“If it’s no trouble,” (Y/N) says politely.    
  
“Not at all, I’ll grab another plate,” the older woman holds out her hand, “I’m Beru.”   
  
(Y/N) takes the offered hand, “Hello. I’m Cora. It’s nice to meet you.”   
  
She shakes the hand of the older man who offers, “Owen.”   
  
“A pleasure to meet you.”   
  
(Y/N) sits in the seat without a plate in front of it.   
  
“You said your name was Cora?” Owen asks.    


“Yes, Cora Antilles.”   
  
“Antilles, huh? Not a common name around here.”   
  
(Y/N) fights back the grimace and nods, “My father isn’t from here, he moved to be with my mother.”   
  
“What do they do?”   
  
“Well, my mother actually died several years ago.” (Y/N) is stalling. Her mind scrambles to think of a name of a settlement here on Tatooine, “My father runs a shop in Mos Eisley. Robots and repairs, you know that type.”   
  
Owen nods, “How’d you meet Luke?”   
  
Luke answers casually, “Biggs introduced us. You know how he is with friends in every town.”   
  
(Y/N) swallows her sigh of relief, glad Luke had stepped in. She wasn’t sure how she would have managed that one.    
  
“Owen, enough with the third degree,” Beru scolds lightly as she places the food on the table.    
  
Everyone serves themselves a plateful. It’s nothing like (Y/N)’s ever eaten before. It’s very different compared to the food on Stewjon, but has a nice homemade quality to it and she’s sure to compliment Beru.    
  
Her speaking seems to open the door for Owen who asks, “How are you getting home?”   
  
“I told her she could stay the night,” Luke offers.    
  
“You have chores early in the morning. Cora’s presence doesn’t mean you can slack off.”   
  
“Yes, sir. Everything will be taken care of,” Luke changes the topic, “You know, I think that R2 unit we bought might have been stolen.”   
  
(Y/N) looks at Luke in mild panic. Is this the wisest topic to broach? Right now? He lightly taps her foot with his under the table as a way of reassurance. Luke knows his uncle better than (Y/N), so she defers to him. 

“What makes you think that?”   
  
“Well, I stumbled across a recording while I was cleaning him. He says he belongs to someone called Obi-Wan Kenobi.”   
  
Owen exchanges a glance with Beru, something (Y/N) notices.    
  
“I thought he might have meant old Ben. Do you know what he's talking about?”   
  
Owen shakes his head.   


Luke is unwilling to drop the topic, “I wonder if he’s related to Ben.”

“That old man's just a crazy old wizard,” Owen says dismissively, “Tomorrow I want you to take that R2 unit into Anchorhead, you can take Cora home while you’re at it, and have its memory flushed. That'll be the end of it. It belongs to us now.”   
  
“But what if this Obi-Wan comes looking for him?”   
  
“He won't,” Owen says with an air of finality, “I don't think he exists any more. He died about the same time as your father.”   
  
(Y/N) isn’t convinced. All of Stewjon firmly believes Obi-Wan still lives, just deeply in hiding.    
  
The comment catches Luke’s attention, “He knew my father?”   
  
“I told you to forget it,” Owen says firmly, “Your only concern is to prepare the new droids for tomorrow. In the morning, I want them on the south ridge working out those condensers.”   
  
“Yes, sir,” Luke glances at him subtly, “I think those new droids are going to work out fine. In fact, I, uh, was also thinking about our agreement about my staying on another season. And if these new droids do work out, I want to transmit my application to the Academy this year.”   
  
“You mean the next semester before harvest?”   
  
“Sure,” Luke says earnestly, “There are more than enough droids.”   
  
“Harvest is when I need you the most. Only one more season. This year we'll make enough on the harvest so I'll be able to hire some more hands. And then you can go to the Academy next year.”   
  
Luke plays with his food, not looking at his uncle. (Y/N) remains still, feeling like she’s intruding on something very private. 

“You must understand I need you here, Luke.”   
  
“But it’s a whole other year,” Luke complains. 

“Look, it’s only one more season,” Owen tries to placate his nephew. 

Luke stands in frustration, “Yeah, that's what you said last year when Biggs and Tank left.”   
  
Beru speaks up, “Where are you going?”   
  
“It looks like I'm going nowhere,” Luke says, defeated, “I have to finish cleaning those droids.”   
  
Luke leaves the room. Beru says to Owen, “Owen, he can't stay here forever. Most of his friends have gone. It means so much to him.”   
  
“I’ll make it up to him next year,” Owen replies, “I promise.”   
  
“Luke’s just not a farmer, Owen. He has too much of his father in him.”   
  
“That’s what I’m afraid of.”   


(Y/N) swallows, keeping her head lowered. 

Owen and Beru both seem to realize (Y/N) is still in the room at the same time.    
  
“I’m sorry, dear,” Beru apologizes. 

“It’s fine,” (Y/N) answers timidly. 

Beru stands somewhat awkwardly, “Are you done eating?”   
  
“Yes, thank you. It was delicious.”   
  
“Thank you for dinner,” Owen adds, shoulders slumped in defeat over how the conversation with Luke had gone.    
  
Beru grabs her plate and Owen’s while (Y/N) grabs her own and Luke’s. She follows Beru to the kitchen.    
  
“You don’t have to do that, dear.”   
  
“Yes, I do. It wouldn’t be right to come into your home and take a seat at your table and a bed for the night and not do anything in return. I’ll dry.”   
  
Beru starts to wash the dishes, “You’re very well spoken, Cora.”   
  
“Thank you,” (Y/N) chews the inside of her cheek nervously.    
  
“Luke seems to like you.”   
  
“Oh?” (Y/N) frowns slightly, because the two of them hadn’t even spoken to each other in front of Beru. The dinner conversation had been dominated by Owen questioning her and then Luke and Owen’s argument.    
  
“Yes, I know my nephew.”   
  
(Y/N) nods, taking her word for it.    
  
“What do you think of him?”   
  
(Y/N) can see what Beru is doing. She plays along, answering honestly, “I haven’t known him for very long, but I can tell that he’s very kind and selfless. You did a good job raising him.”   
  
“Thank you, dear. I can finish up here if you want to go spend time with him.”   
  
(Y/N) finishes drying the cup in her hands, seeing there’s just some utensils left, “Okay. Thank you again for everything.”   
  
“Of course, dear. And I know Luke has to get up early tomorrow, so if I don’t see you again just know you’re always welcome here.”   
  
“Thank you, ma’am.”   
  
“Call me ‘Beru’ , dear.”

(Y/N) smiles genuinely at the older woman before leaving.    
  
She goes to the garage, but it’s empty. Not sure where Luke or the droids are, she wanders around. When she walks past the stairs leading outside, she can hear voices.    
  
“Luke?” She calls up the stairs.    
  
“Cora!” Luke answers, “Come up here.”   
  
(Y/N) does just that, asking, “What’s going on?”   
  
“R2 ran away.”   
  
She gasps, eyes widening, “What?”   
  
“He left during dinner,” Luke shakes his head as he looks out at the desert.    
  
“So, we go after him?” (Y/N) looks across the horizon, seeing nothing but endless sand. That damn droid. They had a plan! Luke was going to help them tomorrow. 

“No, the sand people will find us before we find him. We’ll go first thing tomorrow.”   
  
(Y/N) isn’t sure who the ‘sand people’ are. She thinks Luke said the creatures that captured her and the droids were Jawas. But, based on the way Luke talks about them, she hopes she doesn’t find out who they are. 

She sighs, “Okay.”  


***  


“Cora?”   
  
(Y/N) sits up in the bed, “Yeah?”   
  
“I was going to ask if you were awake,” Luke says sheepishly, “but clearly you are.”   
  
“What’s up? Did 3PO run away too?” She's only half joking. 

Luke laughs softly, “No. Just couldn’t sleep.”   
  
“Me neither. Want some company?”   
  
“Well, since you’re up...come on.”   
  
(Y/N) tosses the bed sheet off and follows Luke outside. He puts down a blanket on the sand, “I lay out here sometimes when I can’t sleep. There should be enough room for you.”

”Are you sure those sand people won’t come get us?”

Luke laughs, “No, but we’re right by the house. We’ll be fine.”

She looks around the dark desert suspiciously. This planet is one huge death trap. 

But she’ll take Luke’s word for it that they’ll be able to get to safety and lays down beside him. The blanket isn’t particularly big, so her shoulder brushes his as she gets comfortable. 

“I’m sorry about dinner,” Luke offers timidly. 

“You don’t have to apologize,” (Y/N) shrugs, “I’m a guest, it’s your house.”   
  
“Still, it was rude.”   
  
“Perhaps,” she concedes, “but you’re passionate, which is a rare thing in the galaxy. I can’t fault you for that.”   
  
“Really?” Luke turns his head to look at her. 

“Yes. Being with the Rebellion means I’ve witnessed many tragedies. I’ve seen innocents slaughtered and entire cities destroyed. Every time, there were countless people who didn't care. The Empire feeds off of fear and apathy. If more people cared, I think the galaxy would be very different,” (Y/N) glances at Luke, “I wish more people were like you.”   
  
“Me?” Luke laughs, “I’m just a poor moisture farmer.”   
  
“Most people aren’t Senators or royalty or something else highly distinguished. The majority of us are like you: farmers or mechanics or pilots. You want more for yourself, which is what makes the difference.”   
  
They are quiet for a moment.    
  
“What do you want to do?”   
  
Luke shifts on the blanket, “I want to go to the Academy and learn my craft. I think I could be a good pilot, I do good with what I can find around here.”   
  
“Really?” (Y/N)’s interest is peaked. 

“Yeah. I’d leave after I learned all I could, though. I definitely wouldn’t want to stay within the Empire.”   
  
“Are you sure you aren’t just saying that because I’m here?” (Y/N) asks teasingly.    
  
Luke laughs, “No. The Empire isn’t really felt out here, the Hutts run this planet. They’re gangsters, selfish and greedy, but I know if the Empire was in charge, we wouldn’t be much better off. I’m not sure what I want to do. Join the Rebellion or just go off on my own, I mean. Hey, maybe I’ll come with you to Alderaan. Think you could give me a good reference?”   
  
(Y/N) frowns to herself, reminded of her lies. If Luke was to go to Alderaan, she wouldn’t go with him.    
  
“Cora?” She was quiet for too long. “I’m just kidding, I’ll probably never leave this planet.”   
  
“I’m sorry,” (Y/N) apologizes, “My silence wasn’t intentional. You just made me think of something. I could definitely get you a good job.” Leia would take Luke to Alderaan on her word or she could bring him to Stewjon. If he forgave her for lying, that is. 

“Have you been to many systems?”   
  
“A fair amount.”   
  
“More than me anyway,” Luke says despondently. 

“Don’t count yourself out yet,” (Y/N) counters, “You’re still young.”   
  
“Do you know how many there are?”   
  
“I’m not sure anyone knows, I don’t think anyone has been to them all. Hey, maybe you could do that.”   
  
“Maybe.”   
  
“Is that what you think about out here? Looking up at the stars on your sleepless nights?”   
  
“One of the things.”   
  
(Y/N) looks up at the stars, “They’re beautiful, aren’t they?”   
  
“Yeah, they are.”   
  
(Y/N) turns her head to look at Luke, who’s already looking at her. She smiles, “You aren’t even looking at them.”   
  
(Y/N)’s eyes unintentionally flicker down to Luke’s lips. 

She looks away, back to the sky, feeling warmth bloom on her cheeks. Unable to stop herself, (Y/N) looks back. Luke must feel her gaze on him and looks back to her as well.    
  
They are already pretty close to each other, so when (Y/N) moves over slightly, testing the waters, their noses brush.    
  
(Y/N) isn’t sure who moves first, all she knows is that one moment they aren’t kissing and the next moment, they are. (Y/N) pushes herself up to improve the angle. Luke’s hand guides her body over so she rests on top of him. Their lips slide together in a way that makes something start to stir in (Y/N)’s stomach. His hand moves to grab her ass as he licks at her mouth, requesting entrance. She shivers with excitement and grants it, humming softly at the feeling.    
  
(Y/N) runs a hand through his hair as she feels Luke start to harden against her. His hand remains on her ass, warm and solid. (Y/N) pulls ever so slightly at his short locks, making him suck in a sharp breath.    
  
Luke shifts his grip and (Y/N) lets him roll her onto her back. He kisses her deeply and (Y/N) wraps a leg around his. His cock presses into the crease of where her thigh and waist meet. She makes a soft noise around Luke’s tongue, desire pooling inside her. 

He suddenly pulls back and they take a moment to catch their breaths. The blue in Luke’s eyes are almost entirely eclipsed by the black of his pupils.    
  
“Cora, you know that you don’t have to-”

“I know,” (Y/N) cuts him off, “I want to.”   
  
Luke’s shy smile is adorable, “Okay,” and leans down to kiss her again.    
  
(Y/N) tightens the leg she has wrapped around him as Luke’s hand slips under her borrowed shirt to glide across her flat stomach. His mouth leaves hers to press kisses down to her throat. Luke bites lightly, making her gasp, more in surprise than in pain. He licks the bite mark and starts to kiss up and down her jugular. Apparently (Y/N)’s neck is very sensitive, because Luke’s attention to it is driving her crazy. She tries to keep her moans quiet.

Luke’s hand cups her breast, lightly squeezing before thumbing at her nipple. (Y/N) gasps his name, back arching. Luke hums in question against her skin, but (Y/N) doesn’t have an answer. Her hand grips the back of his shirt tightly, saying his name again, “Luke.”   
  
(Y/N) can feel the hard line Luke’s cock as he rocks against her. She unwraps the hand tangled in the blanket beneath her to slip it between their bodies and down into Luke’s pants.    
  
He gasps against her neck, “Cora!”   
  
(Y/N) wraps her hand around his cock and strokes hard and slow. She can feel Luke’s harsh breathing on her skin as he is lost in the feeling. She gets the palm of her hand slick with the precome and resumes stroking, movements easier now. Luke’s face is buried in the space where her neck and shoulder meet, sucking at the skin.    
  
(Y/N) rolls them over again so she’s on top. She removes the hand from Luke’s pants which makes him open his eyes. (Y/N) uses her free hands to remove her shirt and bra and Luke’s hands fly up to cup her breasts, eyes burning lines across her bare body as he looks at her. 

She shifts so she’s resting on his crotch and starts to grind down. Luke’s eyes flutter shut again, “Cora.”   
  
(Y/N) continues to grind against him and Luke’s one hand slides away from her breasts to run down her stomach, before coming to a stop at her pants.    
  
“Cora?” (Y/N) looks down at Luke, hair falling over her shoulders to hang on either side of her face.   
  
“Is this okay?” His fingertips just barely slip into the fabric of her borrowed pants.    
  
(Y/N) smiles and says breathlessly, “Yes,” and guides his fingers down further.    
  
Luke growls like a wild animal when he feels how wet she is for him. He grabs her hips, flipping them once more. Luke pulls off his shirt and (Y/N) sits back up to kiss him, relishing in the feel of his body pressed up against her. Her heart is beating so fast, she’s surprised Luke can’t hear it.    
  
Luke guides her back down onto the blanket and slips his hand back into her pants. His fingers start to explore between her legs.   
  
(Y/N) gasps breathlessly when he brushes over her clit. Luke pauses and adjusts his hand to set up camp there, rubbing in circular motions. He kisses a line down her neck and across her collarbone. 

She softly cries out, back arching. Her hand runs through his hair and she closes her eyes, whispering his name.    
  
(Y/N)’s legs clamp shut unintentionally on Luke’s hand when he slips his fingers inside her. She moans wordlessly and forces her legs open again so Luke can move.    
  
She opens her eyes to see Luke’s heated gaze trained on her. He leans forward, kissing her hungrily before muttering against her lips, “You’re going to be the death of me.”   


“What did I do?” (Y/N) asks breathlessly, a giddy amusement coming over her. Why is he so cute?   
  
“Everything,” Luke rests his forehead against hers, “You’re beautiful like this. Always.”

(Y/N) smiles shyly at him before saying, “Get up.”   
  
Luke frowns, fingers stopping where they are buried inside her, “What?”   
  
“Get off.”   
  
Luke does immediately, “Is everything okay?”   
  
“Yes, more than okay,” (Y/N) answers while shucking off her pants.

Luke quickly takes off his own pants. He breathes deeply as he looks at her, clearly liking what he’s seeing. (Y/N) returns the favor, eyes tracing along the lines of Luke’s body. His skin is tanned from working under the twin suns all day and (Y/N) looks up at his face, admiring his handsome features. Excitement overpowers her nervousness, tingling down her spine and gathering in her stomach. She sits up, pulling him into another kiss with a hand on the back of his neck. (Y/N) brings them both down to the blanket and spreads her legs so Luke can get between them.    
  
He slips fingers back inside of (Y/N), going as deep as he can before his knuckles force him to stop. Luke works them in and out. She kisses up his jawline, breathing becoming more erratic.    
  
“Cora, can I?”   
  
(Y/N) kisses the ball of his jaw before saying into his ear, “Yes.”   
  
She bites lightly, “Take me.”   
  
Luke groans softly and removes his fingers. (Y/N) can’t see it, but she can feel him repositioning between her legs. His cock enters her and Luke slowly sinks deeper into her cunt, stopping only when his hips press flush against her. She wraps her legs around his waist, nails biting into his shoulder. 

He breathes out before saying weakly, “Cora...you’re amazing.”   
  
(Y/N) swallows, offering back, “You aren’t so bad yourself,” she looks up at him through her eyelashes, “I’m ready.”   
  
Luke smiles and leans down to kiss her. 

He pulls his hips away and then thrusts back into her. (Y/N) moans softly, breaking the kiss. She can feel his cock stretching her open and (Y/N) feels a surge of nervous energy, knowing she’ll be sore tomorrow. A secret reminder of what they did, how thoroughly Luke had fucked her into the sand. She holds onto him up by his shoulders, feeling how the muscles flex under her fingers. Luke has hidden strength in his figure from years on the farm, and it’s revealed in the amount of force he uses to drive his hard cock into her over and over again. 

As he picks up pace, (Y/N)’s back arches in pleasure. She moans his name, gasping breathlessly when Luke’s angle changes and he hits some deep within her.    
  
Luke buries his face into her neck, kissing and biting at the sensitive flesh, ducking down to lick at the sweat on her collarbone. He fucks her hard and fast, chasing his own orgasm. His cock hits deep, sending pleasure throughout her body. (Y/N)’s so wet for it and her toes curl as the sensations increase. Quiet curses slip from her mouth and Luke growls her name and praise into her ear, urging her to come. 

“Luke!” She softly shouts his name as she finds release, legs gripping his body tightly. Luke continues to fuck her, extending the pleasurable high she feels.    
  
Luke moans at the feeling of her tightening around him and soon pulls out. His hand leaves her body to stroke his cock. (Y/N)’s watching Luke’s face as he comes, watching the way it tenses before relaxing as his own release washes over him. 

(Y/N) runs a hand through his hair, loving the tight grip he still has on her. She may have bruises tomorrow, an image that makes her shiver with excitement. 

The pair slowly come down from their highs, Luke’s head resting lightly on her breasts as they catch their breaths. He kisses the soft skin between them, nose pressing against the hard bone of her sternum. 

The sweat dries cool on (Y/N)’s skin, making her shiver. Luke feels it, how couldn’t he with how his face is still pressed against her skin, “Sorry. It gets cold at night, even in the desert.”   
  
“You don’t have to apologize,” she huffs a laugh, smiling up at him.    
  
Luke lifts himself off of her and starts to get dressed. (Y/N) does the same. She looks over at Luke, seeing he’s watching at her.    
  
(Y/N) pulls her shirt on and stands so Luke can fold the blanket up.

Luke moves to wrap his arms around her, tossing the blanket back onto the ground without care, and pulls her into another kiss. She smiles against his lips, arms around his neck, “Aren't you tired yet?”

“Of you?” Luke says between kisses, “Never.”

(Y/N) laughs and they eventually part so Luke can lead them back into the house.    



	2. Chapter 2

The speeder comes to a stop near R2, and (Y/N) and Luke immediately climb out of it.    
  
“Hey,” Luke exclaims, stepping in front of the droid, “Whoa, where do you think you’re going?”   
  
R2 replies feebly.    
  
(Y/N) kneels down in front of the droid, “Why did you run? I told you yesterday that Luke was going to take us to see Ben.”   
  
R2 offers a series of beeps and whistles. 

Oh. He had overheard Owen saying his memory was going to be erased. (Y/N)’s anger evaporates immediately. He’s right: their mission is too important to have risked that happening.    
  
(Y/N) shakes her head, “I wouldn’t have let that happen to you, I know how important this is,” she rests a hand on his domed head, “We’re in this together, you need to talk to me.”   
  
R2 beeps remorsefully.    
  
She sighs, “It’s okay, I’m not mad. Just don’t do it again, it’s dangerous out here.” 

(Y/N) pats his head and stands.    
  
She turns to address Luke when R2 suddenly starts beeping frantically.    
  
“What’s wrong with him now?“   
  
R2 beeps rapidly and 3PO says anxiously, “Oh my...sir, he says there are several creatures approaching from the southeast.”   
  
“Sand people!” Luke exclaims, looking around, “Or worse. Come on, let’s have a look. Cora, stay with R2 and the speeder.”   
  
(Y/N) watches 3PO and Luke walk away and then looks back at R2, “Keep those scanners going.”

The droid whistles.    
  
Gruff yelling sounds from somewhere, echoing off the rock formations in a way that she can’t even tell where it’s originating from. (Y/N)’s green eyes scan the rock around her, fingers curling into tight fists. Some rocks tumble down ominously and (Y/N) swallows nervously. Damn this planet and it’s precariously perched rocks.    
  
(Y/N) feels a presence behind her and looks over her shoulder. 

Oh. So that’s what sand people look like. 

A figure clad in tan robes and wearing a helmet with several protruding pieces that covers their face is stalking towards her like a predator. They hold a long, pointed staff. (Y/N) can see another follows the first. 

(Y/N) doesn’t have a weapon.    
  
She takes off running, yelling loudly. The sand people shout angrily and run after her. (Y/N) glances over her shoulder, making sure both are following her so R2 is safe. She turns back just in time to round a looming rock formation and slam into a third sand person.    
  
They fall to the ground with twin yells. The staff falls from the creature’s hand and (Y/N) snatches it up from the ground, scrambling to her feet.    
  
The three sand people fan out, surrounding her. (Y/N) waves the staff around threateningly, “Alright, let’s just calm down.”   
  
Distantly, (Y/N) hears an unearthly wail. Good god, don’t let that be more of these creatures.    
  
One sand person gets impatient and jumps at her. She meets their staff with her own, knocking it away. They swing again and (Y/N) catches it with hers, twisting so it flies from their hands. They retreat to retrieve it.    


(Y/N) turns to meet the blow from the other armed one, catching the staff with the middle of hers. She snaps her wrists quickly so the staff’s end smacks the sand person’s helmet. She quickly hits again, this time in the ribs. The sand person takes a step back and (Y/N) twists her whole body, putting everything into the swing. The staff cracks the side of the helmet on impact and the sand person falls limply to the ground. 

The unarmed one wraps their arms around her from behind and roars loudly in her ear. (Y/N) stomps on their foot, making them release her from the pain. She steps forward, turning back, and swings the staff. The creature catches it and twists to grab it with their other hand. They wrestle for the staff, arms yanking it back and forth between them. The sand person is taller and uses the height difference to their advantage. They push downward, making (Y/N) bend backward awkwardly. They yell at her and she yells back, kneeing them in the stomach. The creature howls, releasing the staff and bends over in pain. (Y/N) brings the staff end down onto their exposed back. The sand person falls over, rolling onto their back. (Y/N) swings the staff again, shattering the front of the helmet. The sand person doesn’t get up.    
  
She turns to face the last sand person still standing and shouts as she registers the pointed end of the staff flying directly at her face. 

(Y/N) moves just enough so it only cuts her skin instead of embedding itself in her face. She falls to the ground with a yelp of pain. (Y/N) rolls over quickly to avoid the downward swing of the staff. Her leg flies up to knock the staff away and the other comes up to kick the sand person back. (Y/N) quickly scrambles to her feet, catching another downward swing with her own staff. She jerks her staff to knock the other one away and steps forward. She shoves the staff forward and up into the underside of their jaw, snapping the sand person’s head back sharply. (Y/N) smacks it in the head with two quick pops before winding up at cracking the helmet in half. The sand person falls to the ground, unmoving.    
  
“Cora!”   
  
(Y/N) looks over, movements sharp in anticipation of another foe. But she only sees Luke running towards her. The staff falls from her hands without a second thought and she rushes to meet him, wrapping her arms around him when they reach each other.    
  
Luke quickly pulls back, frowning. His hand comes up to carefully touch the cut by her eyebrow, “Are you okay?”    
  
“Yes,” she answers, flinching slightly at the small flair of pain.   
  
“Are you sure?”   
  
“Yes, Luke,” she huffs, “I’m fine.”   
  
“I didn’t realize handmaidens were trained in combat,” Luke says in awe. 

“We aren’t,” (Y/N) smiles up at him, “but I’m full of surprises.”   
  
“I’ll say,” Luke presses a quick kiss to her lips.    
  
He pulls back again and looks down, “What’s this?” 

Luke plucks the necklace from (Y/N)’s shirt and she pushes down the wince. It must have slipped out from under her shirt during the fighting.    
  
“It’s the Alderaanian royal house sigil,” she lies smoothly. It’s actually the Stewjonian royal family sigil. She continues, “All of the handmaidens wear one like this.”   
  
She changes the subject, both to avoid more questions and out of genuine concern, “Are you okay?”   
  
“Yeah. I got hit in the head, but I’m fine,” Luke drops the necklace to rub the back of his head self-consciously.   
  
“How did you get out of that one?”   
  
“I had some help.” 

(Y/N) looks over his shoulder to peer at the old man.    
  
“Come on,” Luke guides her over to the man and the droids. (Y/N) tucks her necklace back into her borrowed shirt.    
  
“Cora, this is Ben Kenobi. Uh, he’s Obi-Wan.”   
  
(Y/N)’s eyes widen in awe. She sinks into deep curtsy, “Hello, Master Kenobi. I am Cora Antilles.”   
  
She straightens, noticing the strange look on Obi-Wan’s face. He answers plainly, “Hello.”   
  
“I see you’ve already met Luke and the droids.”   
  
“I have,” he replies and then looks around suspiciously, “Come, we should leave this place.”  


***

“How did you know my father?” Luke asks Obi-Wan as he tinkers with 3PO’s arm. 

“We fought together,” Obi-Wan supplies, “in the Clone Wars.”

(Y/N)’s head tilts in thought. Could he mean Anakin Skywalker? (Y/N) is well-versed in the events of the Clone Wars, especially regarding Obi-Wan’s campaign due to her admiration of her planet’s famed Jedi, so she knows of Anakin Skywalker. When Luke had first introduced himself, his last name had immediately made her think of the Jedi General. But she isn’t from Tatooine, so she has no way of knowing if that isn’t just the last name of every other family here. It feels like everyone and their brother on Alderaan is an Antilles, maybe ‘Skywalker’ is just Tatooine’s iteration. But how many Skywalkers could have been involved in the war to the extent that Obi-Wan would have known and fought with them?

“My father didn’t fight in the wars,” Luke objects, “He was a navigator on a spice freighter.”

“That’s what your uncle told you. He didn’t hold with your father’s ideals. Thought he should have stayed here and not gotten involved.”

Luke gives Obi-Wan his full attention now, “You fought in the Clone Wars?”

“Yes,” Obi-Wan replies, “I was once a Jedi Knight the same and your father.”

Okay, so definitely Anakin Skywalker. 

“I wish I’d known him.”

“He was the best starpilot in the galaxy, and a cunning warrior,” Obi-Wan looks at Luke, “I understand you’ve become quite the good pilot yourself.”

(Y/N) smiles at Luke’s bashful smile. 

Obi-Wan looks away again, staring off at nothing in particular as he loses himself in memories, “And he was a good friend. Which reminds me,” he stands, “I have something here for you.”

R2 beeps inquiringly. 

“You’re father wanted you to have this when you were old enough,” Obi-Wan says as he searches in a small chest for something, “but your uncle wouldn’t allow it. He feared you might follow old Obi-Wan on some damn-fool idealistic crusade like your father did.”

(Y/N)’s eyes light up with excitement at the lightsaber Obi-Wan pulls from the chest. 

“Sir,” 3PO says, “if you’ll not be needing me, I’ll close down for a while.”

“Sure. Go ahead,” Luke quickly replies and returns his attention to Obi-Wan. He stands to get a closer look at the lightsaber, “What is it?” 

“Your father’s lightsaber. This is the weapon of a Jedi Knight. Not as clumsy or as random as a blaster.”

Luke activates the saber and (Y/N) watches in awe as the blue beam extends. She’s seen lightsabers before, whose owners had been killed during the Purges, displayed as trophies on Coruscant. But it still amazes her. It’s such an elegant weapon, not something anyone can just pick up and use. At least, not without losing a limb in the process.   
  
“An elegant weapon for a more civilized time,” Obi-Wan continues, “For over a thousand generations the Jedi Knights were the guardians of peace and justice in the Old Republic. Before the dark times, before the Empire.”   
  
“How did my father die?” Luke hadn’t really been paying attention to Obi-Wan.    
  
“A young Jedi named Darth Vader, who was a pupil of mine until he turned to evil, helped the Empire hunt down and destroy the Jedi Knights. He betrayed and murdered your father. Now the Jedi are all but extinct. Vader was seduced by the dark side of the Force.”   
  
Luke frowns, “The Force?” 

He offers the lightsaber to (Y/N) and she takes it immediately, rolling it over in her hands. She traces the lines of the body and thumbs at the trigger, but refrains from activating it. It feels warm, despite being held for only a moment. (Y/N) wonders if that’s the Force she feels. 

“The Force is what gives a Jedi his power. It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us. It binds the galaxy together.”   
  
R2 beeps pressingly. 

“Master Kenobi,” (Y/N) speaks up, handing Luke the lightsaber back, “I must tell you that it was not by chance that the droids and I came to this planet. R2 has brought you a message from my lady.”

Obi-Wan looks at her curiously for a moment, before saying, “Of course,” and turns to R2, “Now, let’s see just what this message is.”

(Y/N) nods at the droid while Luke says, “I saw part of the message-”   


“I seem to have found it.”   
  
The tiny hologram of Leia beings to speak, “General Kenobi, years ago you served my father in the Clone Wars. Now he begs you to help him in his struggle against the Empire. I regret that I am unable to present my father's request to you in person, but my ship has fallen under attack and I'm afraid my mission to bring you to Alderaan has failed. I have placed information vital to the survival of the Rebellion into the memory systems of this R2 unit. My father will know how to retrieve it. You must see this droid safely delivered to him on Alderaan. This is our most desperate hour. Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi, you're my only hope.”   
  
(Y/N)’s eyes close briefly, mourning her friend. She opens them again to watch Obi-Wan say to Luke, “You must learn the ways of the Force if you're to come with me to Alderaan.”   
  
“Alderaan?” Luke says in disbelief as he stands, “I'm not going to Alderaan. I've got to get home. It's late, I'm in for it as it is.”   
  
“I need your help, Luke,” Obi-Wan insists, “She needs your help. I'm getting too old for this sort of thing.”   
  
Luke is quiet for a moment, looking at R2, then (Y/N), and finally Obi-Wan, “I can't get involved! I've got work to do! It's not that I like the Empire. I hate it! But there's nothing I can do about it right now. It's such a long way from here.”   
  
(Y/N) frowns, “Luke.”   
  
She waits until he looks at her before continuing, “What’s going on? Where’s the Luke I spoke to last night? The one that wanted to leave Tatooine and make a life for himself?”   
  
“I,” Luke sighs, “It’s a nice dream to have, Cora. But that’s all it is. A dream. I’m never getting off this planet.”   
  
“You have an opportunity to do so looking you in the face and you’re turning you back on it!” (Y/N) doesn’t bother to hide her disappointment. She’s frustrated by how Luke is behaving, she had thought he was different. 

Luke shakes his head, “I can’t. This is where I belong.”   
  
“That’s your uncle talking,” Obi-Wan comments.    
  
Luke sighs, “Oh, boy. My uncle,” walking over to R2 to slap a hand down on his domed head, asking helplessly, “How am I ever going to explain this?”

Obi-Wan presses, “Learn about the Force, Luke.”

Luke shakes his head, moving towards the door.

(Y/N) jaw clenches and she watches as he pauses, turning back to Obi-Wan, “Look, I can take you as far as Anchorhead. You can get a transport there to Mos Eisley or wherever you're going. And Cora will be with you the whole time.”   
  
“You must do what you feel is right, of course,” Obi-Wan sounds as despondent as (Y/N) feels. 

Luke looks at (Y/N), “Cora, I’m sorry.”   
  
(Y/N) looks at the floor, refusing to meet his gaze, “I’m sorry too.”  


***

(Y/N) walks amongst the bodies of murdered Jawas. She frowns, examining the transport. There are huge blast marks by gears. She’s yet to see someone on this planet with the type of weapons capable of that.    
  
“It looks like sand people did this, all right,” Luke observes next to her, “Look, there’s Gaffi sticks, Bantha tracks. It's just I never heard of them hitting anything this big before.”   
  
Obi-Wan examines the ground, “They didn't. But we are meant to think they did. These tracks are side by side. Sandpeople always ride single file to hide their numbers.”

(Y/N) imagines there are countless transports roaming around the desert, but how many have a panel at the back hanging open?    
  
“Luke,” (Y/N) says anxiously.    
  
“I know. These are the same Jawas that captured you and sold me R2 and 3PO.”   
  
“And these blast points, too accurate for sand people. Only Imperial Stormtroopers are so precise.”   
  
A part of (Y/N) scoffs because she’s seen the quality of Stormtrooper aim before. But the other part is preoccupied with being worried. Tatooine is a big planet, if they found the exact Jawas that had captured her and the droids, that meant the troopers were on their scent.    
  
“Why would Imperial troops want to slaughter Jawas?”   
  
(Y/N) touches his hand pointedly. Luke glances at her before looking at R2 and 3PO where they shine in the sunlight. (Y/N) can see it dawn on him.    
  
“If they traced the robots here, they may have learned who they sold them to. And that would lead them home!”   
  
He takes off for the speeder.   
  
“Wait, Luke! It's too dangerous,” Obi-Wan calls after him.    
  
(Y/N) runs after him, “Luke!”   
  
“Stay with Ben and the droids!”   
  
(Y/N) watches helplessly as he speeds away, a small cloud of sand kicking up. She watches the speeder shrink smaller and smaller before disappearing from sight.   
  
She walks back to Obi-Wan, “Why didn’t you try to stop him harder, Master Kenobi?”   
  
Obi-Wan looks in the direction Luke sped off in, sighing, “The danger isn’t physical, it’s emotional. Luke is stubborn like his father. It will hurt him to see what he does, but it will help him grow.”   
  
(Y/N) nods in understanding, but she isn’t happy about it. 

She glances over at the droids who are cleaning up the Jawas’ bodies, “We need to get off this planet. The Empire knows we are here. I have no doubt Star Destroyers, filled with squadrons of troops, are already on their way. They will comb the desert and kill everyone in their path until they find us.”   
  
“I agree,” Obi-Wan says and then clears his throat, “You know, I haven’t been home in many years.”   
  
(Y/N) asks casually, “Oh?”   
  
“Yes, but I would recognize the Stewjonian royal family sigil anywhere,” Obi-Wan looks at her with wise eyes, “If I’m doing the math correctly, I believe I’m standing in front of Princess (Y/N), second child and first daughter of (Y/F/N) and (Y/M/N), King and Queen of Stewjon.”   
  
(Y/N)’s face gives away nothing as she says, “Yes, Master Kenobi. And if your math is correct, I’m sure you understand the necessity of discretion.”   
  
Obi-Wan nods, “How is the royal family? Not much news reaches me here. None, really.”   
  
“My mother sits on the throne as a result of my father’s passing several years ago,” (Y/N) supplies, “My older brother plans his coronation as we speak and my younger sister is finishing her schooling.”   
  
“And the middle child?”   
  
“(Y/N) enjoys her life of leisure inside the palace walls. She has a fondness for the extravagant balls often thrown and has no interest in the Rebellion or politics. She is as loyal to the Empire as her parents are.”   
  
Obi-Wan smiles, “I’m glad to hear the royal family is doing so well.”   
  
“As am I. I believe they’ve recently stumbled across some good fortune.”   
  
He nods.

They both look over at the droids. 

“How do you propose we dispose of the bodies?” (Y/N) asks, “It would be wrong to just leave them here.”

“Burn them.”

(Y/N) nods and walks over to help gather up the small bodies. She didn’t like the Jawas, but hates that they became victims of the Empire. Just more lives lost for their cause. 

R2 starts a fire on the small pile already created.    
  
(Y/N) is carrying the last of the Jawas to the fire when she hears the approach of a vehicle. She panics, mind immediately thinking that it’s Imperials. But she quickly dismissed the thought, a squadron would be making a lot more noise.    
  
She walks up to the top of the small dune where Obi-Wan and Luke are talking.    
  
Luke finishes whatever he was saying to Obi-Wan and moves to meet her. She wraps her arms tightly around him as he does the same. (Y/N) feels his face bury into where her neck and shoulder meet as he takes a shaky breath.    


“I’m so sorry, Luke.”

***

Luke steers the speeder through the streets of Mos Eisley per Obi-Wan’s directions.    
  
(Y/N) sits between Luke and Obi-Wan, shoulders scrunched uncomfortably so they all fit. She spots the white armor of Stormtroopers ahead of them and swallows around the sudden lump in her throat.    
  
Luke’s knuckles turn white on the controls.    
  
(Y/N) places a hand on his leg, urging softly, “Calm down. We have nothing to hide.”   
  
She can feel the muscles in his leg relax as he breathes out a steadying sigh.    
  
They come to a stop by the lead trooper who immediately asks, “How long have you had these droids?”   
  
“About three or four seasons,” Luke answers evenly.    
  
“They're up for sale if you want them,” Obi-Wan adds.   
  
“Let me see your identification.”   
  
(Y/N) glances at Obi-Wan who says in a controlled voice, “You don't need to see his identification.”   
  
“We don't need to see his identification,” the lead trooper repeats flatly.    
  
Obi-Wan makes a tiny gesture with his hand, “These aren't the droids you're looking for.”   
  
“These aren’t the droids we're looking for.”   
  
(Y/N) looks at the trooper as Obi-Wan says, “He can go about his business.”   
  
“You can go about your business,” the trooper repeats. 

“Move along.” Obi-Wan says it to Luke, but the trooper still picks it up. He waves at them, “Move along. Move along.”   
  
Luke eases the speeder away from the troopers, eventually parking by a nondescript building.   
  
A few Jawas immediately swam the speeder, running their hands along its body.    
  
“I can't abide these Jawas,” 3PO says with obvious disdain, “Disgusting creatures.”

(Y/N) silently reciprocates the feeling.    
  
As Luke gets out of the speeder he tries to shoo the Jawa away, “Go on, go on.”   
  
He turns and offers a hand to (Y/N), who uses it to climb out of the speeder despite not really needing it.    
  
“I can't understand how we got by those troopers,” he comments to Obi-Wan, “I thought we were dead.”   
  
“The Force can have a strong influence on the weak-minded.”   
  
Luke glances at the building judgingly, “Do you really think we're going to find a pilot here that'll take us to Alderaan?”   
  
“Well, most of the best freighter pilots can be found here. Only watch your step,” Obi-Wan warns, “This place can be a little rough.”   
  
“I'm ready for anything,” Luke says confidently. (Y/N) hides her smile by looking down.    
  
The group enters the cantina, but quickly stops when the bartender shouts at them, “Hey! We don’t serve their kind here!”   
  
“What?” Luke asks in shock.    
  
“The droids,” (Y/N) supplies.    
  
“Your droids,” the bartender unknowingly echos her, “They’ll have to wait outside. We don’t want them here.”   
  
Luke looks at (Y/N), “Why can’t-”   
  
“Don’t question it,” (Y/N) shakes her head, “It’s just easier that way, sometimes. I’ll wait outside with them, make sure they don’t get into trouble.”   
  
Luke kisses her on the cheek, “Alright. Be safe.”   
  
(Y/N) smiles at him before saying, “Come on, you two.”   
  
R2 and 3PO follow her back outside to the speeder, knowing it’s the first place Luke and Obi-Wan will come to after procuring a pilot.    
  
3PO complains to R2 while (Y/N) rests on the speeder’s hood, “I can’t wait to get off this dreadful planet. I can already feel sand back in my joints.”   
  
R2 beeps in agreement.    
  
“Don’t worry,” (Y/N) assures them, “We’ll be out of here soon.”   
  
“Of course, Miss Cora,” 3PO replies, “All thanks to you. You’ve singlehandedly taken this seemingly doomed mission and turned it on its head. Against the odds you have retrieved Obi-Wan Kenobi from this desolate place and have us with a pilot in reach to bring us to Alderaan. Princess Leia would be proud.”   
  
R2 beeps his own praise.    
  
(Y/N) smiles softly, “Thank you.”   
  
Her eyes lock onto the Stormtroopers speaking with some patrons from the cantina. 3PO follows her gaze, “I don’t like the look of this.”   
  
“Me neither. Let’s go.”   
  
(Y/N) leads R2 and 3PO into the nearby docking bays. She walks through the maze of hallways before stopping near the middle, where a control hub sits. 

She glances into an open door of a small storage room to make sure it is empty, “Alright, get in.”   
  
“I’m sorry?”   
  
“Get in here. You’re more likely to be identified than me.”   
  
“Of course, Miss Cora,” 3PO enters, followed closely by R2. She pushes the button after saying, “I’ll be back,” and turns to walk away as the door shuts.    
  
(Y/N) easily makes her way out of the docks and back to the street. She isn’t too worried about the troops stopping her, she’s still wearing Luke’s clothing, so she looks like a typical Tatooine resident. To be safe, she walks in the opposite direction of the troopers, stopping at a small roadside stand. 

The creature running the stand looks up at her with bored eyes.    
  
(Y/N) points to the brown cloak hanging to her left. It should be enough to keep her warm once they enter space. The creature glances at it before back at her.    
  
“How much?”   
  
The creature responds in a language foreign to her.    
  
“Do you speak Standard? _Huttese?_ ”   
  
The creature either can’t or doesn’t want to and responds in the same unknown language.    
  
(Y/N) sighs and pulls a ring from her pocket. It’s nothing special for a Princess, but it’s valuable to someone like the creature. Its ears perk up in interest. (Y/N) points to the cloak and then holds the ring out to the creature.    
  
The creature nods, plucking the ring from her palm before tossing her the cloak.    
  
(Y/N) smiles politely before putting it on. She walks back the way she came, but turns into a different entrance to the docking bay area. She finds the droid’s hiding spot fairly easily and leans back against the wall as casually as possible. (Y/N)’s sharp eyes scan the area around her, looking for the telltale white armor or any shifting looking people. Though almost everyone in eyesight fits the latter.    
  
After a few minutes, Luke and Obi-Wan walk by.    
  
“Luke!” (Y/N) calls as she pushes away from the wall to walk over to them, “Did you find a pilot?”   
  
“Yes, we were just looking for you.”   
  
“I was by the speeder but some Stormtroopers got too close for comfort. I’ll get the droids and then we can go.”   
  
(Y/N) turns on her heel and quickly fetches R2 and 3PO from their hiding place. She follows Luke and Obi-Wan since they know where to go, and the droids trail behind her. 

“So who will be bringing us to Alderaan?” (Y/N) asks. 

“A man by the name of Han Solo,” Obi-Wan supplies. 

“He’s very sure of himself,” Luke adds with a judgmental air. 

“Isn’t that something you want in a pilot?”

“Well, yeah, but there’s a limit.”

(Y/N) laughs lightly, “I don’t mind how chauvinistic he is, as long as he’s a man of his word and gets us to Alderaan quickly.”

“If the ship’s as fast as he’s boasting, we ought to do well,” Obi-Wan assures her.    
  
They turn the corner to enter the docking bay labeled ‘94’, and (Y/N)’s eyebrows raise at the large Wookiee that waits for them at the door. 

He roars in greeting and promptly turns to lead them the rest of the way. 

They enter the actual docking space and (Y/N) appraises the ship that sits there innocently. She easily identifies it as a Corellian model freighter and her first thought is that it has seen better days, but should be able to do the job regardless.    
  
Luke doesn’t seem to think so, exclaiming in a mixture of disbelief and disgust, “What a piece of junk!”   
  
A man who has dark hair and wears a dark blue vest over a plain white shirt walks over them, “She’ll make point five past the light speed. She may not look like much, but she’s got it where it counts, kid. I’ve added some special modifications myself.”   
  
He looks at her, “I take it you’re the other passenger.”   
  
“Yes, Cora Antilles. I take it you’re the pilot of this ship,” (Y/N) holds out her hand.    
  
He takes it, shaking briefly, “Han Solo. This is the Millennium Falcon.“   
  
(Y/N) looks up at the ship, offering, “She has character.”   
  
Han laughs, “Exactly,” and then he addresses the two men behind her, “You should have rethought your strategy. If she had been in the cantina, I would have agreed a lot sooner.”   
  
(Y/N) smiles politely, “Is she ready to take off? I believe we need to get going if we’re to reach our destination on time.”   
  
Han looks over her shoulder, “Yes...we’re a little rushed ourselves, so if you’ll hurry aboard, we’ll get out of here.”   
  
(Y/N) nods and breezes past him, followed by the others. She sits on the first bench she spots, leaving room for Luke and Obi-Wan. The two sit down beside her. 

“Well-” (Y/N) stops, head snapping over to look at the hallway they had just come through when she hears blaster fire.    
  
Han suddenly runs by them, yelling, “Chewie, get us out of here!”   
  
Once she’s felt them leave the atmosphere, (Y/N) immediately scoots across the bench and out from behind the table. She hurries to the cockpit, “Keep your eyes open. Star Destroyers should be arriving if they aren’t already waiting for us.”   
  
“There!” Han points, “Looks like an Imperial cruiser,” he glances at her, “You all must be hotter than I thought.”

(Y/N) shrugs, not sure how much Obi-Wan and Luke had revealed in the cantina.    
  
He tells the Wookiee beside him, “Try to hold them off. Angle the deflector shield while I make the calculations for the jump to light speed.”   
  
(Y/N) glances over her shoulder to see Luke and Obi-Wan enter the already cramped cockpit.    
  
“Stay sharp!” Han orders, “There are two more coming in, they’re going to try to cut us off.”   
  
“Why don’t you outrun them?” Luke asks, “I thought you said this thing was fast.”   
  
(Y/N) cringes as Han turns to snap, “Watch your mouth, kid, or you’ll find yourself floating home.”   
  
Han then assures them, “We’ll be safe enough once we make the jump to hyperspace. Besides, I know a few maneuvers. We’ll lose them.”   
  
A blast hits somewhere on the Falcon, shaking the cockpit.   
  
“Here’s where the fun begins,” Han says gruffly. 

“How long before you can make the jump to light speed?”   
  
“It’ll take a few moments to get the coordinates from the navi-computer.”   
  
The ship rocks further under continued fire.    
  
“Are you kidding?” Luke asks incredulously, “At the rate they’re gaining-”   
  
Han snaps at him again, “Traveling through hyperspace ain't like dusting crops, boy! Without precise calculations we could fly right through a star or bounce too close to a supernova and that'd end your trip real quick, wouldn't it?”   
  
“What’s that flashing?” Luke points to the dash.    
  
Han smacks his hand away, “We’re losing our deflector shield.”   
  
(Y/N) steps in, “Come on, let’s strap in. He’s going to make the jump.”   
  
She ushers them from the cockpit. The trio strap in and (Y/N) breathes a sigh of relief when she feels the ship finally make the jump.  


***  


(Y/N) watches Luke from where she leans against a control board. She doesn’t know much about the Force, but she thinks that despite his inexperience, he seems to have potential.    
  
She glances at Obi-Wan when he stumbles slightly. She guides him into a chair, asking softly, “Master Kenobi?”   
  
Luke notices and deactivates the saber, “Are you alright? What’s wrong?”   
  
Obi-Wan answers with a strange voice, “I felt a great disturbance in the Force, as if millions of voices suddenly cried out in terror and were suddenly silenced. I fear something terrible has happened.”   
  
(Y/N) looks at Luke and sees her concern mirrored on his face.   
  
Obi-Wan dismisses the moment by saying to Luke, “You’d better get on with your exercises.”   
  
Han walks into the room, offering suavely, “Well, you can forget your troubles with those Imperial slugs. I told you I’d outrun them.”   
  
“Thank you, Han,” (Y/N) says graciously.    
  
She sees him look at the other two in mild irritation, “Don’t everyone thank me at once,” he shifts in the seat to get comfortable, “Anyway, we should be at Alderaan about oh-two-hundred hours.”   
  
(Y/N) turns her attention to where the Wookiee, who had introduced himself as Chewbacca, and the droids are playing a game.    
  
“Now be careful, R2,” 3PO cautions.    
  
Chewbacca roars angrily when R2 makes a move that takes out one of his pieces.    
  
“He made a fair move,” 3PO comments, “Screaming about it won’t help you.”   
  
“Let him have it,” Han says, “It’s not wise to upset a Wookiee.”   
  
“But, sir,” the protocol droid protests, “nobody worries about upsetting a droid.”   
  
“That’s cause droids don’t pull people’s arms out of their sockets when they lose,” Han smiles broadly, “Wookiees are known to do that.”   
  
3PO nods, “I see your point, sir,” he turns to R2, “I suggest a new strategy, R2. Let the Wookiee win.”   
  
(Y/N) smiles to herself before looking over to watch Luke practice. He moves the lightsaber cautiously, which (Y/N) appreciates. The last thing they need right now is Luke accidentally cutting his own hand off because he isn’t careful enough. 

The little training droid floats in the air, shooting at him. 

“Remember,” Obi-Wan instructs, “a Jedi can feel the Force flowing through him.”

“You mean it controls your actions?”

“Partially. But it also obeys your commands.”

(Y/N) frowns in thought. How much of her life has been dictated by the Force’s will? It does feel like fate has played a bigger role recently, what are the odds that she and the droids were captured by the Jawas who sold to the people on all of Tatooine with the best chance of getting them to Obi-Wan? Probably slim, and yet that is exactly what happened. 

When Luke gets clipped by the little training droid, (Y/N) flinches in sympathy while it prompts Han to laugh.    
  
He smiles at Luke, “Hokey religions and ancient weapons are no match for a good blaster at your side, kid.”   
  
Luke deactivated his lightsaber,, “You don’t believe in the Force, do you?”   
  
Han huffs, “Kid, I've flown from one side of this galaxy to the other. I've seen a lot of strange stuff, but I've never seen anything to make me believe there's one all-powerful force controlling everything. There's no mystical energy field that controls my destiny. It’s all a lot of simple tricks and nonsense.”   
  
Obi-Wan has an amused expression as he listens to Han. He stands and addresses Luke, “I suggest you try it again, Luke,” Obi-Wan places the helmet on Luke, continuing, “This time, let go your conscious self and act on instinct.”   
  
Luke laughs, “With the blast shield down, I can’t even see. How am I supposed to fight?”   
  
“Your eyes can deceive you. Don’t trust them.”   
  
Luke tentatively holds up the lightsaber, but isn’t even close to blocking the droid.    
  
“Stretch out with your feelings,” Obi-Wan says cryptically.    


Luke sets his shoulders and lifts the saber again. 

(Y/N) watches with shock as Luke perfectly blocks several shots from the droid, despite not being able to see. She thinks of that small spark at the back of her mind that she can sometimes touch, wondering what Luke must feel at the back of his mind in that moment.    
  
“You see? You can do it,” Obi-Wan praises.    
  
Han scoffs, “I call it luck.”   
  
“In my experience, there’s no such thing as luck.”   
  
“Look,” Han says, “going good against remotes is one thing. Going good against the living? That’s something else.”   
  
He glances at the control board to his left as it starts to beep, “Looks like we’re coming up on Alderaan.”   
  
(Y/N) pushes herself off from the wall, “I’ll come with you, so Alderaan knows this is a friendly ship.”   


“Good idea,” Han answers absently. 

She follows him and Chewbacca to the cockpit. They all settle into seats and Han starts flipping switches. 

“Stand by, Chewie,” he says, “Here we go. Cut in the sublight engine.”

The Falcon comes out of lightspeed and is immediately pelted with small chunks of rock. 

(Y/N) flinches as a particularly large one strikes the glass of the cockpit, “What’s happening?”

“What the?” Han sounds as confused as her, “Aw, we’ve come out of hyperspace into a meteor shower. Some kind of asteroid collision,” he looks around at the control boards, “It’s not on any of the charts.”

Chewbacca starts flipping switches. 

(Y/N) stands, eyes scanning the empty space around the ship, “Where’s Alderaan? Were your calculations off?”

“No, my calculations were fine,” Han snaps, “Alderaan isn’t here.”

Luke announces his and Obi-Wan's presence, “What's going on?”

“Our position is correct, except no Alderaan,” Han says with an annoyed tone, still looking at the monitors. 

“What do you mean?” Luke demands, “Where is it?”

“That’s what I’m trying to tell you, kid. It ain’t there. It’s totally blown away.”

“What?” Luke looks at (Y/N), “How?”

(Y/N)’s heart stops as she connects the dots. No. No no no no no. 

“Destroyed,” Obi-Wan answers for her, “By the Empire.”

Han immediately protests, “The entire starfleet couldn’t destroy the whole planet. It’d take a thousand ships with more firepower than I’ve…”

Han trails off as an alarm starts to sound. 

The conversation continues around her, but (Y/N) can’t hear over the ringing in her ears. She’s fighting back tears. The Empire didn’t need a thousand ships to destroy a planet. Just one station. One blast. Alderaan had been completely destroyed by the Death Star. She wants to throw up. All those people slaughtered with one blast. Bail and Breha, Leia’s parents. And about two billion others. Dead. At the hand of the Empire. One deadly green blast and all those lives wiped from existence. If Leia isn’t already dead, this will kill her. 

(Y/N) blinks, vision clearing. She looks through the cockpit window and sees they’re approaching what can only be the Death Star. 

“Han,” she says sharply, cutting off whoever was talking, “We need to leave. Now. Turn around.”

Han looks over his shoulder, “Will you calm down-”

“Will you listen to me?” (Y/N) interrupts him, “I know the Empire better than you. Turn around now!”

Luke touches her arm, “What is it?”

She points out the window with a shaky hand, “That.”

“What, the moon?”

“That’s no moon,” Obi-Wan says, “It’s a space station.”

“It’s too big to be a space station,” Han protests. 

“No, it’s not,” (Y/N) urges, “Turn around.”

Luke peers at it, “I have a very bad feeling about this.”

“Turn the ship around,” Obi-Wan says. 

“Yeah,” Han replies hesitantly, starting to be won over by the three of them, “I think you’re right. Full reverse. Chewie lock in the auxiliary power.”

The Falcon shudders, but continues to move forward. Chewbacca howls in annoyance. 

“Chewie, lock in the auxiliary power,” Han orders again. 

Chewie flips buttons, but the ship doesn’t deviate from its course. The Wookiee roars. 

“Why are we still moving towards it?!” Luke says, really starting to panic. 

“We’re caught in a tractor beam! It’s pulling us in.”

(Y/N) sinks back down into a seat, head buried in her hands. She groans despondently, “We’re dead.”

“There’s got to be something you can do!” Luke presses. 

“There’s nothing I can do about it, kid,” Han answers, “I’m at full power. I’m going to have to shut down. They’re not getting me without a fight!”

(Y/N) shakes her lowered head, that station is filled to the brim with soldiers. 

“You can’t win,” Obi-Wan says, ever the voice of reason, “But there are alternatives to fighting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to say something last week, so I’ll just say it now: I got a job, so I’m shifting from Friday to Saturday being the day that I post. I like to do one last proofread before posting and don’t want that hanging over my head while at work or coming home and feeling rushed. It will still be the regular weekly update, just on Saturday now 😊


	3. Chapter 3

“Are you sure we’re at the right one?” (Y/N) looks over at Han, unable to see his face because of the stolen Stormtrooper armor. 

The door open, revealing an officer whose eyes widen as he looks up at Chewbacca.    
  
The Wookiee howls and Han starts firing away with his blaster. They’re making a lot of noise, so (Y/N) stays back as everyone else makes their way into the room to keep a lookout for anyone nearby. Luckily, no one seems to have heard them. 

A lone trooper walks down the hallway towards her, but (Y/N) can tell by the walk that it’s Luke. 

They enter the room together, removing their helmets. Luke remarks as he closes the door, “You know, between his howling and your blasting everything in sight, it's a wonder the whole station doesn't know we're here.”   
  
“Bring them on!” Han replies, “I prefer a straight fight to all this sneaking around.”

“We found the computer outlet, sir,” 3PO announces where he and R2 stand by the computer board.    
  
“Plug in,” Obi-Wan orders, “He should be able to interpret the entire Imperial computer network.”   
  
R2 inserts into the computer socket and the network comes to life. After a few moments, he beeps.    
  
3PO translates, “He says he's found the main computer to power the tractor beam that's holding the ship here. He'll try to make the precise location appear on the monitor.”   
  
The computer monitor flashes readouts as he continues, “The tractor beam is coupled to the main reactor in seven locations. A power loss at one of the terminals will allow the ship to leave.”   
  
Obi-Wan studies the data on the monitor readout, “I don't think you all can help. I must go alone.”   
  
“Whatever you say,” Han says dismissively, “I've done more than I bargained for on this trip already.”   
  
Luke steps forward, blocking Obi-Wan’s path to the door and protests, “I want to go with you.”   
  
“Be patient, Luke. Stay with Cora and watch over the droids.”   
  
“But they can-”   
  
“They must be delivered safely or other star systems will suffer the same fate as Alderaan. Your destiny lies along a different path than mine,” Obi-Wan pauses to open the door and then looks back to Luke, “The Force will be with you. Always.”   
  
Obi-Wan glances at (Y/N), who nods respectfully and replies, “And also with you.”   
  
He adjusts the lightsaber on his belt and silently steps out of the room. 

Luke shuts the door and (Y/N) walks over to the droids.    
  
Chewbacca barks.   
  
“Boy, you said it, Chewie,” Han looks at Luke, “Where did you dig up that old fossil?”   
  
“Ben is a great man.” 

(Y/N) nods silently in agreement and looks back at R2, who’s already looking up at her. She says softly, “See if you can find anything on the Princess.”  
  
“Yeah, great at getting us into trouble,” Han continues to needle Luke.   
  
“I didn't hear you give any ideas,” Luke snaps back.   
  
“Well, anything would be better than just hanging around waiting for him to pick us up.”  
  
Luke scowls at him, “Who do you think-”  
  
Suddenly R2 begins to whistle and beep. (Y/N) covers her mouth in shock as she translates his excited speech.   
  
Leia! She’s alive! (Y/N) could weep with joy. Her best friend is alive! And on board. (Y/N) can save her from the Empire. 

Luke walks over to the monitor, “What is it?”   
  
“I’m afraid I'm not quite sure, sir. He says ‘I found her’, and keeps repeating, ‘She's here’.”   
  
“Well, who? Who has he found?”   
  
Artoo whistles a frantic reply as (Y/N) says excitedly, “Leia!”   
  
“Oh, how wonderful, Miss Cora!”   
  
“The Princess?” Luke exclaims, “She's here?”   
  
“Yes!” (Y/N) looks at R2, “Where, specifically?”   
  
“Princess?” Han sits up, “What's going on?”

R2 beeps.    
  
“Level five,” 3PO informs them, “Detention Block A A-twenty-three. I'm afraid she's scheduled to be terminated.”   
  
(Y/N) mutters a curse under her breath.    
  
“Oh, no! We've got to do something.”    
  
“What are you talking about?” Han demands.    
  
“The droid belongs to her,” Luke provides, “She's the one in the message. We've got to help her.”   
  
“Hold on, I thought they were your droids. Or Cora’s?”   
  
They both shake their heads.    
  
“Whatever,” Han says dismissively, “Now, look, don't get any funny ideas. The old man wants us to wait right here.”   
  
“But he didn't know she was here,” Luke turns from Han to say to R2, ”Willl you just find a way back into the detention block?”   
  
“I'm not going anywhere,” Han informs them, making himself comfortable in a seat.    
  
“They're going to execute her,” Luke insists, “Look, a few minutes ago you said you didn't want to just wait here to be captured. Now all you want to do is stay.”   
  
“Marching into the detention area is not what I had in mind,” Han snaps.    
  
“But they're going to kill her!”   
  
“Better her than me!”   
  
“Hey!” (Y/N) yells, injecting herself into the argument, “Don’t talk about her like that!”   
  
Han looks at her in surprise, “What?”   
  
“You will not talk about my f-lady like that. She’s about to be executed because she’s trying to liberate the galaxy from tyranny. Show some respect, it’s unbecoming.”   
  
Han doesn’t even look annoyed for being scolded, he just continues to look at her in surprise.    
  
(Y/N) fights down the angry growl and picks up her helmet, “I don’t have time for this. I’m going to save my lady, with or without you.”   
  
Luke grabs her arm, a pleading look in his eyes, before saying to Han, “She's rich.”

(Y/N) doesn’t fight off his hand right away, giving him a chance. She’ll wait a moment, but not more than that. Leia is not going to die today.

Chewbacca growls and Han asks, clearly interested, “Rich?”   
  
“Yes. Rich, powerful. Listen, if you were to rescue her, the reward would be...”   
  
“What?”   
  
“Well, more wealth than you can imagine,” Luke finishes.    
  
“I don't know,” Han says snidely, “I can imagine quite a bit.”   
  
“You'll get it.”   
  
“I better!”   
  
“You will!”   
  
(Y/N) steps forward, adding on, “Han, I’m her most trusted handmaiden. I’ll be sure to tell her all about your bravery and how much you helped. Honor is greatly valued on Alderaan.”   
  
Han looks between the two of them and sighs, “Alright,” he wags a finger, “But you'd better be right about this.”   
  
Han looks at Chewie, who grunts shortly. 

“Alright,” Luke releases (Y/N)’s arm, looking around the room.   
  
“What's your plan?”   
  
Luke glances at the droids, “Uh...3PO, hand me those binders there, will you?   
  
3PO quickly turns and does just that. Luke moves toward Chewbacca with the cuffs, “Okay. Now, I'm going to put these on you.”   
  
Chewbacca jerks away, letting out a hideous growl.   
  
(Y/N) instinctively grabs Luke and pulls him away, though she doesn’t think the Wookiee will actually do anything. Luke continues to watch Chewbacca warily as he says, “Okay. Han, you-you put these on,” and sheepishly hands the binders to Han.   
  
Han walks over the Chewbacca without a care in the world, “Don't worry, Chewie. I think I know what he has in mind.”   
  
The Wookiee is clearly uncomfortable with it, but allows Han to cuff him without complaint.   
  
“Master Luke, sir!” 3PO says anxiously, “Pardon me for asking but, what should R2 and I do if we're discovered here?”   
  
“Lock the door,” Luke offers.    
  
“And hope they don't have blasters,” Han adds equally as helpful.    
  
“That isn't very reassuring,” 3PO says wryly.    
  
“Don’t worry, you two,” (Y/N) assures the droids, “We won’t leave here without you.”   
  
R2 beeps.    
  
(Y/N) nods and winks at him. She lifts her helmet up to put it on, “Hopefully, it won’t come to that. We shouldn’t be long.”  


***  


The four of them exit the elevator in the detention block.    
  
The Imperial officer looks at Chewbacca with blatant disgust and asks, “Where are you taking this...thing?”   
  
Chewie growls a bit at the remark, but Han nudges him to shut up.   
  
“Prisoner transfer from Block one-one-three-eight,” Luke answers smoothly.    
  
“I wasn't notified,” the officer looks at them closely, “I'll have to clear it.”   
  
The officer goes back to his console, gesturing silently at the two armed men that stand close by, and begins to punch in the information.   
  
Suddenly, Chewbacca throws up his hands and lets out with one of his ear-piercing howls, knocking the one armed man away from him and into a wall.    


(Y/N) and Luke start shooting around the room. 

“Look out! He's loose!” Han yells and hands Chewbacca his blaster.    
  
“He's going to pull us all apart!” Luke shouts. 

Han grabs another blaster and starts shooting. 

“The cameras!” (Y/N) yells, firing at the various monitors affixed to the walls and ceiling.    
  
After killing the Imperials and destroying the, quote frankly, excessive amount of cameras, Han runs over to the comlink system.    
  
“We've got to find out which cell this Princess of yours is in,” he clicks away, “Here it is...cell twenty-one-eighty-seven. You go get her. I'll hold them here.”   
  
Luke races down one of the cell corridors. (Y/N) stands by while Han speaks into the buzzing comlink.   
  
“Everything is under control,” he says with a distinguished voice, “Situation normal.”   
  
“What happened?” the voice asks.    
  
Han answers, looking at her for help, “Uh...had a slight weapons malfunction. But, uh, everything's perfectly alright now. We're fine,” (Y/N) gestures at her throat to silently tell him to stop talking, “We're all fine here, now, thank you. How are you?”   
  
(Y/N) and Han both cringe severely at the last line.    
  
“We're sending a squad up.”   
  
“Uh, uh, negative,” Han protests frantically, scrambling for an excuse, “We had a reactor leak here now. Give us a few minutes to lock it down. Uh, large leak, very dangerous.”   
  
(Y/N) sucks air through her teeth. Han shoots her a withering look, “I know, okay?!”   
  
“Who is this?” the voice demands, “What's your operating number?”   
  
Han shoots the comlink and it explodes, offering to her, “Boring conversation anyway,” before yelling down the hall, “Luke! We're going to have company!”   
  
He glances at her again, “Go and help him. See if there’s another way out, this one probably won’t be an option in a minute.”   
  
(Y/N) walks down the hallway just in time to see Luke and Leia exit the cell.    
  
“Cora!”   
  
“Leia!”   
  
(Y/N) runs to her friend, pulling her into a big hug.    
  
“I’m so glad you’re okay!”   
  
(Y/N) can feel Leia’s tight grip through the armor, “You found Obi-Wan?”   
  
(Y/N) pulls away, “Yes, my lady. The droids and I found Master Kenobi. He’s here on this station with us, disabling the tractor beam so we can escape.”   
  
“Good,” Leia glances at Luke out of the corner of her eye, “I see you’ve made some friends on the way?”   
  
“Yes, my lady,” (Y/N) can hear blaster fire behind her, “but perhaps introductions should come later.”   
  
Leia glances over (Y/N)’s shoulder, “I agree.”

The trio moves down the hallway, but are quickly stopped by Han, “Can’t get out that way.”   
  
“Looks like you managed to cut off our only escape route,” Leia remarks.    
  
Han looks at Leia, voice dripping with sarcasm, “Maybe you’d like it back in your cell, Your Highness.”

Blaster fire strikes the wall nearby and they all scramble away to find cover.    
  
Luke calls for 3PO on the coms, who confirms they are trapped. He relays the message, “There isn’t any other way out.”   
  
“We can’t hold them off forever. Now what?” Han yells from beside (Y/N) as they fire at anything that moves.    
  
“This is some rescue,” Leia shouts, “When you came in here, didn’t you have a plan for getting out?”   
  
“He’s the brains, sweetheart!“ Han shouts right back. 

(Y/N) watches out of the corner of her eye as Leia rips the gun from Luke and fires at the grate close to Han, who barks, “What the hell are you doing?”   
  
“Somebody has to save our skins,” Leia replies, shooting at the trooper, “Into the garbage chute, flyboy!” and disappears through the grate.    
  
(Y/N) ducks past Han, yelling over her shoulder, “Come on!” and jumps down after Leia. 

She falls the short distance and slams down onto a huge pile of garbage, bouncing off a piece of metal and rolling down to the floor. (Y/N) gags at the smell and straightens, looking at the murky liquid that her lower legs are submerged in.    
  
She watches Chewbacca tumble down after her, closely followed by Luke. The Wookiee howls and Luke fires his blaster at the door to try and open it.    
  
Unfortunately, it just bounces right off the metal. (Y/N) shrieks as the red blast shoots across the small room. They all duck for cover as it hits the walls around them before striking something in a garbage pile.    
  
“Let’s not try that again, shall we?” Leia pushes away from the trash she had pressed herself against.    
  
(Y/N) wrinkles her nose at the garbage surrounding her, “This is disgusting. How are we going to get out if the door is sealed?”   
  
Han’s shout announces he’s joined them.    
  
Han cries out “Oh!” as he lands in the garbage. He looks around at all of them before saying to Leia snidely, “The garbage chute was a really wonderful idea. What an incredible smell you've discovered! Let's get out of here. Get away from there.”   
  
“No, wait!”   
  
Han draws his blaster and fires at the door. The shot ricochets wildly around the small room and everyone dives for cover again.    
  
“Will you forget it?” Luke yells after it strikes something and doesn’t bounce off, “I already tried it, it’s magnetically sealed!”   
  
“Put that thing away! You're going to get us all killed!”

Han looks at her, “Absolutely, Your Worship. Look, I had everything under control until you led us down here. You know, it's not going to take them long to figure out what happened to us.”   
  
“It could be worse,” Leia says timidly.    
  
An unearthly moan echoes across the trash chute. (Y/N) tightens her grip on the blaster and tentatively looks around for the source.    
  
“It’s worse,” Han observes flatly.    
  
“There’s something alive in here,” Luke says. He points frantically, “Look! Did you see that?”   
  
(Y/N) looks at where his finger points, but only sees dirty water and trash.    
  
“That’s your imagination,” Han dismisses Luke’s worry, but (Y/N) shares his concern.    
  
She looks around, “We should get out of this. Right now.”   
  
Luke nods in agreement. (Y/N) glances at him just in time to spot something wrapping around Luke’s legs.    
  
“Luke!” 

He looks at her and his eyes go wide as he’s yanked down under the water.    
  
“Luke! Luke!” Han pushes past her and searches the waters near where he had just been while Leia shouts from her pile of garbage. 

(Y/N) looks around for any sign of movement.    
  
Luke bursts from the surface, gasping for air.    
  
“Luke,” Leia extends a pipe, “Luke! Grab a hold of this!”   
  
“Blast it, will you! My gun’s jammed!”   
  
“Where?”   
  
“Anywhere!” Han shoots into the water, trying to hit the body that the tentacle wrapped around Luke’s neck belongs to. (Y/N) aims her blaster at the water, but isn’t sure if the movements are Luke’s feet or the thrashing monster. 

Luke falls back into the water.    
  
“Luke!”   
  
“Luke!”   
  
The water goes still and Han stops searching. (Y/N) doesn’t even have time to process everything before Luke suddenly bursts out of the water again, spitting up the disgusting sludge. (Y/N) surges through the water, yelling his name frantically, and helps him stand.    
  
Leia yells, “What happened?”   
  
“I don’t know,” Luke coughs, “It just let go of me and disappeared.” (Y/N) keeps a supportive hand on him as he coughs some more.    
  
“I’ve got a bad feeling about this,” Han says as strange noises sound around the chute.    
  
(Y/N) looks around for the new threat, quickly noticing the wall in front of her getting closer.

“The walls!”   
  
“The walls are moving!”   
  
“Don’t just stand there,” Leia orders, “Try to brace it with something.”   
  
Han moves a large pole into place, but it offers little resistance to the closing walls. Chewie roars as he pushes against the walls.    
  
(Y/N) is still near Luke, grabbing another pole like the one Han is using and shoving it up between the quickly approaching walls, trying fruitlessly to stop their progression.    
  
She looks at Luke in panic. 

His eyes go wide again as something occurs to him, “Wait a minute!” and digs out his comlink, “3PO? 3PO!”

(Y/N)’s hands rest on the wall, watching Luke try to get in touch with the droid. Her feet slide across the floor as the wall pushes her backward.    
  
The walls push the trash piles against her armor and she yelps in pain as something presses the hard armor into her body. 

Luke barks orders at 3PO to shut down the garbage mashe.    
  
The walls are painfully close now. She jumps in surprise when Luke grabs her hand, but she immediately grips him back. Her feet fly up to push against the wall, but the crappy soles of her stolen boots slip right back down into the water.    
  
(Y/N) closes her eyes, gritting her teeth against the pain as she continues to try and stop the walls. Her mind starts to go blank to avoid thinking of her family as she waits for the inevitable.    
  
A loud clanking noise sounds and (Y/N)’s eyes fly open as she looks around. The walls have stopped. She yells out triumphantly and the others echo her cheer.   
  
Luke yells ecstatically into the coms, telling 3PO which chute door to unlock.    
  
The walls quickly retreat and the door opens. Chewbacca, Han, and Leia immediately exit. Luke tries to lead her out, but (Y/N) pulls him back to her. 

Her heart is pounding, minding racing from the relief of still being alive, and she kisses him hard and fast. Luke presses his body against hers, making their armor clack at the contact, quickly takes over the kiss. (Y/N) makes a soft noise before pulling away, wrinkling her nose, “Okay. We should probably get out of here.”   
  
Luke nods and quickly kisses her once more before walking towards the exit. (Y/N) follows behind him, carefully stepping over the bent metal poles.    
  
(Y/N) quickly takes off her Stormtrooper armor, glad to be rid of it. 

“If we can avoid any more female advice, we oughta be able to get out of here,” Han remarks. 

(Y/N) rolls her eyes at Luke, who only says, “Let’s get moving,” as he runs a hand through his wet hair, shaking it out. 

(Y/N) jumps when an alarm sounds from the garbage chute, still a bit shaken from the whole incident.    
  
Chewbacca cries out and runs away.   
  
“Where are you going?” Han shouts after him and then turns to fire into the chute despite Leia yelling, “No, wait! They’ll hear!”

She looks at (Y/N) in exasperation and she can only shrug in response. 

Han returns his attention to Chewbacca, “Come here, you big coward,” but the Wookiee refuses, “Chewie, come here.”   
  
“Listen,” Leia says, calling Han’s gaze to the pair of them, “I don’t know who you are, or where you came from, but from now on, you do as I tell you. Okay?”   
  
Han looks at Leia with a stunned expression, then at (Y/N), then over his shoulder at Luke, clearly looking for someone to tell him this isn’t actually happening. 

Leia starts walking away and Han returns his attention to her, biting back, “Look, Your Worshipfulness, let’s get one thing straight! I take orders from one person! Me.”   
  
Leia looks him up and down, “It’s a wonder you’re still alive,” she brushes past Chewie, “Will somebody get this big walking carpet out of my way?”   
  
Han shakes his head as she storms away, saying in exasperation, “No reward is worth this.”   


(Y/N) exchanges an amused look with Luke, both of them enjoying Han’s total befuddlement at the spitfire Princess. 

“Cora!”   
  
(Y/N) hurries past them to catch up to Leia.  


***

“There she is.”

(Y/N) looks out of the viewport beside Han, scoping out the Falcon and Stormtroopers guarding it. 

“Not too many,” she observes, “but it only takes one to sound the alarm.”   
  
“C-3PO,” Luke says from (Y/N)’s other side, “do you copy?”   
  
“Yes, sir,” 3PO’s voice comes over the comlink. 

“Are you safe?”

“For the moment. We're in the main hangar across from the ship.”   
  
“We're right above you,” Luke responds, “Stand by.”   
  
Leia touches his arm to pull his attention away from where he’s looking around for Stormtroopers and points out the window to the ship, “You came in that thing? You're braver than I thought.”   
  
“Nice!” Han retorts, “Come on.”   
  
They all follow Han, letting him guide the way down to the hangar. 

“What are we going to do to get rid of those troopers?” (Y/N) asks, “This will all be for nothing if we’re shot at the ramp.”

“Well-” 

They round a corner and run right into several Stormtroopers heading toward them. Both groups are taken by surprise and stop in their tracks.   
  
“It's them! Blast them!”   
  
Before any of them can even move to raise their weapons, Han lifts his blaster and fires. One of the blasts knocks one of the Stormtroopers to the ground and the others flee.    
  
“Get back to the ship!” Han yells over his shoulder as he takes off after the troopers.    
  
“Where are you going?” Luke yells, “Come back!”

“He certainly as courage,” Leia offers.    
  
“Get to the Falcon,” (Y/N) orders, looking at Leia, “Luke will protect you, my lady, you can trust him. I’ll keep an eye on Han.”   
  
Twin protests call after her as she runs away.    
  
“Go!” She calls over her shoulder.    
  
(Y/N) catches up with Chewbacca who grunts at her in greeting. She watches Han turn a corner before a loud scream is heard. He quickly is back in view, barreling towards her and Chewbacca. (Y/N) opens fire on the Stormtroopers chasing after him.    
  
Han grabs her arm without slowly, pulling her with him, “Come on, Cora!”   
  
(Y/N) runs backward with him, continuing to shoot.    
  
“Close the blast doors!”   
  
(Y/N) spins around, breaking Han’s hold, and takes off through the closing blast doors with him at her heels.    
  
The trio sprints through the halls, dodging squadrons of troops left and right, eventually making their way to a hallway that leads to the hangar where the Falcon sits innocently. 

They can see five Stormtroopers standing right by the ramp and Han looks down at her, “Didn’t we just leave this party?”

(Y/N) frowns in thought, “We have cover, they don’t. We might be able to get the jump on them and then get on the Falcon before anyone can realize what happened.”

Han taps his blaster against his shoulder absently in thought, “We’ve got to wait for the others.”

She nods and glances over her shoulder at the sound of footsteps behind her, blaster rising. She aborts the movement, however, seeing it’s just Luke and Leia. 

“What kept you?” Han asks.    
  
“We ran into some old friends,” Leia replies sarcastically. 

“Is the ship alright?” Luke asks. We   
  
“Seems okay, if we can get to it,” Han answers, “Just hope the old man got the tractor beam out of commission.”   
  
“Look!” 

The Stormtroopers suddenly leave their posts by the Falcon.    
  
“Now’s our chance, go!”   
  
The group starts to make their way to the ship. (Y/N) spots 3PO and R2 appear from their hiding place and head for the Falcon as well.    
  
“Ben?” Luke’s low, questioning voice comes from behind her. (Y/N) stops at the base of the ramp, looking back at him. She follows his gaze to see Obi-Wan and Darth Vader fighting.    
  
“Cora, is that him?” (Y/N) nods wordlessly at Leia’s question.    
  
Obi-Wan glances over briefly to see them all standing by the Falcon, and straightens out of a dueling pose. He turns off his lightsaber and closes his eyes. (Y/N) can only watch as Vader swings his red saber and cuts Obi-Wan in half.    
  
In that moment, it seems like time itself stops. The thing deep within (Y/N) tries out in pain and she almost falls over, but Leia catches her. Obi-Wan Kenobi is dead. Her hero. Her planet’s hero. She had been so close to bringing him home.    
  
Luke yells, “No!” which attracts the attention of the troopers. They turn and begin to fire. Luke fires back while making no move to protect himself.    
  
Han begins to shoot from the safety of the Falcon, yelling, “Come on!”   
  
Leia, still holding up (Y/N), calls to him, “Come on! Luke, it’s too late!”   
  
“Blast the door, kid!”   
  
Luke shoots the control panel. (Y/N) watches Vader stomp on the empty robes that lay on the floor. 

Wait, empty? 

Just as the metal door cuts off her view, something flies through it. The object flies at (Y/N) who catches it purely on instinct. She looks down at her hand, numbly registering what she’s holding. Obi-Wan’s lightsaber. It’s still warm. She stares down at in shock until Leia pulls her arm.    
  
They all rush onboard, Han and Chewbacca sprinting away from them towards the cockpit. 

The Falcon takes off, blasting away from the hangar. 

The movements shake (Y/N) from her stupor and she walks away from the ramp. 

She finds Luke sitting with Leia by the Dejarik table, mourning evident in his body language. Before she can offer any comfort, Han appears, beckoning Luke to come with him, “Come on, buddy, we’re not out of this yet!”   
  
(Y/N) follows Leia numbly to the cockpit, lightsaber tightly clutched in her hand.    
  
Leia presses a button, “Here they come.”   
  
(Y/N) watches the TIE fighters fly around them and sees them blow up one at a time. She feels like she’s not even in her body. The fear of being shot or pulled back by the tractor beam doesn’t occur to her.    


Leia had called Obi-Wan her ‘only hope’ in the message she had recorded. All of this, Leia’s capture, (Y/N)’s time on Tatooine, everything that happened on the Death Star, had occurred with the goal of retrieving Obi-Wan and bringing him into the Rebellion. She had been so close. 

Leia, Bail, whose death (Y/N) has only begun to process, the Rebellion, the galaxy, everyone had been counting on her. She had been trusted with finding Obi-Wan Kenobi and bringing him back into the light so he could help save the galaxy. And she had failed. He’s dead, dead and gone. 

She hears Leia and Chewbacca celebrating, which she absently registers must mean the TIEs have all been destroyed, but does nothing to join in. Her thumb rubs the side of the lightsaber in her hand.    


“Cora? Are you okay?”   
  
“What?” (Y/N) looks up at her friend, “Yes, sorry.”   
  
“Come on,” Leia leads her back to the bench and forces her to sit down.    
  
“Leia,” (Y/N) blinks up at her, feeling like a droid who just rebooted as it all dawns on her, “They gave up too easy.”   
  
Leia nods in understanding, “I know. I’ll go say something to Han.”   
  
(Y/N) nods and looks down at the saber in her hands.   


***  


“Hey.”   
  
(Y/N) looks up, “Luke.”   
  
“Can I sit here?”   
  
“Of course. Always,” she scoots over and Luke slides in next to her.    
  
“Are you okay?”   
  
“Yes, I’m just sad he’s gone. I had so much I wanted to ask him.”   
  
“Me too.”   
  
They’re quiet for a moment. Luke clears his throat, “Where are we going anyway?”   
  
“Yavin IV,” she supplies, “it’s where the base is.”   
  
“Oh. Then what?”   
  
(Y/N) sighs, rubbing at the bridge of her nose, “The Empire is probably tracking us. Hopefully the plans in R2 reveal a flaw in the Death Star that will allow us to destroy it.”   
  
Luke nods and says, “I’m sorry about Alderaan, I would have said something earlier, but a lot was going on. Did you have family there?”   
  
(Y/N) fights the wince, “Yes. Not by blood, but still family.”   
  
He takes her hand, “I’m sorry.”   
  
(Y/N) turns their hands, examining the contrast of them. Luke’s is strong and worn from farm life and her’s is dainty and smooth with painted nails from a life of luxury. They look good together though, and holding Luke’s hand feels nice. 

She kisses Luke’s cheek, “Me too.”   
  
His eyes look down as he blushes slightly.    
  
“Uh, I’ll go sit with Han for a while. I’m sure you and Leia have stuff to catch up on.”   
  
“Alright,” she nods her consent. 

“She seems nice.”

(Y/N) laughs lightly, “You don’t mean that.”

Luke huffs, “Yes, I do. She might be mean to Han, but I can see you two care for each other.”

(Y/N) smiles, “We do. Have a conversation with her when we aren’t almost dying every five minutes, and you’ll see she’s actually really sweet.”   
  
Luke kisses the back of her hand and releases it, standing to leave. She watches him go, guilt panging deep in her chest. She has to have a serious conversation with Luke. She has to tell him the truth about her identity, which is nerve wracking. But (Y/N) believes that he will understand why she had to lie. She hasn’t known Luke long, but she knows he's a good person and, hopefully, won’t take it personally.    
  
She prays to whoever is listening that Luke doesn’t hate her and that he can stay in her life. She may be a Princess, but her family isn’t pretentious. Plus, (Y/N)’s the forgotten middle child, not the firstborn. Who she dates will have little effect on Stewjon since Bran will be the focus. 

And since it seems like he’ll be joining the Rebellion, it should be fairly easy for them to spend time together. 

She shakes her head at her own foolishness. She’s getting ahead of herself. She hasn’t even spoken to Luke yet and she’s scheming. 

(Y/N) is pulled from her silly daydream when Leia walks into the room. 

Her shoulders slump forward, finally alone with (Y/N) and free to be herself. She falls more than sits on the bench next to (Y/N). She wordlessly pulls Leia into a hug and Leia holds her tightly back, sniffling a few times as she finally lets herself mourn. 

After a while (Y/N) says softly, “We’ll destroy that monstrosity. The Empire showed their hand by chasing after us like that. There is a flaw and it’s big enough for them to be afraid. We just have to find it.”   
  
Leia nods and pulls back, hand coming up to wipe away her few tears.    
  
“What happened?”   
  
Leia sighs, “We were boarded and captured. I was thrown into the cell and they tortured me for answers. Where were the plans? Why did I go to Tatooine? Where is the Rebel base? I resisted their mind probe and all of Vader’s attempts to make me talk,” she sucks in a shaky breath, “I was brought before Tarkin. He said he’d blow up Alderaan if I didn’t give the location of the base. I lied and said Dantooine. He ordered Alderaan be destroyed anyway.”   
  
“That snake,” (Y/N) spits.    
  
“I was taken back to my cell and told my execution was imminent. I know they were only waiting to kill me so they could make me watch the rebel base be destroyed first.”   
  
“But the one on Dantooine is deserted. What would they have done?”   
  
Leia shrugs, “You got there before I could find out. What about you?”   
  
(Y/N) shifts beside her friend and starts to tell her a story of Jawas, Luke and his family, the sand people, Obi-Wan, and Mos Eisley. 

***  


(Y/N) walks slightly behind Leia as they approach Willard. She isn’t sure who Bail had and had not informed about her true identity, and she hasn’t told anyone herself, so (Y/N) always assumes the role of Cora.   
  
Willard hugs Leia, “You’re safe! When we heard about Alderaan, we feared the worst. Cora, I’m glad to see you made it through as well.”   
  
(Y/N) nods silently in response, keeping her hands folded demurely in front of her.    
  
“We don't have time for sorrows, Commander,” Leia replies, “You must use the information in this R2 unit to plan the attack. It is our only hope.”   
  
“Cora!”   
  
(Y/N) glances over her shoulder, spotting Wedge Antilles.   
  
She smiles pleasantly at him and walks over, Leia following her. She hugs him briefly, “Wedge, it’s nice to see you. We left Scarif in such a hurry, I wasn’t sure how you had fared.”

Some of the Antilles within the Rebellion know of (Y/N)’s real identity, as they have to pretend she is one of them for her alias to work. Wedge claims her as his cousin and Meli Antilles has some story about their grandfathers being brothers. Meanwhile Deyarin Antilles, who actually had no relation to either Meli or Wedge, says she was his half-sister.    
  
“I’m alright, ready to kick some Empire butt,” and then he continues quietly, “Princess, someone needs to speak with you.”   
  
(Y/N) and Leia both know he’s speaking to (Y/N), but Leia steps forward, “Of course, lead the way.”   
  
“Cora?”   
  
(Y/N) looks back at Luke, who stands alone in the hanger bay, unsure what to do here without her as a guide, “I’ll be back,” she points at Willard, “Talk to Willard.”   
  
“Let’s go, Cora.”   
  
“Of course, my lady,” (Y/N) turns to follow her and Wedge.   
  
Once they round the corner, (Y/N) asks, “What is it?”   
  
“Your sister is here,” Wedge supplies.    
  
(Y/N) blinks in surprise, “Ella? Why?”   
  
“I don’t know,” he shrugs, “she won’t talk to anyone but you. But she seems upset.”   
  
Wedge leads them to one of the meeting rooms. 

“We’ll leave you to it,” Leia says.

“Thank you.”

(Y/N) watches the two of them leave, takes a breath, and opens the door. 

The meeting room is empty aside from Ella, so it’s huge, spacious appearance dwarfs her younger sister. Her positioning, slumped on a chair as she stares off at nothing in particular and arms wrapped around herself like she’s cold, also makes her look small.    
  
“Ella.”   
  
Her sister turns, “(Y/N)!”   
  
Ella runs to her and hugs her tightly. (Y/N) holds her close, nose buried in her hair that always smells like the beaches back home. 

Although she only had a glimpse at Ella’s face, (Y/N) can tell she had cried recently. 

“Not that I’m not happy to see you,” (Y/N) says, “but what are you doing here? And what has you so upset?”   
  
“I’m here to bring you home,” Ella says with the conviction of someone much older than her sixteen years.    
  
“What do you mean? I can’t leave the Rebellion now. Mother-”   
  
“Mother is dead.”   
  
(Y/N)’s heart stops, “What?”   
  
“Bran too,” Ella’s eyes fill with tears, “They’re both dead.”   
  
“What? How?” (Y/N) stumbles back, feeling sick. 

“I don’t know,” Ella looks down at her feet, “It happened on Coruscant, the report says it was a freak accident.”   
  
“Ella...” (Y/N) pulls her sister into another hug, “I’m so sorry. I’m sorry you had to learn this alone.”   
  
“It’s okay,” Ella says into (Y/N)’s borrowed shirt, “You’re here now, that’s all that matters.”   
  
She pulls back and takes (Y/N)’s hands, “That's why you have to come home. You’re the Queen now.”   
  
(Y/N) nods numbly, “Right. Of course. Go to the ship, I have to tell Leia.”

Ella wipes away her tears, “Okay.”

***

(Y/N) catches the tail end of the meeting, hearing just enough to know there’s a plan. It’s a long shot, but at least they’ve got something. 

Leia had spotted her immediately and now takes her hand and guides her to a nearby room. 

“What is it? I could barely focus on the briefing, I just kept coming up with worse and worse scenarios.”

(Y/N) feels her eyes start to water. 

“What?” Leia’s words are panicked, “What is it?”

“My mother and Bran are dead.”

Leia gasps, “What?!”

“That’s why Ella came. They died on Coruscant,” she shakes her head, “A freak accident, apparently. I...”

“I’m so sorry, (Y/N).”

(Y/N) gives a weak laugh, “Your planet was destroyed, I should be comforting you.”

“Your family is just as important,” Leia counters, “Don’t dismiss them, or my sorrow for them, just because we’ve already seen great loss.”

(Y/N) breathes in shakily, “I have to go, I need to go home. I have to be there for Ella, she can’t be alone.”

Leia’s head tilts and she says carefully, “Not to mention...the whole...Queen thing.”

“Oh my god,” (Y/N) falls back to lean against the wall, feeling like she’s been physically punched, “Queen. I’m going to be the Queen. Oh my god, what am I going to do?”   
  
“You’re going to go home and do the thing you’ve been training your whole life to do,” Leia tells her firmly.    
  
(Y/N) squeezes her eyes shut, like maybe if she can’t see her new reality, it won’t exist anymore. 

Queen. She isn’t supposed to be Queen. 

Leia is right, (Y/N) has been taught how to rule. Bran was obviously the one who was supposed to rule Stewjon, but her parents had ensured Ella and herself had received a proper education. There had always been the possibility that she would end up marrying into another royal family, but (Y/N) had never imagined she would have to take the Stewjonian throne. 

But she does.

Her mother is dead and so is Bran. A world of responsibility has just been laid on her shoulders and the trajectory of her life has just been completely thrown off course. This isn’t how it is supposed to go. 

“(Y/N), I know you can do this.”

(Y/N) opens her eyes, seeing the honesty in Leia’s eyes. They’ve never been ones to lie to each other, each preferring a blunter approach given the galaxy of lies and political scheming that they had grown up in. If Leia felt differently, she would have said it. 

Her best friend believes in her. (Y/N) swallows around the lump in her throat, glad at least someone does. Maybe there are others.

She takes a breath, mind still racing, and turns to face the desk. (Y/N) rips a piece of paper from the notebook and grabs a pen. She quickly writes the words that come to her. She walks over to Leia and offers it to her, “Can you give this to Luke when he comes back? I can’t...put all of this on him right now, but he deserves an explanation.”   
  
“Of course,” Leia tucks it away.    
  
(Y/N) smiles ruefully, “I’m sorry to leave you like this. Know that you’re always welcome on Stewjon. Goodbye, Leia.”   
  
Leia smiles, “Goodbye, (Y/N). I’ll be in touch.”

She looks away, feeling far too much to articulate it all right now. She doesn’t want to leave her friend, she doesn’t want to leave the Rebellion. This cause has been her calling in life for years, and now she’s leaving it. And she’ll never be able to return. Her destiny has solidified, her place is now and forever on Stewjon, on the throne. Her old life is over now, and a new one has sprung up in its place. But (Y/N) isn’t sure she’s ready to leave her old one behind. Or that she’s ready for the new one. 

“I...”

“I know,” Leia assures her, “Go home.”   
  
(Y/N) hugs Leia tightly, a small, sad laugh escaping her, “We’ve been doing this too often.”   
  
Leia hugs her back, “I love you.”   
  
“I love you too. Good luck.”   
  
“To you as well. And you’ll understand that I can’t come to the coronation.”  


(Y/N) laughs despite herself.

***  


(Y/N) walks across the deck to where Han is packing with Chewbacca.    
  
“You’re leaving?”   
  
“Yeah,” Han replies tiredly, “Have you come to lecture me too?”   
  
“No.” 

Han looks at her in surprise.    
  
(Y/N) continues, “I understand why you have to leave, more than you know. Thank you for everything you did, we wouldn’t be here without your help. I wish you and Chewbacca luck in your future endeavors.”   
  
“Uh, thanks.”   
  
(Y/N) smiles genuinely at him before walking away, feeling his curious gaze on her back.    
  
She spots Luke parting ways with another pilot before walking to his own ship.    
  
“Luke!”   
  
He looks over, face lighting up, “Cora.”   
  
(Y/N) approaches him as he continues, “I was hoping to catch you before I had to take off.”   
  
“Me too,” (Y/N) leans in to kiss him quickly in greeting, an action she doesn’t even think about before doing it, “I know you have to go so I’ll be quick. Be smart and safe out there.”   
  
Luke smiles, “I will.”   
  
“Here,” (Y/N) pulls off her necklace and puts it on him, looking at where it rests on the orange and white of his flight suit, “For luck.”   
  
Luke looks down at the wrongly identified sigil and then back up at her, shaking his head even as he looks at her with something like wonder in his eyes, “I can’t take this, it’s yours.”   
  
“Well,” she says smoothly, “you’ll just have to come back and return it.” 

(Y/N) knows she won’t be here when Luke returns, but moments before flying off to try and make a one in a million shot isn’t the time to tell him that.    
  
“Okay.” 

They kiss again and (Y/N) fights down the thought that this will be the last time.    
  
Luke steps away, gaze lingering on her, before turning to walk away. (Y/N) watches him climb into his X-wing. 3PO stands by it, speaking to R2 who beeps from his little slot in the fighter.    
  
Luke waves at her from behind the glass and takes off.    
  
(Y/N) turns on her heel and walks towards the back of the base, where Ella and the ship are waiting. 

“Ready to go?”   
  
“Yes.”

***  


Luke exits his X-wing to thunderous applause and cheering.    
  
“Luke!”   
  
Luke calls out to Leia and she throws her arms around him. They laugh joyously as they dance around in a circle.    
  
Luke hears Han call to them, “Hey! Hey!” and turns to embrace the man. They jump around while Leia smiles at them.   
  
“I knew you'd come back!” Luke grips Han’s shirt, “I just knew it!”   
  
“Well, I wasn't gonna let you get all the credit and take all the reward,” Han playfully shoves at Luke's face.    
  
Leia moves in between them, laughing, “Hey, I knew there was more to you than money.”   
  
Luke turns his head to look for Cora when his eyes are drawn to his ship, “Oh, no!”   
  
All their eyes go up to watch R2 being lowered from his slot in the ship.    
  
“Oh, my! R2!” 3PO exclaims, “Can you hear me? Say something!” and he pleads to the mechanic, “You can repair him, can't you?”   
  
“We'll get to work on him right away.”   
  
“You must repair him!” 3PO turns to Luke, “Sir, if any of my circuits or gears will help, I'll gladly donate them.”   
  
“He’ll be alright,” Luke assures 3PO before the trio walk away, arm in arm.    
  
He scans the crowd they walk through, “Where’s Cora?”  


***

Luke sits in his temporary quarters. Intelligence had said the Empire wouldn’t be arriving until late tomorrow, so the Rebellion is working through the night to prepare for the evacuation so by the time the Empire arrives, they’ll be long gone. 

Luke was one of many who had been dismissed for the evening to get some much needed rest after. Having grown up on a farm, he feels bad for not helping right now. But he saved Leia, got the plans to the Rebellion, and helped blow up the Death Star. So, he figures he’s entitled to a nap.

He sits on his bed, too big yellow jacket still on and a gold medal hanging from his neck.    
  
He holds the piece of paper in his hand and rereads the words as if he hasn’t already read them a hundred times.    
  
_ Luke,   
  
I wish I could tell you this in person, but my mother and brother’s deaths have left me heir apparent to the throne and I had to depart immediately.    
_   
_ I want to apologize for lying to you. I couldn’t risk my identity being revealed. Stewjon is considered one of the Empire’s most loyal systems, their Princess couldn’t be seen with rebels. I wished to tell you, several times I came close, but I couldn’t risk my real name accidentally being said. Especially on the Death Star where eyes and ears were everywhere.  _

_ Not even all of the members of the Alliance know who I truly am, if that’s any consolation. Maybe not. Maybe that just shows a large pattern of deceit on my part.   
  
I cannot ask for your forgiveness, as I have already taken so much from you. I only ask that you try to understand why I did what I did and know that I am very sorry.  _

_My identity was the only thing I lied to you about. I will understand and not hold it against you if you don’t believe me when I say that everything else was real. But it’s the truth._

_I leave you my necklace, in a weak attempt to make up for my deceit and misdeeds against you. The necklace does not bear the Alderaanian royal house sigil. It carries the Stewjonian royal family sigil. Another lie, I admit, but one only told to uphold the first. The metal is incredibly rare, and therefore valuable. If the situation called for it, you could easily purchase silence, shelter, a ship, whatever you desire. It also carries a value not measurable by money. If you show the sigil to anyone loyal to or allied with Stewjon, they will know you are a friend_ _to the crown. Do with it what you wish._ _   
  
I’m sorry,   
  
(Y/N) _


	4. Chapter 4

(Y/N) takes a sip of her champagne, swallowing thickly. The conversation around her is light, but she feels a heaviness over her. It’s a horrible sense of dread that looms closer and closer. 

Her eyes flicker across the room, trying to keep track of everything. Ella is by her side, there are guards nearby who also scan the room. 

They have to protect their Queen. 

(Y/N)’s coronation had been a few hours ago, but she still feels the eyes of the crowd on her. They all are looking to her for guidance, leadership. Looking for answers in this unstable time. She had taken the huge, formal crown off of her head after the coronation ceremony had ended, but she still feels its weight. 

Stewjon is hers now. She is the queen. Their queen. The Stewjonians are her people now. They always had been, but now even more so. She isn’t the forgotten middle child anymore, she’s their leader. She is the head of her family and the sovereign of the state, and everyone looks to her now like flowers turn to follow the sun. A world of duties, obligations, and lives had been set on her shoulders, woven into the fabric of the long, intricately designed royal robe that was placed on her during the ceremony. 

The entire world is watching her, ready to judge her every step and word. And it’s terrifying. The sheer weight of it is overwhelming, not even factoring in everything else that is happening. 

Her mother and brother are dead. The funeral had been a week ago, right after she had returned from Yavin IV. And just seven days later, she’s Queen. It’s been a quick moving operation, but (Y/N) understands the necessity for stability. The sitting ruler and heir apparent had both died in the same accident and the Princess who was never meant to rule had been thrust into the role. Normally, the transition of power would have taken more time to occur, but it had been decided Stewjon needed someone on the throne to know they could carry on from the tragedy. (Y/N) hadn’t even had the time to properly mourn before her things were moved into her parents’ chambers and she was thrown into her new fancy blue gown and pushed down the aisle to have a crown placed on her head. 

The galaxy around them is at war. The Death Star had been destroyed, and (Y/N) wants to kiss whichever rebel had managed that shot, and the Rebel Alliance had escaped the Empire’s clutches to fight another day. They may have dealt a devastating blow to the Empire, but it isn’t going to crumble from it. Fighting will continue and (Y/N) will have to guide her people through it, balancing the Empire’s perception of Stewjon and the safety of her people with (Y/N)’s own morals and what she knows is right. 

(Y/N) shoves down the grimace that wants to appear on her face at all the Imperials that fill the room. Stewjon’s official position as a staunch loyalist system meant that a number of the highest ranking members of the Empire had flown in for her coronation. 

None from the Death Star, though. (Y/N)’s lips quirk at the thought. 

She is now in charge of managing Stewjon’s position in the galaxy. Her kingdom’s allegiance is to the Empire as far as the galaxy is concerned. Palpatine will expect things of her, and (Y/N) will have no choice but to do as he demands. Alternatively, her people and herself are truly sided with the Rebellion and will continue to do all they can to help the cause without raising suspicions. 

There are many Stewjonians, masquerading as people from other planets, making up the Rebellion’s forces, as well as spies embedded in the highest levels of Imperial function.

(Y/N) wishes she had someone here. Her father had her mother. Her mother had Bran, and Bran would have had their mother. She has no one. Because (Y/N) will not burden Ella with these things. She is still just a young girl, and (Y/N) refuses to strip Ella of her innocence or force her into a position she isn’t ready for, just for (Y/N)’s sake. 

“I thought the ceremony was beautiful, Your Majesty. You looked every bit the part, your parents would have been proud of you.”

(Y/N) smiles, even though she’d rather grimace, and says gracefully, “Thank you, Balian.”

She fights down the shiver as a dark presence approaches her. (Y/N) is by no means strong with the Force, but even she can feel him. 

Ella stiffens next to her and whispers, “(Y/N).”

(Y/N) looks over. Palpatine. The Emperor. 

She smiles nervously, “Emperor Palpatine, hello.”

(Y/N) can just barely see his twisted smile under his hood, “Your Majesty.” His tone is condescending, as if she is a child pretending. 

“Thank you for coming, I-”

“Shall we take a walk?”

“Of course. You’re in luck, the gardens are in bloom.”

Palpatine nods, “Very well.”

(Y/N), through sheer willpower, doesn’t shudder when he wraps a cold hand around her bare arm. 

She leads them out the nearest door and down a garden path. 

“You were saying?” Palpatine prompts her. 

(Y/N) blinks, “...Yes, I was just thanking you for coming to my coronation. I’m sure you’re very busy.”

“What makes you say that?”

“The Rebel Alliance,” (Y/N) explains, “We’ve heard about the Death Star’s destruction.”

“Mmh, yes,” Palpatine nods, “Most unfortunate.”

“They’re proving to be a tenacious thorn in the Empire’s side.”

Palpatine makes a noise of disgust, “So it would seem.”

They walk in silence for a moment. (Y/N) can feel something cold brush against her conscience and her fist clenches against her side. She had been taught at a young age how to build mental shields so the ones she has now are both impenetrable and undetectable. They will hide the truth from Palpatine. 

And he has no reason to do more than skim the surface, since he has no reason to suspect her of doing anything untoward. All he will detect are the superficial thoughts of a shallow Princess unexpectedly thrown into a leadership position, as well as feelings of intimidation and fear from being in his presence. 

Exactly what is expected of her. 

(Y/N) plays the role, “Do you like the flowers?”

“No,” he answers simply, “I don’t.”

“I’m sorry,” (Y/N) says, allowing her nerves to color her voice, “I-”

“I didn’t come here to exchange pleasantries, child.”

“Of course not,” she gushes. 

He’s silent for a moment before saying conversationally, “It was a shame, your mother and brother.”

“Yes,” (Y/N) looks at the ground, as her heart aches, “A tragic accident.”

“It was no accident, Your Majesty.”

“I’m sorry?”

“The rebels,” he says, poison dripping from his words, “The blood is on their traitorous hands.”

(Y/N)’s steps slow, “What?”

Her mind is racing. That can’t be true. There is no reason for the Alliance to attack a Stewjonian ship. They are a system loyal to the Empire, but non-confrontational when it comes to the rebels. And the accident had been on Coruscant. There is no fighting there. Not since the Clone Wars. There’s no rebel presence there. 

How could this be true?

“I was unaware this information had not reached you,” he responds lightly. 

Is it true? Would Palpatine lie? Yes, of course he would lie, it’s how he came to power. Lie and manipulate. Is that what he’s trying to do now? 

What does he have to gain from that? What does he achieve by lying to her?

“You’ve been thrown into a role you never expected, and are ill-prepared for,” Palpatine says, unprompted, “I wonder how you plan to manage this.”

Oh. (Y/N) feels her stomach churn in disgust and hatred. 

She recalls a memory of her birthday a few years ago. Bran had taken her to Coruscant to sit in on some discussions with higher ups in the Empire, to get her first taste of big league politics. After, he had taken her to a restaurant. Bran had drunk a lot, and then he had started to talk about the Rebellion. (Y/N) had quickly stopped him, knowing the Empire had ears everywhere. But, apparently she hadn’t been fast enough. He hadn’t said anything too bad, but for a future king? It must have been enough. 

(Y/N) swallows, “Bran wasn’t exclusively prepared to rule, it was expected that Ella and I would marry well. I hope to make the transition as seamless as possible.” 

“Stewjon,” he rasps, “has always been a loyal system to me. Did you know your parents were stoutly devoted to me since my election to Supreme Chancellor?”

“I did,” (Y/N) nods, despite knowing it was a lie, “Stewjon’s place by your side has always been steadfast, I have no desire to waiver. I have no sympathy for the rebellious systems and individuals that have suffered for their lack of faith.”

“I should hope not, given what has happened.”

(Y/N) feels anger flow through her veins. Her mother. Her brother. Killed by the Empire to ensure Stewjon’s loyalty. Palpatine believes her to be a stupid girl. Docile. Complacent. He believes he can control her. 

He is wrong. 

Palpatine stops them at a large fountain. The garden is well lit, but the man seems to suck the life from everything. The water seems murky, the lights are duller, the flowers wilt in his presence. 

He lets his hand fall from her arm as she turns to face him. 

(Y/N) sinks into a deep curtsy, head bowed, to hide her rueful smile. It’s funny to her that the first thing she does with the crown on her head is bend the knee to another. 

“While under my rule, Stewjon will remain as loyal to you and the Empire as it has always been. I will have vengeance on the people that killed my family.”

“Good,” Palpatine’s words are as twisted as the smile no doubt on his face, “I believe with our combined efforts, the Rebellion will soon fall.”

_That’s not who I meant_ , (Y/N) wants to say as she rises. 

***

(Y/N)‘s hands rest on the stone ledge of the balcony. The sun shines off the water in front of her and the soft breeze blows her hair. 

She’s in Bolei, the beachfront city not far from Wentor. There is a white walled castle on the water where the royal family always stays when visiting. But she isn’t here for a vacation. The castle is beautiful, but it’s also secluded, making it the perfect place for the coming meeting. 

The sun is briefly blocked and (Y/N) looks up. A ship flies low in the sky above her. She watches it sink down and come to rest on the private beach. 

(Y/N) looks back out to the water, trying to calm her nerves. Her fingers tap on the stone. 

A few moments later, she hears their approach. She turns to look over her shoulder. 

Leia, R2, and 3PO walk across the balcony towards her. 

Leia bows graciously, “Your Majesty.”

And then she looks up with a teasing smile. 

(Y/N) grins, “Shut up,” and walks to Leia. 

She straightens and pulls (Y/N) into a warm hug. (Y/N) holds her best friend close, happy to finally see her again after all of these years. 

(Y/N) steps back, “Leia. It’s been too long.”

Leia smiles, “(Y/N). I see the crown suits you.”

(Y/N)’s head ducks down, “So I’ve been told.”

“I knew it would.”

“Your Majesty,” 3PO greets, “it is so wonderful to see you again.”

“3PO, it’s wonderful to see you again too.”

R2 beeps, but not in greeting. 

(Y/N) laughs lightly, “I see you haven’t changed, R2.”

He raspberries. 

“I had to lie,” (Y/N) answers, “A Stewjonian Princess couldn’t be seen with the Rebel Alliance.”

“R2!” 3PO scolds, “You are speaking to royalty. Your Majesty, I apologize for my counterpart. We understand why you had to lie,” he looks at the other droid pointedly, “Don’t we, R2?”

R2 beeps. 

“3PO, you don’t have to call me that. I’m still me.”

“Of course, Queen (Y/N).”

(Y/N) sighs good naturedly. She subtly glances past the trio. Where are Han and Chewbacca? Leia had told her that they had stayed with the Rebellion after the destruction of the Death Star in one of the few times they had risked communication. And Luke. Her hands clasp together to hide her anxiety at the thought of him walking onto the balcony. 

She looks back to Leia, “Where are the others? You weren’t clear on why you were coming.”

Leia’s eyes flicker to the droids, “3PO, why don’t you and R2 go explore the castle.”

“Oh, yes, of course. Come along, R2.”

R2 beeps unhappily but leaves with 3PO. The droids disappear inside. 

“So? What’s going on?”

“Han,” Leia glances away briefly, “was frozen in carbonite.”

(Y/N)‘s jaw drops, “Why? How?”

Leia sighs, “Maybe I should go back a bit.”

(Y/N) leads them to a bench and they sit. There’s a nice view of the ocean and a tree provides shade. Leia begins, “We had to move to a new base because Yavin IV had been compromised. We chose Hoth.”

“Hoth?” (Y/N) asks in disgust. She loves Stewjon’s warm climate and beaches, she could never live on an ice planet. 

Leia smiles, “Your face is exactly why we picked it. We were well hidden for a couple of years, but the Empire eventually found us,” she rubs her temple, “We evacuated...Han, Chewie, 3PO, and me on the Falcon. Luke received a vision from Obi-Wan to go to Dagobah, so he went there instead of with us. The Falcon’s hyperdrive was broken, we eventually found ourselves on Bespin. Vader was waiting for us, a bounty hunter had tracked us to Cloud City. It was all a trap for Luke. Han was frozen as a test to be sure Luke would survive if they did it to him.”

(Y/N)’s hand raises to touch her chest in her shock. How depraved! She manages to ask, “Why would Vader want him frozen?”

“Luke has been developing his Force abilities. Vader wanted to bring him to the Emperor. The bounty hunter took Han, but the rest of us escaped with Luke. We’ve been searching for Han ever since.”

Leia looks out at the water, “He’s at Jabba’s Palace on Tatooine. The man coming to meet us has been at the Palace for a while, getting a lay of the place. We’re finalizing a plan. I didn’t want to meet with him on Tatooine, everyone there either works for or is afraid of Jabba. I knew this would be a safe place.”

“And Luke?” (Y/N) plucks at the fabric of her dress. 

“Luke’s on Tatooine, at Obi-Wan’s house. Lando spoke with him before leaving to come here.”

(Y/N) nods in understanding. They’re quiet for a moment.

“How are you?”

Leia shifts on the bench, “I’m...okay. It’s just been a rough year.”

(Y/N) looks closely at her friend. They’ve always been able to read each other, “You love him.”

Leia bites her lip and nods. She huffs a laugh. 

“What?”

Leia shakes her head, “Its just strange to admit it. We always had...something, but neither of us acted on it. We just fought and argued all the time. I finally told him when he was about to be frozen.”

“Nice timing,” (Y/N) offers. 

Leia laughs lightly, “I know, but I had to tell him. There was a chance he’d die...I couldn’t let that happen without him knowing.”

“What did he say?” (Y/N) leans forward slightly. 

“He said ‘I know’,” Leia huffs. 

(Y/N) laughs, “I didn’t spend much time with him, but I still know that’s just like Han.”

“It was. It’s funny, that response was so like him, it pulled me from the moment. It was like he just knew, despite it all, that everything was going to be alright,” she looks at her hands for a moment, shoulders bowing forward slightly. 

(Y/N) takes ahold of one of her hands, “You’ll get him back, Leia. I have no doubt.”

Leia squeezes her hand silently. 

(Y/N) watches her, chewing on the inside of her cheek. They’re quiet for several minutes, just existing beside each other. Leia sits up again, and (Y/N) releases her hand. (Y/N) looks out at the ocean, following a bird that flies across the horizon. 

“You can ask.”

The words pull (Y/N) from her thoughts. She looks back at Leia, “I’m sorry?”

Leia smiles at her fondly, “You can ask about him.”

(Y/N) sighs, eyes flickering away, “How is he?”

“He’s okay. He’s been through a lot, but we all have.”

“You said he’s been working on his Force abilities?” (Y/N)’s afraid to say his name, illogically fearing it could summon him here to Bolei and she’d have to face him. 

“Yes. He fought Vader on Cloud City,” (Y/N)’s fists clench at the words, “He didn’t tell me much, but something happened that changed him. He’s trained hard this past year, he wants to be strong enough to save Han.”

(Y/N) bites her lip, “Is he mad?”

Leia sighs, “I don’t know. I gave him your note and answered all the questions he had. But that was about it. He hasn’t brought you up since, at least not to me.”

(Y/N) nods, “Thank you. And I am truly glad to see you again after all these years. I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too,” Leia reaches over to touch her arm. 

(Y/N) looks to the horizon, spotting a ship approaching, “That should be your man.”

Leia looks as well, “Yes.”

They watch from the balcony as the beat up ship lands on the white sand below them. A dark skinned man exits the ship, looking up to the balcony. He waves and starts walking towards the stairs. He scales them easily before crossing the balcony. 

“Leia,” the man hugs her briefly before turning to (Y/N), “And who do we have here?”

“This is (Y/N).”

(Y/N) holds out her hand, “Hello.”

The man takes it, but kisses the back of it instead of shaking, “I’m Lando Calrissian and my, aren’t you stunning,” he continues suavely, “I don’t know how I’ll be able to bring myself to leave such a lovely place and lovely woman.”

(Y/N) smiles, “Are you a friend of Han’s?”

“His one and only,” Lando replies good naturedly. 

“I can tell,” (Y/N) says as he finally releases her hand, “Like Leia said, I’m (Y/N), the Queen of this lovely place.”

Lando whistles, “If I had known royals could be as beautiful as the two of you, I would have conned a city out of someone on a planet with a monarchy.”

“Flattery will get you nowhere,” (Y/N) says playfully. 

“It’s not flattery if I mean it,” Lando replies smoothly. 

(Y/N) points her finger at him and smirks at Leia, “I like this one.”

Leia rolls her eyes. 

The thumping of someone climbing the stairs makes (Y/N) look over and smile, “Chewbacca.”

The Wookiee roars in greeting before lumbering over to her and bending slightly to hug her. She’s a little surprised by the action, but she wraps her arms around his large body in response, nose tickled by his hair, “It’s nice to see you too,” she pulls back, “I’m sorry about Han.”

Chewbacca growls mournfully about his friend. 

She pats his arm, “He’ll be free soon.”

The four of them enter the castle. Someone had slipped in at some point, placing trays of food as well as pitchers and cups on the table. 

They all take seats and Chewbacca barks his approval as he looks around. 

She smiles, “Thank you.”

Leia is the first to speak, right to business, “How is Han?”

Lando shifts in his seat, “He’s still frozen in the carbonite, Jabba’s using him as a wall decoration.”

Leia scowls at this. 

He continues, “The Palace is crawling with bounty hunters and thugs, and Jabba is as ruthless and disgusting as always.”

“What about you?”

Lando shrugs, “I’ve gained his trust by stepping in on a few sticky situations. I don’t think anyone suspects. Fett is there, I think he’s the only one who might be able to recognize me, but I keep my distance.”

“How’s Luke?” Leia asks, maybe for both of them. 

“He’s still at Kenobi’s old place, made himself a new lightsaber.”

(Y/N) wonders what happened to his old saber, but doesn’t ask.

“What does he suggest we do?”

“He’s a trip,” Lando huffs, “Has some complicated scheme that involves all of us. I told him we should just go in, blasters blazing, but he’s convinced this way is better.”

(Y/N) speaks up, “Have you worked with Jabba before?”

“Not really,” Lando shrugs, “When Han, Chewie, and I did stuff for him, Han did the talking.”

“Well, Luke is from Tatooine, he grew up under Hutt rule,” (Y/N) offers, “He knows Jabba best, so if he thinks a complicated plan is the way to go, it’s probably the way to go.”

Chewie adds his two sense that he doesn’t care how complicated the plan is, as long as Han is rescued. 

Leia nods in approval, “So, just what is this complicated plan?”

***

“Your Majesty.”

(Y/N) looks away from the holopad, “Yes, Havi?”

“We have received a communication from your uncle.”

(Y/N) stands immediately. Ella stands from her own seat and walks with (Y/N) and Havi. 

They enter the room containing the large holoprojecter, and (Y/N) takes in the projected image of her uncle, who is really something like a second cousin once removed, clad in his Imperial uniform. 

“Uncle Redo, to what do we owe the pleasure?”

Redo bows, “Your Majesty. Princess Ella. I have urgent news.”

“Yes?” (Y/N) prompts. 

“The Empire has created another Death Star,” he supplies gravely. 

(Y/N)’s eyes widen and Ella audibly gasps beside her. 

“I’ve only just discovered its existence myself, I was positioned on the other side of the galaxy and was called in for the reveal.”

“Where is it?”

“A small forest moon of Endor. There is a shield generator on the moon that serves as its primary protection,” Redo inhales shakily. 

(Y/N) nods, “Is there more?”

“Yes, Your Majesty. The Emperor told us he would be traveling to the Death Star to oversee its completion.”

(Y/N)’s eyebrows shoot up, “A risky move, if the station is not armed.”

“Exactly. I fear it will soon be fully operational, if it isn’t already.”

(Y/N) nods, “Thank you, Uncle. I’ll let you go.”

He bows sharply, “Your Majesty.”

His hologram fades out. 

(Y/N) looks at Havi, “Get me the Alliance.”

“Right away, Your Majesty.”

***

“Your Majesty,” Mon Mothma greets (Y/N) once her hologram and several others appear on the projector. 

“Mon Mothma,” (Y/N) glances at the other people that stand beside her, “Members of the Council.”

She receives a chorus of “Your Majesty” in return. 

“I come before you today with grave news.”

“And what would that be?” Mon Mothma asks. 

“Hold on,” a man that (Y/N) doesn’t recognize speaks up, “Why are we speaking with the Queen of the Emperor’s right hand system?”

He orders to someone (Y/N) can’t see, “Cut off the communication.”

“Don’t,” Mon Mothma says simply. The out of sight person listens to her and the connection remains. 

“She could be tracking us right now! If the Empire learns of our hiding place-”

“The Empire,” (Y/N) interrupts his ranting, beginning to feel annoyed, “is already aware of where your fleet has amassed.”

“Is that so?” Ackbar asks. 

“Sullust.” She sees several of them react in surprise, confirming what she already knew. 

“Do they plan to attack?”

“No,” (Y/N) shakes her head, “they will wait for you to come to them.”

“Where?” Ackbar asks.

“And why?” Someone she doesn’t know adds. 

“The small forest moon of Endor. The Empire has created a second Death Star there.”

“How do you know this?” A woman who isn’t Mothma asks skeptically. 

“My uncle holds a high ranking position with the Empire,” (Y/N) supplies, “He told me.”

Mothma nods, but it’s the annoying man who speaks, “Why should we trust you? Stewjon has been firmly in the pocket on the Emperor since he came to power.”

(Y/N)’s jaw clenches, glancing at Havi and the others in the room, whose faces reflect her irritation. 

The man continues, “This could all be a plot to lead us into a false sense of security. Or a trap. We shouldn’t take a single word you say seriously and shouldn’t listen to your lies anymore.”

“Stewjon has worked to destroy the Galactic Empire from the inside since its creation,” (Y/N) snaps, “It was a Stewjonian who allowed the creation of the Death Star to leak and another who served as Galen Erso’s right hand as he created its fatal flaw. You clearly do not recognize me, but I worked with the Rebellion years ago. Under the guise of being Princess Leia’s handmaiden, I escaped the captured Tantive IV to keep the plans from the Empire, rescued Leia from the first Death Star, and safely delivered the plans to the Yavin base. Stewjon had a hand in every aspect of your discovery and destruction of that abomination. This new battlestation is almost, if not already, fully operation. By sending this transmission, I have put Stewjon first on the list for annihilation, after the Rebellion. Why would I risk my life and the lives of my people if I wasn’t genuine? I do not appreciate baseless accusations as a response to me providing valuable information and I will not hear anymore of it.”

The man is wisely silent. 

“Your Majesty,” Mothma says, placating, “we believe you. Not many in the Alliance are aware of Stewjon’s true allegiance, per your system’s request. Bail Organa informed me of your true identity before he died on Alderaan, so I know what you say is true. We also received similar information from Bothan spies earlier today.”

(Y/N) nods, temper soothed.

“Is there anything else you have to provide?” Ackbar asks. 

(Y/N) nods, “My uncle tells me that the Emperor will be traveling to the Death Star to oversee its completion.”

The Council members are visibly surprise and begin talking amongst themselves. Clearly the Bothan spies hadn’t provided that piece of intel. 

“If the Emperor is there, the time to strike is now,” Nadine, she thinks that is his name, speaks up. 

“Yes, but I’d advise caution. The station is most likely fully operational.”

“It’s not.”

“Oh?” (Y/N) raises an unimpressed eyebrow. 

“Yes,” the unnamed man continues, “the Bothan spies sent us images of the Death Star. It’s far too early in construction to be anywhere close to operational.”

“Why would the Emperor risk going on it if it was not capable of defending itself?”

“There is a shield generator on the Endor moon,” Mothma provides, “It is impenetrable. That is the protection that gives Palpatine the security to travel to the station. A team will have to gain access to the moon and then destroy the generator, which is not an easy task.”

(Y/N) is unconvinced, “Very well, but don’t say I didn’t warn you. I must leave you now, the channel has been open long enough.”

Mon Mothma nods, “I understand. Thank you, Your Majesty.”

“I’m sure I don’t have to tell you that this cannot be traced back to Stewjon.”

“Of course.”

(Y/N) nods, “May the Force be with you.”

“And also with you.”

***

Leia grabs Luke’s arm, “Come on,” and offers to Han, “We’ll catch up with you later.”

She walks out to the room with Luke, feeling Han’s gaze on the two of them. 

“So, how did it go?” Luke had told her a little of what he had found on Dagobah, so he had returned faster than she had expected. 

Luke looks down at their feet, “Yoda, the Jedi Master there...he passed away. I spoke to him before he did, but that’s why I’m back so soon.”

Leia squeezes his arm, “I’m sorry.”

Luke sighs, “It’s okay. I think I learned all I could from him anyway. Or, at least all he was willing to teach me.”

Leia frowns, not understanding the cryptic way this Yoda seemed to be. He always seems to make things overly complicated based on the way Luke talks about him. 

She can see him searching for words. 

“What is it?”

Luke glances at her, “How was she?”

Leia immediately knows who he means. She laughs, “You know, she asked the same about you.”

“Really?”

Leia hums in confirmation, “She’s fine. Settled into her role as Queen very easily. I’m pretty sure she sent a communication to the Alliance while you were away.”

When Mothma had addressed everyone, she had looked at Leia pointedly when she had said that Bothan spies and ‘others’ had provided information. 

“What about?”

“The second Death Star. The Alliance can’t know about her and Stewjon’s role in everything, which is why Mothma only named the Bothan spies. They sent their own intel, but (Y/N) provided her own. She’s trying to do what she can.”

“What she can given the situation.”

“Exactly.”

“So, what suicide mission has Han roped us into now?”

***

Luke watches the chair slowly turn to reveal the withered away form of the Emperor. He greets Luke in a raspy voice, “Welcome, young Skywalker. I have been expecting you.”

Luke says nothing in response. The Emperor looks down at Luke's binders, “You no longer need those.”

The Emperor motions ever so slightly with his finger and Luke's binders fall away, clattering to the floor. Luke looks down at his own hands, now free, but makes no move.

The Emperor addresses the red clad guards by the door, “Guards, leave us,” and looks back at Luke, “I'm looking forward to completing your training. In time you will call me ‘Master’.”

“You're gravely mistaken,” Luke says confidently, “You won't convert me as you did my father.”

“Oh, no, my young Jedi,” the Emperor stands from his throne and walks closer to Luke. For the first time, Luke can truly see the monstrous face and yellow eyes hidden within the hood. A nasty, cold aura fills the space between them. Looming over Luke, the Emperor remarks with a twisted smile, “You will find that it is you who are mistaken...about a great many things.”

His father speaks for the first time in the presence of his Master, “His lightsaber,” and offers up the weapon. 

The Emperor takes it, “Ah, yes, a Jedi's weapon. Much like your father's. By now you must know your father can never be turned from the dark side. So will it be with you.”

“You're wrong,” Luke says defiantly, “Soon I'll be dead, and you with me.”

He laughs. It’s a twisted thing, just like the man himself. It seems to suck the light from the room and makes Luke feel cold. 

The Emperor says conversationally, “Perhaps you refer to the imminent attack of your rebel fleet.”

Luke looks at him sharply. He knew?

“Yes...I assure you we are quite safe from your friends here,” the Emperor says dismissively, turning away. 

Luke feels his father look at him.

“Your overconfidence is your weakness,” Luke states. 

“Your faith in your friends is yours,” the Emperor snaps right back. 

“It is pointless to resist, my son,” Vader’s deep voice fills the room. Luke refuses to believe the words, he can feel the conflict within his father. It seems to grow more every second. Just calling Luke ‘son’ proves a piece of Anakin Skywalker resides within the black suit and mask. 

The Emperor turns to face Luke. He says angrily, perhaps feeling the conflict in Vader too, “Everything that has transpired has done so according to my design,” he points to Endor, “Your friends up there on the Sanctuary Moon...” Luke flinches and the Emperor continues, “...are walking into a trap. As is your rebel fleet. It was I who allowed the Alliance to know the location of the shield generator. It is quite safe from your pitiful little band. An entire legion of my best troops awaits them.”

Luke’s mind is racing. Is that true? Is everyone going to die? Has he given himself to the Emperor on a silver platter?

“Oh,” the Emperor says with mock sympathy, “I'm afraid the deflector shield will be quite operational when your friends arrive.”

Luke feels fear. The Emperor knows the Alliance had been informed about the Death Star. That means he knows of (Y/N) and Stewjon’s deceit. 

The Emperor looks at him sharply, “Your thoughts betray you, and the little brat on Stewjon.”

Luke panics, clamping down on his mind, but it’s too late.

“I never suspected one of my most loyal systems would be working with the Rebel Alliance,” the Emperor hisses, “She was clever, indeed, to be able to hide that from me. No matter. Once we deal with your rebel friends here, my young Apprentice, you and I shall pay her a visit as well.”

***

Since Obi-Wan’s body had disappeared when Vader had swung his lightsaber all those years ago, it couldn’t be burned.    
  
(Y/N) had commissioned a wooden carving as a replacement. She looks up at the wooden face now, where it rests on the pyre.    
  
She steps forward, breaking the circle that had formed around the pyre. She addresses the crowd, “You all know his story, but not many of you knew the man. Obi-Wan Kenobi was a Jedi Master of the Old Republic. A cunning warrior, a master negotiator, a skilled user of the Force, and a successful General. But he was also a Stewjonian. Though he did not spend much of his life here, he never lost his love for this planet. Just as we never lost our love for him. When the Empire tried to tarnish his name, muddy his image, and label him a traitor, we never lost faith. We knew the true Obi-Wan. He was a hero. The galaxy’s. Stewjon’s. Mine. I was lucky enough to meet Obi-Wan Kenobi before his passing. The first thing he asked me was how Stewjon was fairing. And his last act in the galaxy was the sacrifice himself so that I could escape the first Death Star with others and the station’s plans. Before his soul disappeared forever between the stars, he did one more thing.”   
  
(Y/N) pulls Obi-Wan’s lightsaber from her sleeve and lifts it for all to see.    
  
“He sent this to me. It flew through the air, as if it were magical. But it wasn’t magic, it was the Force. The Force had been one of the two constants in Obi-Wan’s life, through his training, his exile, and his death. The other was Stewjon. His last acts in life were to save Stewjon and the galaxy. He sent me this lightsaber to show he stood with us. Obi-Wan never gave up on Stewjon, just as we never gave up on him.”   
  
(Y/N) tucks the saber away and picks up the ceremonial torch, “Obi-Wan Kenobi was, is, and always will be a hero. He served as a beacon of hope to this planet and this galaxy during its darkest times and he will continue to serve as one as we rebuild all that was lost. Obi-Wan Kenobi, may the Force be with you. Always.”   
  
(Y/N) slides the torch through two pieces of wood. The whole pyre quickly catches fire, flames shooting high and smoke floating higher.    
  
She rests the torch back in its holder and blends back into the crowd. Ella takes her hand, and the sisters and their people watch the effigy of Obi-Wan burn.   
  
(Y/N) might be imagining it, but she thinks she feels something brush her shoulder.    


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the most glamorous or cohesive chapter I’ve ever written...but we needed to catch up to the post-RotJ galaxy so we can really get to the stake and potatoes of this story.


	5. Chapter 5

“I think that went well, ma’am.”   
  
“So do I,” (Y/N) replies as she pulls her overcoat over her dress and nods to signal she’s ready, “I’m sure we’ll be hearing from Senator G’ahlis soon.”

Havi and Ris turn on their heels and lead her out of the huge doors. 

Coruscant’s pale sun lights up the clearing around the Rotunda. Countless other attendees of the senate meeting are walking around, heading towards their own shuttles or talking amongst themselves. There are a few reporters, either speaking to cameras or interviewing members of the Senate for initial reactions.    
  
The death of Palpatine had not meant the Empire had fallen. The higher ups still have ships and resources and aren’t going down without a fight. Another concerning development is an organization that calls itself the ‘First Order’. They have been fairly non-threatening, a blip on the radar compared to the remaining factions of the Galactic Empire.    
  
But all of this doesn’t mean that (Y/N) feels they aren’t worth keeping an eye on. The First Order shares many of the views of the Empire and (Y/N) fears the two might try to link up, and what that could result in. It was inaction and apathy that allowed the Empire to grow into what it had become, she doesn’t want to see that happen again.    
  
Stewjon has many allies, who side with (Y/N) on her views. And many other systems had hopefully just been convinced by her speech. It isn’t common for sitting royalty to fly into Coruscant to address the Senate, so hopefully the gravitas of her presence had compelled people to listen.    
  
The trio walk towards the shuttle that had been parked near the Rotunda.    
  
“Queen (Y/N)! Your Majesty!”   
  
(Y/N) looks over her shoulder, spotting Senator Korden of Naboo.    
  
She stops a few feet away from the shuttle, “Havi, go start the shuttle. I’ll be there in a moment.”   
  
“Yes, Your Majesty.”   
  
Ris stays by her side as the Senator approaches. (Y/N) takes a few steps to meet her.    
  
“Senator Korden,” (Y/N) greets warmly, “how may I help you?”   
  
“Your Majesty, I was hoping to catch you before you left. I just wanted to say your speech was very well received. I’ve already heard from several representatives that they agree with you and the rest of us.”   
  
“I’m glad, that was the intention.”   
  
Naboo had been another system believed to be firmly in Palpatine’s pocket that had worked undercover with the Rebellion. Senator Korden has been very vocal since the formation of the New Republic about the dangers of ignoring groups like the First Order, it had been her group of delegates that had requested (Y/N) come to address the Senate. (Y/N) believes the Senator to be genuine, though she also sees how Korden and the rest of Naboo still feel the lingering ghost of Palpatine, who had originated from their platform after all, and want to make it clear that they don’t sympathize with those types of people. 

“I-” Whatever Korden wanted to say it cut off by (Y/N)’s shuttle exploding. The blast knocks her, Korden, and Ris into the air.   
  
(Y/N) hits the ground hard, feeling her dress tear and her palms scrap against the rough concrete. Her ears ring from the explosion and she blinks at the ground, trying to clear her head. (Y/N) sits up, shielding her face from the burning fireball of what remains of the shuttle. Screams of fear and terror surround them.    
  
(Y/N) scrambles to her feet, “Senator Korden?”    
  
The older woman groans, “I’m okay,” as (Y/N) helps her stand.   
  
“Ris?” 

(Y/N) looks over when he doesn’t answer.    
  
The man still lays on the ground, a piece of shrapnel buried in his stomach.

“Ris!” (Y/N) kneels beside him and she touches his shoulder to try and rouse him.    
  
Ris’ eyes flicker open and they eventually focus on her, “Your Majesty.”   
  
He frowns and his hand reaches up to touch her face with his bloody hand, “You’re hurt.”   
  
(Y/N) can feel a small cut on her cheek and the drop of blood that falls down her face like a tear. She laughs brokenly, “Don’t worry about me.”   
  
(Y/N) looks to the crowd watching them, shouting, “Call for a transport! This man needs medical assistance!”   
  
She looks back down, hands fluttering nervously around the wound, “Ris, stay with me. It’s going to be okay.”   
  
Ris’ bloody hand grabs one of hers, “Your Majesty. (Y/N).”   
  
“Yes, Ris. I’m here,” (Y/N) presses her coat against the wound to cry and stop the blood. There’s already so much on the ground, she can feel it seep into her dress, “You’re going to be okay. Stay awake.”   
  
“My Queen...” Ris’ eyelids flutter.    
  
“Hey,” (Y/N) pats his cheek, “Hey, stay awake. Stay with me.”   
  
Ris’ dark eyes look at her, “(Y/N)....it has been an honor serving you.”   
  
“Don’t say that. Don’t say that. You’ll be okay,” she places a hand on his head, “It’s okay.”   
  
She looks up, yelling, “Where is that transport?!”   
  
“Your Majesty,” Ris whispers breathlessly.    
  
(Y/N) grips his hand tighter, “Yes, Ris? What is it?”

“My parents-” he cuts off with a gasp of pain. 

She squeezes his hand, “I’ll tell them. And Kya. I’ll look after them.”

Ris nods weakly and his eyes close again.    
  
“Ris?” (Y/N) taps his face, “Ris! Ris!”   
  
“Your Majesty,” (Y/N) jerks at the touch on her shoulder. It’s Korden.    
  
“We need to move, Your Majesty. This attack was planned. You aren’t safe here.”   
  
“No,” (Y/N) shakes her head, “No, I won’t leave him here.”   
  
(Y/N) looks at the shrapnel. Ris had been standing between her and the shuttle. That metal should have entered her body, not his. And she would have been on the ship when it blew, if not for Korden.    
  
(Y/N) holds Ris’ hand to her cheek, uncaring about the blood getting on her, “I’m so sorry, Ris.”   
  
She stays on the ground until a medical transport arrives. A droid comes rushing out with a stretcher for Ris.    
  
“Be careful,” (Y/N) says needlessly. The droid moves Ris’ body with skilled precision and she stands as the stretcher raises off the ground, keeping Ris’ hand in hers. (Y/N) pulls her overcoat over his body and face, so strangers’ eyes can’t look at him.   
  
“Your Majesty.”   
  
(Y/N) tucks the hair that had fallen out of place during the blast behind her ear before looking in the direction of the voice, “Yes?”   
  
(Y/N) sees a camera trained on her, streaming her face across the galaxy and a reporter to go along with it.    
  
She swallows her sigh and looks away again, checking that Ris’ face is still covered. The reporter says something, but (Y/N) doesn’t hear it. 

“I don’t think now is the time. I just lost two men.”   
  
“Your Majesty,” the reporter presses, “they were killed in a blatant attempt on your life. Don't you want to comment on that?”   
  
(Y/N)’s nostrils flare in annoyance and she looks back at the reporter.

***

Leia sits in the living room of her residence on Coruscant. 

She is too close to her due date to be walking around, and therefore hadn’t attended the Senate meeting in person. She had watched it on the holotelevision, knowing (Y/N) had flown in to speak about the remaining Empire factions and the developing issue of the First Order. 

The speech had been delivered wonderfully, (Y/N) has always excelled at public speaking. Leia had seen promising nods and expressions from the other politicians and she’s already drafting up plans in her head for who she will reach out to in the next few days to try and drive home what (Y/N) had said.    
  
Han moves around in the kitchen, unpacking the groceries and bickering with Luke about something stupid.    
  
On screen, Dayoia Hahys, a reporter who always covers senate meetings, prattles on with her summary, but Leia’s barely paying it any mind. 

“Yes, Turen,” Dayoia answers the in-studio anchorman, “I spoke with a few members of the Senate after the session had ended. Many expressed hopefulness that the speeches delivered today would convince more members of the importance of-” she is cut off by a fiery explosion erupting behind her. Dayoia falls to the ground with an embarrassing shriek and the visual is shaky as the cameraman stumbles back away from the blast.    
  
Leia sits up in shock, watching the camera eventually pan over to the people that had been knocked to the ground. It zooms in on the blaze. A woman, who had been close to the explosion, sits up.    
  
“Hey!” is all Leia can say. It’s (Y/N)! She’s on the ground by what remains of whatever exploded.    
  
“What? The baby?” Han’s worried voice enters the room just before he does.    
  
“No,” Leia points to the holotelevision.    
  
“What is it?” Luke joins them.    
  
On screen, (Y/N) stands and helps an older woman, Korden, a representative of Naboo, up. She looks down at the other person and quickly falls to her knees beside him.    
  
Leia watches silently as the scene unfolds.    
  
(Y/N) takes the man’s hand, holding it closely as she speaks to him. She looks up to yell something before continuing to speak to the man on the ground.    
  
Leia can see the fatal chunk of metal imbedded in the man. (Y/N) continues to speak to him, before patting his face a few times. (Y/N) bows her head, holding the man’s hand to her face and sits there silently. Korden speaks to her, probably trying to convince her to move, but (Y/N) refuses.    
  
“Is this outside the Senate Rotunda?” Luke asks.    
  
“Yes.”   
  
He shifts on his feet, “I should go over there.”   
  
“No, she’ll be gone by the time you get there. Look,” Han indicates the screen where (Y/N) is already on the move.    
  
Dayoia, who had been semi-narrating in a stunned tone, quickly approaches the Queen who walks with the stretcher carrying the now covered body of the man.    
  
“Your Majesty.”   
  
(Y/N) tucks the loose hair behind her ear and looks over, “Yes?”   
  
Leia takes in (Y/N) appearance, truly seeing her face for the first time. Her hair is messy and there’s blood on her face, but Leia thinks most of it isn’t hers, and her dress is torn. There’s sorrow in her eyes, but so is the ever present fire.   
  
“Your Majesty, your ship was just blown up in a terrorist attack. What do you have to say?”   
  
(Y/N) is looking back at the man’s covered body, “I don’t think now is the time. I just lost two men.”   
  
“Your Majesty, they were killed in a blatant attempt on your life. Don’t you want to comment on that?   
  
Leia can see the subtle sign of (Y/N)’s annoyance that not many others would as she looks back at Dayoia.    
  
“An attempt on my life just killed two, good, innocent men. I don’t know what the people that did this believed they would accomplish, because all they did was show their true colors. This was clearly done in response to the speech I just made before the Senate, and I ask that the people who just listened to me see that I have been proven right. I have not raised a hand against those who stand against me or whose beliefs I disagree with, I have only acted in diplomacy. In response, they blew up my shuttle in an effort to silence me. I have not been silenced. I have not been deterred. My conviction remains. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a kingdom to return to and dead to mourn.”   
  
(Y/N) breezes past Dayoia and the camera, hand still firmly holding the dead man’s.   


***  


The holoproject beeps with an incoming call. Leia leans over and snatches it from the table. She clicks the sides and a tiny (Y/N) appears.    
  
“(Y/N)! Are you okay?”   
  
(Y/N) nods, “I’m fine, I take it you’ve seen the footage by now.”   
  
“Yes. I watched your speech, you did an excellent job by the way, and the holotv was still on when it happened. I’m so sorry for your loss.”   
  
“Thank you, for the support and your condolences. And I’m sorry I won’t be able to visit you like we had planned, I’m needed at home,” (Y/N) says remorsefully.    
  
“Of course,” Leia shrugs, “We’re coming to visit you instead.”   
  
“Leia,” (Y/N) scolds, always thinking of others instead of herself, “You’re due within the month, aren’t you? You can’t travel.”   
  
“I’d agree with you if the destination wasn’t Stewjon, a planet with some of the best medicine the galaxy has to offer.”   
  
The tininess of the projection of (Y/N)’s face does nothing to diminish the heat in her glare, “You’re too stubborn for your own good. It's no wonder why you and Han get along so well.”   
  
Leia rolls her eyes, “You’re already on your way to Stewjon?”   
  
(Y/N) nods.    
  
“We’ll leave tomorrow. Mon is coming over for some reason, otherwise I’d leave today.”   
  
“Very well,” (Y/N) sighs, “I see there is no stopping you.”   
  
“There never was,” Leia replies smugly.    
  
“I’ll see you all soon, then. Goodbye.”  


***  


Luke walks with Leia, Han, Chewie, and the droids through the streets of Wentor, the capital of Stewjon.    
  
Leia has a firm grip on his arm, struggling to walk with how pregnant she is. The only reason Leia had willingly left her home, and travelled off of Coruscant, is to visit (Y/N).    
  
(Y/N). 

Luke hasn’t seen her in person since she kissed him goodbye on Yavin IV, back when he still called her ‘Cora’. Not that he had known it was goodbye at the time. 

He feels nervous, walking down the street, and doesn’t understand why. Luke looks to the Force to calm his nerves, but tranquility evades him. He doesn’t understand that either. It isn’t fear that makes him nervous, the journey here never felt foreboding.    
  
As the palace looms closer, Luke’s heart rate kicks up. He sighs in annoyance. He’s lying to himself, he knows exactly why he’s nervous: the reason for the visit. A reason he had spent several hours last night trying to convince himself isn’t a reason to be nervous.    
  
Luke feels Han’s gaze on him over Leia’s head and looks over to his brother-in-law/best friend. Han grins and wiggles his eyebrows. Okay, forget the ‘best friend’ part. Luke scowls and, for the five hundredth time, regrets The Conversation, as he had begun to refer to it in his head not long after it had occurred. 

The Conversation being the one he and Han had on the way to Yavin IV from the first Death Star. Han had read Luke like a book, easily figuring out that something had been going on between him and (Y/N). Han had teased Luke about it constantly, even several years after The Conversation and (Y/N)’s departure had occurred.    
  
And, given recent developments, the teasing had only increased.    
  
Luke glances up at the palace, absently taking in the beautiful architecture that makes up its front. A palace staff member approaches them, “Hello, and welcome to Stewjon. The Queen is expecting you, if you’ll just follow me this way.”   
  
She turns on her heel, leading them through the large doors.    
  
“Leia!” A young girl hurries towards them once they’re inside.   
  
“Ella,” Leia replies warmly. Oh, this is the Princess, (Y/N)’s younger sister. 

Leia and Ella embrace, carefully minding the baby bump.    
  
“It’s so nice to see you! And look at this,” Ella indicates her stomach, “you look ready to pop.”   
  
Leia laughs, hand touching her stomach, “If only it was that easy.”   
  
Ella glances at the rest of the group, “Let me guess...” she points at them one at a time, “3PO, R2, Han, Chewbacca,” and Ella’s eyes glint when she points to Luke, “and Luke.”   
  
“Got ‘em all,” Han says with a smirk. He offers a hand and Ella shakes it.   
  
“You’ve got to be one hell of a guy to keep up with Leia.”   
  
“He doesn’t,” Leia says before Han can answer.    
  
“Hey!”

Chewie laughs, drawing Han’s glare. 

“Well, it's lovely to meet you all,” Ella looks at Luke, the glint still in her eyes as she continues, “You have good timing, her meeting just ended. Kala, I’ve got this.”   
  
Kala nods, “Yes, Princess,” and leaves.    
  
Ella starts walking and they follow her. She leads them to what must be the throne room, given the large throne at the back. Surrounding the throne are other smaller chairs.   
  
On the throne, sits (Y/N). She doesn’t see them, too busy looking down at a data pad. She speaks quietly to another woman who sits in one of the small seats by the throne, taking notes on what (Y/N) has to say.    
  
Luke’s eyes quickly return to (Y/N). She’s as gorgeous as the day he first met her. His eyes can’t stop tracing over her profile and down the lines of her neck. He swallows around the lump in his throat and brushes the observations away. That isn’t why they’re here.    
  
As the sound of their approaching footsteps registers, (Y/N) looks up at them. Even from a distance, Luke can see the bright green of her eyes.    
  
She glances away, handing the pad to the woman. She stands gracefully before approaching them. Luke hates himself for watching the way her leg peaks out at him from the slit of her dress.    
  
(Y/N) and Leia immediately embrace. He can’t see Leia’s face, but imagines it reflects the happiness and deep affection on (Y/N)’s.    
  
They separate and (Y/N) rests a hand on the baby bump, “How is Lando Junior?”   
  
Han sputters angrily, which makes both women and Chewbacca laugh.    
  
“I’m sorry, Han,” (Y/N) grins at him, “I had to.”   
  
Han scowls and crosses his arms, “No, no, it’s very funny.”   
  
(Y/N) rolls her eyes, “You’ll get over it. Chewbacca, it’s nice to see you again. 3PO, R2.”   
  
Chewbacca roars in greeting, 3PO bows respectfully, and R2 whistles happily.    
  
(Y/N) looks over at Luke and his heart stops over finally having her attention solely on him, “Master Jedi. How are you?”

***

(Y/N) tries not to be obvious as she takes in Luke. 

He looks nothing like the farm boy that she met on Tatooine. It’s still Luke, of course, but his hair is darker, and so are his clothes. He’s more mature looking, carrying himself more assuredly. There’s a quiet powerfulness to him and (Y/N) wonders if that's the Force she’s sensing. The silver cylinder of his lightsaber swings opening from its place on his hip.    
  
“I’m no ‘Master’, Your Majesty,” Luke replies and she had forgotten how lovely his voice is, “I’m still just Luke.”   
  
“Then I’m no ‘Your Majesty’,” she answers smoothly, “I’m still just (Y/N).”   
  
Luke smiles politely, “To answer your question, I’m well. Though, it should really be me asking you that, we all saw the explosion on the holotelevision.”   
  
(Y/N) sighs, “I’m fine, just a scratch. I was lucky.”   
  
“Exactly,” Leia says.    
  
“I’m sorry?” (Y/N) finally looks away from Luke.    
  
“You were lucky,” Leia elaborates, “You could’ve died.”   
  
“Should’ve, not could’ve. And yes, I’m aware. Thank you for the morbid reminder,” (Y/N) replies gruffly.    
  
Chewbacca growls at her.    
  
“No, I don’t want that to happen again either,” (Y/N) glances back at Leia, “You shouldn’t be standing. My council meeting just ended, so their chairs are still here.”   
  
(Y/N) turns and walks to her throne. The others find seats.    
  
She sees Leia is looking at her nervously.    
  
(Y/N) rolls her eyes, “Out with it. I’m sick of people beating around the bush, and that’s all I’ve gotten since returning.”   
  
Leia huffs, “Mon spoke with us before we left Coruscant.”   
  
“Yes, I’m aware.”   
  
“About you.”   
  
“I imagined so.”   
  
“Well...” Leia starts, but doesn’t continue.    
  
Han makes an impatient noise before saying, “They want you to have a protection detail.”   
  
(Y/N) nods, expecting this, “Very well.”   
  
Han raises an eyebrow, “Really?”   
  
“You’re surprised?”   
  
“A bit,” he huffs, “We expected more of a fight.”   
  
“I have no intention of dying because of,” she makes air quotes, “my ‘pride’ or something like that. The next time that I go to Coruscant, I’ll have several guards with me.”   
  
“Queen (Y/N), you’re going back to Coruscant?” 3PO asks.    
  
“Of course,” she answers earnestly, “I will not be intimidated. I have work to do.”   
  
Leia speaks up, “The others were thinking a little more than that.”   
  
“Oh?”   
  
“Yes. To be frank, you’re a huge asset in the effort to finish off the Empire and stop things like the First Order from becoming problems. You’re well spoken, have numerous powerful allies, and have become one of the faces of this new galaxy we live in. No one wants to see you die.”   
  
(Y/N) blinks in surprise, “I wasn’t aware I was so valuable.”   
  
“Well, you are.”   
  
“So,” (Y/N) sighs, crossing her legs, “what do they want?”   
  
Han jerks a thumb at Luke.    
  
(Y/N) looks at the man, who had been silent for the whole conversation, “Luke?”   
  
“Yup.”   
  
“Mon and the others feel a Jedi would best serve the role.”   
  
“As a bodyguard?” (Y/N) asks incredulously. She has no doubt Luke could protect her, but is that really the best use of his time and abilities? He is a Jedi, he should be doing more important things than protecting one little Queen from one little system.    
  
“Well,” Leia looks back and forth between them, “yes.”   
  
(Y/N) glances at Luke, trying to read his expression. Her fingers tap on her leg. She makes up her mind and says, “Luke.”    
  
He’s already looking at her, so he raises his eyebrows to show he’s listening.    
  
She stands, “Let’s take a walk.”   
  
Luke stands as well and (Y/N) addresses the others, “Feel free to do whatever you want. There are guards and servers everywhere, they can get you anything or take you anywhere you want. And Ella is probably close by too.”   
  
(Y/N) breezes past the chairs and Luke falls into step with her.    
  
She’s silent as they walk through the halls. To someone unfamiliar with the palace, it would seem she is wandering aimlessly. But she has a destination in mind.    
  
(Y/N) finds the door she wants, pushing it open. Luke follows her into the gardens.    
  
At this point, her gait slows from the brisk pace to a normal walk.    
  
She looks at Luke, pushing down her nerves, “Luke, I’m glad you came here. I’m glad I finally get the chance to apologize to you in person. I-”

Luke interrupts her, “(Y/N), it’s okay.”   
  
She blinks, “What?”   
  
“It’s okay,” Luke repeats earnestly, “I know why you did it.”   
  
(Y/N) swallows, “You aren’t...mad?”   
  
“No, and I never was. I was...upset to hear you were gone and that I couldn’t speak to you in person. But I understand why it had to happen the way it did.”   
  
(Y/N) sighs, “Thank you for understanding. I wanted to tell you the truth, but I couldn’t risk it.”   
  
“I know.”   
  
The pair had stopped walking at some point. (Y/N) steps forward, biting the inside of her cheek in hopes that she hasn’t misread things. Luke’s arms wrap around her immediately. (Y/N) hugs him back tightly and sighs, feeling like a weight has finally been lifted from her shoulders. A weight that’s been there since she watched Luke climb into his X-wing and fly away.    
  
Her silent burden has come full circle, laid on and taken off by Luke’s embrace.    
  
“Thank you.”   
  
“Think nothing of it.”   
  
They release each other and begin to walk again. A silence, far more comfortable than the previous one, forms between them.    
  
“Be honest,” she finally says to the flowers, “Do you want to do this? You aren’t going to hurt my feelings, I just want the truth. I have guards who are more than capable of protecting me.”   
  
Luke is silent for a moment, “I want to do this.”   
  
“Really?” she glances at him, “It seems like a waste of your talents.”   
  
“How so?”   
  
(Y/N) sighs, “You’re a Jedi, it’s not your job to babysit a Queen. There are more important things to do.”

“You’re important,” Luke answers simply, as if those two words didn’t just rattle her whole world.    
  
(Y/N)’s eyes flicker over to him and away quickly, warmth pooling in her cheeks.    
  
“I mean,” he continues, “like Leia said, you’re an important figure to the New Republic. And Jedi protected important political figures in the Old Republic, this isn’t a groundbreaking idea.”   
  
(Y/N) looks at him subtly, “So you really don’t mind?”   
  
“No,” Luke shakes his head, “I wasn’t really doing anything anyway.”   
  
“Are you sure?”   
  
He huffs, “Yes, (Y/N).”   
  
“You won’t hurt me feelings, Luke. I...I’ve taken advantage of your kindness enough already.”   
  
“(Y/N),” he takes one of her hands in his, “I don’t think of it that way, and you shouldn’t either. I don’t mind staying here for a while if it helps you. I don’t want to see you get hurt.”   
  
He lets go of her hand and a part of (Y/N) wishes he hadn’t. She quickly pushes the feeling down. This isn’t several years ago, this isn’t picking up where they left off. Luke is to be her protector. Her lingering emotions had no place here.    
  
“Okay,” she nods, “good to know. You should be a decent bodyguard, then.”

Luke smiles.

***

Leia calls it after a week on Stewjon. Apparently the baby has no intention of coming anytime soon and, as much as she likes Stewjon, it isn’t their home on Coruscant. 

Luke watches over Han’s shoulder as (Y/N) helps Leia up the Falcon’s ramp.    
  
“I’m not sure when we’ll be in Coruscant,” Luke starts, “so I can’t say when I’ll see you again.”   
  
“Please,” Han laughs, “you’ll be there within the month.”   
  
“What makes you say that?” Luke frowns.    
  
Han jerks a thumb at the Falcon, “The baby.”   
  
“What does he have to do with this?”   
  
“Do you really think (Y/N) won’t be flying in the moment Leia’s contractions start?”   
  
“She almost died the last time she was there,” Luke argues, “I don’t think she’ll be in any rush to go back.”   
  
“Okay, Luke,” Han says, not at all convinced.    
  
“It’s a matter of safety. (Y/N) needs to be safe.”   
  
“(Y/N) is going to do whatever she wants, whenever she wants. And you’re not going to do anything to stop her.”   
  
Luke scowls at him, “What do you mean?”   
  
“Nothing, kid. You two have fun together.”   
  
He shakes his head, “We aren’t...I’m here to protect her.”   
  
“If you say so, Luke,” Han playfully hits him.    
  
Luke hits him back, less playfully, “This is serious.”   
  
“Remember when we first arrived?”   
  
“Yes,” he says tentatively, not sure where Han is going with this.    
  
“I’ve never seen a conversation about what to call someone with more sexual tension.”   
  
Luke makes an affronted noise and swipes at Han who dodges it, laughing. He scurries up the ramp, calling over his shoulder, “Bye, kid! See you soon.”

Luke scowls. There isn’t anything going on between him and (Y/N). They had history, but that’s all it is. History. In the past. Nothing is happening now.    
  
It didn’t matter that Luke’s breath had caught in his throat when he saw (Y/N) this morning at breakfast. Or how he couldn’t help but notice the way the light from the midday sun danced across her features as they all walked to where the Falcon was parked.   
  
It’s nothing. It means nothing.    
  
(Y/N) walks down the Falcon ramp and smiles pleasantly at him, “Ready?”   
  
Luke keeps the smile off of his face. It’s nothing. “Yes.”   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, realizing I just rewrote the premise of the Anakin/Padmé plot from AotC as the plot of this fic: it’s like poetry, it rhymes.


	6. Chapter 6

To say that the past few days alone with Luke had been awkward, would be an understatement.   
  
Of course, it hasn’t been completely bad. 

No one has tried to kill her, not that (Y/N) had expected them to try while she is on Stewjon. Still, she counts it as a success.   
  
And Luke has seamlessly inserted himself into her daily life, as well as Stewjon. Ella has really taken to him, which warms (Y/N)’s heart, amazed by his Force abilities. And the members of the Council, the other people that work in the castle, and anyone else who runs into him, all seem to fall in love immediately.   
  
(Y/N) can’t blame them.   
  
Luke has a very calming presence, both because he ensures (Y/N)’s protection and because he just naturally gives off a good, relaxed vibe. (Y/N) thinks it must have something to do with his understanding of the Force.   
  
The only area where there is a problem, it seems, is with her. (Y/N) isn’t exactly sure what she had expected, but it isn’t this. 

Luke does his job, only too well. Luke is stately and reserved and everything expected of a Jedi and a bodyguard. He isn’t rude, there isn’t a rude bone in Luke’s body, but he isn’t exactly friendly either. When (Y/N) tries to talk to him, or make an offhand comment about something, he answers. But nothing further would develop after that. They haven’t really had a conversation since their walk in the garden. (Y/N) had hoped they could be friends, or at least feel free to speak to each other, but Luke doesn’t seem to share that wish.   
  
And it upsets (Y/N) because she likes Luke. He is a good person, something she hasn’t forgotten nor has changed over the years.   
  
Years ago, (Y/N) had daydreamed about what it would be like when their paths finally crossed again. But now that they actually had, she feels nothing but disappointment and sorrow. 

At least before, she could hope Luke would forgive her and they could be friends. And even a small part of her, despite the bigger, rational part saying it was impossible, imagined them rekindling what they had. It had been such a foolish notion, one night together and a few kisses were hardly cause for her to pine after him for so many years.   
  
Now, though, she knows the truth, and it burns. Luke said that he had forgiven her, even going so far as to say that there was nothing that needed forgiving. And yet, (Y/N)’s never felt further from Luke than she does right now. 

He treats her like a stranger. A task. And (Y/N) knows that’s why he is here. To protect her. But it hurts that Luke can look at her and just see her as that and nothing more.   
  
A knock sounds against the door, pulling her from her thoughts. (Y/N) straightens from where she is bent over the bed, “Yes?”   
  
“It’s me.” Luke.   
  
If (Y/N) hadn’t sent for him, she would think he had been reading her thoughts or something. What’s that phrase…’speak of the devil and he shall appear’?

She walks over and opens the door, “Hi.”  
  
“Hi,” Luke glances at the bed, “Where are you going?”   
  
“What do you mean?” (Y/N) walks to her closet, “Han said he spoke to you first.”   
  
Leia has finally started having contractions. Han had called (Y/N) on her personal holopad to tell her, and (Y/N) had been able to hear Leia yelling at him in the background.   
  
“I know the baby’s coming, but that doesn’t answer my question.”   
  
(Y/N) looks over her shoulder from the closet, “Yes, it does. We’re going to go see them.”   
  
Luke makes a face.   
  
(Y/N) makes one back, “And even if he wasn’t coming right now, there’s a Senate meeting.”   
  
“(Y/N).”   
  
“Luke.”   
  
“Are you sure that’s the best idea?”   
  
“Yes,” (Y/N) places an overcoat into one of her suitcases, changing the subject, “You know, I always hate Coruscanti winters. They coincide with Stewjonian summers, so I’m never in the mindset for the cold.”   
  
“The last time you went-”   
  
“The last time I went, someone tried to kill me. So what? I’m not about to be intimated.”   
  
Luke huffs in irritation, “I came here to protect you.”   
  
“Yes, and you’ve done a great job,” she smiles at him, “I commend you. I’m sure you’ll continue to do so on Coruscant.”   
  
“I don’t think it’s wise to return so quickly.”   
  
“Luke,” (Y/N) turns to look at him, “Maybe try to look at it this way: I’m going to Coruscant. The only thing up for debate is whether you’re coming with me or not. Personally, I’d love for you to come. You should be there for your sister when she has the baby, you should meet your nephew, and, on a more selfless level, I don’t want to get killed.”   
  
“You’re impossible!”   
  
“Maybe,” (Y/N) concedes, “I’m also packing because I’m leaving soon. Maybe you should go do the same?”   
  
Luke is silent for a moment as (Y/N) continues packing.   
  
“I’m not going to change your mind.”   
  
(Y/N) glances at him and smiles.   
  
“Fine. I’ll go pack.” Luke turns and walks out of the room.   
  
“More of an argument than a conversation,” (Y/N) says to herself as she zips up a suitcase, “but it's something.”

***

(Y/N) steps out of the transport, Luke is next to her and R2 wheels after them, beeping away. 

She pulls her coat tighter around her body, shivering. The hospital is just down the street, but it’s the dead of winter.   
  
“I hate the cold,” she offers through chattering teeth.   
  
“It’s not too bad,” Luke says next to her.   
  
(Y/N) shoots him an accusing glare, “You’re from a desert planet, how are you unbothered by this?”   
  
“I also lived on Hoth,” he points out, “a planet in a never-ending blizzard.”   
  
(Y/N) shudders, “That sounds horrible.”   
  
“It was. Can I tell you a secret?”   
  
(Y/N) raises an eyebrow, curious, “Yes.”   
  
He leans closer, “A part of me wished the Empire would find us, just so we could leave.”   
  
(Y/N) laughs, “No!”   
  
“It’s awful, I know,” Luke laughs, “I didn’t want anyone to get hurt, of course, and I knew it would be a big inconvenience when the Empire finally found us, but I couldn’t stand it there.”   
  
(Y/N) covers her mouth to hide her laughter, “That is the funniest thing I’ve ever heard,” she looks up and sees the hospital door is right in front of them, “Oh, thank god, we’re here.”   
  
Luke opens the door for her and (Y/N) walks in, “Thank you.”   
  
“What floor did Han say?”   
  
“Uh...ten.”   
  
They easily find the elevator and ride up to the tenth floor. (Y/N) smiles to herself, pleased by the interaction. Maybe Luke’s walls are finally starting lower. The pair walks down the hallway, searching for the right room. 3PO appears from around the corner, “Oh, Master Luke! And Queen (Y/N)! It is so wonderful to see you.”   
  
“Hey, 3PO.”   
  
“Hello.”   
  
“R2-D2!” 3PO says as fondly as possible in his robotic voice, “I have missed you, my little friend.”   
  
R2 whistles at him, for once not being sarcastic or snarky.   
  
“I’m sure you’re eager to meet young Ben, he’s right this way.”   
  
They follow the droid to one of the rooms, stopping at the slightly ajar door. (Y/N) knocks on the frame, “Hello? Can we come in? It’s (Y/N) and Luke, by the way.”   
  
“Come in,” Leia softly calls.   
  
(Y/N) opens the door completely and they file in.   
  
Leia smiles at them, “Hey.”   
  
Luke walks over to kiss her cheek, “How are you feeling?”   
  
“Better now that he’s out.” 

(Y/N) follows Leia’s eyes to where Chewie sits with the small bundle cradled close to his body.   
  
(Y/N) steps forward to hug Leia lightly, kissing her cheek, and whispers in her ear, “Is Chewbacca purring?”   
  
“I think so,” Leia laughs.   
  
“Where’s Han?”   
  
“Getting me some water,” Leia touches her arm, “Wait until you see him.”   
  
“Is he purring too?” Luke whispers.   
  
“No, but almost.”   
  
“Guys!” Han whispers shouts as he enters the room, “You made it!”   
  
(Y/N) looks over to see a blinding grin on his face, “Hi, Han.”   
  
He hugs her tightly, “I have a kid.”   
  
“I know,” she pulls back, smiling, “I saw.”   
  
“No, you don’t understand,” Han says emphatically, “I have a baby. He’s mine and Leia’s.”   
  
(Y/N) rubs his arm, “Congratulations.”   
  
Han turns to hug Luke, “We have a kid.”   
  
Luke fails miserably to hide his laughter.   
  
“Luke,” Leia says to draw his attention, “do you want to hold him?”   
  
Luke looks at her nervously, “Can I?”   
  
Leia nods, “Of course.”   
  
Han approaches Chewie and carefully works Ben’s small hand out of his hair. He fixes the blanket, re-swaddling expertly.   
  
Luke takes Ben from Han with extreme caution and holds him awkwardly.   
  
Leia snorts, “He’s not made of glass.”   
  
“I know that,” Luke snaps lightly, “I just don’t want to hurt him.”   
  
Ben’s face contorts from weird angle he’s at.   
  
“Here,” (Y/N) approaches him, hands lightly touching Luke’s arms to guide him, “Bring your arms to your body.”   
  
Luke does that. (Y/N) takes Ben’s head in her hand and tucks it into the nook of Luke’s bent arm. His little face smooths out as he settles into the new position.   
  
“There,” (Y/N) sits down in a nearby chair, “And drop your shoulders, you’re too tense.”   
  
Luke breathes out slowly and lows his shoulders to a natural place. No longer worried, he finally really looks at Ben’s face.   
  
After a while, he says softly, “Leia, he’s perfect.”   
  
Leia leans her head against Han’s body as he sits down next to her on the bed, “I know.”   
  
Luke finally settles into the seat next to (Y/N)’s. She crosses her legs and twists her body to peer at the baby.   
  
“Luke,” she whispers excitedly, “his eyes are open. He’s looking at you.”

Luke smiles down at Ben, “Hi, little man.”  
  
“Has Lando visited?” (Y/N) asks without looking away.   
  
“No,” Han supplies, “he should be here tomorrow.”   
  
“Good,” (Y/N) nods.   
  
“Are you going to the Senate meeting?” Leia asks.   
  
“Yes.”   
  
(Y/N) rolls her eyes at Luke’s not so subtle sigh.   
  
“Trouble in paradise?” 

(Y/N) glares at Han, who offers a broad grin back at her. She answers, “Luke doesn’t think I should be back here so soon. But we’ve reached an understanding.”  
  
“That you’re going to do what you want and he’s going to have to deal with it?”   
  
(Y/N) taps her nose twice, “You got it.”   
  
Luke huffs, “I don’t understand why I’m the bad guy for being concerned about your safety.”   
  
“I never said you were the bad guy,” (Y/N) pats his arm comfortingly, “I know your heart is in the right place.”   
  
“You’re just too stubborn,” Luke says almost fondly.   
  
“Well, look at who your best friend is,” (Y/N) replies dismissively, “Clearly stubbornness isn’t too much of an issue for you.”   
  
Han snorts from the bed.   
  
“Do you want to hold him now?”   
  
(Y/N) nods, “Sure. Don’t get up though, I don’t think I could get through that effort without laughing and waking Ben.”   
  
Luke rolls his eyes as (Y/N) stands. She seamlessly transfers the small body from his arms to hers before sitting back down. Ben doesn’t even flinch.   
  
Chewie barks softly.   
  
“Yeah,” Han nods, “You’re a natural.”   
  
“I held Ella so much when she was a baby, everyone joked she was mine,” she offers, “It’s been a while, I admit, but I seem to be managing.”   
  
She removes her one arm from under Ben’s body to stroke across his soft, pink cheek, “Hi, Ben.”   
  
Ben doesn’t react beyond snuggling into his blanket.   
  
(Y/N) glances up at Luke who’s watching her with a strange expression. She looks back at him for a moment, curious as to what sort of thoughts hide behind those blue eyes.   
  
R2 slowly inches closer to her. (Y/N) shifts so the droid can peer at Ben up close. The little astrodroid whistles softly in greeting.   
  
(Y/N) sits back after a while, watching Ben sleep peacefully in her arms. After a while, she notices that he’s starting to fuss. His face contorts in a telling way.   
  
“Oh, no,” (Y/N) says softly, “It’s okay, I know. I know I’m not your mom,” she stands, continuing in a soothing voice, “I can’t help you. It may look like I can, but they’re purely for decoration,” Han barks out a laugh at that, “Don’t be upset, here’s your mom,” and easily transfers him into Leia’s waiting arms.   
  
She kisses Leia’s cheek quickly, “We’ll let you handle that.”   
  
Luke stands to give Leia a kiss of his own, “We’ll come see you again before we leave.”   
  
(Y/N) hugs Han and Chewie goodbye and waits by the door for Luke to say his own goodbyes. R2 beeps in farewell as they leave the room.

***

“Queen (Y/N)! Your Majesty!”  
  
Luke glances to the left to see a reporter who looks vaguely familiar.   
  
(Y/N) sighs at his side and mutters under her breath, “Wonderful.”   
  
“Why do I know her?”   
  
“She was there the day of the attack,” (Y/N) provides quietly, “Dayoia...something or other.”   
  
“Oh, right.”   
  
Dayoia reaches them, “Your Majesty, it’s certainly a surprise to see you here.”   
  
(Y/N) glances around, “Not really. I’ve been to the Senate Rotunda several times before.”   
  
“No,” Dayoia laughs, “I mean so soon.”   
  
“Yes, well there’s work to be done.”   
  
“You look much better than the last time we spoke.”   
  
Luke can’t help but agree with her, but feels a bit uncomfortable about the comment regardless. 

“Thank you,” (Y/N) says stiffly. Luke can hear in her voice that she also doesn’t appreciate the shallow compliment, given the situation. People are dead and Dayoia is making light of (Y/N)’s dress not being bloody. 

“And, Master Skywalker, you’re definitely an unexpected face. What are you doing at the Senate Rotunda?”  
  
“The same reason everyone else is here,” Luke answers, “to attend the session.”   
  
“Really?” Dayoia says disbelievingly, “Are you sure you aren’t here as the Queen’s bodyguard?”   
  
(Y/N) answers smoothly for him, “Luke and I have known each other for several years now. He isn’t here as my protection, we’re friends. And just like me, and everyone else here, he sees the value of democracy.”   
  
“But you’ve never come to a session before. Why the sudden interest in politics?” Dayoia presses.   
  
Luke shifts slightly, not at all comfortable in front of a camera, “I saw firsthand how difficult it was to free the galaxy, I want to make sure the New Republic continues to prosper. The attempt on (Y/N)’s life made me realize the fate of the galaxy is not as secure as many believe it to be.”   
  
“I’m sorry,” (Y/N) rests her hand on Luke’s back, urging him forward, “but the session is going to start soon.”   
  
“Oh, yes, of course, Your Majesty. Masters Skywalker. Thank you both for your time,” Dayoia responds.   
  
(Y/N) smiles pleasantly at her and then walks away, moving Luke with her.   
  
Luke rolls his shoulders, “Are these things always like that?”   
  
“Pretty much,” (Y/N) pats his back, “You handled it well for a rookie.”   
  
“Really?”   
  
“Yes. You were articulate and kept with the message,” she points to the right, hand leaving his back to do so, “The Stewjonian platform is this way.”   
  
“What exactly are you doing here today?” Luke absolutely does not miss the warmth from her hand.   
  
“Nothing, just listening. I don’t really need to be here, but my men were killed and someone tried to kill me. I am the face of Stewjon and it’s people, I need to show everyone that I, we, are strong. My presence alone says more than any words could ever. It-”   
  
“It shows that you aren’t afraid.”

“Yes,” (Y/N) nods, seemingly pleased that he understands.  
  
“Are you?”   
  
(Y/N) glances at him and confesses, “Terrified.”   
  
Luke blinks at her, hand immediately coming up to rest protectively on her back. It stays there for the rest of the walk to the platform.

***

The progress (Y/N) had thought she and Luke had made ended up not being anything.   
  
The trip to the hospital, she realizes, had put Luke in a different mentality. He hadn’t been her protector, he had been a brother, uncle, and best friend. That’s why he had been more relaxed and friendly.   
  
Once they had reached the Stewjonian platform, where her planets’ representatives had immediately flocked around her, he had become all business again. 

He had not been as familiar with bureaucracy and being in the public eye the way (Y/N) and the others were, having grown up on a secluded farm in the middle of a desert planet instead of raised in the political world like most politicians are. She had tried to comfort him, first with the reporter and then by trying to comment on what was happening during the Senate meeting. Just an absentminded combination of telling him who the different speakers were, what they were saying, and a few little quips thrown in here and there. He hadn’t given her much in return, the most words he had spoken had been during a recess when (Y/N) had insisted she could make the short journey to the bathroom by herself.   
  
(Y/N) had been invited to several dinners with an array of people, everyone always jumped at any opportunity to woo visiting royals. A few had been hosted by former members of the Rebellion, so Luke hadn’t been on edge, but most had been hosted by other politicians that Luke had never met before. He had been a silent shadow, sitting next to her at the table, as well as watching over her during before and after dinner conversation.   
  
(Y/N) appreciates his dedication to his duty and his genuine concern for her safety, but she doesn’t want a faceless bodyguard.   
  
They had returned to Stewjon without issue and settled back into their daily routine on the planet.   
  
The whole debacle with Luke, as well as the fact that her trip to Coruscant had been uneventful, are the reasons (Y/N) is awake right now instead of getting some much needed sleep. Obviously, she doesn’t want someone to try and kill her, but it doesn’t make sense that her attacker would give up after one failed attempt. She worries they have something big planned for her. The problem is that she didn’t know when and what. Or who, for that matter. It is reasonable to think that what remained of the Empire or maybe a group like the First Order was behind it. But which? Both? Some other questionable organization that hasn’t made itself known yet? 

Regardless, (Y/N) doesn’t know all of their agents and connections. She doesn’t know who ordered the attack or who carried it out. It is incredibly stressful, not knowing.   
  
Before, while the Empire ruled, it had been rare for (Y/N) to be in the dark about things. With friends in the Rebellion and moles in the Empire, she had a working knowledge of both sides. But now, she doesn’t know anything.   
  
(Y/N) sighs and throws the sheet from her body. She stands, slipping on her robe and slippers and leaves her room. It’s clear that she won’t be falling asleep anytime soon.   
  
She walks through the halls towards the nearest door that leads to the garden. She’s found it’s more relaxing to go there than just staring at the ceiling above her bed or pacing within her chambers.   
  
(Y/N)’s about to sit on her preferred bench, when she notices she isn’t the only one in the garden.   
  
She changes course and asks softly to not startle him too much, “You too?”   
  
Luke jumps at her voice and looks over, “Oh. Yeah.”   
  
(Y/N) sits on the bench, leaving plenty of room between them. 

“You know the last time we couldn’t sleep,” she says conversationally while looking up at the stars, “you hadn’t been to any of them. Can’t say that now.”  
  
“Yeah,” Luke answers with a somewhat forced laugh. 

(Y/N) sighs in frustration and closes her eyes.

Luke stands, “I think I’ll head back to my room now. Good night.”

(Y/N) watches him start to turn, “Luke.”

“Yes?”

“...I think you should leave tomorrow. Or the day after.”

“What?” Luke turns back to look at her, “What do you mean?”

“You’re clearly miserable here,” she gestures at the garden around her, “and I don’t want that.”

“I’m not miserable,” Luke protests. 

“Uncomfortable, then. I don’t really care what word you use, it’s just obvious that you don’t want to be here.”

“Obvious?” Luke asks incredulously. 

(Y/N) nods. 

“(Y/N), I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Don’t patronize me,” her jaw clenches as she glares at him. 

“I’m serious,” he retorts sharply. 

(Y/N) scoffs. 

He continues, “I’m not miserable or uncomfortable or anything like that. I don’t-”

“Then talk to me!” she snaps and looks away sharply, arms crossing in front of her. Her cheeks are warm with either anger or embarrassment. Maybe both. 

Luke is quiet for a moment before starting, “...I-”  
  
(Y/N) cuts him off, “Luke, please sit.”   
  
She feels Luke sit back down beside her, still not looking at him.   
  
(Y/N) rubs the bridge of her nose, “When you...you said you forgave me for lying to you.”   
  
Luke shifts, “There was nothing to forgive, but yes.”   
  
“Did you actually mean that?”   
  
“Yes,” Luke answers, “I thought we had settled this.”   
  
“Clearly not,” (Y/N) crosses her legs as she continued to rub her nose.   
  
“What do you mean?”   
  
“What I mean,” she finally looks at him, “is that you don’t need to keep me at an arm’s length.”   
  
Luke blinks, “I don’t...”   
  
“I understand you’re here to do a job, but I don’t want you to be alone here. I can’t imagine what the quality of your life is, feeling like you can’t speak to the person that you spend most of the day with.”   
  
Luke seems to take a moment to collect his thoughts before he says, “Well, I thought because we, uh, you know...back on Tatooine.”   
  
“Luke,” (Y/N) huffs in exaggeration, “I think we can be adults about this. We had sex. You know it. I know it. That’s all. I’m more than capable of moving past that and being friends. If you can’t, then you should go. You can’t be happy here like this.”   
  
(Y/N) stands, wrapping her robe tighter around her body and turns to walk away.   
  
She ignores his sputtered protests and marches past the giant fountain, which she gives her usual scowl to. She really should have this area remodeled, it only ever reminds her of Palpatine. (Y/N) sits on another bench and plants her face in her hands. They run up into her hair and she stares aimlessly at the stone ground.   
  
She doesn’t even flinch when Luke, because who else could it be, sits beside her.   
  
“I,” Luke sighs, “...I didn’t know this was affecting you, too.”   
  
“How could it not?” (Y/N)’s too tired to be angry anymore, “Someone tried to kill me and I know they will try again. I can’t talk to anyone here about this, I’m supposed to be a strong Queen. My subjects expect me to be fearless. And I can’t worry Ella with this, she’s been through too much already,” she sighs, “Someone wants me dead. And I have a kingdom, and apparently a good part of the galaxy, looking to me to be a leader. I thought you would understand this and be someone I could just talk to without having to bite my tongue and consider my words.”   
  
Luke’s warm hand rests on her shoulder, “I’m sorry. I want to be friends too, I’ve gone about this all wrong.”   
  
(Y/N) sighs softly, “Okay.”   
  
“Does that mean you forgive me?”   
  
A smile pulls at the corner of her mouth, “There’s nothing to forgive.”   
  
“Okay,” Luke says almost shyly, “What should we talk about?”   
  
(Y/N) shrugs, “There’s plenty to choose from...Start from the beginning, I guess. Tell me about blowing up the Death Star.”   
  
Luke shifts a little closer to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. As he begins his story, (Y/N) starts to breathe a little easier.

***

“This is quite the role reversal,” (Y/N) offers as she enters the room. 

Luke glances at her, “Yes, I suppose so.”

(Y/N) grins, “I won’t be putting up a fight, though.”

“I appreciate that,” Luke says as he pulls clothing from the closet. He is currently packing to leave for Coruscant. Leia and Han are finally back home and Luke is going to visit them and Ben. 

(Y/N) glances around the room. It’s the first time she’s actually entered Luke’s chambers since he moved in. They are modest in size, nothing too fancy. She knows Luke isn’t materialistic and would probably be uncomfortable with a bigger space. 

“Are you happy in here?”

“What do you mean?”

(Y/N) gestures at the bedroom, “I know this is more than you’re used to.”

Luke blinks, “Yes, it’s fine.”

(Y/N) walks over to the windows. She can see the streets of Wentor, “It’s not too much? You can move, if you want. I know the sun hits fairly early on this side. There are rooms that face the grounds, or the lake.”

“No, I like it here. And I’m used to waking up early from my years on the farm, so the sun isn’t a bother.”

“Alright,” (Y/N) turns away from the window, “Do you mind if I came with you?”

“Where? To Coruscant?”

“Yes,” (Y/N) replies, “I’ll have to fly in within the week anyway. Mon has requested my presence at a meeting of former Alliance leaders.”

“I’m aware of it,” Luke answers, “Leia’s going, and I imagine she will drag me along.”

“You don’t enjoy those types of meetings?”

“Not particularly,” Luke rubs the back of his neck self consciously, “I don’t really have a place there.”

“Please,” (Y/N) laughs lightly, “You’re a hero of the Rebellion, and a Jedi. Of course you have a place there.”

“No,” Luke grimaces, sitting on his bed, “I mean that I don’t feel like I fit there. With those people. I’m a farmer turned Jedi, I was never taught politics or which fork to use. I worry every action might be a faux pas I’m not aware of.”

(Y/N) smiles softly, “Do you remember what I told you on Tatooine?”

Luke’s brow furrows, “Could you be more specific?”

She laughs again, “Sorry. About how most people aren’t royalty or high ranking officials.”

Luke looks down.

She continues, “You don’t need to be posh, there are enough snobby people on Coruscant without you trying to fit in.”

Luke looks up with a smile, “Snobby?”

“Yes,” (Y/N) smiles too, “Just be yourself. It was being yourself that changed the galaxy. I doubt anyone there will be expecting you to be some polished personality who’s never gotten dirt under their nails and knew how to curtsy before they could walk.”

“Like you?” He teases. 

(Y/N) glares playfully, “I resent that. You know personally that I’m not afraid to get my hands dirty.”

“That’s true,” he replies genuinely. 

“I did master curtsying before I could walk,'' she concedes. 

Luke laughs loudly, “Seriously?”

(Y/N) shrugs, “Just about. My mother was constantly holding me when I was little. My father used to joke that I'd never learn to walk because she carried me everywhere. She’d put me down long enough to curtsy and then I’d go right back up.”

Luke laughs again and (Y/N) joins him. 

“To answer your question,” Luke finally says after they’ve settled down, “Yes, you can come.”

“You don’t mind?”

“No. Leia’s your best friend, I’m sure she’d be happy to see you.”

“Wonderful.”

“I’m actually surprised you want to come,” Luke offers absently as he returns to the closet. 

“How so?”

“I figured you’d appreciate having a break from me hovering at your shoulder.”

(Y/N) frowns at his back, “No.”

“No?”

“No. I enjoy spending time with you.”

Luke’s eyes are trained on the shirt he folds and places in his suitcase. If (Y/N) didn’t know better, she’d think he’s blushing. 

“So, we’ll go to Coruscant together.”

(Y/N) nods, “I’ll inform the Council that I’m leaving earlier than expected.”

***

(Y/N) isn’t sure what Luke had been talking about. He seems more than capable of handling himself with the politicians at this meeting. 

She sips on her drink, watching him speak with apparent ease with the two Senators who cornered him a few minutes ago. He had made a gallant effort to stay by her side, believing anyone who approached the pair would focus on the royal instead of him. (Y/N) hadn’t minded being his meat shield, and it had even worked for a while, until these two Senators had managed to get between them. 

Luke glances over at her, possibly feeling her gaze, and sends a subtle ‘help’ look. (Y/N) smiles devilishly at him and turns away. 

“We haven’t heard much on the First Order front,” Leia continues, “but one of the larger factions of the Empire was just taken down.”

“Where were they hiding?”

“Sullust, funny enough,” Leia laughs, “Took a page out of our book.”

“Not a very good page,” (Y/N) remarks, “considering they had known of the Alliance’s presence there for quite a while leading up to the Battle of Endor. Wasn’t very intelligent of them.”

“Well, no one has ever accused Imperials of being intelligent before,” Lando’s comment announces his arrival. 

Leia and (Y/N) both turn to face him.

“Ladies,” he greets charismatically, leaning over to kiss Leia’s cheek, “Leia, you are positively glowing, even more than the last time I saw you.”

“Lando,” Leia greets warmly in return, “I’m glad you were able to make it.”

“Yes, yes, of course, any chance to see my two favorite girls.”

(Y/N) rolls her eyes fondly as Lando takes her hand, pressing a kiss to the back, “Your Majesty, beautiful as ever.”

“Lando Calrissian,” she smiles, “ever the flirt.”

“Of course,” he winks, “I can’t let the people down. Come, get a drink with me.”

“Don’t take too long,” Leia warns, “We’ll be starting soon.”

“Yes, mother,” (Y/N) teases. 

Lando takes her almost empty glass and replaces it with a filled one. 

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Lando takes a sip of his own drink, “I’m happy to see you in good spirits. I apologize for not reaching out after the attack, I was busy putting out my own fires. It was awful what happened, I’m very sorry.”

“Think nothing of it,” (Y/N) says dismissively, “I wasn’t in the mood for conversation at the time, anyway. Thank you, though, for your concern. And condolences.”

“Have you heard anything about it?”

(Y/N) sighs, “No, unfortunately. The people behind it knew what they were doing. The monitors had been disabled, you can’t see anything until the guilty party is long gone.”

Lando hums in thought, “And given your words after, you think it’s the First Order?”

“I have no doubt,” she replies, “An assassination attempt made moments after I speak before the galaxy about how organizations like them need to be stomped out? Not very difficult to put things together.”

“Couldn’t it be the Empire?”

“As far as I’m concerned,” (Y/N) says gravely, “they’re one in the same.”

“Really?” Lando’s eyebrows raise. 

“Yes. They have the same goals, I won’t split hairs because the Empire has accomplished more of them in the past. The First Order is a huge threat to the galaxy, I won’t make the same mistakes as the last generation and allow it to rise to power. We must rip them out, root and stem. Before the roots can even take hold.”

“Well, you have my vote,” Lando offers. 

(Y/N) smirks, “I appreciate that. And, on a more pleasant note, you have my invitation to visit Stewjon anytime you wish. My birthday party is coming up, I could get you the specifics.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty. I’ll be sure to attend.”

“Please,” she waves him off, “I get enough of that at home.”

“Alright, ‘(Y/N)’, then.”

“Better. And we should sit, Leia’s glaring at us.”

The pair walks to the table. Conveniently, there are two seats open beside each other. (Y/N) takes the one that seats her next to Luke, who has Leia on his other side. 

“I saw that earlier,” Luke offers quietly to her. 

“Did you?” (Y/N) asks smoothly, “Good.”

Luke makes an offended noise, but says nothing as the meeting begins. 

***

“I didn’t tell you to kill her! Killing her would only make a martyr out of her! A beacon for the galaxy to rally behind. Rally against us!”

“We’re so-”  
  
“And now look! She’s back here, laughing in our faces at our failed effort to silence her. She walks into the Senate building, the site of our failure, without fear. Every moment she walks free is a slight against me! And it’s all because of you!”   
  
The two men fall to the floor, dead. 

A third person stands to the side of the dead bodies, “My lord, what will you have us do? Skywalker is with her now. Do we leave her alone?”  
  
“No,” the hooded figure snarls, mouth pulling into a twisted smile, “I have just the perfect thing for that little brat and her Jedi lapdog.” 


	7. Chapter 7

“You’ll be happy to know I won’t be leaving Stewjon for a while now.”

Luke looks up from the dejarik board, “Oh?”

“Yes,” (Y/N) replies pleasantly, “I’m not usually flitting back and forth like I have been. I had to make the speech, obviously, and then return to stand my ground. And then I had to visit Leia, of course, and attend Mon’s meeting. But I have politicians to handle things on Coruscant. I’m needed at home.”

Luke makes his move. 

“And Leia said she’d come to visit not long after my birthday, so I can hold out until then.”

“Your birthday is coming up?”

“Yes,” (Y/N) blinks, saying in disbelief, “I’m surprised it hasn’t come up in front of you.”

“You don’t sound very happy about it,” Luke observes. 

(Y/N) sighs, making her move, “I’m just not looking forward to the party. Not to sound like a stick in the mud, because I’m not.”

“Well, why aren’t you looking forward to it? If it’s not because you’re a stick in the mud, I mean.”

“I don’t like all the fuss for me. I’m still not used to having everyone’s eyes on me all the time. Any party I go to, I’ll draw focus. That’s unavoidable. But a party specifically catered to having me be the center of attention?” she scowls, “I don’t like it. It’s too much.”

“I’m sure it’s not that bad.”

“Just you wait,” (Y/N) replies ominously. 

“Alright,” Luke says, “how about this: if it is as bad as you say, I’ll draw attention away from you.”

“And how do you plan to do that?” (Y/N) asks with a raised eyebrow. 

“I don’t know,” he shrugs, pushing a button on the dejarik board, “I’ll think of something. Maybe I’ll get drunk and dance on a table.”

(Y/N) smiles, “You? The stoic Jedi? Drunk at my party?”

“You forget I’m a farmer from Tatooine. There isn’t much to do in the desert, you have to make the fun yourself. I learned to shoot by using two meter long womp rats as targets. And Biggs and I could go pretty crazy back in the day.”

“Oh, really?” she laughs, “Well you’ll have to tell me about that sometime.”

“Well, there was this one time...”

***

(Y/N) twists in the mirror, watching the way the corset moves with her body. 

_It could be tighter_ , she signs to her seamstress, Dia. 

She looks at Luke’s reflection in the mirror where he sits behind her. 

“I’m sorry this isn’t particularly exciting for you,” she offers. 

Luke hums in question as he looks up from his datapad. 

She glances over her shoulder, “Sitting here for a couple hours while Ella and I get fitted.”

Ella had done her fitting for the new dress she’d be wearing to (Y/N)’s birthday party before (Y/N). It was a nice yellow and had a more mature styling than her usual looks, but (Y/N) had given in to her pleading without much of a struggle. Her little sister is growing up, she can’t stop that. And as much as she sometimes feels the urge to lock Ella away in her room to protect her from the galaxy, (Y/N) knows she has to let her be her own person. Case in point, Ella used to love sitting in during their mother and (Y/N)’s fittings. Now, she had barely made it through one of (Y/N)’s dresses before leaving to go hang out with her friends. 

“Oh, I don’t mind,” Luke replies casually, “I like spending time with you.”

(Y/N) keeps her eyes trained on the boning of the corset. 

_Better_ , she signs to Dia. The woman nods and moves to the other side. 

Dia starts to drape the muslin on (Y/N), revealing the design of the dress to (Y/N) for the first time. Normally Dia would show her sketches before cutting fabric to get her approval. But this was special, Dia had explained. Her first birthday in a free galaxy where the guest list wouldn’t be filled with Imperial officers and dignitaries who only came to drink free booze and have their asses kissed. 

It’s still muslin, so the color isn’t there, nor the flow of the choice fabric, but (Y/N) can tell it will be beautiful. 

_I like it,_ (Y/N) signs as she looks over her shoulder to see the back reflected in the mirror. 

_You look very Amidala._

(Y/N) laughs, _I wouldn’t go that far, but I can see it._

“What’s so funny?” Luke asks. 

(Y/N) glances at him, “Oh, I’m not sure you’ll get it. Dia was explaining her inspiration for my dress. She pulled from Naboo style, specifically Padmé Amidala.”

Luke straightens, “Padmé Amidala?”

“Yes,” (Y/N) turns to the side at Dia’s prompt, “She was their Queen around twenty years before the Old Republic fell. The Trade Federation’s invasion during her tenure is considered to be the beginning of the end of the Old Republic. After her reign, she served as Senator leading up to and during the Clone War. She was an excellent politician, as well as the best dressed. I have a great deal of respect for her, she fought with her people to beat the Trade Federation and played a role in several other confrontations with the Separatists. Did you know she was a founder of the Rebellion, back before it even really existed? Sorry, I’m rambling.”

“Padmé was my mother.”

(Y/N) holds up her hand to Dia, turning around quickly, “What?”

Luke nods timidly, “I found out not too long ago.”

“I-I had no idea.”

“No one does. At least, no one alive,” Luke frowns, “...I think?”

(Y/N) looks down remorsefully, “I’m sorry for speaking of her so casually.”

“Don't apologize,” Luke huffs, “You didn’t say anything rude.”

“Still, if I had known-”

“Well, you didn’t,” he shrugs, “Don’t worry about it, (Y/N). I like hearing about her, actually, most records were destroyed.”

“I think my parents might have hidden some stuff away,” (Y/N) offers, beckoning Dia back to her side, “I’ll have it brought up. Maybe there’s something on Padmé.”

“Thank you.”

“Of course,” (Y/N) faces the mirror again. 

Dia lifts up a piece of muslin to her shoulder, holding it this way and that before clicking her tongue in disapproval, and removes the fabric. 

“I have a question,” Luke says. 

“Ask away.”

“Why does your dress look like that? It’s so different from what you usually wear.”

(Y/N) laughs loudly, “This isn’t the dress, it’s muslin. Practice fabric. It’s so Dia can experiment without wasting the good stuff.”

“Oh,” Luke blushes lightly, “I’m hopeless when it comes to fashion stuff.”

“The real dress will have a better fabric and be some color, Dia won’t tell me which.”

“You don’t know what color it is?”

“No, Dia likes to be secretive sometimes.”

“You trust her?”

“Of course. She’s been with my family since my mother became Queen, and has never steered us wrong,” she signs the next part as well as speaking, “Dia knows best.”

Dia looks over at Luke and smiles broadly. 

Luke laughs. 

(Y/N) looks at him through the mirror while Dia slips pins in place and draws lines on the muslin. 

Luke isn’t completely hopeless. She approves of his Jedi apparel, especially compared to the Jedi of the Old Republic. He wears fitted clothing, muted colors, polished boots. His hair is well maintained, face clean, he always looks well put together. Nothing to draw the eye, perfect for someone who doesn’t want to be in the spotlight. One could pass him in a crowd and forget him in the next moment. 

He is very handsome, though. (Y/N) imagines that probably draws some looks, she wouldn’t forget his face if she passed him. He has a nice jawline, pretty blue eyes, a cute nose, and (Y/N) can see hints of muscles hidden under the modest clothing when he moves certain ways. 

_Dia_ , she signs, _would you be able to do something for me?_

***

(Y/N) enters the throne room and the members of the High Council bow in respect. 

“Your Majesty,” comes the chorus of greetings. 

(Y/N) moves in between the chair, coming to sit on her throne, “Be seated.”

Mae, B’o, Iyan, Una, and Balian sit back down. There are a number of empty chairs, left in the circle as a sign of respect for those absent. The Senators and Representatives currently on Coruscant, her uncle chasing down remaining Imperial factions, and Fey and Gia who are on leave to have their baby. 

“How is Gia?” (Y/N) asks as she picks up her datapad, “She’s got to be due by now.”

“I believe she’s in the hospital,” Una offers, “I spoke with her two days ago.”

“Fey has promised to send word when the contractions start.”

“Good,” (Y/N) nods, “I know I don’t have to ask that you all visit them.”

“Of course not, ma’am.”

“Alright, let’s begin. What’s first on the docket?”

“The Senate is moving to raise taxes,” Iyan offers. 

“Again?” B’o asks with mild annoyance. 

“Unfortunately,” Una replies. 

“Why unfortunate?” (Y/N) asks absently as she looks at the figures displayed on her datapad. 

“Are tax raises ever fortunate, ma’am?”

(Y/N) glances up at her, “In certain situations.”

“It’s for recovery and reconstruction efforts,” Mae offers, peering at Una, “if that’s any consolation.”

“Of course it is,” Una says, “I just don’t like seeing our people have to pay for it.”

“The New Republic cannot concern itself with the wallets of Stewjon,” Balian remarks, “There is a bigger picture for them to focus on.”

“Exactly.”

“I meant no offense, I know the magnitude of what they are trying to accomplish,” Una says defensively. 

“No one is saying you were offensive, Una,” (Y/N) consoles, “We just need to keep relativity in mind.”

“We’ve been able to lower taxes,” Iyan points out. 

“Well, we’re running a planet here, not a galaxy,” (Y/N) replies. 

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Speaking of our taxes,” B’o speaks up, “the new rates are officially applied throughout.”

“Where are we, comparatively?” (Y/N) asks. 

“Just about the start of the Clone War, ma’am,” Balian shifts in her seat, “Which makes it the lowest it’s been in over twenty years.”

“Well that’s good,” Una remarks. 

“Yes, and we’re hoping to drop back down to before the war started within the next two years. If not sooner.”

“Really?” Iyan asks in disbelief, “Is that possible?”

“Based on these figures, if I’m reading them properly,” (Y/N) replies, indicating her datapad, “yes.”

“Where?”

“Fifteen.”

“Ah. I see it.”

“Even with the Senate’s tax increase?”

“That’s separate.”

“What of the Empire’s money? Surely with the rate of taxes, the seizure of resources, and the scope of Palpatine’s control, the New Republic has inherited quite a large amount of funds?”

“Yes, but a huge chunk of Imperial funds were sunk into Palpatine’s passion project,” (Y/N) scowls, “Twice.”

“Exactly. And the seized resources don’t truly belong to the Republic, they’re trying to return what they can.”

“The leftover is significant, the numbers will no doubt increase as they gain a better comprehension of the liquidated assets. That’s why the taxes are still so low, they’re being very liberal with projections.”

“You call this,” Mae waves her datapad, “low?”

“Relatively.”

“We have to do what we can to help fix the galaxy. We were lucky enough not to suffer the wrath of the Empire, but other systems can’t say that,” (Y/N) remarks, swiping on her datapad. 

“Yes, ma’am,” Iyan replies, “We can afford it easily. The Empire is no longer leeching away our resources, our economy has never been better.”

“Parasites,” Una mutters darkly.

Mae hums, “So I’ll tell everyone on Coruscant the tax increase has your approval, Your Majesty?”

”Yes.”

“And the Council,” Iyan says. 

“Of course.”

“Next?” (Y/N) asks. 

“Your Majesty...” B’o shifts in his seat, “it has been months since the attack outside the Rotunda.”

(Y/N) puts down her datapad, “Yes?”

“We are still no closer to learning who is responsible for the attack. And the deaths of Ris and Havi.”

(Y/N) swallows at the mention of their names. Ris and Havi had been a part of her guard since she was a teenager. She still has nightmares of Ris’ last moments alive. 

“The investigation has run...lukewarm at best.”

“What are you asking of me, B’o? You wish to send an investigator?”

“Not just B’o, ma’am,” Iyan speaks up, “Everyone in this room, and every soul on Stewjon, wishes to solve this mystery. We’ve had several people come forward, offering to travel to Coruscant. We’ve held off upon your request, but, if I may say so, Your Majesty, I believe we’ve held off long enough. Perhaps a fresh set of eyes will be what the investigation needs to avoid going completely cold.”

(Y/N) glances at the nearby window, seeing clouds and the tops of buildings. She sighs, “I agree. Send an investigator.”

She looks back to see several sets of shoulders relax at her words. 

“Thank you, ma’am,” Una dips her head, “We will send someone at once.”

(Y/N) nods, “My only request is that the person apply discretion in their investigation.”

“Ma‘am-”

“I initially refused to employ our own investigator because I didn’t want to seem untrusting of the New Republic. That desire hasn’t wavered in these past months.”

“Your Majesty,” B’o speaks up, “I respect your dedication to seeing the New Republic succeed. The feeling is shared by everyone in this room. But isn’t it more pertinent we focus on finding the guilty party instead of saving face with the Republic?”

(Y/N)’s nose wrinkles, “Much of the galaxy looks to Stewjon for guidance. If we show a lack of faith in the Republic, others may follow our lead. We must remain strong in our conviction. This attack was meant to weaken the Republic by killing me, I will not respond in a way that will do just that. I will not play into their hands.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“The Republic is in its early stages, and therefore vulnerable. I will not sew dissent or discontent for it into the galaxy.”

“But you are dissatisfied with the results of Coruscant's investigation?” Mae clarifies. 

“Yes, of course. No one wants to know the identity of my attacker more than I do. I’ll only be satisfied when the person or people responsible have been captured and locked away in a prison.”

“Or worse,” Balian adds quietly. 

“Regardless of the opinions of myself and the people in this room,” (Y/N) concludes, “we must remain a united front with the Republic. I will not see it fail because of this. Send the investigator, but tell them that they must be discreet. And coordinate with the investigators on Coruscant, they have resources available from being there since the beginning. Nothing is to be said of our pressing urgency.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Una says, “We will collect files on those offering to lead the investigation for your approval.”

(Y/N) waves her hand, “I trust the minds on this Council. You all may come to a decision, the less I am involved in this, the better.”

“I agree, ma’am,” Iyan answers, “Thank you for entrusting this matter with the Council. We will not let you down.”

“You never have,” (Y/N) says warmly, “Next?”

“That is all for today, Your Majesty. It has been a slow week for some reason,” Mae replies, “There are documents that need your signature, I have them here, and some to review on your datapad. I’m sure you’ll be busy tomorrow...”

Right. The party. (Y/N) swallows her groan, “Yes, I’m sure there’ll be a million last minute things for me to deal with.”

“So, they don’t need to be read until...” she looks at her datapad, “two days from now. Nothing too pressing in the bunch.”

“Very well,” (Y/N) says smoothly, “I’ll look at them before our next meeting. Mae, bring me the documents, the rest of you are free to leave. Thank you. I’ll see you all tomorrow.”

The five Council members stand. All but Mae and Una bow respectfully, “Your Majesty,” and leave. 

Mae approaches the throne, pulling papers from her bag and Una drifts over as well. 

“Nothing in here about me signing over the kingdom to you is there, Mae?” (Y/N) asks playfully. 

Mae smiles, “Not today, ma’am.”

***

A knock at the door. 

(Y/N) swallows her sigh, wishing not for the first time today that the floor would open under her and swallow her whole. Anything to avoid answering another question about this party. 

She calls, “Come in.”

The door opens and Ella walks in. She’s grinning, hair styled in a fancy updo and wearing her new yellow dress. 

“Ella,” (Y/N) exclaims, “you look beautiful!”

“I know,” she laughs, twirling around. 

“Come in, and shut the door. I can’t begin to describe how happy I am that it’s you.”

Ella shuts the door, “At least you were able to lock yourself away in here for a while. I’ve been hounded all day about this or that.”

“I only just managed to slip away to get ready,” (Y/N) argues, “And a closed door doesn’t stop people from coming to bother me.”

Ella laughs again before saying, “Where’s your dress? It’s almost time.”

“Dia’s fixing the hem, whoever was supposed to bring it got caught on a door frame or something. She’s bringing it herself now.”

“Dia’s had quite the busy day.”

“Haven’t we all?”

“You’ll never guess where I saw her,” Ella says casually. 

“Oh? Color me intrigued,” (Y/N) looks in the mirror, touching one of the curls in her hair. 

“Luke’s room.”

(Y/N) glances at her through the mirror. 

Another knock at the door. 

(Y/N) looks up at the ceiling, praying to however might be listening, “Please be Dia. Can you get that?”

Ella wanders over to the door, “It’s her,” and then signs Come in, (Y/N)’s expecting you. 

Dia walks in, pushing a small trolley carrying one covered hanger and a box. 

_ Hello, Dia.  _

Dia bows her head, beckoning (Y/N) over to the divider. 

(Y/N) signs, _The anticipation has been killing me._

Dia smiles, _Hopefully I meet your expectations._ She unzips the black cover, revealing a beautiful blue fabric. Dia pulls out the dress, sweeping it around for (Y/N) to see. 

“Is it pretty?” Ella’s voice comes from the other side of the divider. 

“No,” (Y/N) replies, “It’s beautiful.”

The pair begin the routine they’ve done a hundred times. (Y/N) steps in, Dia pulls it up, (Y/N) slips her arms through the sleeves. 

As Dia begins to lace the corset, Ella speaks again, “So...what was Dia doing in Luke’s room?”

“Like a dog with a bone,” (Y/N) mutters, rolling her eyes, “I sent her.”

“Why?”

(Y/N) scowls at Ella’s antics, “Why do you think?”

“Because you’re in love with him.”

“Ella!” (Y/N) shouts. 

Dia taps (Y/N) on the shoulder in question. 

_ I’m fine, Ella’s just being a brat.  _

“It’s true.”

“It is not! Luke is my friend, I was doing something nice.”

“(Y/N)...”

“What?”

“I saw you kiss him on Yavin IV.”

(Y/N) sucks in a breath in shock and from Dia pulling the lacing tight. 

“You did?” she asks weakly. 

“Yes.”

“Well...that was years ago, Ella. I went through quite an ordeal with him.”

“Which was it?”

“What?”

Dia pulls the lacing one last time before tucking it away. She adjusts the fabric so it sits perfectly on (Y/N). 

(Y/N) gazes at her reflection, admiring the way the dress lays on her body. 

_ Dia, I love it. You’ve surpassed my expectations.  _

_ You haven’t even seen the headpiece. Close your eyes.  _

_ Seriously? _

_Dia knows best,_ Dia signs with a smug smile.

(Y/N) rolls her eyes, earning a playful hit on the arm, but closes her eyes all the same. 

“Ella?”

“Oh, sorry,” Ella’s voice comes from the window, “I was watching someone outside. Was it years ago or did you go through something with him?”

“I really don’t like talking about this with my sister.”

“Answer the question.”

Dia shuffles around behind her, pulling the mystery headpiece from the box. 

(Y/N) sighs, “Both. I kissed Luke years ago, it's in the past. I found him on Tatooine and we went through a lot together, including murder, being captured by the Empire, rescuing Leia from the Death Star, nearly dying about fifteen times. You know the story. We’re friends as a result, the ordeal brought us close. That’s why he was willing to come here.”

Dia moves to stand in front of (Y/N), who feels the weight of the piece settle onto her head. Dia fiddles around on her head, clipping it to her hair, making sure it will stay in place. 

“(Y/N), have you seen the way he looks at you?”

(Y/N) frowns. Luke looked at her in a completely normal fashion. (Y/N)’s the one who can’t keep her eyes to herself. 

Dia taps her arm twice and (Y/N) opens her eyes. 

Her breath catches in her throat. 

It’s a beautiful silver headdress, splaying out around her head, reminding (Y/N) of paintings of saints. It dances in the light and goes beautifully with the light blue of the dress. 

(Y/N) grins at Dia, _You’ve outdone yourself this time._

_ Thank you, Your Majesty.  _

(Y/N) walks around the divider, coming into Ella’s view. 

She gasps, “(Y/N)! You look like a goddess!”

“Please,” she rolls her eyes. 

“You do! Oh my god, I thought I looked stunning-”

“How modest,” (Y/N) remarks flatly. 

“Shut up,” Ella sticks out her tongue, “I thought I was stunning, but you are gorgeous.”

(Y/N) glances at herself in the mirror. She did look amazing. 

“Dia knows best.”

She looks over to the seamstress, _Thank you, again._

Dia bows to them before leaving the room, wheeling her trolley out with her. 

“No one will be able to keep their eyes off you.”

(Y/N) scoffs, “Now I think you’re really being overly dramatic.”

“Least of all Luke.”

“Ella,” (Y/N) reprimands, “enough. I won’t hear anymore of this. Luke and I are friends, that’s all.”

Ella turns away from (Y/N), rolling her eyes as she goes. 

“I saw that,” (Y/N) calls after her. 

“You saw nothing. Come on, you can’t be late to your own party.”

(Y/N) gives herself one last once over in the mirror, making sure everything is in place. 

“Alright, I’m coming.”

***

Luke glances at the door, before mentally kicking himself for it. 

The room is filled with dignitaries, both from Stewjon and from other systems. There are also several former members of the Alliance here, including Ackbar and Madine. Most of them he doesn’t know, but he spots many familiar faces from when Leia played Senate sessions on the holotelevision while she was on leave. Everyone had slowly been filtering into the room for the past hour. They chat amongst themselves, get drinks, sample from the food trays being carried around. All the while, glancing at the door. 

Everyone is eagerly awaiting the woman of the hour: (Y/N). Some are already trying to position themselves close to the door, so that when it opened, they’d be the first to greet her. First to pull her from the group and have her ear. No matter the topic of their particular conversation, people still looked to the door almost forlornly. 

Luke had found their obsession with the door ridiculous, but now even he is looking. 

His eye is drawn to the droid walking through the crowd to approach the man standing by the door. They speak quietly and then the man pronounces loudly, “Esteemed guests, may I present Her Majesty, the Queen of Stewjon, (Y/N) (L/N), and her sister, Her Highness, the Princess of Stewjon, Ella (L/N).”

A hush falls over the crowd as the door opens and (Y/N) walks through. Ella does too, Luke imagines, but he can’t bring himself to look away from (Y/N). 

She’s ethereal in her dress. Luke had seen the muslin prototype, but it didn’t do the real thing justice. The fabric at her torso hugs her body, before giving way to a full skirt. The sleeves are off her shoulders, showing off her smooth skin. Luke traces the line of her neck to the curve of her shoulder, and then across the sharp edge of her collarbone. The thing in her hair, he isn’t sure the proper name, shines in the light just like her eyes do. 

Her smile is gracious and beautiful as she greets the masses. (Y/N) walks through the crowd, greeting people, accepting kisses to the back of her hand. She kisses the cheek of a man with grey hair at his temples. 

Luke shifts where he stands, pulling at his shirt. He has to be sure he is looking proper and polished if (Y/N) happened to look his way. The new clothing felt a bit strange, different from what he normally wore, but he isn’t uncomfortable. The suit is black, made of a rich fabric, and formal without being over the top or out of his comfort zone. It looks and feels like an evaluated version of what he normally wears. With the added bonus of the warm feeling he has in his stomach knowing (Y/N) had commissioned it for him. 

“Here,” Lando says, announcing his return to Luke’s side. 

Luke finally looks away from (Y/N) to see Lando offering him a drink. 

“It looks like you need this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, posting a shorter chapter that also features a conversation about taxes: STONKS 📈
> 
> Bear with me, people, we are approaching the Good Stuff. I promise!


	8. Chapter 8

(Y/N) smiles at Senator Rew’s words as they exit the dance floor. 

Her feet could talk, they’d probably be praying to the foot god that no one else asked her to dance, but (Y/N) doesn’t get her hopes up. She’s the woman of the hour, everyone wants to dance. 

“Thank you, Senator,” (Y/N)’s eyes dart around, looking for someone to save her, “but if you’ll excuse me, I need to speak to Master Skywalker.”

“Of course, Your Majesty. If I don’t speak to you again, I look forward to seeing you on Coruscant soon.”

(Y/N) smiles at him and slips away, walking over to where Luke is talking to Lando. 

Lando sees her first, “(Y/N).”

(Y/N) smiles at him, and this time it’s a genuine one. 

“Your Majesty,” a representative from Cato Neimoidia, whose name is currently escaping her, steps forward, cutting off (Y/N)’s path, “I was hoping to speak to you about-”

“Excuse me,” Lando seamlessly inserts himself into the conversation before it can really begin, “but Her Majesty actually promised me a dance or two after Senator Rew. I’m sure you can understand.”

The Neimoidian’s mouth twists like he ate something incredibly sour, but says, “Yes, of course.”

Lando holds out his arm, ever the proper gentleman, and (Y/N) latches onto it immediately. 

He quickly leads her back to the dance floor and their hands absently find the proper positions. 

“Thank you,” (Y/N) whispers, “And I’m sorry I hadn’t found you sooner.”

“That seemed like it was going to be a grueling conversation, I couldn’t bear to see you have to sit through it,” Lando answers, “And don’t worry about it, there are plenty of people here who are more important than me.”

“Now, now,” (Y/N) reprimands, “don’t sell yourself short. I’d much rather talk to you than listen to Senator Rew come up with more and more conceited ways to bring up his new star yacht.”

Lando smiles devilishly, “You know, speaking of star yachts...”

(Y/N) laughs, “Oh, stop it. I’m not above hitting you.”

“You wouldn’t dare!”

“True,” she concedes, “but keep in mind that we’re in a castle filled with people who would bury a body for me and not question it.”

Lando laughs. 

“I do feel bad though,” (Y/N) remarks, “You seem to have abandoned Luke to fend for himself in a crowd of politicians. Poor thing.”

“Ahh, I’m sure he’s fine. I spotted him checking out some pretty ladies earlier.”

(Y/N) refuses to give a name to the nasty feeling in her stomach, “Oh?”

“Yes,” Lando frowns in thought, “Oh, wait...that was you.”

(Y/N) glares at him and pinches his shoulder, even as the nasty feeling disappears, “Did Ella put you up to this?”

“What, giving me working eyes? No.”

Out of the corner of her, (Y/N) spots a flash of yellow and glances over. She’s been carefully keeping track of everyone who has danced with Ella. Right now, she’s dancing with Luke. Or, Ella is teaching him how to dance. (Y/N) smiles at Ella’s joyful laughter and Luke’s awkward stumbling as he makes his way through the steps. 

Lando, far more versed in dancing, spins (Y/N) around the dance floor. 

“Not to dampen your mood,” Lando says carefully, “but have you learned anything more about the attack?”

“No,” (Y/N) sighs, “I’ve agreed to let the High Council send an investigator to Coruscant.”

“Really?”

“Yes,” she continues very quietly, “Don’t tell anyone this, but I must admit they were less than impressed with the results of Coruscant’s investigation. Myself, as well.”

“You think there was malfeasance?”

“No!” (Y/N) replies, “I just want answers, and they weren’t able to provide them.”

“Maybe a new set of eyes will help.”

“That was our thinking. I just wish this whole matter was settled and in the past. I’m tired of looking over my shoulder all of the time.”

“They wouldn’t dare try to attack you here,” Lando points out. 

“I know,” (Y/N) replies, looking around the room, “but I don’t like the idea of sheltering myself here. This is my home and where I belong, but I have friends in other systems and work to do with the Republic. I won’t lock myself away in a tower for safety’s sake.”

“I understand,” Lando nods, “I’d do the same if I was in your situation.”

(Y/N) spins around and says, “Enough about this. How are things on Bespin?”

“Oh, things are running smoothly. The Imperial troops barely put up any fight, I’m sure you heard.”

“Yes, I did hear that.”

“It was strange,” Lando shrugs, “but I won’t look a gift tauntaun in the mouth. It’s been great ever since. I retook my position, reinstated the Board, we’ve just recently purchased some new machinery that should make the mining easier.”

“I’m glad to hear,” (Y/N) says genuinely, “I’ll be sure to mention a possible trade arrangement or something at the next Council meeting.”

“I knew I liked you for a reason.”

(Y/N) laughs lightly. 

The song comes to an end, but (Y/N) has no intention of returning to the dangerous waters of the crowd. She’s about to ask Lando for another dance when Ella appears at her side. 

“(Y/N), can you teach Luke? He’s hopeless.”

“What?” she blinks, “Oh, yes.”

Ella slips her hand into Lando’s hand and the two spin away. 

“Alright,” (Y/N) turns, “Put your hand on my waist.”

“Where?” Luke asks dumbly. 

“My waist,” (Y/N) rolls her eyes, grabbing his hand and placing her other on his shoulder. 

Luke gets with the program and places his hand carefully on her side. 

“Don’t be nervous,” she offers, “I saw what Ella was teaching you, we’ll stick to that.”

“Nervous? Who’s nervous? I’m just the guy with two left feet that everyone is watching dance with their Queen,” Luke says grumpily. 

(Y/N) smiles, “Just try to remember that everything you’re doing, I’m doing backwards. So, it could be worse.”

The music is already in full swing, so (Y/N) gets right into it. Luke is a fast learner and he’s picked up an understanding of the basic footwork. 

(Y/N) looks down at her feet, mindful she doesn’t poke Luke’s eye out with her headpiece. 

“Good,” she praises.

“Are you sure you aren’t just buttering me up?”

(Y/N) tilts her head, “Buttering you up for what?”

Luke grins, “Well, considering how this party is going, it looks like I’m going to have to uphold my promise and dance on a table at some point.”

“See!” (Y/N) laughs, “I told you.”

“I just had the most fascinating conversation with a Senator Rew about his new star yacht,” Luke informs her wearily. 

(Y/N) laughs again, “I had that same conversation about twenty minutes ago.”

“I’m so sorry,” Luke says earnestly. 

“Ah, it’s the same thing every time at these types of parties. You’ll learn how to filter most of it out after a while. Although,” (Y/N) remarks, “it hasn’t all been bad.”

“Really? Like when?” Luke sounds genuinely interested. 

“Right now isn’t so bad,” she offers casually, glancing across the dance floor, unable to look him in the eye. 

“Only ‘isn’t so bad’?” Luke teases. 

(Y/N) smiles up at him, nerves forgotten. Her hand squeezes his shoulder, “You look nice.”

“Thank you,” he glances down, “I will admit, I wasn’t quite sure what to do at first when Dia came marching into my room earlier today and started demanding that I take my clothes off.”

(Y/N) laughs lightly, “She’s never been one for subtlety.”

“I like it, though, it feels like me.”

“I’m glad, that’s what I was going for,” she looks at the suit, admiring how it fits him. 

(Y/N) mentally shakes herself and looks away again. 

“You look nice as well,” Luke says, somewhat awkwardly. 

“Just ‘nice’?” (Y/N) teases lightly. 

“No,” Luke looks her in the eye, “much more than that.”

(Y/N) feels warmth in her cheeks and she hopes Luke can’t sense how her heart beats faster. She continues to look at Luke, tracing over his handsome features before returning to his blue eyes. 

(Y/N) swears she can feel her heart skip a beat as she realizes why she liked the blue of her dress so much. 

The music comes to an end and (Y/N) thanks whatever entity that’s watching over her in that moment. She clears her throat, “If you’ll excuse me, I still need to make some rounds.”

Luke nods amicably, “Of course,” and leads her off the dance floor. 

(Y/N) releases his arm the moment they reach the crowd. 

***

(Y/N) finally gets to eat something and have a drink as she mingles with her guests. And Mae had managed to pull her away for a while, having snagged a table tucked behind a pillar that kept them hidden from most of the crowd. The two discussed a few things, including the documents (Y/N) had been provided the day before. Some of the people of the Council are people who were placed there by her father or mother, but Mae is one of her appointments. The two women get along quite well, even outside of Council matters, sharing the trait of neither of their minds only stopping when they’re asleep. 

B’o eventually interrupts, playfully scolding Mae for bothering (Y/N) with bureaucratic nonsense on her birthday. He ‘rescues’ (Y/N) by offering to dance and then she’s off again dancing away with every person who can swoop in at the right moment to ask her. 

Uncle Redo dances with her again, as well as the other members of the High Council. She even dances with Ella for a song, to the amusement of the sisters and everyone watching. 

(Y/N) soon finds herself dancing with Lando again, listening to the story of how he and Han met years ago. She imagines some of it must be exaggerated given Lando’s flair, but also knows how Han can be sometimes. 

He spins her several times as the music swells, before coming to an end. (Y/N) goes with it smoothly, coming to a graceful stop as the music does. 

“Oh, Lando!” Ella’s voice makes her jump, “Dance with me. (Y/N), let’s trade.”

(Y/N) turns to look at her sister, but she’s already dancing away with Lando. 

Luke looks as surprised by this sudden turn of events as she feels. 

The music is already going again, so (Y/N) offers her hand, “So, come here often?”

Luke takes it with a smile and they start dancing. As they turn, (Y/N) directs a glare at Ella, who smiles back innocently. 

(Y/N) looks back at Luke, who seems unaware of the exchange the sisters just had. 

“I’m sorry about Ella,” she still offers. 

Luke hums in question, “What did she do this time?”

(Y/N) laughs lightly to hide her nerves, “She’s just meddling.”

“With us?”

(Y/N) grimaces up at him, “Yes?”

“Oh. I don’t mind.”

(Y/N) blinks, “What?”

“I don’t mind,” he shrugs, “I like dancing with you. I’m not so nervous about remembering the steps.”

“Really?”

“Yes,” Luke says and then spins her to prove his point. 

(Y/N) grins once she’s facing him again, “I see you’ve been practicing while I was hiding. You’re a natural.”

“No, no,” he laughs lightly, “I just have a good teacher.”

“Ella?”

Luke rolls his eyes good-naturedly. 

The music changes into a slower song and (Y/N) swallows around the lump in her throat and tries not to think of her rapidly beating heart. She glances around, but no one seems to think anything is off. And that’s because there isn’t. This isn’t the first slower song played, and it won’t be the last. This is all in (Y/N)’s head. 

She sets her shoulders, mentally shaking herself. It’s just a dance. Calm down. (Y/N) glances up at Luke, who’s already looking at her. She tries to focus on maintaining her dancing, not wanting anyone to think anything is amiss. Are people staring? (Y/N) can’t bring herself to look away from Luke to check. She tries not to hear the soft music. 

They make their way across the floor, flitting seamlessly between the other couples. Luke’s hand burns hot on her side, every small shift if his fingers or movement to better cradle the space between her ribs and hip is overwhelming. 

(Y/N) looks away from him finally, hating herself. 

The people dancing around them slide into the next position and Luke follows suit. His hand slides around to her back, the other dropping away. (Y/N) leans into his hold, freed arm draping out elegantly in the air. 

She feels vulnerable. Luke’s hand is holding her close to him and, damn her for her weakness, all she can think about is every time he’s ever held her. Every hug, everything touch, every kiss, how he felt pressed against her.

She shifts again, arm coming to rest on his shoulder. They’re pressed closer together than before. (Y/N) looks at his face, watching the light dancing in his eyes. Luke looks back at her intently, his own forearm a comforting weight on her shoulder. 

(Y/N) shivers at the weight in his gaze. What is that, hidden in the details of his handsome features? Desire? No, she’s just delusional. 

But is she? If Ella and Lando have both mentioned it, independent from each other? And Dia clearly thinks there is something there, if it had been a deliberate choice to use the exact shade of blue of his eyes for (Y/N)’s dress. 

“Are you alright?” Luke asks softly to stop anyone from hearing.

She looks away, embarrassed and ashamed, “Yes.”

Luke’s arm leaves her shoulder, fingers trailing red hot paths across her skin as he moves to take her hand again. (Y/N) turns away from Luke, his hand cupping hers through the slow motion. The hard line of his chest is pressed up against her back and she can feel his breathing. 

The music swells, but she can’t hear it over the sound of blood pounding in her ears. 

She breathes deeply, trying to calm herself. 

Luke twirls her with the rest of the crowd. (Y/N) turns back and, she isn’t sure if she misstepped or he did, they bump against each other. Her hands rest on Luke’s chest as she inhaled sharply. Luke catches her instinctively and the look on his face is unidentifiable. 

“I’ve got you.”

The rest of the world moves around the pair, while they just stand there. 

(Y/N) blinks first, moving her hands to return to their proper place. Luke follows her example and they return to dancing. She can’t bring herself to look at him again. 

At least, that’s what (Y/N) tells herself. Because the truth is that she can’t stop the fleeting glances she keeps making at him. 

The song finally ends. 

(Y/N) releases the breath she’s been holding. 

“I have to cut the cake,” she says weakly. 

“Alright,” Luke replies softly, turning to exit the dance floor. 

(Y/N) tries not to think about the hand resting on her back. She isn’t very successful. 

***

The sound of (Y/N)’s heels clicking on the stone echo through the otherwise empty hallway. 

It’s late. The party had finally ended, (Y/N) had seen off the many guests, taken Ella to her chambers, and now she is headed to her own. 

She glances to her left, “Thank you.”

Luke frowns out of curiosity, not sadness, and asks, “What did I do?”

“You were a friendly face tonight.”

“Everyone was friendly,” Luke protests, dismissing himself like he always does. 

“There’s different types of friendly. You didn’t want anything from me, you didn’t expect me to be larger than life.”

“Well, I’m familiar with how it feels to have people expecting the world from me.”

(Y/N) smiles softly, “That’s true. Neither of us could have anticipated how our lives have ended up. There was a time when you thought you’d never leave Tatooine or become a celebrity. And I never thought I’d be Queen. It can be overwhelming sometimes to see how things have developed. Thank you for always keeping me human in your eyes.”

“The same to you,” Luke replies. 

They come to a stop at the ornate door that leads to (Y/N)’s chambers. 

“Here we are,” she says awkwardly, wishing she could smack her head against the wall with it causing concern or that the floor could open under her and swallow her whole. 

“Yes,” Luke replies, and then it’s quiet. He looks at her and (Y/N) is helpless against staring back. Her eyes flicker between his eyes and his lips. She hopes he doesn’t notice. 

Luke finally clears his throat, “Well, goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

And then (Y/N) leans forward, feeling completely detached from all logic and sense, and kisses him on the cheek. 

Luke doesn’t do anything beyond a slight turn of his head to face her better. 

(Y/N) pulls back slightly, but doesn’t move away. She looks up at him, seeing the dilation in his pupils. 

God, she’s losing it. 

Except Luke is looking at her like he would be content doing nothing but looking at her for the rest of his life. His whole body seems tight with tension, like he’s a slingshot that’s been pulled further and further back. 

Fuck it, she can’t lose what she never had in the first place. 

Before, on Tatooine, (Y/N) hadn’t been sure who had moved first. 

This time, she does. It’s her. 

(Y/N) leans forward and kisses him. On the lips this time.

Luke’s hand leaps up to cradle the back of her neck, pulling her closer. (Y/N)’s hand grips Luke’s shirt, no doubt wrinkling the fine fabric. She doesn’t care. Luke is intoxicating, she can feel her desire racing through her veins like a drug. 

Luke pulls her closer with a hand at her waist and her feet having to move with the motion clears (Y/N)’s mind enough for her to realize what’s happening. 

(Y/N) leans back, staring at his mouth, “I shouldn’t have done that.”

Luke blinks, breathing a little heavier than usual, “Do you want to stop?”

(Y/N) looks up at him, mind slowly processing what he said. She finally manages, “...God, no,” and kisses him again. Her arms wrap around Luke’s neck to pull him close. 

Luke’s hand presses hot against her back. (Y/N)’s tongue enters his mouth and he makes a sound that makes her insides warm. 

A door closes nearby, making (Y/N) jump. She pulls away just far enough to stop the kiss. Luke tries to follow, but (Y/N)’s “Stop” halts his progress. 

She turns her head, their noses brushing with the movement, and looks in the direction of the noise. 

(Y/N)’s arms fall from Luke’s neck. She grabs his hand, “Come on,” and opens her door. She pulls Luke in after her and closes the door behind them. (Y/N) pushes the security button and turns back to him, “Now we won’t-mhh!”

Luke cuts her off by reclaiming her mouth. (Y/N) quickly gets back onboard, taking his face in her hands to adjust the angle. She makes a pleased noise as he pulls her closer. Luke’s hands trace down her back, squeezing her waist. 

“Hey,” she murmurs against his lips, “while you’re back there, make yourself useful.”

Luke breathes, “Alright,” and then they’re kissing again. His fingers nimbly maneuver their way to the lacing of her corset and start pulling at the ties. 

(Y/N)’s hand untangles itself from his hair to slide down his front. She finds the hard bulge of Luke’s cock where it presses against the front of his pants. She rubs it with her palm, encouraging it to harden further.

Luke’s breath catches in his throat, hands working more frantically to undo the lacing. He starts muttering curses between their kisses. 

(Y/N) laughs against his mouth. 

Luke pulls back, pouting, “Why’d you have to wear a puzzle dress?”

Her eyebrow quirks up, “I didn’t hear you complaining earlier when you couldn’t take your eyes off of me.“

Luke blushes, caught, “Turn around.”

(Y/N) turns, sweeping her hair to the side, “Tell you what: the next time we spontaneously decide to have sex, I’ll wear something easier to take off.”

Luke hums, “Deal,” and starts tearing through the lacing. 

(Y/N)’s hands rest on her hips as she waits, feeling the way the corset slowly releases its hold on her. Luke pulls the dress down her body, revealing her bare skin. He leans forward, lips dancing across her shoulder. (Y/N) tilts her head, exposing her neck to his ministrations. He sucks softly on her racing pulse, hands moving around to cup her breasts. His clothed body pressing hard against her naked back, reminding of (Y/N) how unbalanced they are right now. 

She pulls his hands away, stepping out of the puddled dress, “You have some catching up to do.”

(Y/N) marches into her bedroom, Luke hot on her heels. She turns and looks at him expectantly. 

Luke rolls his eyes and starts to take off his suit. He offers casually, like they’re discussing the weather instead of about to have sex, “You know, I really like this look on you.”

It’s (Y/N)’s turn to roll her eyes, “Keep it up and I’ll kick you out.”

“No, you won’t.”

“No, I won’t,” she concedes, moving over to the bed. She spots herself in the mirror, seeing how she’s only wearing a pair of heels, her underwear, and her headdress. (Y/N) smiles at her own ridiculousness and starts to unclip the headdress from her hair. She kicks off her heels, bending to pull her underwear down. 

Luke’s hands grab her, scooping her into the air. (Y/N) barely has time to register all this before she’s being dropped onto the bed and Luke is climbing on top of her. 

(Y/N) grabs Luke, pulling his head towards her. They start to kiss again and Luke grinds against her. His hands dance down her stomach, grabbing her ass, running up her inner thighs. 

“Luke,” (Y/N) turns her head and gasps breathlessly, “Luke, just do it. Fuck me.”

He noses at her cheek, “Are you sure?”

(Y/N) squeezes his arm, hard and impatiently, “If I wasn’t sure, would I have said it? Or brought you in here in the first place? I’ve been thinking about you fucking me since you first landed here, so come on already.”

Luke kisses her and spreads her legs with warm hands. His fingers slip inside of her, movements eased by how wet (Y/N)’s pussy already is. 

“I’ve been thinking about this too,” he says against her skin, moving to kiss her throat. 

(Y/N) wraps her leg around his waist, opening herself to him further, “I’m ready.”

Luke removes his fingers, quickly replacing them with his cock. He sinks in smoothly, hand gripping (Y/N)’s leg tightly at the feeling. 

(Y/N)’s head presses back against the mattress, eyes fluttering shut. She feels Luke kiss a line down her neck before licking back up to the edge of her jaw. (Y/N) shivers and softly breathes out, “Luke.”

Luke murmurs by her ear, “Ready?”

She nods eagerly, sucking in a shaky breath. 

Luke starts to move his hips, quickly picking up pace, driving into her over and over again. 

“Fuck,” she gasps. 

He growls her name, “(Y/N).”

Her nails dig into his back and her legs tighten around him. That’s the first time she’s heard him say her name like that. She loves it. 

Luke kisses her, tongue plunging into her mouth. 

(Y/N) can feel the flex of Luke’s back muscles under her hand. He’s always been strong from working on the farm, but now that strength is far more defined. The way he had picked her up so easily makes her mind race with images of what they could do together. 

Luke breaks the kiss to gasp her name and it’s what pushes her over the edge. (Y/N)’s back arches and her pussy clenches around his cock, “Luke!”

He groans at the feeling and fucks her through her orgasm, adjusting his hold on her hips. 

Just as she’s coming down, Luke pulls out and comes on her stomach. (Y/N) sits up just enough to knock his hand away and take his cock in her own hand. Luke shifts forward and kisses her, even as his arms shake from the feeling, murmuring her name against her lips. 

(Y/N) eventually releases him and Luke rolls off of her to lay on the bed. (Y/N) lays back down herself and they both rest in silence for a moment, catching their breath. 

She turns her head, looking at the curve of Luke’s bicep and the small crescent indentations from where her fingernails had dug into the flesh. Neither had possessed the state of mind to turn on a light, but the moon shines through the windows. (Y/N) can just barely see the flex of Luke’s abdominal muscles as he breathes. 

Luke glances over, feeling her gaze. He asks, “Still think we shouldn’t have done that?”

“Yes,” (Y/N) answers honestly, “we definitely shouldn’t have...But we did. And it was fantastic.”

Luke looks back up at the ceiling, shaking his head and laughing. 

“I actually think it’s exactly what we needed,” (Y/N) offers. 

“How so?”

“Well,” she rolls over onto her back to better look at Luke, “there was so much left on the table with our past, it felt very taboo to even mention any of it. Now, I think we’re in a better place. On a level playing field.”

Luke nods, “I see what you mean.”

“We finally have closure, you know?” Yes, this is good. Be analytical and dry about everything, act like this isn’t the thing she’s been craving for years. Fuck, did she admit to having thought about this? Hopefully Luke won’t remember that little confession in the morning. 

“Yes, when you put it that way, it’s definitely what we needed.”

“Good,” (Y/N) yawns. Fuck, it’s really late. She’s got to get some sleep. 

Luke’s eyes flicker away her breasts and up to her face at her yawn. He sits up and, rubbing the back of his neck, offers awkwardly, “I’ll head out.”

“You can stay,” (Y/N) offers as casually as possible and tries not to let the panic show on her face because what the fuck is she doing right now, “It’ll be easier for you to sneak around in the morning. Half the staff is still awake right now.”

“Are you sure?”

(Y/N) rolls her eyes, “Wouldn’t have offered it I wasn’t sure,” she yawns again and shrugs, “Up to you. But if you’re going to stay, help me with the sheets.”

She stands, grabbing fabric. Luke moves quickly, yanking back the rest of it. 

“Well, if it’ll be easier in the morning,” he says, mattress dipping as he climbs back onto the bed, “why make more trouble by trying to do it now?”

“My thoughts exactly,” (Y/N) replies, eyes shut, “Night.”

“Goodnight, (Y/N).”

***

Something tickling (Y/N)’s nose wakes her. 

She opens her eyes slowly. The way they protest says she hasn’t been asleep for long. (Y/N) blinks as she realizes what she’s seeing.

Luke is looking down at her with a guilty expression, “Uh.”

While sleeping, she had managed to move closer to Luke’s side of the bed, as well as turned to face him. She can feel the way her hair is tucked behind her ear and knows Luke must have moved it away from where it was covering her face. 

(Y/N) blinks again, seeing how Luke can’t help but look at where the sheet has slipped down her body. 

“You know,” (Y/N) offers with a sleep-rough voice, “the closure could be for all of tonight and not just-”

And then Luke’s kissing her again and he rips the sheet away, hand flying down to the place between her legs with the precision of a heat seeking missile. Not that she’s complaining, back arching almost painfully. 

And she’s definitely not complaining a while later when Luke’s fucking her into the mattress, her one hand holding her headboard with white knuckles. 

***

(Y/N) glances at the clock resting on the bedside table. It’s early morning. She’ll have to wake up in a few hours for real and start a new day. She has countless meetings to attend and the longer she lays here awake, the more things start to fall into place for the upcoming agenda. She’s got several guests who flew in for the party that she’ll have to entertain for the next few days and Ella’s been bothering her about going on a vacation. 

She looks away from the clock to return her gaze to Luke’s face. It’s relaxed in sleep and there’s hair splayed across his forehead, his eyelashes stand out against his skin, then there’s the smooth cheeks, strong nose and jaw, lips she’s all too familiar with, the lines of his neck, the sharp angle of his collarbone that leads to what is covered by the sheet. But (Y/N) knows what it all looks like. And resting over the top of the fabric is one of his arms. A broad shoulder, nice muscles, and one of his hands. 

Oh , his hands. Luke has lovely hands, big and strong ones that are powerful and possessive in how they grab, hold, cradle, grasp, cup the different parts of her body, and yet are also gentle and careful not to hurt her. 

(Y/N) reaches up to tuck some hair behind her ear, eyes flitting up to look at Luke’s face. His blue eyes are open now and looking at her curiously. 

She jumps slightly, “Oh, I didn’t know you were awake. Morning.”

“I wasn’t, until about ten seconds ago,” he admits. 

“Ah.”

“Is it morning?” Luke turns his head to look at the clock. 

(Y/N) rises up just enough to reach over him, flipping the clock down onto its face, “I didn’t see.”

She looks at him expectantly and shyly through her eyelashes, curious to see what he’ll do. 

Luke blinks and grabs her hips, pulling her on top of him. 

(Y/N) sits up, moving to straddle him properly. She starts to grind down on his hardening cock, hands resting on his stomach for support. 

Luke’s hands trace up her stomach, press into her ribs, and cup her breasts. (Y/N) rolls her hips slowly and leans into his hold. 

She eventually lifts herself just high enough to grab Luke’s cock, shifts slightly, and sinks down. Her cunt is a bit sore, but she can’t bring herself to care. The discomfort quickly slips away in favor of everything else. 

(Y/N) kisses Luke hard, biting at his lip, and starts to move her hips. His hand grabs her waist, helping to guide her movements. Luke moans something that vaguely sounds like her name as (Y/N) rides him. Her leg muscles protest, but it doesn’t matter. 

All that matters is the spot near her ear that Luke sucks on like it owes him credits and the way his cock feels inside of her. (Y/N) gasps breathlessly in his ear, knowing she’ll have to wear her hair down for several days to cover the mark he will leave behind. 

***

(Y/N)’s eyes are closed. Her hands work through her hair, she can feel suds run down her body and onto the shower floor. 

Her body aches and she doesn’t feel quite as rested as she would fresh after a full night’s sleep, but (Y/N) wouldn’t trade the night she had with Luke for anything.

She tilts her head back and the water from the shower head falls over her face, clearing more shampoo away. The suds wash free from her hair, slicking down her back. 

There’s a knock at the door. 

“Come in,” she calls.

(Y/N) splashes water on her face, wiping it from her eyes. She walks out from under the water and looks over into the bathroom. 

It’s Luke, as she expected. 

She smiles lazily, stepping out of the shower entirely. 

Luke’s eyes widen, either at her general appearance or her boldness to blatantly display herself. Maybe both. 

“See something you like?” (Y/N) asks with a smirk. 

“If that wasn’t already apparent,” he says with a playful look in his eyes, because it’s been made quite apparent, “I apologize.”

(Y/N) laughs, “Are you getting ready to head out?”

“Yes, I have to shower before I run into anyone.”

“What time is it?”

“Almost seven.”

“Water’s already warm,” (Y/N) offers, taking great care to sound casual, “You could shower here and still get back to your room before D3 brings your tray.”

“Are you-” he stops at her glare, “Right.”

He enters the shower immediately, having already been naked. He steps under the water, hair darkening and plastering to his forehead in a way that shouldn’t be as adorable as it is. 

The two wash separately, only touching with an occasional accidental elbow bump. (Y/N) keeps glancing at him out of the corner of her eye, but doesn’t say anything. She hopes she hasn’t made things awkward. Their ‘closure’ had been for ‘tonight’. And it was day now. The flimsy excuse they had agreed on had expired with the new day that they have finally acknowledged is here, there is no way to just write off sharing a shower. Unless they adopt some new, equally flimsy excuse like ‘saving water’ or ‘there’s nothing wrong with two friends sharing a shower’. 

(Y/N) reaches past him for the conditioner, and the back of her hand brushes his semi-hard cock. Luke freezes. 

“Did you bring your lightsaber in with you?” she asks playfully, hand retreating with the bottle. 

“I am so sorry,” Luke says, genuine embarrassment coloring his voice. 

She laughs lightly, “It’s fine, Luke. I’m not complaining.”

He glances over at her, cheeks red and pupils dilated, clearly having been affected by being in the shower with her. 

(Y/N) grins, flicking water at him. 

Luke blinks the water from his eyes and then grabs her arm, pulling her to him. She slips across the wet floor, laughing. Luke kisses her and (Y/N) drops the conditioner in favor of grabbing him. The bottle falls to the ground with a loud bang that echos in the shower. (Y/N) barely registers it, fingers slipping into Luke’s wet hair. 

Luke sinks down to his knees, hot tongue dipping into her belly button. His one hand runs up her inner thigh, while the other grabs her ass. 

“Luke,” (Y/N) says as he noses his way further down her body, “I think you might have tired me out last night. I’m-” she stops in surprise as Luke throws her leg over his shoulder. (Y/N) feels his tongue brush up against her and her hands are scrambling to find purchase on the walls as she stammers, “O-oh! But you’re welcome to try.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😬


	9. Chapter 9

The door closes with a click and (Y/N) wheels the tray over to her chair by the window. 

It’s a bit of a hassle to get a Queen ready in the morning. (Y/N) has to shower, dress, get dolled up to a presentable state. And a few people come to speak with her, let her know about anything that happened while she had been sleeping and what’s new in the ever interesting galaxy. And since she isn’t expected to starve during all of this, (Y/N) gets a small tray carrying coffee and some toast to hold her over until real breakfast. 

(Y/N) looks out the window, peering down on the streets of Wentor. It’s still early, so there aren’t many people wandering around. But she can see shops opening windows, someone is sweeping the ground outside their door, people are wheeling their carts to the market about two blocks over. Her favorite thing about these chambers is this window. Her old rooms hadn’t been facing Wentor, so she had never been able to see it’s streets and people. Now she can, and it’s a lovely view to start the day and also serves as a daily reminder. A daily reminder that she isn’t just herself. She is the Queen of an entire planet. Her people look to her for guidance, strength, safety. 

That is why she did everything expected of her with a smile on her face. Even when it was overwhelming and it felt like she was drowning in a position and a world of responsibilities that she was never meant to have. Because these people needed her to do it. These average people, the show opener, the cart vendor, the guard who stands at the castle door, the chef who made her breakfast, they all do their work without complaint. Who is (Y/N) to refuse to perform the job expected of her?

She remembers her father telling her that their family was one dedicated to public service. (Y/N) hadn’t understood at the time, being so young, how they could work for the people who worked for their family or didn’t live in a castle. But now she understands. Every decision she makes is based on how it benefits her kingdom and its people. Supporting the New Republic even if she disagreed with an action. How to handle her assassination attempt. Weighing tax rates against maintaining a military capable of defending the planet, because who the hell knows what tomorrow could bring. Directing money away from one thing to fund another. It is an intricate dance and (Y/N) knows despite her own personal beliefs or preferences, the decision that benefits Stewjon will always be the one she chooses. Her people will always come first. If her parents taught her one thing, it’s that. 

(Y/N) glances away from the window when someone knocks at her door. 

She sets down her cup, “Come in.”

***

(Y/N) walks towards the throne room, reading over the file B’o had sent her. It appears that the High Council already had an investigator sitting on a ship somewhere just waiting for her approval to go to Coruscant, given how quickly things were moving. The investigator is a Stewjonian woman by the name of Mi-ahej Ti. She is originally from Wentor, but had lived in Yelstan for most of her life. She has a long list of credentials, as well as connections on Coruscant, which makes her a good candidate for the job. For the first time in a while, (Y/N) feels a burst of hope regarding the investigation. 

(Y/N) glances out the window, coming to a stop at what she sees. 

Luke is outside, not far from the gardens. His lightsaber, which is green now, is swinging through the air. She frowns, not seeing an enemy, before huffing in annoyance at her own stupidity. He isn't under attack, he’s practicing. 

The blade cuts through the air quickly and with deadly precision. She’d hate to face him on the battlefield while he had that weapon in his hand. 

(Y/N) feels a happy flutter in her chest looking down at Luke. Ever since their conversation that night in the garden, he seems to be much happier and more comfortable around her. Their conversations aren’t forced or stilted, they flow easier and come up more naturally. They had finally accepted and settled into a camaraderie that naturally came with spending most of their days together. 

She had been a little worried that things might be awkward after spending the night together, but Luke had seemed unbothered at breakfast. There might have been the occasional lingering glance, especially when (Y/N) had moved her hair to make sure it covered the mark he’d sucked into her skin. 

Not that she hadn’t also been guilty of looking at him, watching the way Luke’s hands had held his utensils and wrapped around his cup. 

It seems the brief lapse in their relationship is just that: brief. It is over and done with. They’d had sex, and now it was finished. Back to normal. 

(Y/N) starts walking again, rolling her shoulders as she goes. 

***

It is not back to normal. 

At least not to (Y/N), who is approaching the three hour mark of laying in her bed and trying to fall asleep. 

She is restless. Something she doesn’t want to put a name to is racing through her veins. 

(Y/N) rolls onto her side with a deep sigh. She feels foolish, so incredibly foolish. She spends one night with Luke and now she can’t sleep? How childish. To be so overtaken with the memories of last night and the wish that Luke was here again tonight that she can’t fall asleep?

And she is even more annoyed at her weakness for letting it happen in the first place. It was foolish to think a night of sex would fix things. ‘Closure’. (Y/N) rolls her eyes. Nothing was closed. In fact, the door she had locked her feelings for Luke behind is wide open now. The encounter had awoken something inside of her and now she wants more. Like an addict. She’d had a hit and now she craves another. 

(Y/N) yanks a pillow over her face and hopes the pitch blackness will finally quiet her mind. 

***

(Y/N)’s about ready to pull her hair out. For the second night in a row she’s laying in bed, unable to sleep. 

She’s tired and annoyed with herself. And as she feels the minutes go by, the depraved voice in her head gets louder. 

She could go get Luke. There is a small chance he feels the same way. There is a chance he might also be awake right now. Had he looked tired today?

He definitely likes her. Is attracted to her. He’d been enthusiastic two nights ago, initiating some of the activities. 

(Y/N) remembers him leaving the shower, curious why she hadn’t followed. She had explained that she still needed to condition her hair, as she had been planning to do before he had interrupted her. Luke had smiled at her teasing tone and then exited the shower. Then she had turned to face the water, getting her hair wet again. And then she had looked over her shoulder and seen Luke watching her as he toweled off. And that lingering look before he left the bathroom. That look had been filled to the brim with promises and maybe even the desire to get back into the shower with her for another round. 

So he should be open to doing it again? Right?

(Y/N) is so busy sinking into her self hatred at this unhinged line of thinking that she almost misses the alarm going off. Someone is in her chambers. The door is set to go off whenever opened after she turns in for the night. The alarm sounds from the head of her bed, quiet enough to not alert the person at the door, but loud enough to wake her. 

(Y/N) sits up quickly, grabbing the blaster she has strapped to the back of the headboard and climbs out of bed. She hurries to the door separating her bedroom from her chambers and throws the door open, blaster raised. 

“Oh,” she says dumbly.

“Uh,” is Luke’s intelligent response. 

(Y/N) rolls her eyes and lowers her blaster. She reaches back inside her bedroom to push the emergency stop button. The button had been installed long before (Y/N) had been named Queen, because it made no sense to always have someone come rushing to the chambers every time the door was opened. The button had been especially useful when her mother had been pregnant, as her father had been up at all hours of the night fetching her water or food to satisfy a craving. If the button was hit within a minute of the alarm being triggered, no one would be alerted to come to (Y/N)’s rescue. 

She tosses the blaster onto the nearest table before addressing Luke, “Do you have any idea what time it is?”

Luke shrugs, offering, “Night?”

(Y/N) rolls her eyes again, “What do you want?”

“I couldn’t sleep.”

“Do you want me to call for D3? Get you something to eat or drink? When I can’t sleep I normally like to have a piece of bread. It puts me right to sleep for some reason.” (Y/N) glances away from him to stare at a wall, wishing someone was here to tell her to shut the hell up. 

“Oh, uh, no. But, thank you,” Luke answers awkwardly.

(Y/N) blinks at him stupidly. Then what the hell does he want?

She hears Luke say something under his breath that she thinks could be “Fuck it” but isn’t sure, and then he’s moving towards her quickly. (Y/N) barely has time to react before Luke’s in front of her, picking her up and kissing her. 

Oh. That’s what he wanted. Alright. 

(Y/N) wraps her legs around his waist, arms winding around his neck. She kisses him back, eyes closing, and makes a pleased noise as Luke presses her back against the wall. 

“Is this alright?” Luke asks against her lips. 

“Yes,” she says breathlessly and moans softly as Luke slips his tongue into her mouth. He grinds against her and (Y/N) shivers, tightening her legs around Luke’s waist, “Luke.”

He hums questioningly. 

“Bed. Now.”

Luke nods wordlessly, not wanting to pull away from her. He adjusts his grip on her legs, one hand grabbing her ass roughly. 

“Fuck.”

“That’s the plan.”

Luke finally breaks the kiss to look over her shoulder in order to walk through the door without ramming into the frame in the process. (Y/N) runs a hand through his hair and licks a line up his neck. 

“Be careful,” Luke says shakily as they approach the bed, “My hair isn’t long enough to cover anything.”

(Y/N) pulls away from the spot she had been lightly sucking on, “Well, walk faster if you want me to stop.”

“I didn’t say anything about stopping,” Luke points out as he places her on the bed. His hands slide up her thighs, pushing up under the slip to push the fabric closer to her stomach and reveal more skin. 

(Y/N)’s eyebrow quirks up as she grabs the hem of Luke’s shirt and pulls it up. 

Luke takes over once she reaches his head, leaving her hands to trail down the exposed muscle.

“I kept my promise,” she offers, pulling at the drawstring of the pants. 

Luke’s head pops out of the shirt and he tosses it to the ground, “What promise?”

“I’m wearing something easier to take off.”

He frowns for a second before laughing, “I appreciate it.”

His pants fall from where they were precariously resting on his hips, puddling at the ground around his feet. 

Luke climbs onto bed in front of (Y/N), kissing her again. (Y/N) makes a happy noise against his lips that she’d normally feel self conscious about, but she can’t bring herself to care right now. Luke’s hands trail down her body, carefully slipping under the slip again. Rough fingers dip down in between her legs.

(Y/N) gasps into Luke’s mouth as he touches her clit. His finger circles it while his other hand rucks the slip further up her body. (Y/N) pulls away to remove the piece of clothing and Luke kisses across her exposed collarbone and thumbs at her nipple. It stiffens under his touch and (Y/N) whimpers softly. 

“Here,” Luke says, hands leaving her briefly and moving to her back. 

(Y/N) leans into the touch, trusting him. Luke guides her down to rest on the mattress and she looks up at him, waiting to see what happens next. Luke looks down at her naked body for a moment, fingers tracing her ribs absently. He leans down and kisses her again, hands sliding down her body. 

(Y/N) spreads her legs, making room for him. Her hands jump around from running through Luke’s hair to squeezing his arms to cradling his face. (Y/N) isn’t sure what she wants to touch more, she just wants more of Luke. 

Luke breaks the kiss eventually, eyes flickering across her face. (Y/N) isn’t sure what he’s looking for, so she just looks back.

He moves down the bed, laying down between her legs he had nudged to make spread wider. He noses at her navel while his hands rub circles into the skin stretching across her hip bones. (Y/N) thinks the slow motions are meant to calm her, but they don’t do an effective job. She’s breathing heavy already and he hasn’t even really touched her. And she feels almost giddy, looking down her bare body to see Luke’s head move between her legs. 

The first touch of his tongue makes (Y/N) cry out. She’s so eager for any touch and her back arches as Luke licks her pussy again. Her hand flies down to bury into his hair, not guiding, just resting there. 

Luke growls against her skin, “You smell so damn good.”

(Y/N) blinks, not sure how to respond. She’s never had someone say that to her before, obviously. 

“...Thank you?”

Luke laughs and his breath against her makes (Y/N) jump. 

She jumps again when two of his fingers slip inside her, she hadn’t realized his hand had made its way there. Luke’s fingers work quickly, movements eased by how aroused she is. He sucks on her clit, hard, and (Y/N)’s legs jerk involuntarily. She says his name over and over like a prayer, grip on his hair tightening. 

It eventually becomes too much and she falls over the edge, orgasm washing over her. She shouts breathlessly, pulling Luke’s hair accidentally as the pleasure washes over her. 

As she comes down, (Y/N) opens her eyes, not exactly sure when exactly she shut them, and looks down at Luke. He lifts his head, her hand still buried in his hair, and wipes his mouth. Luke’s pupils are blown out, the blue of his eyes just a thin ring, and he’s breathing heavily. He looks like a mess. 

“Fuck,” (Y/N) murmurs. 

She grabs his shoulder, pulling at him, “Get up here.”

Luke rises from between her legs, crawling up to hover over her again. He grabs one of her leg, hooking it around him, and shifts her hips. Luke grabs his leaking cock and starts to sink into her. 

“Go ahead, Luke,” (Y/N) encourages, even though he’s already inside her. 

Luke starts to move his hips, leaning down to kiss her. He still tastes like himself, but there’s something new that can only be her. His face is still wet, she can feel it rub against her skin. He fucks her hard and fast, chasing his own orgasm. Even though she’s only just come down from her first, (Y/N) can feel her body working towards another. 

Luke curses between kisses, offering praise to her about how good she feels, how much he loves fucking her. 

(Y/N)’s body jerks as her second orgasm hits her, and that’s enough to send Luke over the edge too. He fucks her through both of them and then pulls out, rolling off to lay on the bed beside her. 

They both lay there for a moment, catching their breath. 

Luke eventually breaks the silence, offering, “Fuck.”

***

The next night, (Y/N) does manage to fall asleep. But she is soon awoken by the sound of the alarm. 

“For the love of...” (Y/N) grabs her blaster just in case and goes to her door. 

It’s Luke. She shuts off the button, offering, “Couldn’t sleep?”

“No,” Luke answers truthfully, already halfway across the room. 

(Y/N) laughs as he scoops her up and carries her bridal style to the bed. 

***

(Y/N) feels a bit strange knocking, but isn’t about to go barging in without welcome. 

The door opens, revealing Luke’s face. He doesn’t seem surprised that it’s her, maybe because he could sense it with the Force. Or maybe it’s her knock, Ella says she has a distinct knock. Whatever that means. 

“Hello.”

“Hi. Can I come in?”

“Oh, yes. Of course. You don’t need to ask.”

(Y/N) shrugs as she breezes into his chambers, “I don’t want to be rude.”

“I barge into your room all the time, it’s only fair.”

“Yes, about that...”

For the past few weeks, Luke and (Y/N) had developed a routine. After everyone had gone to bed, several times a week, Luke would sneak over to her chambers. He’d come in, (Y/N) would shut off the alarm, they’d have sex, and he’d sneak back to his bed with no one the wiser. 

It’s strange to kick Luke out of her room so shortly after such an intimate affair. (Y/N) always feels a bit heartless doing it, and imagines it doesn’t make Luke feel particularly special, but they agreed it was easier for Luke to go back to his room in the early hours of the morning than when they woke naturally and the rest of the castle was awake too. 

Luke had also acquired condoms, (Y/N) hadn’t asked beyond making sure he had done so discreetly. He had. Which still puzzled her because someone of his celebrity buying contraceptives should have drawn some attention. Especially one living in the castle. But she hadn’t pried. Besides, (Y/N) thinks the idea of Luke wearing a fake mustache and using a silly voice is too funny to ruin by finding out how he really did it. 

They had briefly tried a kiss ban, because constantly kissing someone could make things messy since it was so personal. Which they didn’t want, especially considering their situation. Better to just get in and out, they had agreed. 

The ban lasted one night. It’s the peak of summer and the nights are hot. The two of them had gotten sweaty and decided a shower was necessary. While sharing, to save water, of course, Luke had kissed her. He had pulled back immediately, apologizing, but (Y/N) had just pulled him back into a new kiss. Kissing is a natural part of sex, (Y/N) had argued between kisses, they could be adults about it. Luke had agreed emphatically. The rest of the shower had just been them kissing under the water, not much cleaning occurring. The ban hadn’t been mentioned since. 

The only problem with their set up is having to turn the alarm off every time. It’s annoying and (Y/N) worries there might be a record somewhere tracking how often she pushed the off button and that someone would look and start asking questions. There had also been one night where she’d been so taken by Luke’s greeting that she hadn’t hit it in time. The alarm had started blaring and guards were sent to her rescue. Luke had hid in her closet while (Y/N) assured the guards that there was no danger. They had bought her story of the door not being closed all the way when she had turned on the security system, but (Y/N) knew she couldn’t have that mistake happen again. 

“What is it?”

“Here,” (Y/N) offers him a small square card, like the ones used in hotels. 

“What’s this?” Luke takes it in his hand, flipping it over. 

“It bypasses the alarm,” (Y/N) offers casually, “Just have it on your person when you enter my chambers and it won’t go off.”

There are only two cards in existence. One in Ella’s room and the backup that had been in Ella’s room up until five minutes ago when (Y/N) had stolen it. The cards had been made for the months after their mother and Bran had died, when Ella had nightmares about (Y/N) dying too and would come to her room. It allowed Ella to come inside, get in bed, and sleep beside her without (Y/N) having to point a blaster at her little sister every night. 

Luke looks up at her with wide eyes, “Seriously?”

“Yes,” (Y/N) nods, “We can’t have an incident like we did earlier this week again. Just be careful with it, alright? Can’t have it falling into the wrong hands.”

He nods, “I’ll protect it with my life.”

(Y/N) laughs lightly, “Alright, Luke,” and she steps closer, kissing him deeply. She waits until his hands reach to grab her hips to take a step back, looking up through her eyelashes, “Don’t be afraid to test it out tonight.”

Luke’s pupils are blown wide, “Oh, I definitely will,” and tries to pull her back in. 

(Y/N) presses a finger to his lips, smiling at him, “I have a meeting I really need to get to. I’ll see you later.”

She walks away, not ashamed to admit she adds a little extra sway to her hips, knowing Luke is watching her like a predator on the prowl. 

(Y/N) thinks it’s a bit silly, but she feels like a girl who just gave her boyfriend a key to her house. It’s not accurate, considering Luke has been living in her ‘house’ for months now. And she isn’t even sure if the castle doors lock. Eh, they probably do. 

And someone usually gives their significant other a key to their house when the relationship is serious and they trust each other. Which isn’t what’s happening here. 

(Y/N) glances out the window, thinking that maybe that actually is what’s happening here. Luke isn’t her ‘significant other’ in a tradition sense, but he is the only person she is with. Had ever been with. They are having sex regularly and, as far as she knows, it’s exclusive. That is significant, right? Their relationship is secret and hardly even a relationship, but overall their connection is serious. (Y/N) considers Luke a friend, and he cares enough about her to come here and be her bodyguard. And there is definitely trust between the two of them. You have to trust someone to get naked and have sex. You have to trust someone to sleep beside them. They trust each other to be discreet about the whole affair. (Y/N) trusts Luke with the ability to enter her chambers without triggering the system installed to protect her. And Luke trusts her to, in theory, come into his room as she pleased. And he let her hold his lightsaber. That had to be a pretty significant thing, she doesn’t know of anyone else he let touch it. He is an open person, but he has boundaries. Especially pertaining to his lightsaber. And he let her hold it. So there is mutual trust there. 

So, in many ways, it is the equivalent. As a person of royalty, (Y/N) never feels like a normal person. The closest she had gotten was pretending to be Leia’s handmaiden and even then she was a part of a royal house and was too busy running around breaking the law and betraying the Empire to feel anything else. She’d never felt like a civilian before. But in this little action, she does feel like one for a brief moment. It is strange, but it excites her. For once, she doesn’t have all of the frills and gravitas of being a Queen, she is just a girl showing a guy that she likes and trusts him. 

(Y/N) shakes her head, ridding it of these foolish thoughts and ideas. She is a Queen, she has work to do. 

She walks through the doorway into the throne room, where her High Council awaits. 

***

“What do you think, Master Jedi?”

Luke glances at Iyan, pulling his eyes away from the slope of (Y/N)’s neck for the first time in several minutes, “I agree. I’ll mention it to Leia.”

Iyan nods once, making a note on his datapad. 

(Y/N) had invited Luke to today’s High Council meeting, as there had been a break in the investigation on Coruscant. 

Mi-ahej, the Stewjon-appointed independent investigator, had uncovered a former Imperial aide to Palpatine connected to the explosion. He had been hiding on Coruscant, right under the nose of the New Republic, and had most likely been responsible for how the attack had managed to be carried out without security cameras catching anything. Mi-ahej had found his hideout in the lower levels of the city and he is currently in custody. Iyan, and the others, want him brought to Stewjon to be questioned and ultimately face punishment for his actions. After all, it had been Stewjonians murdered and Stewjonian royalty targeted. Luke has no issue asking Leia to pull the strings necessary for that to happen, he had already been planning on offering to help bring the man to Stewjon before Iyan had brought up the idea. 

(Y/N) smiles at him briefly before returning her attention to B’o. 

Luke is encouraged by Mi-ahej’s discovery, as is everyone else in the room. Finally, things are looking hopeful. They are that much closer to finding (Y/N)’s would-be killer.

The one thing that gives Luke pause is the knowledge that once the culprit or culprits are found, he won’t be needed here anymore. He’d go back to Coruscant and his time with (Y/N) would be over. 

Luke, in no way whatsoever, wants the assassins to go free. He doesn’t want (Y/N) to live in fear for a moment longer. He just doesn’t want to leave her. He enjoys life here in the castle, the staff is friendly, the people of the Wentor are kind when he walks the streets or goes to the market, Ella is hilarious, and (Y/N)...he loves spending time with her. She is quick witted and funny, a good conversationalist, one of the better Dejarik players he’d ever met, and Luke admires the poise and stateliness she exhibits when conducting herself in public. 

She is also a fantastic lay, the cruder part of his mind supplies. Luke fights down the eye roll at his own juvenility. Could he think about (Y/N) for more than five minutes without thinking about the fact that they are having sex? Apparently not. Well, not recently, anyways. Just a moment ago, in the middle of an important meeting, he had been thinking about how the smooth skin of her neck had tasted just last night and how kissing up around the area where her jaw and ear met would make her pliant under him every time. Over their many nights together, Luke had developed a good mapping of (Y/N)’s body and just where to bite, lick, and kiss in order to drive her crazy. Her neck is one of those hotspots, it had been even back on Tatooine. Her inner thighs are also sensitive. And Luke’s favorite pastime has quickly become setting up shop between (Y/N)’s legs and sucking bruises into the skin, slowly getting closer to where her hands are urging him towards.

“And what of Senator Hado’s invitation?”

Luke pulls his mind from the gutter to focus on (Y/N). Hado is a Senator from Rodia and is having a party on Coruscant soon. (Y/N) had been invited to attend, and she’s never one to shy away from going to the home of the Republic. But Luke didn’t want her to go. With the discovery of the Imperial aide, there is a chance her attackers will be angry and lash out if given the opportunity. 

He had mentioned this the previous night in her chambers, as that had been when (Y/N) invited him to attend this meeting. 

(Y/N) crosses her legs and Luke wonders if she feels the bruises he had made while telling her to stay in Stewjon and if she remembers how she had agreed eagerly while begging him to get on with it. 

He winks at her. 

(Y/N) answers Balian, “I won’t be going. My place is here, our people already there can go. If anyone needs to speak with me, they can come to me.”

“Very good, ma’am,” Balian nods, making a note on his holopad. 

“Is that all?”

“Yes, Your Majesty.”

(Y/N) looks at Mae, “Is there anything I need to sign?”

“Not today, ma’am.”

“Alright,” (Y/N) claps her hands, “I think we’re done here, then. I’ll see you all tomorrow, if not sooner.”

She stands, and everyone else does in response, and she walks for the doors, “Luke, can you come with me?”

“Of course,” he replies. Luke offers a farewell to the Council members and then follows her. 

Minutes later, (Y/N)’s got her dress skirts rucked up and she’s riding him hard and fast on the couch in his room. Luke holds onto her for dear life, biting his lip to keep quiet in case anyone is nearby. 


	10. Chapter 10

(Y/N) glances at Luke through the mirror. A smile pulls at the corner of her mouth, “You won’t be able to see them from up here.”

Luke jumps slightly from where he’s looking out the window, “What?”

“I know you’re looking for Leia,” (Y/N) rolls her eyes fondly, “You can’t see the door from here. You can go down without me if you want.”

Dia pushes her hip and (Y/N) moves with it. 

“No, I’ll go down with you. I’m just excited to them.”

“I know,” (Y/N) absently looks at the detailing on her sleeve, “It’s been too long.”

She looks at Luke again, admiring how his suit hugs his body. He’d shown up about an hour ago, dressed and pressed and ready to go. 

_ Have you been to Ella? _

_ Yes, Your Majesty. She’s very happy with her dress.  _

_ Good. I’d hate for you to have to rush with her. This is her day.  _

Dia nods, returning to the lacing at her back. 

(Y/N) finds her eye drawn to Luke again, who’s looking at her with a strange expression. 

“I know this must seem silly to you.”

His eyebrows raise, “What do you mean?”

“All of this,” she gestures at herself. 

“I don’t follow,” Luke walks away from the window for the first time since Dia came in. 

“Me, being waited on hand and foot like this,” (Y/N) explains, “Everything you’ve accomplished in life, you did by yourself. Everything you have, you earned with hard work. You worked on your farm, you fought as a rebel, you trained to be a Jedi. Nothing’s been handed to you in life. Meanwhile, I was born with not just the spoon, but the whole silver platter in my mouth.”

Luke shakes his head, “I don’t think you like that.”

_ I’m finished, Your Majesty. I’ll take my leave now.  _

_ Thank you, Dia. Wonderful as always.  _

_Thank you, ma’am._ Dia exits her chambers. 

(Y/N) steps closer to the mirror, checking her makeup. 

“I am capable of taking care of myself,” she offers to Luke, feeling the need to defend herself despite him not saying anything, “When I was with the Rebellion, I learned to cook and sew. And I can fight. There’s just expectations that I have to meet. If I were to start making my own meals or get dressed up for parties on my own, people would lose their jobs. I do what I can to employ as many people as possible. Everything I wear, the furniture in the castle, the food we eat, it’s all from Stewjon. Most of the people who work here were working here before I was born. I can’t get rid of them, this is their home too. Call me ‘spoiled’ if you want, but-”

“(Y/N),” Luke says, taking her hand and spinning her around to face him, “I never said you were spoiled. I’ve never told you this, but I admire you.”

“Me?” (Y/N) laughs self deprecatingly. 

“Yes,” Luke smiles at her, “You’re right that you’re different from me. But just because you didn’t get dirt under your nails like I did, doesn’t mean you didn’t work.”

(Y/N) looks away, cheeks warming. 

“You’re dedicated to your causes. You risked your life for the Rebellion and are doing all you can to fix the galaxy. The way you carry yourself and handle the responsibilities of this role, that you weren’t meant to have, is incredible. You’re this planet’s rock. I’ve been to the markets and shops of Wentor. Your people love you. They know you are a good ruler and have their best interests at heart. Don’t dismiss your achievements because you have a staff of people working for you.”

(Y/N) blinks up at Luke a few times, processing what he just said. She steps closer, reaching out to hug him. Luke’s arms wrap around her, hands splayed warmly across her back. (Y/N) rests her head on his shoulder, blinking rapidly.

“Thank you,” she says softly, “You don’t know how nice that is to hear.”

Luke presses a kiss to her head. (Y/N) smiles and turns to really kiss him. Her hand touches his cheek and she swallows the content sigh that wants to escape. 

She pulls back, admiring his features and the sweetness of his smile. (Y/N) wipes away the trace of lipstick she left behind, “We should go.”

“Alright,” Luke kisses (Y/N)’s thumb, making her laugh lightly. 

***

(Y/N) watches the hands of the Corellian carefully to make sure they stay where they belong. 

“You caught Ella well, she’s more than capable of taking care of herself,” Leia offers absently, clapping Ben’s little shoes together. 

Ella’s birthday party is in full swing, which means everyone is vying to dance with the Princess. Luckily, that means (Y/N) is able to just sit and catch up with her friend. 

(Y/N) sends Leia a look, “I’ll tell you what I told Ella: I’ll still be watching over her like this when she’s eighty, so you should just accept it.”

Leia laughs lightly and Ben smiles at his mother’s laugh. 

“I can’t believe how big he’s gotten,” (Y/N) remarks, turning her attention to the baby. He’s got a full head of hair now, and she can see the whites of little teeth when he smiles. 

“I know. It’s all going by so quickly, he’s even walking now.”

“No!” (Y/N) exclaims. 

“Yes! You should see 3PO chase after him.”

(Y/N) laughs, looking down at Ben, “You should take him to the gardens tomorrow. I’m sure he’d love being outside with some greenery to look at, instead of just city streets.”

“I will, good idea. Thank you.”

(Y/N) hums, “I’m glad you’re staying the whole week. Luke’s missed you.”

“You think so? He seems very happy here.”

“He hasn’t said it flat out, but I know he missed you all. And I do agree with you that he’s content here.”

“More than content, I’d say,” Leia responds. 

“I’m not so sure. I imagine it’s quite a change from Coruscant,” (Y/N) takes a sip of her drink. 

“Who said he enjoys Coruscant? He grew up in the outer rim, remember? Luke’s not used to bureaucracy or all those crowds. He probably feels at home here, more than he ever could in the capital.”

“I suppose you’re right,” (Y/N) concedes, “I’ve done what I can to make his time spent here enjoyable, but he can be very reserved.”

“I’m sure you have, (Y/N), and,” Leia rolls her eyes, “trust me, I know exactly what you mean. Getting him to tell me that I was his sister was like pulling teeth.”

(Y/N) laughs. 

“He can be so stubborn sometimes,” Leia says with the mixture of fondness and exasperation any person has when talking about their sibling. 

“Well, that doesn’t seem to be too much of an issue for you, given you who married.”

Leia laughs loudly, looking out at the crowd in search of Han. (Y/N) spots him quickly, using Chewie’s tall, lumbering figure like a homing beacon. 

“And I hate to burst your bubble,” (Y/N) continues with a conspiratorial whisper, “but you’re pretty stubborn yourself.”

“I am not!” Leia protests. 

“Are too!”

“Am not!”

(Y/N) shrugs, “What do you call this?” and takes a pointed sip of her drink. 

“Oh, shut up,” Leia laughs, “Like you’re any better.”

(Y/N) smiles, “True...And how are things with you? And Coruscant?”

“We’re good,” Leia stops for a moment to move Ben onto (Y/N)’s lap, as he had been reaching for her. 

“Hello, little man,” (Y/N) greets, kissing the top of his head. Ben grabs at her necklace and coos up at her. 

“Han and I are great,” Leia continues, “Lando visits a lot, which is a nice break from the usual type we work with. Chewie’s been spending a lot of time on Kashyyyk, he’s trying to bring the remaining Wookiees back home and plant new wroshyr trees. The Empire devastated the planet.”

“I know,” (Y/N) laments, making a mental note to speak with Chewie at some point this week to see if there’s anything she can do to help, “I worry the galaxy will never fully recover from Palpatine.”

Leia shifts in her seat, “We’re doing what we can to avoid something like that from ever happening again. It can be difficult, though, there are so many cooks in the kitchen.”

“How do you mean?”

“There are a lot of people who were a part of the Old Republic that just want to return to that. They don’t want new ideas or legislation because, to them, the Empire was ‘new’. They don’t want fresh voices, like me or some of the former Alliance members. Mon’s doing her best, she’s the strongest link between new and old...”

(Y/N) nods, “I’ll come and speak.”

“What?” Leia jumps a little in surprise.

“I’ll come to Coruscant and speak. Or host a party or whatever it is I have to do,” (Y/N) waves her hand around aimlessly, “We cannot move backwards in time, the Old Republic was corrupted from the inside out. Palpatine planted the seeds of its destruction from within. These people didn’t see it then, they cannot be the ones to direct the path of the New Republic.”

“(Y/N),” Leia urges, “you must know that this wasn’t my intention in bringing it up.”

“I know,” she waves her off, “Leia, I love you. You’re my best friend. If you wanted me to come to Coruscant, you would have openly asked me, not guilt tripped me. That isn’t your style. I know you.”

“I love you, too,” Leia touches her hand, “Thank you for doing this.”

“Of course, it’s the right thing to do. We’re actually going to Bolei for a few days after everyone has left. One of my gifts to Ella, getting away from the city and staff and responsibilities. But I’ll leave for Coruscant not long after that. We need to right this ship.”

Leia nods. 

“Speaking of the Old Republic...I have a surprise for you.”

“Really?”

“Yes! Actually, it’s for both of you,” (Y/N) straightens in her seat, “I haven’t even told Luke yet, I wanted to wait for you to be here,” she looks around the room, “...Where is he? Oh! There he is. Luke!”

Luke looks over at her expectantly. (Y/N) smiles, beckoning him over with her hand. 

Ben squirms in her lap at her loud voice, so (Y/N) passes him back to Leia. She looks back up, hand raised to wave Luke over again, and sees he’s already approaching. Her hand stays in the air as she naturally reaches for him. 

Luke casually takes her hand into his. He comes to stand by Leia’s chair and it occurs to (Y/N) that they’re holding hands. She withdrawals her hand and brings it back to her lap as quickly as possible without drawing Leia’s attention to the mistake. Her delicately raised eyebrow says (Y/N) wasn’t very effective. 

“I mentioned it in passing to Luke a while ago,” (Y/N) moves on quickly, “that my father had files on the Old Republic hidden away somewhere. They were buried deep in the recesses of the castle, behind a false wall. I had them brought up and gave them a glance, there is stuff about your mother in them! I’ve cleared my schedule for tomorrow, so we could spend hours searching through them.”

She watches both of their eyes light up with excitement and twin smiles spread across their faces. 

“(Y/N), that’s wonderful,” Leia exclaims. 

“Yes, thank you,” Luke adds, “I’d completely forgotten about that.”

“Don’t thank me,” she laughs, “All I did was have boxes brought up. It’s my father who compiled it all, I just found them.”

“Still,” Leia insists, “thank you. The databases on Coruscant are either doctored or completely erased. And I didn’t feel comfortable asking Naboo about her, considering everything they’re going through right now. These files are probably our best chance at getting to know her.”

Leia reaches over to squeeze Luke’s hand excitedly. 

“Oh, stop. You’re going to make me blush,” (Y/N) smiles at both of them, “It’s the least I can do for you two.”

***

(Y/N)’s still awake, so she hears her door open. 

No alarm. So it’s Luke or Ella.

(Y/N) ties her robe closed, adding some modesty to the thin slip she currently wears, as footsteps bring someone to her bedroom. 

She glances over her shoulder, seeing Luke open the door.

“Hi,” she greats warmly. 

“Hi,” is the equally warm response offered as Luke walks over to where she stands by the window. (Y/N) had been admiring the night sky, lost in thought, before he had come. 

Luke’s hand tucks under her chin to tilt her head up towards him. He kisses her sweetly, and (Y/N) can faintly taste alcohol. 

He doesn’t touch her body though, doesn’t grab her hips like he normally does. Instead his warm hands run down her arms, taking ahold of her hands. 

She smiles at him, asking genuinely while wiggling her fingers, “What are you doing?”

Luke smiles back, moving her arms, “I didn’t get to dance with you tonight. I wanted to correct that.”

(Y/N) hums sadly, “I had noticed that. A tragedy, really,” as they start to sway in place. She had done some dancing this evening, but not nearly as much as she did at her own party. The focus had been on Ella tonight, so (Y/N) had stayed off the floor, working the room instead. Chatting with people from across the galaxy, as well as sitting with Leia for over an hour to gossip. 

“Really?” Luke asks incredulously, “I’m hardly the best dance partner you’ve had.”

“Is it still so hard to believe, after everything, that I just enjoy spending time with you?”

“I suppose not,” Luke concedes. 

The pair dances in silence for a moment. (Y/N) occupies the time by looking at how the moonlight shines through the window and plays across Luke’s features. 

She thinks of their conversation before the party, and how Luke had spoken about her. How she had felt like a great weight had come off her shoulder by hearing someone dissuade some of her deepest fears. And how she’s so happy Luke is here with her. She’d never be able to say what she did to anyone else, express her concern over her perception and life style. Luke had treated her like a normal person, he always does, and it’s something so wonderfully unique and refreshing. He had reassured her like a friend would, something she hasn’t experienced much since saying goodbye to Leia on Yavin IV. She is so grateful for him in this moment. And always, if she is being honest. 

(Y/N) shivers at what that could mean. 

Luke must assume the shiver is because she’s cold, as he pulls her closer. (Y/N) rests her head on his shoulder, gazing up at him adoringly. Thankfully, he’s looking away and doesn’t see the open affection on her face. 

They continue to sway together. 

“Thank you, again, for the files,” Luke finally breaks the comfortable silence. 

(Y/N) laughs softly against his skin, “Luke, you haven’t even looked through them yet. There might not even be that much about Padmé.”

“It’s the thought that counts,” Luke answers quietly, “And it’ll be fun getting to look through it all with Leia.”

(Y/N) hums, conceding the point and changes the subject, “Once everyone has left, I’m sure you’ve heard by now, Ella and I will be going to Bolei for a few days.”

“Yes.”

“Would you like to come?” (Y/N) bites the inside of her cheek while waiting for his answer. 

“Me?” Luke asks. 

“No,” (Y/N) huffs, “the other person in the room.”

Luke snorts. 

“Ella has some of her friends coming,” she elaborates, “I’d like to have someone to spend the days with. I don’t want to be the big sister cramping her style.”

“I’m pretty sure a Queen can’t cramp someone’s style,” Luke says disbelievingly. 

“Ask Ella.”

Luke laughs, “Yes, I’d be happy to come.”

“Really?” (Y/N) pushes down the happy flutter in her stomach, “I thought maybe you could use a break, just have the castle to yourself...in a sense.”

“Is it still so hard to believe, after everything, that I just enjoy spending time with you?”

“Oh, shut up,” she hits his arm lightly. But there’s no heat in her words. 

“Where’s Bolei? I’ve heard the name a hundred times, but I don’t actually know anything about it.”

“Just a few hours from here. It’s a coastal city, there’s a castle right on the water with its own private beach and everything. So, pack your bathing suit...or buy one and then pack it.”

“I’ll be sure to do that.”

(Y/N) hums softly, pleased. 

Luke shifts to get her head off his shoulder so he can kiss her. It’s soft and slow, different from how they normal kiss. Normally it’s hot and passionate and even aggressive as they get caught up in each other, with fumbling fingers tearing clothing off and bodies eagerly moving to the bed. There’s no urgency in this kiss, though, they’re just existing in the moment. There’s still passion, (Y/N) still feels excitement when kissing Luke, and a part of her stirs in anticipation of what could come next. But, for the most part, she just enjoys the moment. 

Luke moves away from her mouth, trailing kisses down her neck. (Y/N) tilts her head back to expose the area, eyes slipping shut. Luke’s hand supports her back as she dips further and further back and (Y/N) feels a little lightheaded, her world narrowed down to where he is touching her. Her hair falls back off her shoulders to hang in the air. 

(Y/N) whispers his name, “Luke,” so soft that he probably feels the vibration of it in her throat more than hears it leave her lips. 

Luke lifts her back up and (Y/N) kisses him. Her hands are at his cheeks, fingers touching to smooth skin, running up into his hair, and back to his neck. Her one hand holds the collar of his shirt to keep him close. Luke leads her backwards to the bed and they manage to untie her robe between them and it falls to the ground with a soft thump. (Y/N)’s butt bumps against the soft mattress, followed by the rest of her as she lays down, and then Luke is climbing on too, hands running up her bare legs. 

Luke slips his tongue into her mouth at the same time he slips two fingers into her. (Y/N) gasps wordlessly, hands grabbing at Luke’s clothing. His fingers curl inside of her and (Y/N) moans into his mouth. She tries to say the words, but isn’t sure how much is actually understandable. 

Luke manages to hear enough to spring into action, pulling wet fingers out of her to undo his pants. He didn’t even bother to take his pants off beyond unzipping them and yanking them down enough to pull his dick out. His hand pulls her leg up to wrap it around his waist. 

(Y/N) closes her eyes at the familiar feeling of Luke entering her. She moans his name softly and Luke buries his face in her neck as he adjusts the grip he has on her waist. 

“Careful,” (Y/N) cautions breathlessly. 

Luke makes a noise and bites the spot he had been sucking on a moment ago, making (Y/N) shout in surprise. 

He pulls back and laughs. (Y/N) smacks his shoulder, “It’s not funny.”

“It’s kind of funny.”

“You know your dick is in me right now, right?”

Luke looks down, “So it is.”

“Oh, shut u-fuck!” (Y/N)’s words cut off as her back arches. leg squeezing Luke’s hip. (Y/N) grabs his shirt, pulling him down. She kisses him hard, biting at his lip. 

Luke moans into it, shuffling closer. He pulls her body further off the bed, repositioning her other leg so they spread wider for his body. Luke continues to fuck her at this new angle, submitting to her will as (Y/N) continues to dominate the kiss. 

He says something that sounds like her name, but she isn’t quite sure.

(Y/N)’s orgasm hits her unexpectedly, one moment it isn’t there and the next it is. Yes, it had been building, but (Y/N) had been too busy drowning in Luke to really notice. She breaks the kiss, crying out Luke’s name, hand pulling his hair. Luke swears loudly and his hips jerk forward sharply. 

Luke’s hands hold tightly, (Y/N) can tell there will be bruising. She pulls him away from her breasts to kiss him again. He slurs “Fuck” against her lips, breathing hard. Luke guides (Y/N)’s legs back to the mattress and pulls out of her, sinking down to get closer. His hard body presses against hers and (Y/N) runs a hand through his hair. 

Luke noses at (Y/N)’s jaw in an adorably affectionate manner and leans up to kiss her again. 

***

Luke and Leia look expectantly at the door as it opens. 

(Y/N) walks in, carrying a box, “Good, you’re here.”

Luke immediately stands, about to offer his help, but (Y/N) beats him to it, “I’m more than capable of some heavy lifting, sit down.”

R2 raspberries as he enters the room. 

“Oh, I also managed to pull R2 away from his gab session with 3PO,” she calls over her shoulder, “Bring them in here.”

A few aides enter the room, each carrying their own box. 

(Y/N) breezes over, bending to place the box on the floor. Damn, Luke had forgotten how great her ass looked in pants. He hadn’t seen (Y/N) wear pants since Yavin IV, her royal wardrobe is limited to dresses. The fabric hugs the curve of her ass like a second skin and Luke has to literally shake his head to refocus on what she’s saying.  
  
“...I looked through these about a week ago in anticipation of you coming,” she is saying to Leia, “These boxes have stuff about Padmé...or were near the stack of Padmé-related boxes, so there’s a chance they have something. She was a very prominent figure during the Clone War, so there’s a fair amount of stuff on her. There’s still a lot hidden away that I need to go through, my father was very meticulous in his record keeping. But this is a good place to start.”

(Y/N) sits down beside Luke, “Alright, dig in.”

Luke pulls a box towards him, opening it. The first thing he grabs is a handwritten file, and the handwriting is one he’s seen before. (Y/N)’s father wrote these. He skims the page, fingers touching the paper carefully. (Y/N) is right, he had been meticulous. It looks like her father had been anticipating the Empire falling quickly, possibly during his lifetime, and had catalogued the errors of the Old Republic that allowed it to come into existence. He pulls out another file, flipping through the pages. 

“Luke,” (Y/N)’s voice pulls him from his thoughts, “look.”

He looks at the datapad in her hand, seeing a dark haired woman wearing an intricate headpiece and dress. 

“That’s your mother.”

Luke closes the file, shifting closer to look better. (Y/N) touches the screen, making it zoom in on Padmé’s face. She’s beautiful. Luke swallows around the lump in his throat. He had briefly forgotten that was why they were here in the first place. (Y/N) hands the datapad to him carefully and turns away to resume her search. 

Luke carefully cradles the datapad in his hands like it’s a newborn baby and Leia presses up against his side to look at the screen. 

Luke and Leia had finally learned about their mother when R2 had spilt the beans and admitted to knowing her. They don’t know much beyond that she was from Naboo, had been a Queen and later Senator, and loved their father very much. They plan on going to Naboo, to learn more about her and try to find any family still alive, but there just hasn't been time. After the second Death Star had been destroyed, the focus had been hunting down the rest of the Empire. And building the New Republic. They had checked archives on Coruscant, but Palpatine had managed to alter, censor, or completely destroy all information on the Old Republic. They had quickly given up the effort to learn anything about her in the capital. 

This is the first time Luke is seeing his mother’s face. 

“Leia, you look just like her,” is the first thing that comes to mind. 

Leia is speechless beside him, eyes trained on their mother’s image. 

He hears (Y/N) shuffling through a box, but he can’t bring himself to look away from the screen. 

***

(Y/N) pulls out a few more datapads that she knows also have images of Padmé. She pulls the images up and wordlessly places the pads on the table in front of Leia and Luke. 

There is a stack of papers, most likely written by Balian, who had been on her father’s High Council since he took the throne. The two men had been close friends, it makes sense her father had included him in this process. 

It looks like an index for the boxes. (Y/N) places it to the side, knowing that it will come in handy later. Hopefully, there can be more found from these boxes than closure for Luke and Leia. 

She starts searching through the next box, finding another datapad. (Y/N) turns it on, smiling as she swipes through the images. She comes to stop on one in particular. 

“Luke.” (Y/N) hates to pull him away from whatever he’s whispering to Leia about, but thinks he’ll be happy to see what she’s found. 

He turns his head immediately, “Yes?”

She holds out the datapad. He takes it and frowns in confusion. 

(Y/N) smiles, pointing first at the man on the right who has red hair and a light colored tunic, “This is Obi-Wan.”

Luke’s eyes light up, “Really?”

She nods, “This was taken maybe three years before the Republic fell. And,” she points to the man on the left who has short light hair and wears a darker tunic than Obi-Wan, “that is Anakin Skywalker.”

Luke and Leia both straighten in their seats. (Y/N) looks past Luke at her best friend. She had been sure to say Anakin’s name, instead of calling him their ‘father’. Leia had confided in (Y/N) before that she does not consider Anakin her father. And that, despite saving Luke above Endor, Leia had not forgiven him. Leia recognizes Padmé as her birth mother, but Bail and Breha are her parents. Anakin is nothing to her. 

The twins are silent as they look at the image. 

“You look like him,” Leia finally offers. 

“Yeah...I do.”

(Y/N)’s brow furrows at Luke’s strange tone, wondering what part of the story she’s missing. 

She returns to her box, shuffling through the files within. 

“Oh, (Y/N),” Luke says suddenly, calling her attention back. 

“Yes?”

“This box has some files your father wrote about the Old Republic,” he indicates the box in front of him. 

“Oh, thank you,” she stands to remove it, “I’ll go through them later.”

Leia points to one of the boxes she had been searching through, “This has some of that too. I gave it a look, I think it would be helpful on Coruscant.”

(Y/N) smiles, “Good idea! It could get those old schoolers on our side.”

“Exactly.”

Luke looks between them suspiciously, “What’s this about?”

(Y/N) winks, “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

Luke’s eyes narrow. 

(Y/N) ignores him, choosing to look in a new box. She sits on the ground, legs crossed, and R2 wheels over to her. He whistles softly. 

“I know, I know. I’m looking for it. All of these boxes look the same.”

He raspberries. 

(Y/N) laughs lightly and continues to search. She hears Leia say something to Luke, but doesn’t try to listen in.

“Here it is,” (Y/N) exclaims, lifting the small container. 

“Here is what?” Leia asks. 

“Recordings of Senate meetings. These catalogue Supreme Chancellor Valorum’s removal from office,” (Y/N) explains, “Palpatine was elected to take his place after the Vote of No Confidence went through,” she stands, “Padmé spoke at one of these, it was during the invasion of Naboo by the Trade Federation. If I remember correctly, everyone was shocked to see her on Coruscant. No one thought she’d manage to get past the blockade, or have the courage to come to the capital where several Neomoidian representatives were. And then she went back to Naboo, knowing they would try to capture her and force her to sign the treaty.”

R2 beeps in affirmation. 

“Treaty?”

“It would have made the invasion legal,” she shrugs, “I’m not quite sure how that would have worked. But! The important thing is one of these discs will have Padmé speaking before the Senate.”

She sits back down on the couch by Luke, shuffling through the discs. She huffs in annoyance, “You would think if my father went so far as to save all of this, he would have labeled anything. I have no idea which it is.”

“R2, you were there right?”

R2 whistles in response. 

Luke sighs, “Not at the meeting. You were with Padmé on Coruscant, you’d know what date it was.”

R2 makes a series of beeps as he searches his records. 

(Y/N) hums in thought, flipping through the discs, “Here! Someone get the lights.”

The lights flick off immediately. (Y/N) looks at the switch that no one is near and then at Luke, smiling, “Neat.”

“R2,” she prompts the astrodroid to wheel closer. (Y/N) slips the disc into the slot on his head. 

R2 whistles excitedly and projects the video onto the wall.

“You’ll see she’s wearing a full face of white and red makeup,” (Y/N) supplies, “The circles on her cheeks are beauty marks and the line on her lower lip is the Scar of Remembrance. In memory of the Time of Suffering.”

“I was wondering what that was,” Leia observes the footage as it starts rolling, “she only has them during her reign.”

(Y/N) nods, “It’s just something the ruler does.”

Luke points at the screen as the Naboo platform leaves its port, “Who is that?” 

“Oh, that’s actually Palpatine.”

“That’s the Emperor?”

(Y/N) nods, “Yes. He entered the political arena through the Naboo platform. First as an aide, then Representative, then Senator, and then he took the Chancellery.”

“He looks so different,” Luke’s nose wrinkles in distaste. 

She glances at him, “He claims the Jedi tried to kill him in their efforts to takeover the Republic. The attempt left him terribly scared, apparently.”

“What actually happened?”

“No one knows,” (Y/N) shrugs, “The recordings mysteriously disappeared. And with the Jedi all dead, there was no one to contest his story.”

Leia shushes them as Padmé rises from her seat. 

There’s audible sounds of surprise. 

Padmé stands tall at the front of the platform, “Honorable Representatives of the Republic...”

***

“I’ll see you around, kid.”

(Y/N) rolls her eyes good-naturedly, “When I said not to call me ‘Your Majesty’, this isn’t what I meant.”

Han shrugs, not at all helpful, “It’s one or the other.”

“Isn’t Luke ‘kid’?”

“You can share it.”

(Y/N) looks at him flatly with an unimpressed expression. 

Han laughs, “You aren’t fun to tease like Luke, you don’t take the bait. And even he isn’t as fun anymore.”

“We all have to grow up sometime, Han. I’m sure your time will come soon.”

“Nice,” he snarks, ducking in to quickly hug her goodbye. 

“We’ll be on Coruscant soon,” she says, “I’ll see you then.”

“We?”

“Luke and I?”

“Oh. ‘We’. Of course. Thanks for that.”

“What?”

“Oh, nothing,” Han’s shit-eating grin says it's far from nothing. 

“Be patient, Han. Your time will come...eventually.”

Han smirks at her before looking over at Luke, “Come here, kid.”

(Y/N) moves away from the two of them, walking towards Leia and Ben. 

“Thank you for putting up with us for so long,” Leia begins. 

“Oh, please,” (Y/N) waves her off, “it was a pleasure. You’re the furthest thing from a burden.”

“You only say that because I’m your best friend,” Leia teases. 

“Maybe,” she teases back. 

“And thank you for those boxes. It meant so much to Luke and I to get to meet her.”

“Of course. I’ll bring copies when I fly to Coruscant in two weeks.”

“I’d say you can stay with us,” Leia says, “but I know you’ll be put up somewhere needlessly extravagant.”

(Y/N) rolls her eyes, “Don’t remind me. I swear sometimes it’s like my own people don’t even know me.”

People often assumed because she lived in a huge castle that (Y/N) is materialistic, but her parents had raised her to be humble and her time with the Rebellion had made her resourceful. If she could, (Y/N) would live somewhere else much smaller, but the castle in Wentor is the traditional home of the royal family. And she is Queen, so she does what is expected of her. 

She continues, “Regardless, you know we’ll probably be over your place for most of the trip. Luke needs to see some familiar faces, I think he’d go crazy if he spent the whole time surrounded by the Stewjon platform. And I want to run my speech by you to make sure I’m on the same page as you and the others.”

“I understand. You’re always welcome in our home.”

(Y/N) smiles warmly at her. 

“And speaking of Luke, I did talk to him. He’s very happy here, and being with you.”

(Y/N) plucks Ben from Leia’s arms to kiss his cheek, “Isn’t that the same?” 

“No, and you know it.”

She looks at Leia in shock, “I can assure you that I have no idea what you mean.”

“You’re a terrible liar.”

“Am not!”

“You are to me,” Leia smiles conspiratorially. 

“Then you must have known I was lying when I said you weren’t a burden,” (Y/N) replies grouchily. 

Leia laughs and the two hug each other tightly. Ben giggles as he is squished between them. 

“I love you, I’ll see you soon.”

“I love you, too.”

(Y/N) hands Ben back and Han wraps his arm around Leia’s shoulders. The family walks up the Falcon’s ramp with Chewie lumbering behind them. 3PO pats R2’s domed head, offers farewell to Luke, and bows in respect to (Y/N).

The Falcon soon lifts off the ground and rises above the buildings, disappearing behind the clouds. 

Luke’s hand touches the small of her back, “Are you ready to head back?”

(Y/N) looks away from the sky, “Yes.”

She allows the warm hand to turn her and the pair starts walking back to the castle, R2 at Luke’s side. Luke’s hand falls away and, while (Y/N) is grateful for his discretion, she misses it. 

The castle isn’t far away, the Falcon has been given premium parking, so (Y/N) hadn’t felt the need for a transport. And she could use the fresh air anyway. 

The street isn’t too busy, but the people who are there all clamor near the buildings to get a look at their Queen. It’s not often (Y/N) walks the streets of Wentor anymore. She used to as a Princess, but now she’s too busy and it’s discouraged for safety purposes. 

(Y/N) smiles at her subjects, but keeps walking. 

“So, are you finally going to tell me what you and Leia are scheming about?”

(Y/N) laughs lightly, “I’m going to Coruscant not long after we return from Bolei.”

“Why?” Luke sounds genuinely interested. 

“There’s some conflict on how to move forward with the New Republic. There are some who wish to rest on their laurels and return to the ways of old, which I don’t agree with.”

“And neither does Leia,” he concludes. 

“Exactly. No one from the Alliance does, apparently.”

“I’m not either,” Luke offers, “It doesn’t make sense to regress back to something that was already proven to be broken.”

(Y/N) smiles at their likemindedness, “Exactly. The Old Republic was riddled with flaws, there’s a reason Palpatine was able to come to power. So I’ve agreed to come in and speak on the matter. My words carry weight.”

“That’s why you spoke about the First Order.”

“Yes.”

“Alright.”

She glances at him, “You’re okay with it? Just like that?”

Luke huffs and rolls his eyes, “I know you like to tease me about being overly cautious, but I’m not unreasonable. I have no business trying to stop you from going to Coruscant for such an important matter.”

(Y/N) hums in thought, “I was expecting more of a fight. Perhaps I’ve finally worn you down.”

Luke laughs, “I wouldn’t go that far.”


	11. Chapter 11

The mattress shifts as Luke climbs back on and (Y/N) feels his lips against hers. She hums pleasantly, hand coming up to brush away some of his hair. 

Luke eventually breaks the kiss when she pushes at his shoulder. 

“Give me a second to catch my breath,” (Y/N) says with a put upon voice that isn’t at all serious. 

He just laughs, “Who jumped who and pulled them in here?”

“Hush,” she reaches over to smack his arm. 

Luke catches it before it can make contact. (Y/N) jerks her arm to try fight him, grinning the whole time. Luke grins back, tightening his hold. He pulls her hand over, kisses her knuckles, and releases her as if that had always been his intention. 

(Y/N) turns to lay on her stomach, muscles relaxing as she relaxes into the mattress. She closes her eyes, thinking she might be able to sleep a bit before Ella’s friends arrive. 

Luke shifts beside her and then (Y/N) feels fingers start to trace patterns slowly up and down her back. 

She sighs in her pillow, “That feels nice.”

“Does it?” Luke seems a bit surprised. 

“Yeah,” she answers tiredly, opening one eye, “everything you do does.”

Luke smiles at her, “Yeah?”

“I mean, I don’t exactly have a basis for comparison, but I definitely enjoy what you do,” (Y/N) closes her eye again. Why is she incapable of shutting the hell up?

“What does that mean?”

(Y/N) ignores him. Maybe he’ll think she fell asleep. 

“I know you’re awake. What did you mean by that?”

Well, there goes that plan, “You’re really going to make me spell it out for you?”

“What? You...were a virgin? On Tatooine?”

(Y/N) opens her eyes, “Well, yes. I was a Princess, that sort of thing is sort of frowned upon unless you’re married.”

“You never...” Luke makes a motion with his hand that makes (Y/N) roll her eyes. 

“No,” she answers, “I was either home with my family, or working with the Rebellion and was preoccupied with fighting tyranny and not getting killed.”

“And after...you didn’t?”

“Not that it’s really any of your business, but no. I came home, they slapped a crown on my head, and I’ve been busy ruling a kingdom. And then this happened,” she gestures between them, “but that bell was rung years ago.”

Luke’s frowning like he’s still trying to process what she just said, “...You were a virgin when we had sex on Tatooine?”

“Yes,” (Y/N) says slowly, since she’s already said this. 

“And your first time was outdoors, on a blanket, in the desert. With someone you barely knew.”

(Y/N) sits up on her elbows, looking down at Luke with narrowed eyes, “What exactly are you getting at here, Luke?”

Luke sits up too, “(Y/N)...I’m sorry. I had no idea. I wouldn’t have done that to you-”

“Hold on,” she interrupts him, “Do what to me?”

He sputters like (Y/N)’s an idiot for not following his train of thought, “Fuck you like some wild animal out in the middle of the desert. That’s no way to lose your virginity. I’m sorry.”

“Luke, don’t apologize. If I wanted to be fucked like a virgin, I would have told you. It’s not a big deal, I wanted it and you wanted it. It’s alright.”

Luke still looks distressed, “I shouldn’t have-”

“You think I would have just taken it laying down if I hadn’t been onboard? I thought you knew me better than that. I don’t regret it, so you shouldn’t regret it for me. Okay? I think virginity is a frivolous concept, that’s become inflated way beyond its true importance. It isn’t significant to me, it didn’t need to be taken in some fairy tale style. You have nothing to apologize about.”

“You’re sure?”

“Yes!”

Luke visibly mulls it over before saying, “Okay.”

(Y/N) falls back to the bed with a huff, “You can be so exhausting, did you know that?”

Luke makes a noise, “Forgive me for being concerned about your virtue.”

(Y/N) snorts and closes her eyes. 

“Do we have time to rest?” Luke lays down again. 

(Y/N) hums, “What time is it?”

He’s quiet for a beat and then says, “One.”

(Y/N) frowns in thought, “Ella’s friends will be here in an hour.”

“Will we have to be there to greet them?”

“I’m their host, so probably. You don’t have to, but they’ll be here for the rest of the week, so you’ll meet them eventually. Better to get the fanfare about meeting the famous Jedi Master over with now.”

“You know I’m not actually a Master right?” Luke shifts to get more comfortable, arm draping over her. 

(Y/N) nods, snuggling closer, “Yes, but says who? You’re the last one, you’ll be making the new Order right? You’ll have seniority over everyone else.”

Luke is quiet for a moment, “I suppose you’re right. I never thought of it that way.”

(Y/N) hums quietly, starting to drift off. 

“When do we need to start moving?” Luke asks softly, also sounding like he’s about to fall asleep. 

“Thirty.”

“Alright.”

“Is the door locked?”

“Yes.”

“Okay.”

***

(Y/N) opens her eyes when the sun is suddenly blocked. 

“Oh, hi. You finally made it down. You can sit,” (Y/N) indicates the seat beside her, “You’re blocking my sun.”

Luke snorts and sits down in the empty lounge chair. 

“Do you want something to drink?” (Y/N) turns her head to look at him, “H45 can make a mean cocktail.”

“I already ordered, thanks.”

(Y/N) hums, glancing over at where Ella is playing in the water with her friends. She does a quick headcount as if there aren’t guards already watching. 

She looks back at Luke, “Nice bathing suit,” and makes a show of checking him out.

Luke laughs loudly, “Same to you.”

“Thanks,” she winks. 

H45 approaches the pair, offering (Y/N) a refill and Luke his order, “Your Majesty. Master Jedi.”

“Thank you,” they both respond. 

(Y/N) clinks her drink against Luke’s and looks out over the water as she takes a sip.

It’s beautiful here, and a part of her wants to stay forever. Her own private little hideaway with no responsibilities, meetings, or galaxy in constant turmoil. But (Y/N) knows that isn’t possible. So she’ll just have to make the most of it while she could. 

“Come on,” (Y/N) says, sitting up and placing her drink on the table. 

Luke stands, “Where are we going?”

“Don’t ruin the surprise,” she scolds and turns her head to shout, “Ella!”

“Yeah?” Ella calls back from the water. 

“We’re going for a walk.”

“Alright! Have fun.”

She jerks a thumb over her shoulder, “This way.”

The pair start walking and (Y/N) raises her hand at the guard already approaching, “Stay here, J’aye. Keep an eye on Ella.”

“Your Majesty, I do not wish to leave you alone.”

“I’m not alone,” (Y/N) assures him, “Luke’s coming with me. If anything happens, which it won’t, he’ll be able to protect me. Thank you for your concern though, J’aye. How is your mother doing?”

“Better, ma’am, thank you. Enjoy your walk, Her Highness and her friends will be safe here.”

(Y/N) smiles kindly at him and leads Luke further down the beach, away from the castle and others. He moves up to walk beside her instead of behind, but still follows her direction. 

She leads him across the sand, following the natural curve of the land. The castle disappears from view behind the trees. 

“Where are we going?” Luke asks again as they start to go up a slight incline. 

“Don’t you want some mystery in life?” 

“No, I had more than enough of that,” Luke replies grouchily. 

(Y/N) looks over at him and laughs. 

They continue up the incline and (Y/N) smiles when she hears the sound of rushing water. 

“Is that a waterfall?”

(Y/N) rolls her eyes, “You’re tiresome.”

She reaches down and takes his hand. Luke holds hers back and (Y/N) feels her cheeks warm. 

They reach a small clearing that suddenly drops off and Luke inhales sharply in amazement at the scene before him. The small incline has brought them to a cliff, with a waterfall on the other side that fills a body of water below them. The earth has been molded by the water, creating a private swimming hole with a view of the nearby ocean. 

(Y/N) drops Luke’s hand as he takes in the view and walks closer to the cliff’s edge, untying her coverup as she goes. Even on the beach, (Y/N) is expected to maintain a level of modesty and decorum. Her bathing suit is a two piece, showing off her toned figure, but there is plenty of fabric to cover her respectfully. The coverup is sheer so it still breathes, but adds more cloth to her lower half. 

(Y/N) looks over her shoulder, dropping the coverup as she asks, “I probably should have asked this before...can you swim?”

Luke looks at her dumbly, eyes clearly not on her face. (Y/N) smirks at him, “Luke?”

“Uh...yeah...I swim. Pretty, uh...pretty good.”

(Y/N) turns to face him, something in her stomach fluttering at the fact that Luke found her that distracting, “Come here.”

Luke approaches her, eyes still running up and down her body. He finally looks away from her to peak down at the water below, “Are we jumping?”

“I am jumping,” (Y/N) clarifies, “You are falling.”

“What?”

(Y/N) pushes him. Luke shouts in surprise as he falls through the air. The fall isn’t far, so he’s not in any danger beyond bellyflopping, but it’s still funny. He enters the water with a big splash and (Y/N) looks over the edge expectedly. Luke bursts out of the water with a gasp and (Y/N) can see his glare from all the way up here. She starts laughing loudly, harder than she has in a long time. 

“Get your ass down here!” Luke calls up. 

(Y/N) jumps off the cliff, air rushing up around her. She hits the water not far from Luke. She opens her eyes and she can see the sandy bottom several feet below her. The water here is warm, (Y/N) has always suspected that there might be something underground heating this area since the water here is several degrees warmer than it is out in the ocean. 

She swims through the water towards Luke’s legs and emerges a few feet from him. (Y/N) rubs her eyes to get the water out and when she opens them again, she’s immediately splashed with water. 

(Y/N) laughs as she coughs, “That was mean.”

“And what you did wasn’t?” Luke replies, but he is tone is playful. 

“No,” she points up at the edge of the cliff, “it was high.”

Luke doesn’t laugh, but she can see it in his eyes. 

(Y/N) swims closer to him, “I’m sorry. Let me make it up to you.”

Luke looks at her suspiciously, water dripping from his bangs. 

(Y/N) smiles innocently and treads water with her legs so her hands can reach out to him. She runs them up Luke’s arms until she reaches his shoulders, and then shoves him down below the water again.

She barely has time to laugh before Luke’s strong hand is wrapped around her leg and pulling her under too. So she laughs under the water, even if it’s just bubbles, and brings herself back up. Luke rises too, shaking his head to move his hair out of his face. 

(Y/N) leans forward to kiss the silly look off of his face, only for him to spit a mouthful of water at her. She shrieks in surprise and starts laughing again. Luke joins her and the two of them laugh at themselves until (Y/N) splashes him with water and they’re off again. They splash each other and laugh like children, Luke laughing especially hard when (Y/N) accuses him of cheating with the Force. And (Y/N)’s laughter echoes across the water when Luke traps her against the rock wall and attacks her sensitive rib cage with clever fingers. 

They then make their way back up to the top of the cliff and take turns jumping, which quickly becomes a competition. Luke can jump the highest, but (Y/N) runs fast so she gets the furthest. (Y/N) has the better dive, but Luke can do several flips in one jump. 

Eventually, they tire, and move to shallower waters where they can touch the ground easily. (Y/N) floats on her back for a while and Luke hunts for snails and crabs in the sand. 

(Y/N) watches him with one eye, admiring how the sun lights up his face and makes his eyes sparkle. She traces the curve of his back and the flex of his muscles as he walks around and bends to grab something. She adores how relaxed he looks right now and how his smile still lingers at his eyes and how she can still hear his laughter echo in her ears. 

She sits up in the water just in time to hear Luke say, “I never want to leave this place.”

The daring part of her wants to say _Then don’t_ , but instead she pretends not to hear it. Luke’s back is to her, so he’s none the wiser. (Y/N)’s grateful, because she has an idea of what her expression had been when he had said it, but has no idea what she would have said if he had asked what it meant. 

Luke, completely unaware, places a pile of shells on the sand. 

(Y/N) wades around the water, hands trailing on the surface. 

She can hear him move closer, the water lapping at her from his movements, so she doesn’t jump when he touch her waist. Luke spins her to face him, “Do we have to go back?”

(Y/N) sighs sadly, “Probably. I don’t have a watch, but we’ve been here a long time. We’ll come back,” she adds quickly, “if you want.”

He nods, “Alright, just one more thing.”

(Y/N) hums, smiling up at him, “What is it?”

Luke leans down and kisses her. (Y/N) smiles and steps closer, hand resting casually against his chest. 

The only sounds are the calls of animals and rumbling of the waterfall. But it all fades away. 

***

(Y/N)‘s heels click against the ground as she walks to the Rotunda. She’s surrounded by Luke, Leia, R2, several members of the Stewjon platform, and some of her guards. 

She looks over to the right, eyes easily finding the spot of her assassination attempt. All signs of the explosion are gone. The scorch marks from the fire, the metal debris, the puddle of blood. All gone. (Y/N) hadn’t walked this way when she came to the Rotunda the last time, so this is the first time she's seeing the spot. 

Her heart aches for Ris and Havi, and her sleep last night had been plagued by their faces and the way Ris’ hand went slack in hers as he died. 

“Are you alright?” Luke asks. 

(Y/N) swallows, realizing she had slowed her pace slightly, “Yes.”

“Don’t worry, (Y/N),” Leia says quietly so the others don’t hear, “We’ve gone over your speech with a fine-tooth comb. It’s ready.”

(Y/N) smiles at her friend. 

“Your Majesty,” one of her guards says, calling her attention to the Rotundan guard approaching the group. 

“I see.”

The guard stops a respectful distance away, bowing, “Your Majesty. Princess. Master Jedi.”

“Good morning,” (Y/N) offers pleasantly. 

“Your Majesty, I’ve been sent to inform you of the security measures that have been taken to ensure your time here is safe. I can assure you that there is no reason to be afraid-”

“I’m not afraid,” (Y/N) replies resolutely. 

The guard blinks, “Of course not, ma’am.”

(Y/N) gives him a tight smile and starts walking again.

***

“Representatives of the New Republic, may I present Her Majesty, (Y/N) (Y/L/N), Queen of Stewjon, who has come to address this body and the people it represents today.”

Senator Yul steps back from the podium and (Y/N) rises from her seat. 

She walks slowly to the podium, looking around to make sure everyone is listening. 

She takes a breath. 

“The Old Republic was a flawed, ineffective, insufficient system. Corruption, procedures installed solely to slow and prevent progress, and many more issues bloated the government to the point that it no longer functioned. Tyranny grew from within, planted like a seed by one individual, but watered and tended to by generations of poor decisions and oversight. It’s collapse, looking back, is all too predictable, as it’s overinflated state made it doomed to fail.”

She’s quiet for a moment, listening to the murmurs of discontent and uncomfortable shuffling over her harsh words and reprimands. 

“Many of you may think that I have no right to such strong opinions. That I am too young and didn’t experience the Old Republic, so I cannot possibly offer an educated opinion on it. But the statements I just made are not my own. They are my father’s, the late King of Stewjon, His Majesty (Y/F/N) (Y/L/N). A man who ruled during the time of the Old Republic, and watched its fall and the Empire’s rise. My father was a wise man and, with the collaboration of his most trusted advisors, he created a comprehensive database on that tumultuous time. He made the conclusions I just offered you. And I believe most, if not all, of you share them to one extent or another. But enough about my father,” (Y/N) smiles, “It is time to address the present and future. Good morning. Honorable Representatives of the New Republic, I have come before you today to discuss the future of the galaxy. It has come to my attention that there is some conflict and disagreement regarding how to move forward with the development of this body. I do not claim to have all the answers on how a system of government that will span across this vast galaxy will be implemented. No one does. That is the beauty of democracy. It is a collaboration of intelligent minds working to bring peace and prosperity to the galaxy. I come here today to offer advice to this body. Listen to each other. Listen to the new voices. There is a new generation of politicians who have grown up in a galaxy ruled by fear. These politicians have brilliant minds and new ideas on how to better the galaxy. There is a group of incredibly brave people who led the fight against the Empire for the duration of its existence. These freedom fighters understand how to be resourceful and are well versed in how not to run a government. Listen to what they have to offer.”

(Y/N) pauses for a moment. 

“We have just exited a period of war. This galaxy has been fighting itself for several decades now. First there were minor incisions like the Trade Federation’s invasion of Naboo and the start of the Separatist Movement, then the Clone War, and lastly the Civil War between the Empire and the Rebel Alliance. After such heartache and chaos, I understand why many of you wish to return to the ways of old. Return to a simpler time. The framework of the Old Republic remains beneath the debris of its destruction and the collapse of the Empire. I understand why many of you wish to just reinstall it and build it back up. This is not a good idea, however. If you can look past your nostalgia and instinct to return to a ‘safe norm’, you will realize the Old Republic was not the glorious, effective machine memory misremembers it to be. The Old Republic was heavily flawed and gave birth to a dictator and dictatorship that could have destroyed the very galaxy it ruled over. Please understand this: we should not return to a flawed system simply because it is better than a tyrannical one. Forward thinking is the only answer. Moving backwards does nothing but return us to the verge of disaster. If we wish to achieve peace, true peace, and progress in this galaxy, the only viable option is to move forward.”

She pauses again to take a breath. 

“We are breaking ground on something very few can say they have. We are making a new government for the galaxy. And the only way this new government will be successful and continue to prosper during the time of our children and our children’s children is to build it properly. We must progress, not regress. If a man was born with two perfectly functioning legs, but never learned to walk forward, you all would call him a fool and reprimand him for not utilizing that which was given to him. This body will be that man if it does not do as I suggest and listen to new minds and create a new galaxy.”

(Y/N) is silent again, looking out at the other platforms, imploring them to heed her advice.

Someone to the left of the Stewjon platform begins to clap. Another person picks it up. And then another. And soon the entire Senate is applauding (Y/N). She hears shouts of approval. 

She remains still, face carefully blank. 

The applause finally stops. When the echoes of the thunderous clapping finally fade out, (Y/N) finishes with a simple “Thank you” and returns to her seat.

The Stewjon platform returns to its dock and (Y/N) takes a sip of water as Mon thanks her for speaking, before continuing onto the next topic of discussion. 

Her people all offer her quiet praise and congratulations. Luke bumps his foot against hers.

She looks down on her lap to stop from smiling. 

***

“He’s in here, Your Majesty.”

“Thank you,” she looks at her guards, “Wait here.”

(Y/N) walks down the hallway, past a number of cells. Some are empty, some are filled. There’s a Rodian pacing in one, a Trandoshan as close to the shield as possible and growling at her in another. 

“Here he is, ma’am,” the prison guard indicates a cell and they come to stop. He swipes a card and presses a button on the small control panel. The shield drops and the man inside turns to look at them. 

He stands and walks over. He has a short build, his hair is a close cut that’s typical for Imperials. He holds himself with the gravitas and entitlement of an Imperial too, (Y/N) would probably mark him even if she didn’t know who he was. 

“Regan Ta’be,” she greets evenly. 

“(Y/N) (Y/L/N),” is his cool reply. 

(Y/N)’s eyebrow ticks up at his use of her name, but she says nothing. Her face is blank as her blood boils. This is the man partially responsible for the attempt on her life and the deaths of Ris and Havi. He didn’t pull the metaphorical trigger, but he is culpable nonetheless. 

“Is there a reason you came to see me, (Y/N)? Come to ask me some stupid question like why I did it or who I’m covering for?”

“No,” (Y/N) answers. His eyebrows raise in surprise, “I doubt you would provide any answer with a semblance of intellect or value. What the Coruscant investigators and Mi-ahej got from you will be more than enough.”

“I didn’t give them anything,” he snarls. 

“Oh?” (Y/N) raises an unimpressed eyebrow, “Funny. I heard differently.”

She doesn’t let him speak, addressing the prison guard, “Is everything in order?”

“Yes, ma’am. He can leave with you right now.”

“Leave?” Ta’be asks, “Where am I going?”

“To Stewjon,” she supplies, “Where you will be tried and found guilty of murder. After which, you will spend the remainder of your natural life in prison. However short that may be.”

“Is that a threat?”

“No,” (Y/N) shrugs, “just an observation. You’re going into a prison filled with Stewjonian criminals. And while they may have little to no regard for the laws of the land, I imagine many of them will take issue with your attempt to kill me.”

“I-I did no such thing!”

“You assisted those who did,” she explains, “That makes you an accessory. I doubt your fellow inmates will split that hair, though.”

“You can’t do this!” Ta’be barks. 

“Do what?” 

And then (Y/N) turns on her heel and walks away from the cell. She beckons to her guards, “Take him.”

She exits the hallway, offering a controlled smile to Mi-ahej, “Thank you, again, for finding him.”

“Of course, Your Majesty. It is my honor to bring these people to justice.”

“I wish you luck in the continued investigation, Mi-ahej. I have all the faith in you,” (Y/N) offers her hand. 

Mi-ah takes it gracefully, shaking it briefly, “Majesty.”

(Y/N) glances over her shoulder, instructing the woman, “Inform my guards that I’ve already made my way onboard. I don’t want to see that man again.”

“Of course, ma’am.”

(Y/N) walks away from Mi-ahej, Ta’be’s shouts echoing around the metal walls. 

***

Luke breaks the silence, “You know what we should do?”

“No, enlighten me.”

“Strip Sabacc.”

(Y/N) snorts, looking up from her cards, “You think you need to play games to get me naked?”

“No,” Luke smiles devilishly, “but it’d be fun.”

“Would it?” (Y/N) moves her cards around, “For who?”

“Ideally, both of us.”

“And yet, realistically,” (Y/N) puts her cards on the table, revealing her second Full Sabacc of the game, “I’d be the only one.”

Luke tosses his cards haplessly on the table, “Who says I wouldn’t have fun if that was the case?”

“Oh, an exhibitionist are we?” (Y/N) fights her smile, “I didn’t realize I was in bed with a deviant.”

“We aren’t in bed,” Luke points out, “but maybe later? Your room?”

(Y/N) laughs giddily as he slides over to her side of the table, “You're horrible.”

Luke leans into her space, “Does that mean yes?”

“Yes,” (Y/N) turns her head to kiss him.

The ship around them jerks a little and (Y/N) glances at the ceiling, as if that will help. 

It’s hard to tell. But she knows her ship and it’s slowing down. 

“We can’t possibly be home yet,” she offers. (Y/N) purses her lips at the use of ‘home’. A slip of the tongue. Stewjon isn’t Luke’s home. 

“No...we aren’t.”

There’s a knock at the door. 

They both slide away from each other and (Y/N) calls, “Come in.”

The pilot, a young woman named Pua, steps through the doorway. 

“Pua, what’s going on?”

“I’m sorry to disturb you, Your Majesty, but something is wrong with the ship. The fuel tank is leaking, we’re almost on empty.”

(Y/N) nods, “Are we near something? I’d hate to float around in the middle of nowhere and wait for someone to come fetch us.”

“Yes, ma’am, we’re near a small fueling station. I apologize for not noticing the problem sooner, ma’am.”

“Oh, it’s quite alright,” she waves her off, “No harm done. Just get to the fueling station so we can get back on our way.”

“Yes, Your Majesty,” Pua bows and exits the room. 

“Strange,” (Y/N) remarks to Luke, “Diagnostics are always run before a ship leaves Stewjon. And there was no issue on the flight to Coruscant. What could have happened?”

“I don’t know,” Luke shrugs, “Maybe someone on Coruscant stripped a part?”

(Y/N) taps her fingers on the table in thought, “Maybe.”

***

(Y/N) peers out the cockpit window at the fueling station. It’s a small town, essentially built around the basis of refueling. There’s one or two eating establishments, a cantina, some cheap lodging, and that’s it. There aren’t many people walking around, but it’s night here, so they’re either sleeping or in the cantina. 

They’re about halfway to Stewjon, so this refueling should be enough to get them the rest of the way. And then someone can give the ship a proper check and see just why the fuel tank is suddenly leaking. 

(Y/N) watches someone run across her view, and thinks nothing of it, until she hears blaster fire. She turns, exiting the cockpit. She walks to the ramp and finds Luke is already there. 

“Stay here,” he orders sternly, “I’ll go check it out.”

“Alright.” (Y/N) swallows. It’s probably nothing. But is it ever actually just nothing?

(Y/N) hears some more blaster fire and then Luke’s lightsaber activating. Her heart jumps into her throat. 

She opens her mouth to order her guards but, before she can finish drawing the breath, they’re already hurrying down the ramp. 

(Y/N) crouches down to try and see what’s happening at the base of the ramp. All she can see is the feet of her guards. 

There’s still sounds of blaster fire and the whooshing of Luke’s saber. 

The sounds start to sound fainter. They’re moving away from the ship!

(Y/N) stands, going to grab a blaster. She can’t just stand here like some damsel in the romance novels Ella pretends she doesn’t read. 

Her hand touches the blaster and she freezes. 

Ella. 

If (Y/N) goes down that ramp, she’s putting herself at risk. If she were to die, Stewjon would lose its Queen. And Ella would lose the last of her family. 

There’s an explosion outside and several shouts. 

A pair of feet hit the metal of the ramp.

(Y/N) looks over, seeing Pua, “What’s happening?”

“Attack! We’re taking off!”

(Y/N) blinks at Pua, who’s already gone. 

The fighting has stopped. (Y/N) runs downs the ramp. 

She’s greeted by one of her guards. Hul’e raises his hands, not wanting to touch her while also not wanting her to get past him, “Your Majesty, we’re taking off.”

“What happened,” she demands, still trying to go down or at least look past Hul’e’s large body to see what’s going on. 

“There was an attack, it’s alright,” Hul’e shuffles up the ramp, doing his best to make her backup without manhandling her, “We’re taking off before anyone else shows up.”

(Y/N)’s eyes dart around, only hearing half of what he says, “Is everyone okay?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Where are the others? Are they alright? Where’s Luke?”

Hul’e is quiet for a moment. (Y/N)’s heart, that was already beating fast, is now pounding rapidly, “Hul’e?!”

“It’s alright, Your Majesty. Everyone’s alive.”

(Y/N) sucks in a breath, “What does that mean? Is someone hur-” she stops speaking when a new group appears at the foot of the ramp.

It’s the rest of her guards, two of them supporting Luke. He’s hunched over, relying on the guards to move. 

“Luke!”

He looks up at her name, and the pain is evident on his face. 

(Y/N) clutches her chest, “Oh my god.”

Hul’e urges her again, “Your Majesty-”

“Tell Pua that everyone is onboard,” she cuts him off, “Take off now. You two, take Luke to the medical room.”

(Y/N) turns and marches up the ramp. She rushes to the medical room, waking the droid, “B2, Luke needs your help.”

B2 doesn’t know who ‘Luke’ is, but he understands what she means. The droid starts whirling around the room, grabbing supplies. 

The two guards, Chev and Boga, bring Luke into the room. His face is pale with effort as the three of them work to lay him down on the slab. 

(Y/N)’s heart catches in her throat. There’s a piece of metal imbedded in his body. He looks like Ris. 

Chev and Boga back away from Luke. Boga leaves the room immediately while Chev lingers, “Is there anything I can do to help?”

He’s talking to B2. (Y/N)’s not even listening. She moves to Luke’s side, “Luke?”

“Hey, (Y/N),” Luke replies with a strained voice. 

“Oh my god, are you okay?” Her hands flutter nervously around the shrapnel. 

“I’ve been better,” he offers with forced lightness. 

All (Y/N) can see is Ris bleeding out on the ground outside the Rotunda. 

Luke can see her distress, given how his face changes, “Hey, I’m alright.”

“You have a piece of metal in you,” (Y/N) protests weakly. 

“It’s not even in that deep.”

(Y/N) sucks in a shaky breath, taking his hand in hers. It’s bloody. Just like Ris’ hand. 

B2 and Chev work around her, cutting away Luke’s shirt and start to address the shrapnel. The two of them are speaking, but (Y/N) can’t hear over the ringing in her ears. The explosion had been loud, she had been through to the ground by it. She might have a concussion. 

Luke grimaces, eyes closing. 

“Luke!” (Y/N) urges, “Stay awake. Stay awake, Luke.”

His blue eyes flutter open. (Y/N) squeezes his hand tightly, “You’re alright,” she tells him softly, “You’re alright.”

(Y/N) knows she’s shaking, but she can’t bring herself to stop. B2 and Chev are working, but (Y/N) can’t look away from Luke’s face. There’s so much blood. 

His eyes are shut again. 

“Luke,” she taps his cheek, “Luke!”

He’s not waking up. 

(Y/N) sucks in a shaky breath and looks at B2, “What’s happening?!”

“Everything is fine, Your Majesty.”

“No, it isn’t!” There’s warm blood on her hands, her ears are ringing from the explosion, her dress is torn. There are sirens. 

“Your Majesty,” Chev’s hand touches her, making (Y/N) jump.

“Ma’am, Master Skywalker is alright.”

(Y/N) looks at the wound, the area she’d been doing everything in her power to avoid looking at up until now. The piece of metal is gone, B2 is stitching him up.

She grips Chev’s forearm, “He is?”

“Yes, ma’am,” he holds up the shrapnel for her to see, “It wasn’t that bad.”

(Y/N) blinks stupidly at the piece of metal. It’s small, much smaller than she thought. She can’t hear sirens anymore. 

“Why...” she looks at Luke’s peaceful face, “Why isn’t he waking up? Why won’t he wake up?”

“B2 gave him a sedative for the pain, ma’am. He’s just asleep.”

(Y/N) breathes out. The wound is being stitched, there are no sirens, there’s no puddle of blood, there’s hardly any on her hands. 

“Your Majesty?”

“Thank you, Chev. I apologize.”

“It is alright, ma’am,” Chev swallows, touching her hand gently where its still latched on him, “I...I knew Ris. We trained together. He was my friend.”

(Y/N) nods sadly, squeezing his arm, “We will find the people responsible for all of this.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

They both release each other. (Y/N) looks back at Luke’s sleeping form, “You may go. And I must check on the others.”

“Everyone is fine, ma’am.“

“Yes, Hul’e told me,” (Y/N) looks at B2, “Alert me immediately if anything changes.”

“Yes, Your Majesty.”

(Y/N) and Chev exit the medical room. 

“Master Skywalker is very brave,” Chev offers tentatively, “He protected us from the blaster fire. And used the Force to keep the explosion away from us. He is a good man.”

“He is,” (Y/N) agrees, “We are lucky to have him for the time.”

“Yes, ma’am.”


	12. Chapter 12

Luke is floating in a dark liquid. It surrounds him, slipping over his face, covering his ears so he can’t hear. He can’t move his limbs. He doesn’t like the feel of it’s slipperiness and worries he might drown. 

He raises his head the best he can, but it’s an effort. He’s constantly losing his balance, waves washing up and licking at his face. He slips back under the black waters. 

Luke forces himself back up. He hears something. It’s faint. 

It’s (Y/N). Her voice is soothing, like music to his ears. It fades in and out as the dark liquid washes over him. 

“...you.”

“-ing...you...”

“...need...”

Luke strains to lift his head from the liquid and hear what she’s saying. It laps at his chin, but his ears are free. But (Y/N)’s voice doesn’t reach him. Did she stop talking. Did she leave?

No, the feeling in his hand...that’s her. She’s holding his hand. (Y/N) is still with him. She’s just not talking. 

Luke hears a weird sound and then a man’s voice, “Your Majesty.”

“Veyo.”

“You’re late for a meeting, ma’am.”

“First of all, the Queen is never late, everyone else is just early,” Luke wants to smile at this, but he doesn’t have the energy to move his face. She continues, “Second of all, I’m not going. I thought everyone had been notified. Could you apologize for me and reschedule if it can’t be held without me?”

There’s a shrill sound. What is that? Oh, it’s R2. The astrodroid is here, probably standing guard. 

“Ma’am, you’re needed elsewhere.”

“Veyo, Stewjon will not come to a grinding halt just because I miss a few meetings. I‘m staying here with Luke,” (Y/N) squeezes Luke’s hand at his name as if she knows he can hear her. 

“He could be asleep for another day.”

R2 makes a concerned beep. 

“Then, this is where I’ll be,” (Y/N)’s tone is absolute. 

“Your Majesty, may I be frank?”

(Y/N)’s silent, perhaps she nods, because Veyo continues, “You don’t need to be here. He’s asleep, he doesn’t even know you’re here.”

“I need to be here,” (Y/N) replies sharply, “in case he wakes up.”

“Your Majesty-”

“He’s only here,” she interrupts him, “because of me. The only reason he was hurt is because of me. I will not leave him to lay here, unprotected and alone.”

“His droid is here,” Veyo argues, “We can station guards outside and have someone sit in with him. If he gives any signs of waking up, you’ll be sent for. There are more import-”

R2 raspberries angrily as (Y/N)’s grip on Luke’s hand tightens in her anger and she interrupts Veyo, “I want you to listen, and listen well: I will stay here at Luke’s side until he wakes up. Stewjon will just have to manage for a few hours without its Queen. If something comes up that simply cannot possibly wait, then you know where to find me. But I will not leave this room until Luke is awake,” her tone leaves no room for argument, “Now go.”

The weird sound comes again, Luke realizes it must be the door. 

R2 whistles and beeps, and it sounds like he rolls closer to the bed Luke lays on. 

“Do you hear that?” (Y/N)’s talking to Luke now, he can tell from how soft her tone is, “You need to wake up.”

Something touches his head. It’s (Y/N). She’s running her fingers through his hair gently, sweeping it back into place across his forehead. 

“You know,” she says jokingly, “I’m Queen. That means you’re supposed to listen to me.”

R2 beeps softly. 

(Y/N) continues to play with his hair and sighs softly, “It's okay. Don’t push yourself. Wake up when you’re good and ready, I’ll be here.”

Luke tries to lift his body out of the black liquid that had slowly been rising around him. His eyes won’t open, so he tries to speak to her. He wants to let (Y/N) know he’s listening. But when he opens his mouth, the black liquid floods in and he’s pulled back under. 

***

(Y/N) is speaking softly to him. No, she’s reading to him. 

Luke opens his eyes and looks at (Y/N). She sits in a cushioned chair, facing him. Her feet rest on the edge of his bed and the book she's reading rests on her propped up legs. Luke watches her for a while. 

Her hair is pulled away from her face in a relaxed style. She isn’t decked out in her usual ensembles, so there’s a chance she’s been here all day. Her right hand rests on his blanketed knee, rubbing soothing circles. Her face is soft and open as she reads aloud for his sake, brow furrowing every once and a while as she’s lost in the story. She’s beautiful. 

“(Y/N),” he says in a rough, unused voice that says he’s been asleep for a while. 

(Y/N)’s eyes fly up to look at him. When she sees he’s awake, her whole face lights up as she smiles. 

“Luke,” she says in relief as she sits up, removing her feet from the bed. (Y/N) tosses the book aside in favor of taking his hand, “You’re awake.”

Luke can’t help but smile back. 

“How do you feel?”

Luke thinks back. The last thing he remembers is laying on the medical room of (Y/N)’s ship, half out of his mind with pain, while (Y/N) tried to make him stay awake. 

“Much better.”

(Y/N)’s smile so happy and joyful it threatens to break Luke’s heart. She leaves her chair to sit on the side of his bed. (Y/N) maintains her holds his hand while her free hand moves to cup his face, “Good.”

Luke can’t help but lean into her warm palm as she smiles down at him. 

(Y/N)’s eyes close and they just breathe for a moment. 

Luke is startled when he sees tears running down her face. His thumb immediately reaches up, brushing over her cheek, wiping away the tears. 

“(Y/N),” he says alarmed, “why are you crying?”

(Y/N) answers softly, “I hesitated.”

“What?” Luke frowns. 

“I hesitated,” she repeats louder, opening her eyes. 

“No, I heard you. I don’t understand what you mean.”

“On the ship, at that fueling station. I heard the blaster fire and your lightsaber,” she explains, “I went to grab a blaster to come and help, but I froze.”

“Why?”

“I was afraid,” she answers, more tears slipping down her face, “I was afraid that if I went down the ramp I could get killed. And then Ella would be completely alone. And Stewjon would lose another ruler suddenly. I-I couldn’t. I froze. And you got hurt. I’m so sorry.”

Luke sits up despite the stab of pain he feels with the movement, “(Y/N)...”

“I was selfish,” (Y/N) continues like she didn’t hear him, “I was selfish and didn’t go down like I should have, and you got hurt. I’m sorry, Luke, I’m so sorry.”

“(Y/N)!”

(Y/N) looks up at him, hiccuping. 

“Come here,” Luke pulls her to him. (Y/N) goes willingly, collapsing against him with a soft sob.

“I’m so sorry, Luke. I couldn’t leave Ella alone. She was alone when my mother and brother died while I was galavanting across the galaxy. If I were to die, there would be no one to come home and comfort her. And she’d have to take the throne and, oh, Luke, she’s so young. Barely out of school, she’s too young to rule. I couldn’t leave her alone.”

Luke shushes her, arms wrapping tight around her as (Y/N) cries softly against his chest. 

His heart aches for her. The deaths of her mother and brother, her assassination attempt and the deaths of her two guards, and now this. Luke could only imagine how similar the attack at the fueling station must have been to the one outside the Rotunda. How his injury probably reminded her of that attack. Luke isn’t sure how long he had been asleep, but he knows (Y/N) must have been laboring over this the entire time. 

“(Y/N), I want you to listen to me. First, you weren’t galavanting across the galaxy. You were working with the Rebellion to free it from the Empire. What happened to your mother and brother was tragic, but you had no way of knowing it would happen. And once you knew, you dropped everything and came back here to be with Ella and handle the fallout. Second, don’t apologize for what happened at the fueling station. It-”

“It was selfish,” she protests against his collarbone.

“It was not. You told me you froze because you were afraid of how your death would impact Ella and Stewjon. You were thinking of everyone but yourself. That’s the opposite of selfish. This wasn’t an act of cowardice, I know how far you are from that. You did the right thing not going down the ramp. Thirdly, it wouldn’t have made a difference if you had. The explosion happened when you froze. If you had made it down the ramp, you wouldn’t have had the chance to get your bearings before the explosion would have happened. I still would have been hurt and you might have been hurt too. It wouldn’t have done anyone any good.”

(Y/N) sniffles, but doesn’t offer any protest. She burrows closer to him, hand gripping his shirt. 

“I thought you were going to die.”

Luke swallows, “I’m sorry.”

(Y/N) laughs despondently, “That’s not something you need to apologize for. If I’m not allowed to be sorry, you certainly can’t. God, look at me! You’re lying here on your deathbed and I’m blubbering all over you.”

She tries to pull back, but Luke just holds her tighter, “I’d hardly call this my deathbed.”

“You know what I mean,” (Y/N) mutters grouchily. 

“I do.” Luke presses a kiss to the top of her head. 

(Y/N) shifts, “But-”

“Stop,” he interrupts, “Take a moment to think over what I said. And if you still have a protest, I hear it.”

(Y/N) is quiet. Luke passes the time by running a hand through her hair. He eventually feels the last of the tension leave her body and she snuggles closer to him, hand loosening its grip on his shirt. 

Luke settles against the pillow behind him and closes his eyes. He listens to (Y/N)’s breathing slow as she falls asleep. 

***

(Y/N) walks into the room, smiling at what she sees. R2 is close to Luke’s bed, clearly the two had been chatting about something. 

Not everyone had as much compassion for their droids like Luke did, it was always heartwarming to see him treat R2 and 3PO like people. 

Luke smiles at her in surprise, “I wasn’t expecting to see you.”

“I can’t stay,” she replies, approaching the bed, “I’m between meetings. But I wanted to check in on you.”

“Well, thank you.”

“How are you feeling?”

“Fine,” he answers, “I should be cleared to leave soon.”

(Y/N) hums in response. 

“What is it?” Luke asks. 

She sits on the bed beside Luke’s leg, “What is what?”

“You seem troubled,” he observes. 

“No more than usual,” (Y/N) offers lightly, hoping he doesn’t press the issue. 

Luke takes her hand, “What’s wrong? Is it about me being in here?”

(Y/N) frowns at him, “No. Why would it?”

He shrugs wordlessly. 

(Y/N) sighs, “You’re mortal, Luke, despite what some people believe. No one here thinks any less of you, and I wouldn’t hear it if they did. You acted bravely, and saved the lives of my guards. Several of them came by while you were asleep, I’m sure they’ll make their way over now that you’re awake.”

Luke shifts, “Alright. So what is the problem?”

(Y/N) bites the inside of her cheek, “I’ll tell you later.”

“No,” he protests, “you’ll tell me now.”

“I have to go, Luke. I’m late for my meeting. Just rest, alright? I’ll talk to you later.”

“Now, hold on,” he sits up, refusing to free her hand, “How am I supposed to rest knowing there’s something bothering you and you need to talk to me about.”

(Y/N) smiles cheekily, “It’s not a big deal, if it was I would have made sure I had time to bring it up. It’s not my fault you’re so perceptive.”

“Oh? So this is my fault?” Luke asks with a playful scowl. 

“Isn’t everything?” (Y/N) replies, laughing when Luke yanks her close.

“I resent that.”

(Y/N) shrugs with a smug grin and taps his hand, “I really need to go. Don’t stress, okay? It’s counterproductive to healing.”

Luke finally releases her, “Alright, I’ll try.”

“Okay.”

(Y/N) leans forward without thought and Luke does the same. They kiss briefly, really more of a peck, and (Y/N) rises from the bed. 

She turns on her heel and leaves the room without a second thought.

It’s not until halfway to the throneroom that (Y/N) realizes they just kissed each other goodbye. 

They’d never done that before. They’d kissed, obviously. And they’d even kissed when leaving each other, but it had always been more of a promise for something later. One of (Y/N)’s favorite things to do is get Luke riled up with a passionate kiss before leaving a room, knowing he’d be thinking about it and her long after she’d left. But this kiss wasn’t like that. There hadn’t been any of the usual heat or promise of what was coming. It had just been a kiss goodbye. 

(Y/N) looks over her shoulder at nothing and feels ridiculous as soon as she does it. 

***

“I’m still mad at you.”

“Is that really how you want to leave things?” (Y/N) scolds, brushing Luke’s hair across his forehead. 

“I’m not the one leaving,” he points out. 

(Y/N) raises an unimpressed eyebrow, “I won’t be gone long.”

“Tell me again why I’m not allowed to come.”

She rolls her eyes and reaches down to press lightly against his still healing wound. Luke winces and then glares her, “That means nothing.”

“That means,” she pokes it again, “you aren’t fully healed. I won’t have you out of this bed until you’re all better.”

“I don’t need to be one hundred percent to travel.“

“Maybe not, but why test that theory?”

“It’s not a theory, it’s a fact,” Luke replies shortly. 

She sighs, “Luke, it’s not up for debate. You’re staying here and getting better. I’ll be back soon.”

“Who’s going to look after you if I’m not there?”

(Y/N) rolls her eyes, “You know that I lived almost all of my life without your protection, right? I have guards coming with me, and there is more than enough security on Naboo.” She’d also like to point out that she’s no slouch when it comes to self defense, but doesn’t want to start an even bigger fight. 

“(Y/N)-”

“I’m going, Luke. C’ali is my friend and I haven’t seen her in a while. It’s her birthday and I already said I would attend. The ship is ready to takeoff, everything is squared away here, she’s waiting for me. Nothing you say will change my mind.”

Luke drops his head back against his pillow with a huff, “There’s nothing for me here.”

(Y/N) swallows down her hurt. Of course he says that. She’s taking away his only purpose for being here: protecting her. 

She chooses to not address it, saying instead, “I’ll be perfectly safe. C’ali knows the situation, I’ll have a guard detail, I’ll be staying in the castle. You have R2 to entertain you, Ella will come visit, I brought you some new books to read. I’ll be back before you know it.”

Luke sighs in resignation and offers a small smile, “Alright. Have fun.”

“I will,” she replies happily, “Oh, and if you leave this bed while I’m away, I’ve given H9 permission to sedate you and strap you to the bed.”

“What?!” Luke sits up. 

(Y/N) smiles at him, running her hand through his hair again, “I won’t have you reinjuring yourself by getting up too soon. I spoke with H9, he thinks you’ll be cleared around the time I get back. Not before. My absence doesn’t mean you get to break the rules.”

“Are you serious?” Luke asks in disbelief. 

“Yes,” she pats his head, “And if I hear you tried anything, I’ll make sure you can’t leave this bed for another month.”

Luke’s jaw actually drops.

(Y/N) pushes it back up, adding, “Heal. I’ll see you soon.”

Luke looks at her in stunned silence. 

(Y/N) gives him a winning smile and leans in to give him a quick kiss. Luke meets her halfway, even though he’s probably still annoyed with her. 

She stands and walks for the door. 

“Be safe,” Luke calls after her. 

(Y/N) glances back at him, “I will. Be good.”

“No promises.”

(Y/N) laughs as she exits the room. 

It occurs to her again that they kissed goodbye, but she doesn’t labor over it this time. She has a ship to get on. 

***

(Y/N) walks forward, smiling, “C’ali.”

“(Y/N),” C’aliera pulls her into a hug, “It’s been too long.”

“It has,” (Y/N) squeezes her back tightly, “I’ve been busy lately.”

“As have I. I’m so glad you made it, I heard about the fueling station. Are you alright? Truly?”

“Yes, thank you. No one was injured, all of the attackers were...taken care of.”

C’ali smiles and they start walking. 

“Where is Master Skywalker?”

“Oh, doing some Jedi thing,” (Y/N) waves her hand dismissively, “I don’t really understand all of that, but he said it was important. And I’m safe here.”

“I’m glad you know that,” C’ali squeezes her arm, “My guards have been instructed to consider you at my level of priority.”

“You didn’t need to do that!” (Y/N)’s cheeks warm. 

“I know you’d do the same if our roles were reversed. Think nothing of it.”

“Thank you.”

C’ali smiles at her before saying, “I’m sorry Master Skywalker isn’t here, though. I was looking forward to meeting him. I have to admit he’s been on my radar for quite some time now.“

(Y/N) swallows down the flair of possessiveness. C’ali doesn’t know better. As far as the galaxy is concerned, Luke is an unattached bachelor. 

“Maybe next time,” (Y/N) offers amicably, “He’s expressed interest in traveling here.”

C’ali lights up, “That sounds perfect! Do you know if he practices those old Jedi traditions?”

(Y/N) knows exactly what traditions C’ali means. And knows, at least in part, that he doesn’t. The conversation of marriage had never come up, though. It’s not exactly something that can be casually brought up. (Y/N) has no idea what his opinion on that matter is. He did grow up with his uncle and aunt though, different from the Jedi of the Old Republic. So there’s probably a chance that he’d be open to it?

“I have no idea,” (Y/N) answers, which is only a partial lie, “It hasn’t come up in conversation.”

C’ali laughs loudly, “That makes sense. You don’t normally talk about that sort of thing with your security detail.”

“Luke is more than that,” (Y/N) protests, “he’s my friend. I worked with him during the time of the Rebellion to free Leia from the first Death Star and get the plans to Yavin IV.”

“Oh, that is true,” she concedes. 

(Y/N) swallows. 

“Speaking of the first Death Star, the local theater has actually prepared a performance for my birthday.”

“Really?”

“Yes, I’ve heard it very good.”

(Y/N) smiles at her friend, “Sounds fun.”

***

R2’s happy beeps sound behind her. 

(Y/N) glances back, “Hello, R2! It’s nice to see you.”

He whistles in response. 

“Yes, I’m going to see Luke. Is that where you’re headed?”

He beeps. 

“Oh, good. We can walk together.”

R2 raspberries. 

“Okay,” she laughs, “We can walk and wheel together.”

They head towards the medical wing. 

“How is Luke?”

R2 offers a series of beeps and chirps. 

“I imagine so,” (Y/N) laughs again, “He hardly seems the one to be idle. H9 said he should be cleared around this time, hopefully we can get him out today. He stayed in bed while I was gone?”

He whistles. 

“Good.”

(Y/N) presses the button to open the door. Luke, who had been staring at the ceiling like he’d rather be anywhere else, looks over.

His face immediately lights up, “You’re back.”

R2 beeps in greeting while wheeling over to Luke’s bed. (Y/N) smiles and walks to the other side, “I am. How are you feeling?”

“Bored,” he laments. 

(Y/N) pouts teasingly, “Poor thing.”

“I am,” Luke visibly fights down his smile, “Someone actually threatened to break my kneecap if I got out of bed.”

“I said no such thing,” (Y/N) smacks his arm in protest, sitting down on the bed. 

She kisses him to stop a response. 

(Y/N) eventually breaks it, offering a “Hello.”

“Hello, indeed,” Luke answers, tucking some of her hair behind her ear, “Did you have a nice trip?”

“I did! I’ve know C’ali for a long time and many of our mutual friends came too. I hadn’t seen some of them since...oh, probably before I was working with the Rebellion. There’s just been so much going on and that sort of thing is, unfortunately, often pushed to the side.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself,” Luke says genuinely. 

“Thank you. Oh! And speaking of the Rebellion, a local theater put on a play about it.”

“Really? How did that go?”

“It was fine, most of the entertainment came from seeing how they exaggerated certain things to make it more dramatic. And the actress who played me was absolutely star struck to meet me.”

“You were in it?”

“Briefly, rescuing Leia from the Death Star and all. My role after that was largely reduced and I mainly worked behind the scenes, so they didn’t feel the need to include it. You, Leia, and Han were all featured characters though.”

Luke groans, “Really?”

“Yes, but your actor looked nothing like you.”

“What?” Luke laughs in disbelief, “How do you mean?”

“Well,” (Y/N) looks him over, “...most people know you now with your darker hair, but on Tatooine you had blonde hair. The actor had dark hair, almost black.”

“You remember that?”

(Y/N) frowns at the strange question, “Of course I do. He didn’t have blue eyes either, he had brown ones.”

Luke hums, “Dark hair and brown eyes? Sounds like he should have been playing Han.”

(Y/N) laughs. 

“Anything else?”

(Y/N)’s eyes flicker across his features, “His...chin.”

Luke blinks, “What was wrong with his chin?”

She shrugs, “It wasn’t yours.”

“Well, what’s so special about my chin?” Luke touches it self consciously. 

“Nothing,” (Y/N) laughs lightly, “I still like it, though,” moving his fingers to kiss it. 

Luke laughs at her, tangling their fingers together. 

“Your hands are different.”

He laughs again, “How so?”

“Yours are callused from working on your farm and training to be a Jedi,” she explains.

“Okay, my roughed up hands. Anything else?”

“I didn’t say ‘roughed up’!” (Y/N) protests, “I said ‘callused’. His were softer. What do you farmers call it...city hands!” (Y/N) smiles, “That actor was a city boy, probably born and raised in Theed. I prefer your hands.”

Luke smiles almost shyly, “I prefer yours, too,” his fingers dance across her knuckles, “...for city hands.”

“You’re cute,” (Y/N) says flatly, “And his lips were different, too.”

“You’re cute,” Luke replies equally as flat. 

“I’m serious!” she insists. 

“Got close enough to figure this out, huh?”

(Y/N) smiles smugly, “Is that a hint of jealousy I detect?”

“If it is?” Luke replies. 

She smiles at him, leaning in to kiss him again. Luke kisses her back sweetly, hand coming up to cradle the side of her head. 

She hadn’t kissed the actor. (Y/N) had just been so focused on picking apart his appearance to compare it to Luke’s that she had noticed such small details. The actor had been charming and attractive in his own way, but (Y/N) had felt no interest in him or anyone else on Naboo. She only wanted Luke. 

(Y/N) is suddenly flooded with an intense feeling she can only call ‘love’. 

Love! She is in love with Luke! How had she not seen that before?

(Y/N) pulls back, blurting out, “I missed you,” to stop the true confession from tumbling out. 

Luke smiles at her, unaware of her inner turmoil, “I missed you, too. I’m glad you’re home.”

(Y/N) smiles, barely hearing him, “I’ll call for H9, you should be healed enough to be cleared. I want you out of this room.”

“Do you?” Luke teases, “Could have fooled me.”

“Forgive me for being concerned about your health,” she replies grouchily. 

Luke laughs and leans in to kiss the frown off her face. 

***

(Y/N) looks over the same paragraph for the third time, still not reading the words. She slumps back against her seat and looks away from her desk, tapping her fingers on her armrest, lost in thought. 

She is in love with Luke. Where had this come from? (Y/N) rolls her eyes at her own naiveté. Probably from the constant sex they had and all the time they spent together. 

(Y/N) feels so stupid. 

Luke had come here to protect her and she’s distracting him. And had managed to fall in love with him in the process. He had come here to secure the future of Stewjon and she’s jeopardizing that by distracting the both of them. She’s been so selfish. 

“(Y/N)?”

(Y/N) jumps in her seat, looking at Ella, “You scared me!”

“You were scaring me more,” Ella replies, sitting down, “I said your name three times and you didn’t react.”

(Y/N) frowns, feeling guilty, “I’m sorry, I was lost in thought.”

Ella hums, “Finally realize you’re in love with Luke?”

“Yes,” she replies instinctively before catching herself and sputtering, “What? No, I-no. I’m not-what?”

“Smooth recovery,” Ella says flatly. 

(Y/N) glares at her. 

“It certainly took you long enough, I was beginning to think I’d have to tell you.”

(Y/N)’s jaw drops, “What?”

“Oh,” Ella’s eyebrows raise, “so, you’re like...really early into this? Haven’t even gotten to thinking about how long this has been going on?”

“Ella,” (Y/N) says sternly, “what are you talking about?”

“God, (Y/N), you’ve been in love with Luke for months now.”

(Y/N) blinks at her stupidly, trying to process what she just said. Is that true? Had she really been in love with him for so long? And not realized until now?

“I...I won’t lie to you. I am in love with Luke,” (Y/N)’s heart is thudding in her chest as she says the words, “I was just with him...I-I wanted to let him know I was back home. And I wanted to get him cleared by H9...and I was just hit with the realization that I love him.”

Ella nods silently. 

(Y/N) swallows, “How long have you know?”

She shifts in her seat, pondering the question, “It was in stages. I knew you liked him since Yavin IV. Loved him...not long after he came here. Falling in love was some point between when the two of you went to Coruscant to visit Leia in the hospital and your birthday party, because I knew by the party you were in love with him. And I knew you were crazy about him when we went to Bolei.”

(Y/N) blinks, “What happened in Bolei?”

“You took him to that waterfall. Come on, (Y/N),” she rolls her eyes, “How many times did Bran take some girl he was sweet on there?”

(Y/N) blushes, “I wasn’t very subtle, was I?”

Ella makes a noncommittal noise, “Only to me, since I know you so well. My friends didn’t think anything of it, they were just grateful you gave us some privacy. They’re so nervous around you.”

“Are they? I hadn’t noticed.” Ella’s friends have that same nervous energy that almost everyone has when they’re around (Y/N), she’d stopped noticing it not long after the crown had been put on her head. 

“Yes,” Ella laughs, “I think Jaer has a crush on you. And Misa.”

(Y/N) laughs in disbelief. 

“How could you tell? Does anyone else know?”

“Well...it’s a mix of how you two look at each other and that fact that you argue like an old married couple.”

(Y/N) snorts. 

“I don’t think anyone else knows. At most, that there’s interest? And I’m pretty sure B’o wants it to happen, I think he thinks you’d be a good match.”

(Y/N) rubs the bridge of her nose, feeling tension building up in her shoulders. 

“So, what are you worried about?”

“Worried?”

“You’re my sister,” Ella supplies, “I know you.”

“I’m worried about a lot of things,” (Y/N) tries to deflect. It isn’t a lie, there are a million things on her mind. She thought she had spotted an extremely premature grey hair yesterday, but it had just been the light playing tricks. 

“About this,” Ella prompts, unperturbed. 

(Y/N) rubs the fabric of her dress between her fingers, “I feel guilty, pulling his attention away from why he came here.”

“How does you being in love with Luke distract him?”

“It isn’t precisely that, it’s our whole relationship.”

Ella shrugs, “Luke hasn’t changed his behavior or shirked on his duties while being here. I don’t image you two were in any sort of relationship when he arrived?”

“No, I wasn’t even sure if he wanted to be here,” (Y/N) looks down, “I thought he would’ve hated me.”

“Exactly, so the introduction of a relationship hasn’t changed his priority of protecting you.”

(Y/N) swallows, “I just feel selfish. He’s here to save Stewjon’s future. And I’m using him for personal benefit.”

Ella sighs, “(Y/N), you aren’t using him. And you aren’t doing anything wrong. Luke is still working to keep you safe. He was miserable here while you were on Naboo because we had no idea of knowing if you were safely protected. Luke was so worried something might happen that he could have prevented.”

“I made him stay here,” (Y/N) laments. 

“He was injured! If you hadn’t brought it up yourself, I would have. No sane person would have had him go to Naboo like that. That wasn’t because you love him, it’s because you have common sense.”

(Y/N) swallows, looking out the window.

“And you know that you’re allowed to have happiness, right?”

(Y/N) scoffs, “Yes, I know that. The crown is a life sentence, but it’s not a prison.”

“You’re allowed to be happy with Luke,” Ella says, “And the people behind the attack will eventually be found, and then Luke won’t have to protect you anymore.”

“I know that.” It’s a fact that keeps (Y/N) up at night. One day she won’t need Luke anymore, and he’ll leave. 

“(Y/N),” Ella groans in exasperation, “that isn’t a bad thing. Any conflict of interest that could be perceived will be gone, you could ask him to stay.”

(Y/N) says nothing. 

“And Luke probably feels the same way.”

“He doesn’t.”

“How do you know?” Ella presses, “Did you ask him?”

“Do I look like an idiot? Of course not.”

“How do you know, then?”

“I just do, alright?!” (Y/N) says sharply, “I can tell by some of the stuff he says. He doesn’t feel that way about me. He doesn’t want to stay here. His place is on Coruscant.”

Ella looks at her silently with a strange expression. 

After a moment, when she still doesn’t say anything, (Y/N) asks, “What?”

“Nothing,” Ella finally says.

“Well, then stop staring at me like I’m some animal at the zoo.”


	13. Chapter 13

(Y/N)’s sitting on her bed, reading a book, when she hears the sound of her chamber door open. 

Glancing at the clock, she knows it’ll be Luke. 

Moments later, proving her right, Luke walks into her bedroom, a smile coming over his face when he spots her. 

“I take it H9 cleared you?”

“Yes,” Luke closes the door, making his way to the bed. 

“Good, I would have hated having to break your kneecap. I’m not sure I’m creative enough to think of a reason why you would be in the Queen’s bedroom at this time of night.”

Luke laughs, climbing onto the bed near her, “I’m cleared, I promise.”

He plucks her book from her hands and tosses it across the bed. (Y/N) doesn’t even have time to offer a protest before he’s kissing her.

(Y/N) sits up, moving closer to Luke. She reaches up to touch his face, fingers trailing down his neck. 

Luke deepens the kiss, hand sliding up her leg and under her chemise. 

He pulls away long enough to offer, “I missed you. This.”

“It’s been too long,” (Y/N) agrees breathlessly as his hand slides between her legs. She spreads them further, shivering at his touch. 

They kiss again and (Y/N) bites at his lip, fingers threading through his hair. 

Luke starts to move them, guiding (Y/N) onto her back. She tries to protest, but loses all train of thought when Luke’s fingers slip inside of her. (Y/N) arches against the pillows, breaking the kiss to moan his name. 

Luke moves down to lick the spot just below her jaw that seems to be a favorite of his, sucking on it lightly. 

(Y/N) runs a hand down his torso, grabbing at the shirt. She manages to say, “Wait.”

Luke immediately pulls back, hand pulling out and away, “What is it? Is something wrong?”

“No,” (Y/N) breathes as she sits up, “Everything’s fine. Just trying to move things along.”

“Impatient?” Luke asks as she starts pulling off his shirt.

“Very,” (Y/N) answers as Luke’s head pops out of his shirt, “I want you.”

She pauses, eyes spotting the stitched up wound. Her hand comes up slowly, fingers lightly touching the warm, puckered skin.

“(Y/N),” Luke takes her hand, “I’m fine.”

He kisses her knuckles, blue eyes watching her carefully. 

“Are you sure that you’re okay to do this?” (Y/N) would never forgive herself if she caused Luke to reinjure himself. 

Luke pulls (Y/N) by her hips, unexpected movement knocking her back down, “I’ll show you how okay I am.”

(Y/N) yelps in surprise when he easily rips her chemise in half, exposing her completely. 

“That was expensive,” she offers weakly. 

“Like you can’t afford another one,” Luke answers and quickly removes his pants. 

“It’s the principle of the thing,” (Y/N) answers as he yanks her closer, pulling her legs around him. 

Luke pulls the tatters away, tossing it over his shoulder, and (Y/N)’s heart skips a beat at the look on his face as he looks at her. 

He starts moving and (Y/N)’s eyes flutter shut at the feeling, sighing his name. Luke quickly removes any doubt that he’s still hurting as (Y/N) involuntarily slides across her sheets, hand coming up to brace against the headboard. 

(Y/N)’s back arches as she cries out, “Fuck! Luke!”

Pleasure ripples through her body as he pounds into her and Luke leans down to kiss her. (Y/N) gasps agaisnt his lips, mind blissfully empty beyond the desire for Luke to fuck her harder. 

She breaks the kiss to demand this wish and Luke complies. His hands grab her hips, tight grip promising bruises. Luke moves down to lick across her collarbone, sucking on the thin skin. 

(Y/N)’s nails dig into his back and her legs squeeze his waist as she holds on for dear life. 

Luke bites her where her shoulder and neck meet, hard, and the shock pushes her over the edge. (Y/N) shouts his name, moaning brokenly. 

Luke growls her name and comes, continuing to fuck her through it. He grabs her ass with one hand to change the angle. When (Y/N) finally starts to come down from her own orgasm, she focuses on the feeling of Luke pressed against her. 

When he’s done, Luke pulls out and drops onto the bed beside her. 

“Fucking hell, Luke,” (Y/N) says breathlessly to the ceiling. 

Luke leans over and kisses her so passionately, she’d think he hadn’t just come after fucking her brains out. 

He breaks the kiss, “Did that convince you?”

“Yes, you bastard,” (Y/N) hits the side of his head lightly. She winces at the movement, turning her head in a vain attempt to look at the bite mark, “You’re lucky it’s winter, this will take weeks to go away.”

“I’d apologize,” Luke kisses the indents of his teeth, “but I’m not sorry.”

(Y/N) wrinkles her nose at him, “You’re like some kind of wild animal, you know?”

“I didn’t hear you complaining.”

(Y/N) unsuccessfully tries to fight down her smile. 

“And I had to. I wasn’t sure if that actor might come snooping around,” Luke explains. 

(Y/N) laughs, “Shut up!”

Luke grins down at her devilishly. 

She ruffles his hair, “I missed you.”

His expression softens, “I missed you, too.”

“I have another party to go to in about two months. Come with me.”

“Of course,” he answers.

(Y/N) knows he only agreed for security purposes, but it still makes her happy. 

*** 

(Y/N) peers at Luke through her eyelashes. She’s been doing this often today, checking for any sign of discomfort from his injury. 

After breakfast, as she always does, (Y/N) had bid him and Ella farewell and headed for her office. 

She’d sat there for about an hour looking over documents on her holopad in preparation for the day’s meetings. And then Luke had joined her, hair still windswept from his training session and nose a little red, a result from the winter air. He’d sat down in the chair (Y/N) now thought of as his in her mind, and started reading his book. She considered it ‘Luke’s chair’ because he’d been sitting in it almost daily since arriving on Stewjon. Even back in the first weeks when they weren’t on the same page, Luke spent a considerable amount of the day with her. He’d slowly made the area his own, after realizing (Y/N) didn’t mind him changing things. He’d switched pillows, apparently preferring one that someone had put on one of the couches at some point in time. Then he had moved a small table closer, which he used to hold snacks, drinks, his lightsaber, tools he’d used to work on the saber once, his book, whatever he had with him on a given day. Luke had several books with him, (Y/N) had seen them in his chambers. But one always stayed on the small table, even when he wasn’t in here. More recently he’d brought an ottoman in from somewhere, probably his chambers, so he could rest his feet.

(Y/N) doesn’t mind him being in her office, she enjoys his quiet company. Whether it was the Force or just knowing her for so long, Luke seemed to know when to offer small conversation or make some comment to pull her from the never ending dredge of paperwork. And it was not unusual for the ruler of Stewjon to have company in their office. When (Y/F/N) had been King, Bran had spent a fair amount of time in here, trying to learn about the jobs he would one day perform. And (Y/M/N) had also spent days here with him. And (Y/N)’s grandparents and great grandparents had no doubt shared quiet days together in this room. 

(Y/N) frowns at Luke. He feels so natural here with her. And everywhere in her daily life. It feels right. But she knows it will never be the real thing. 

Luke suddenly stands, placing his book on the table. (Y/N) looks down, panicking. Could he hear her thoughts? Or sense some of the emotions currently swirling inside of her like a storm?

“I have a call scheduled with Leia,” he offers casually, unknowingly calming her mind. 

“Alright,” (Y/N) not daring to look up at him, “L-et Leia know I say ‘hello’.”

She blinks unseeing at her desk, wishing Luke wasn’t in the room so she could smack her head against the desk. She had nearly just said ‘love you’ and, luckily, had been able to catch it in time. 

“I will.” Odd. Luke’s voice is closer than expected. 

(Y/N) finally looks up to see that he is approaching her, instead of heading for the door. She watches him with trepidation, not sure what his intent is. She stays seated, knowing that getting up and fleeing could only make it worse. 

Luke smiles pleasantly at her, leaning down. He kisses her, just a quick peck goodbye, and then he’s walking away.

(Y/N) blinks at his back, saying nothing. Thinking nothing. 

“I’ll see you at lunch,” he offers over his shoulder. 

“Okay,” she replies. 

The door shuts. (Y/N) touches her lips carefully with her finger tips. 

***

(Y/N) deeply regrets realizing she’s in love with Luke. 

It had been much easier, being oblivious. When the thoughts never occurred to her. 

Now, there are times when it’s all she can think about. 

Everyday she falls more in love with Luke. She finds herself watching at him meals instead of eating. She thinks about where he is during the day when he isn’t by her side. 

Luke still comes to see her most nights, unaware that things have changed. He comes and thinks nothing of it. 

Meanwhile, after he’s left, (Y/N) stays awake, reliving it. Thinking of the soft touches and the passion they carry. And imagines what it would be like to always have that. 

She fears the day will come sooner rather than later that he leaves. She wants the people responsible for the explosion brought to justice, but dreads the aftermath. When she no longer needs Luke and he no longer has reason to stay. Luke will leave and return to Coruscant. 

And she will be left alone. 

(Y/N) hates herself for lingering on these thoughts. She hates that she lingers on how Stewjon is her home, her forever, and how it’s something else and only temporary for Luke. He’ll never call this place ‘home’, he’s said so himself that there’s no reason for him to be here. (Y/N) is anchored here by family and responsibility and even if she wasn’t bound to a throne, she wouldn’t want to leave. This is her home. Luke is adrift here, only staying out of obligation. His home is on Coruscant, where the people he loves are, where the Republic he fought to create is. The Jedi Temple is still there, he will return there and pick up where the others left off. Once he’s no longer required to stay with (Y/N), he’ll probably never return to Stewjon. 

And that breaks (Y/N)’s heart. 

On the worst days, (Y/N) thinks of how he could never love her back and how much of a burden she must be to him. Yes, they have sex, but that’s a natural part of life. He comes to her at night because she’s willing and convenient. It’s easier to come to her chambers than go out into the city and try to find someone else. (Y/N)’s solid and trustworthy and eager. Why look elsewhere? Luke must think so little of her. Constantly throwing herself at him, first on Tatooine and now here. He must feel sorry for her. 

On better days, (Y/N) knows she’s being foolish to think that way. Luke is her friend, he came here willingly. He’s concerned for her well-being. He doesn’t hate her. He’s said all of this and more with his words and actions. Luke spends so much time with her, and he is under no obligation to do so. They spend the nights together, but there’s so much more than that. They still look through her father’s files on the Old Republic, looking for stuff about Padmé and anything that could help the New Republic. They sit on the couch together and try to finish what her father started. They sit, snuggled up together with Luke’s arm around her, and watch the archive footage R2 projects onto the wall. When (Y/N) finally conceded and they played strip Sabacc, which was far more competitive than (Y/N) had anticipated, Luke had giggled the whole time. When they had finally broken and started laughing for real, (Y/N) had been worried the volume would have brought someone to her chambers. These moments show Luke likes her. More than just tolerate or appease her, more than seeing her as a job. But still less than love. 

Even on her best day, (Y/N) stops herself from picturing Luke loving her in return. She knows she’d never recover from it when she’d ultimately be proven wrong when he left. 

But...but late at night as she drifts off to sleep, though she’d deny it if anyone knew to ask, (Y/N) thinks of Luke. She thinks of how he treats her, how he smiles at her, how he touches her, how he talks to her, how he looks at her. And a small part of her that refuses to be quiet no matter how hard (Y/N) tells it to, says he loves her. She tries to squash it down, tell that part of her to stop believing in romance novels and bedtime stories. But it refuses to listen, instead thinking of how kind he is and how that compassion could be more, only held back by a sense of duty and possibly the fear that it is her who doesn’t reciprocate. 

(Y/N) laughs at herself to stop from crying. 

She watches Luke like a predator stalking its prey. She watches him walk, talk, eat, breathe, exist. She saw Ella send her a look of sympathy at breakfast the other day and almost threw her plate at a wall. 

(Y/N) fears she might be spiraling. What would the repercussions be if she is? What would happen to Stewjon? When she proves that the naysayers who say she is too young and immature to rule are right?

(Y/N) prays are night that her parents and brother were still alive. Bran was meant to rule, not her. He’d do a better job than her, and never would have let love get in the way of duty. She’s a terrible Queen. Everyone will realize that one day. Her parents were wise, more than she can ever even dream to be. If they were here, they could help her and tell her what to do. 

They probably would have told her not to get involved in this in the first place. 

If they were alive, she’d be a disappointment in their eyes. 

She prays that they visit her in her dreams and give her advice. They are gone from this world, but could they visit her, cross the line between here and wherever it is that people go when they die just for a moment? They all left far too soon. (Y/N)’s alone here in a world too big for her and with no one to help. She prays they come. 

But her dreams are nothing but death and loss. 

(Y/N) imagines if she were to go to a medical droid, it would tell her she is depressed. And she wouldn’t protest it. (Y/N) knows she can never love another like she loves Luke. And she feels so ridiculous for thinking that, but she knows it’s true. They’d been together for too long now. She wouldn’t be able to forget him, even long after he’s forgotten her. 

(Y/N) goes about her days. The crown comes first, her people come first. Focus on that constant. Focus on her duty. She attends her meetings and approves legislature. She speaks with her High Council and makes the decisions that are best for Stewjon. Her work ethic remains, as does her dedication to her people. No one will know of her struggle, her anguish. She refuses to let her foolish emotions hurt others. And if she has to read over documents with her hands tucked under her legs to try and hide how they shake, no one has to know but her. 

(Y/N) carries on, as she always has, as she always does after tragedy. This time, she is just carrying on before the tragedy occurs. She tells herself she’s being proactive. 

***

“I was thinking.”

“Careful not to hurt yourself.”

Luke slaps her ass playfully through her dress. 

(Y/N) smirks, “What were you thinking about?”

“How I took your virginity.”

(Y/N) groans in frustration and drops down onto her bed with a huff, “You don’t leave anything alone, do you?”

“Not really,” Luke answers honestly, “I had a lot of free time in that bed to think about stuff. Blame yourself.”

“Fucker,” (Y/N) mutters. 

“Exactly.”

(Y/N) snorts, “Alright, so what about this little tidbit of our history?”

“Well,” Luke moves closer to the bed, “I know you’re okay with how it happened.”

“Yes.”

“But I want to show you that I can be a gentleman. I was rough with you that night.”

(Y/N) frowns at him, “Luke, I know you’re a gentleman. You’ve proven that time and again. And I wanted it that way, you did nothing wrong.”

Luke glances at his feet. 

(Y/N) watches him. For not the first time, she wishes she could read his mind. It must be fascinating up there. 

He finally says, “I shouldn’t have treated you like some random girl, because you’re more than that. I just want to show you what you mean to me.”

(Y/N) is stunned speechless. 

Luke leans against the nearest bedpost. He looks wonderfully casual and at ease in her room, telling (Y/N) how much he values her and how he wants the chance to show it.

“Alright,” she can’t deny him this, even if she thinks it’s silly, “Tonight?”

Luke smiles down at her, “Sure, make a note of it.”

(Y/N) laughs, “Could you imagine someone pulling up my planner and seeing that? Meeting with the High Council, meeting with the Mayor of Wentor, dinner, oh! And at eleven: getting fucked like a proper lady by Luke Skywalker. Sounds about right.”

Luke doesn’t laugh, instead moving closer to her. (Y/N) watches him carefully, smile slowly sliding off her face. He nudges her legs apart and steps between them, hands coming up to rest on either side of her body. He looms over her and asks, “Would you like that? If I fucked you like a proper lady?”

(Y/N) swallows, hands grabbing at the limbs that trap her, and nods. Fuck tonight, she’s ready right now. 

“Alright,” Luke’s smile is smug, triumphant, says he knows exactly what she’s thinking, and absolutely has no right being so attractive. He pulls her up from the bed, holding her close to him, “Tonight.”

***

(Y/N)’s hands loosen from where they had been gripping the sheets when Luke finally sits up. 

He wipes his face with the back of his hand, “(Y/N)?”

(Y/N) blinks up at the ceiling, breathing still shaky. 

Luke crawls up her naked body, kissing her cheek, brushing away the few tears that run down it. His hand touches her other cheek, “Are you okay?”

(Y/N) nods, saying breathlessly, “Yeah.”

Luke reciprocates her nod, shifting above her. With a touch that wordlessly shows his patience, even though she can feel his hard, leaking cock against her hip, he traces the lines of her neck. (Y/N) continues to blink at the ceiling, another tear running down her face. The tears aren’t from sorrow or pain, but from the overwhelming pleasure that had been ripping through her body for the past...hour? Half hour? (Y/N) isn’t exactly sure how long they’ve been in bed, just that she’s come three times already. 

Luke, clearly, is very serious and dedicated to showing that he is gentle or selfless or whatever it is that he’s trying to prove. (Y/N) can barely remember her own name right now, let alone what Luke’s point is. 

He’d come into her chambers, moving through the motions more slowly than usual, undressing and kissing her like they had all the time in the world. He had explored her body slowly, careful not to miss anything, offering sweet nothings against her skin. Eventually slipping fingers into her wet cunt and making her come while kissing her. Then he had slid down the bed and spread her legs further to fit between them. Using his mouth, Luke had brought her to orgasm two more times. (Y/N) had laid there, moaning his name as she was swept up in the feeling. She had almost torn the sheets when Luke had continued to suck on her clit as she came. And she had screamed his name when his tongue coaxed out the next. 

She isn’t sure when the tears had started, but they have finally stopped now as her body comes down from the prolonged high. 

Luke senses this, but continues to wait. His teeth worry at a spot by her ear that will be easily covered by her hair. His one hand runs over her thigh, in a way that’s probably meant to be soothing, but those clever fingers brush against the tender skin rubbed red by Luke’s slight stubble and are so close to where, despite everything, (Y/N) still craves them.

“Luke,” she breathes, pulling him away from her neck by his hair, something that never fails to get him excited. (Y/N) kisses him, and her fingers tighten when she tastes herself. Luke groans, hips jerking forward to rub his cock against her. (Y/N) tightens her grip in his hair further and his hips jerk again. His hand grips her thigh tightly. 

“I’m ready,” she says after breaking the kiss, “Come on, baby, fuck me.”

Luke doesn’t react to the ‘baby’, so (Y/N) isn’t sure he even registered it. Hell, she’s the one who said it and it barely registered. 

He pulls away, moving above her. (Y/N) hooks a leg around his waist, hand leaving his hair to trail down the back of his neck. 

(Y/N) is tempted to flip them over and get on top. She never tires of the way Luke gazes up at her when she rides him. He looks at her like she’s his whole galaxy and it’s dangerously intoxicating to think of how that adoration could mean something more than lust. 

But she promised Luke he could make whatever gesture he wants to make, so she stays on her back. 

Luke slides into her smoothly, only stopping when his hips press against her. He looks down at her, hand coming up to brush some hair away from her face. He starts to move his hips, moving slow and sweet. There’s no urgency or hardness in the motions, which (Y/N) had expected given how long he’d gone with his dick unattended. But Luke stays on theme and fucks her gently. 

(Y/N) feels tears prickle at the corners of her eyes again, for a different reason this time. This doesn’t feel like fucking. It feels like Luke is making love to her. (Y/N) swallows around the lump in her throat, pushing down the sappy thoughts the best she can. Luke continues to fuck her, one hand coming up to touch her face. His other arm flexes to support his weight so he can caress her skin. 

(Y/N) reaches up to stroke the tense bicep. She’s seen men with bulging muscles who do their best impression of a brick wall. Luke isn’t like that. He is lithe, always has been. But his outward appearance is deceiving, (Y/N) knows first hand that Luke is strong. His unique fighting style has still given him broad shoulders and sharp, strong lines, but most of his strength is hidden, tucked away somewhere. (Y/N) always imagines when she watches him train or when he holds her in his arms that the metal of his right hand must also run throughout the rest of his body. That underneath his practical clothing and skin, there must be stone and steel to make him so deceptively powerful. 

Normally, when (Y/N) gets caught up in her thoughts, Luke likes to comment that he must not be doing a good enough job. But Luke isn’t in a joking mood tonight. He might not even realize that her mind had drifted, considering he also seems to have something on his mind. There’s a small furrow in his brow that isn’t usually there. (Y/N) swallows, wondering what could be preoccupying him at this moment. On any other day, her darker thoughts would say he was thinking of someone else or wondering when this would be over. But those thoughts don’t come to her today. Silly or not, Luke did prove something tonight. The care he’s shown her, not that he isn’t always conscientious of her, is not something shown to someone insignificant. She can’t possibly just be an easy lay, the path of least resistance, to him. Tonight proves that. 

(Y/N)’s heart jumps in her chest, the part of her that hopes against all reason and logic saying not to is soaring. She loves Luke so much in this moment and her mind and body are running away from her. 

(Y/N) shifts her hips, tightening her legs around Luke. She reaches up to touch his face, brushing her thumb over his mouth, which is open slightly as his breathing gets rougher. Luke kisses her thumb and leans down to do the same to her lips. (Y/N) winds her hand up into his hair and her eyes slip shut. She opens her mouth as Luke moves to deepen the kiss, and all coherent thought leaves her mind again. 

***

(Y/N) copes with her fear of Luke leaving like an addict would: she tries to get as much of him as possible. It’s a bad idea, a truly terrible strategy, and one that will hurt her horribly in the future. The closer she gets, the worse the separation will be. But she can’t stop herself. He’s too good. 

The crown comes first. It always will. And (Y/N) works duteously, as she always does. Attending meetings, approving things, looking over legislature, sending orders to her people on Coruscant. 

But, when not at work, (Y/N) tries to be with Luke. It’s not too hard to accomplish, considering how they already spend a lot of time together. 

(Y/N) makes sure to have all of her meals with him. At breakfast, she tucks a foot around his which makes Luke smile into his cup. (Y/N) has more boxes brought up, giving them time alone, undisturbed. R2 is there to play footage, but he is Luke’s droid so he knows. (Y/N) has a Senator bring some books from the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, something that makes Luke smile the entire time he shuffles through them. (Y/N) has a shipment of fruit from Bolei flown in, remembering how much Luke enjoyed it while they were there. (Y/N) watches his training sessions when she has the time, admiring how skilled he is with his lightsaber. Luke’s cheeks turn pink from her compliments. (Y/N) starts conversations when they sit in her office, asking him about his books and anything else she can think of just to get his blue eyes to look at her and to hear his pleasant voice. (Y/N) flirts with him more often, blood rushing from the thrill. She takes risks, kissing him in places someone could find them. She goes into his chambers in the middle of the day to see him. They fuck on one of the couches in her office. Luke hides under her desk when Iyan comes in one day. After Iyan leaves and after she comes, they switch places and (Y/N) reciprocates. At night, after they’ve had sex, (Y/N) snuggles up next to Luke and wraps an arm around him. She rests against him, feeling his slightly sweaty skin under her hand and listens to his breathing slow. She puts her head on his chest and listens to his heartbeat, sound lulling her towards sleep. They spend longer and longer in the afterglow, past when Luke normally leaves. And when Luke finally does leave, (Y/N) kisses him goodbye, hand coming up to touch his face or stroke his neck or grab at his shirt collar like she’d like nothing more than to pull him back into her bedroom and go another round. 

Luke doesn’t seem to think much of her change in behavior. It’s likely he doesn’t notice much of it. And anything he does, he doesn’t comment on. He just enjoys her company and thanks her for the tangible things she gives him. 

(Y/N) doesn’t want anything in return, all she wants is for Luke to stay. 

But, because he’s Luke, Luke responds to her gifts with ones of his own. At lunch, he eats awkwardly with one hand so he can hold hers with his other until Ella arrives. He gets her something whenever he goes into Wentor. And he gives her flowers every once in a while too. They aren’t from the castle grounds, (Y/N) knows every type that grows in her gardens. He must go somewhere to get them. She has a few pressed in books, while the most recent bouquet sits in a vase by her bed. One day, in passing, (Y/N) had mentioned a toy from her childhood that Ella had broken when she was too young to know better. A couple of weeks later, Luke comes to her office to give her a replica. Where he had found it, (Y/N) doesn’t know. When someone in a meeting annoys her or something goes wrong, Luke listens to her angry rants that she wouldn’t be able to say in front of anyone else. Ella tells her that Luke is friendly towards her, occasionally doting on her. (Y/N) enjoys the image of Luke venturing into the city solely to search for gifts for herself and Ella. 

Ella has also told (Y/N) that when the two of them ‘get their heads out of their asses’, she will approve. (Y/N) knows Ella is only teasing and that such a thing will never actually happen, but it still makes her happy to know. 

And also Luke flirts right back, giving it as good if not better than he gets. He’s always eager and quick to get on board when (Y/N) instigates something. His kisses are hungrier, his touches more intoxicating. He comes to her room more often, almost every night. He doesn’t tire of her or of having to sneak around. Luke fucks her hard some nights, overcome with arousal and desire. He curses under his breath and leaves bruises that (Y/N) looks at in the morning with glee. He fucks her slow on the other nights, in a way she wants to call something other than ‘fucking’. He kisses her and touches her gently, like she’s something to be cherished. After, he holds (Y/N) against him, hand running through her hair or tracing lines on her back. When they kiss goodbye, Luke kisses with the same passion she does. He presses her against the door sometimes, barely stopping himself before they go too far and start the whole dance over again. And then Luke whispers goodnight and says her name like it’s a prayer, like it’s something more than a name, before leaving. 

(Y/N) excuses most of this as his good nature or a reciprocation of what she started. She knows these actions don’t mean what her similar ones do. 

Because there’s a huge difference between them: when Luke leaves her chambers at night to return to his own bed, (Y/N) whispers “I love you” at the closed door. And all Luke does is walk away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everybody pray from (Y/N). Nothing’s happened to her (*whispers* yet), she’s just a whole dumbass.


	14. Chapter 14

(Y/N) wakes up already tired. 

She sighs heavily, getting out of her bed and walking to the bathroom. After a quick shower, she gets dressed, mindlessly going through the motions. 

She exits her chambers and walks over to Ella’s. She enters, stopping only when she reaches the closed bedroom door. 

(Y/N) knocks, “Ella?” 

No answer. 

“Ella, I’m going to bring you breakfast, okay? Do you want anything in particular?”

(Y/N) swallows her sigh when no answer comes. 

“Okay, I’ll just bring some of everything.”

She turns on her heel and heads to the dining room. 

Luke is already there and smiles at her in greeting, “Morning.”

“Good morning,” (Y/N) offers in return, moving to fill up a tray. She doesn’t look at Luke again, offering to the fruit she grabs, “Ella won’t be joining us today. I’m bringing this to her and then I’ll really be back.”

“Oh, okay,” Luke shifts in his seat, “Is she sick?”

(Y/N) smiles softly, “No, just doesn’t feel like coming down today. Thank you for your concern, though.”

She leaves the room and returns to Ella’s shut door. Balancing the tray on one hand, she knocks again. 

No answer. 

“Ella, it’s me. Please, open the door.”

Nothing. 

She rests her forehead against the door, “Ella, please. Show me a sign.”

After a minute, (Y/N) knocks again, “Ella, I’m leaving the tray just outside the door. Eat. Please. I’ll be back with lunch. I love you.”

(Y/N) turns and walks away. She lets her body take her to the dining room again and mindlessly fills her plate without much thought to what she’s selecting. 

She sits at the table, where Luke still is. (Y/N) finally looks at him for the first time since entering the room and sees that his cup is comically frozen halfway to his mouth.

“Are you alright?”

Luke blinks, “Are you?”

“Yes. Why do you ask?”

“You don’t like that jam.”

(Y/N) looks at her plate, noting the golden jam on her toast, “...Oh,” she picks it up, “Here.”

Luke takes it carefully, still watching her. (Y/N) ignores him. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I already said I was,” she replies with a bit of sharpness. 

Luke takes a bite of the toast, watching as (Y/N) starts to eat. 

“Is Ella alright?”

(Y/N) nods. 

“Okay.”

***

(Y/N) opens Ella’s chamber door to peer inside. 

The breakfast tray lays untouched outside of her bedroom door. 

She swallows thickly. 

(Y/N) turns to walk away and stumbles badly as the heel of her shoe snaps. 

“Fuck,” she says under her breath. She pulls up her dress enough to tilt her foot, examining the clean break. She bends down and grabs the black heel. 

(Y/N) awkwardly hobbles to her own chambers, sitting down in the first chair she spots to take off the shoes. 

She sniffles softly, tears appearing in her eyes. (Y/N) removes the broken shoe easily as she tries to calm herself. When she tries to remove the other, however, the clasp gets stuck. (Y/N) blinks, trying to clear the stubborn tears from her eyes to better see. The clasp won’t budge. 

She whines in frustration at the whole situation and starts to yank at the shoe. It eventually comes off, almost dislocating her ankle in the process. (Y/N) sniffles again as she looks at the shoes in her hands. 

“(Y/N)?”

(Y/N)‘s head snaps up. She quickly wipes the tears from her cheeks, “Luke.”

Luke steps through the doorway and crouches by her, concern coloring his features, “What is it?”

(Y/N) sighs, “My heel broke,” raising the broken shoe in emphasis. 

“Okay?” Luke says with a furrowed brow. 

She huffs a laugh, “I know it sounds ridiculous.”

“No,” Luke speaks carefully, “...I’m sure those...shoes were very important to you.”

A small smile pulls at her mouth, “It’s not really the shoes. It’s Ella.”

Luke nods like that explains everything. And it probably does, given breakfast. He asks, “What happened?”

“It’s the anniversary of my mother and brother dying.”

Luke’s warm hand wraps around her wrist, thumb rubbing, “I’m sorry. I didn’t know.”

“It’s okay,” (Y/N) shrugs, “You didn’t do anything wrong. Ella always gets very upset, she never leaves her room on this day. I tried to talk to her and bring her breakfast, but she wouldn’t even open the door or answer me.”

She holds up the shoe again, “Then this happened. And it’s not even that big of a deal,” (Y/N) laughs lamely at her own pathetic behavior, “I have other shoes. It just feels like it’s not even late morning and this day is already shaping up to be a disaster.”

“Is there anything I can do?” 

“No,” (Y/N) sighs, “It's Ella’s way of coping. It’s a rough day for both of us. I’m just stressed because I have four thousand meetings today, so I don’t have time to take a moment for myself.”

Luke nods in understanding, “Okay, well here’s what we’ll do: first, I’ll go get you a new pair of shoes, and then you’ll take a deep breath and go handle your responsibilities one at a time. That way, it won’t seem like there’s as much to do. Try to be in the present today.”

(Y/N) takes a deep breath and nods, “Okay. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Luke takes the broken shoes from her, turning them in his hands, “What should I grab? Another black pair?”

“Yes,” she answers softly. 

(Y/N) watches Luke walk away with her broken shoes, and feels like he’s taking her heart with him too. 

***

Luke’s advice pays off. 

Normally her heavy workload isn’t a strain to (Y/N), but this day is always tough for her. She makes sure to bring Ella lunch, even though it will probably go untouched. And the brief time spent walking to Ella’s chambers or from one meeting to another serves as breaks in her day and helps her stay collected. 

(Y/N) is signing off on some papers, enjoying the temporary solitude found in her office, when the door opens. 

She glances up to see Luke. 

“Luke,” she greets him with a smile that isn’t forced, “Can I help you? I have a little break before I have to meet with the Council.”

Luke smiles at her, “No, you don’t.”

(Y/N) frowns, “What?”

Luke comes around her desk, ducking down to kiss her. (Y/N) asks again as he pulls away, “What did you mean?”

“You don’t have to meet with the Council,” Luke explains, “I hunted them down throughout the day and got them to agree to reschedule for tomorrow.”

(Y/N) looks up at him, saying softly, “Thank you.”

Luke urges her to rise from her seat, “Since you don’t have any meetings, you can stay in your chambers for the rest of the evening.”

(Y/N)’s heart fills with warmth at his thoughtfulness, “Thank you, Luke. I really appreciate it.”

Luke smiles, “I’m just happy that I can do something to help. Go. Relax. I’ll bring you dinner and make sure Ella gets something.”

“Okay,” (Y/N) bites her lip as he turns away. She calls after him, “You can bring a second tray, if you want.”

Luke beams at her from where he had paused at the door, “Alright.”

(Y/N) quickly tidies up her desk and then leaves the room. Once in her chambers, she changes out of her fancy dress into leisure clothes and sits down on one on the couches. She fights to keep the stupid grin off her face, knowing she must look silly. But no one had ever done something like this for her before. 

Luke eventually arrives, a tray balanced on each hand. He carefully passes on to her before sitting on the couch as well. They sit in a comfortable silence for a moment. The meal consists of (Y/N)’s favorite soup, and part of her wonders if Luke specifically had the chef make it or if it’s just a coincidence. 

(Y/N) keeps her eyes trained on her bowl and offers, “The Emperor had them killed.”

Luke glances at her, but remains silent. 

“He came here for my coronation and told me the Rebellion had killed them.”

“How did you know he was lying?”

“A few things,” she supplies, “They were killed on Coruscant, a planet with very little rebel presence. And they had been on a Stewjonian ship, which weren’t really on the Rebellion's radar. Even if the majority of the Alliance believed we were in the pocket of the Emperor, they all knew we weren’t aggressive. It just didn’t make sense.”

(Y/N) pauses for a moment to remove her tray and then continues, “My father was sick, he had been for years. We all knew that he was going to die, Palpatine must have been thinking of the future for a while. And he thought he had enough reason to think Bran taking the throne wouldn’t be a good thing for him, so he killed them both.”

“He came here,” (Y/N) says through her teeth, “on one of the worst days of my life, and spoke to me like I was an ignorant child. Like I was an idiot that he could easily control. He thought he could manipulate me better than Bran. He didn’t come to pay respects to my mother and brother, or to offer support or any sort of guidance or reassurance. He came to my coronation, to make sure I would remain loyal to him.”

(Y/N) looks over at Luke, feeling how her nails dig into her palms, “I knelt before him and swore my allegiance. I promised the people responsible for the deaths of my family would pay. I did it out in the gardens, near one of the fountains. And I would walk, every morning, to that fountain to remember that promise. It took a few years, but I was finally able to make good on it and bring the Rebellion important information that led to the Empire’s downfall. I can’t bring my mother or Bran back, but I made sure Palpatine never hurt another soul.”

Luke moves silently, sliding closer and wrapping (Y/N) up in his arms. (Y/N) goes willing, feeling the tension leave her body as she snuggles up against him. 

“He paid for it, (Y/N),” Luke says quietly, “And the Empire is gone. They won’t hurt anyone ever again.”

(Y/N) rests her head against Luke’s shoulder. 

The pair proceeds to talk for the rest of the evening. (Y/N) makes Luke take off his boots to relax and he even puts on one of her robes, which makes (Y/N) laugh until tears run down her face. Luke just smiles at her and says it’s comfy. 

Luke tells her about more of his adventures with the Rebellion, his experiences on Dagobah, and the uneasiness he feels about Yoda’s advice to pass on what he has learned. 

“Why?”

“I don’t really know where to go from here. There’s a lot of literature in the Temple, but I’m not sure how much of it is worth reading.”

“Why do you say that?”

“The Jedi of the Old Republic were...flawed. And I disagree with a lot of their principles. Ben and Master Yoda taught me so much, but I saved my father when they said it was impossible. And on my own terms. Anakin killed the Emperor, not me. He turned back to the good, which he wasn’t supposed to be capable of. I succeeded by my own principles.”

“What do you want to do?”

“I want to make a new Order. I don’t think it’s right to teach people not to have emotion. It’s a natural part of life. I want to teach them to control those emotions, which is more...possible. There’s grey area in life and in people. I want to make a more balanced Order of Jedi. Start from the ground floor. And I definitely don’t want to do it on Coruscant.”

“Really?”

“Yes, absolutely. It’s tainted ground, a great tragedy happened there. And if I brought people into the Temple, they’d have all these preconceived notions. I want to be separate from the old Order.”

(Y/N) tells him about her family, delicately straddling the two sides during the Empire’s reign, and her fear that Palpatine had been right about thinking her an unqualified, easily manipulated, incompetent Queen. 

It is now dark out, and it has been for a while. (Y/N) glances at the clock, surprised how the time has flown. 

Both of them are stretched out on the couch. It's wide enough for them to lie next to each other and their heads rest on opposite arms of the couch so they could see each other while talking. Luke’s feet rest on the arm beside her head, while her shorter legs have her feet on the cushion by his shoulder.

(Y/N) looks back at Luke while she chatters on about the party they’ll be attending soon. She smiles at what she sees. 

His eyes are half shut, but he’s doing his best to still listen to her. (Y/N) shakes his knee, “Luke.”

His tired eyes open all the way, “Yeah? What’s happening?”

“I think it’s time for bed.”

Luke runs a hand down his face, hiding a yawn, “What’re you talking about? I’m wide awake.”

“Okay,” (Y/N) smiles at him fondly, “I’m tired. So I’m going to bed. You can do whatever you want.”

Luke sits up, attempting to act casual, “Okay, I think I’ll probably go to bed soon, too.”

“Alright,” she says, patting his knee again, “Good night. And thank you for everything you did today.”

“You’re welcome,” Luke says as he yawns again, “Good night.”

(Y/N) rises off the couch, brushing her hand over Luke’s head as she walks past him towards her bedroom. 

She changes into pajamas, brushes her teeth, and crawls into bed. (Y/N) lays on her side, smiling to herself as she thinks of Luke’s kindness and how nice her day had turned out to be. 

The smile slips from her face as a wave of guilt washes over her. She is so selfish, shirking on her duties to take time for herself. Having fun on the anniversary of the day her family members were murdered. What is wrong with her?! Her father, and then her mother and brother, dead for only a couple of years and she’s already moved on. 

The bed suddenly dips behind her. She can’t see, but she knows it’s Luke. (Y/N) freezes. She’d been so lost in her self loathing that she hadn’t even heard him come in. 

Luke touches her back gently while saying nothing, as if just to ensure she knows that he’s here. That she isn’t alone. 

(Y/N) stays on her side. She feels her eyes prickling with tears, “Luke...I don’t...you don’t need to...”

“I know,” his rough, tired voice says, “I want to.”

(Y/N) rolls over and slides right up to Luke, tucking her face into the nook of his neck and grabs at his shirt. Luke silently wraps his arm around her and holds her close. 

“Thank you,” she whispers against his skin. 

Luke hums quietly and she thinks he kisses the top of her head. 

(Y/N) smiles and lets his steady breathing lull her to sleep. 

***

“I don’t know what to do, R2.”

R2 beeps in question. 

“Yeah,” Luke drops into a chair, “about (Y/N). I just...I’m in love with her. And these feelings aren’t going away, they’re only getting stronger.”

Luke had realized he was in love with (Y/N) not too long ago. It had been the natural conclusion to the feelings that had steadily developed over the past several months they had spent together. 

At first, he had denied them. Back in the beginning, when they’d held each other at an arm’s length and Luke had gone about this situation all wrong, he had rejected the notion. No, he couldn’t have feelings for (Y/N). Anything he felt was simply leftover feelings or desire from the brief time they had spent together years ago. And the lack of closure he got for it. A whirlwind...Luke hesitated to even call it a ‘relationship’. A whirlwind encounter that had been fleeting at best and shouldn’t have had such a lingering impact on him. But, for some reason, it had. 

When Luke had returned to the rebel base on Yavin IV after destroying the first Death Star, wanting nothing more than to take (Y/N) into his arms, it had been galaxy shattering to know she was already gone. It had felt like a punch to the gut when Leia had told him that (Y/N) had left. And each new piece of information had been another blow. 

Her name wasn’t Cora. It is (Y/N). 

She is actually Stewjonian royalty. 

She has returned home to be crowned Queen after the deaths of her mother and brother. 

She had lied to him almost every time she had opened her mouth. 

After calming down and processing everything, Luke had forgiven her immediately. He had understood why she had lied and why she had left. He doesn’t blame her for it, or the hurt it has caused. It had been necessary to lie, she couldn’t risk anyone learning who she truly was because a whole planet would have suffered. It hadn’t been personal, lying to him. 

But still, a part of him had longed for her to be there. When Leia had put that medal on him, he had instinctively looked around (Y/N), wanting to see her happy face from knowing she’d succeeded in saving her best friend and delivering the plans. He had longer for her to be there, enjoying the party afterwards with him, celebrating their great victory and surviving all they had been through to get there. And in the years after, that part of him had continued to hope against the odds that (Y/N) would return. He had known that she couldn’t. Her place was and always will be here, on Stewjon. But Luke had hoped nonetheless that he’d be able to see her again. And be able to assure her that he wasn’t mad, that he understood why she did it, and that he could never hate her for what she had done. 

When Luke had come to Stewjon, he had expected to be let down. He had convinced himself that he had romanticized (Y/N). That he had made her into some idealized version of herself, built up from years of pining after her. And that it would be impossible for the real (Y/N) to hold up to his inflated expectations. 

Luke had kicked himself the whole journey here, because he had felt ridiculous for carrying a torch for a woman he’d known for only a few days. A woman who had probably forgotten about him over the years, if not days after her departure from Yavin IV. 

But when he had walked into the throne room for the first time and seen (Y/N), Luke had known right then and there that he was doomed. She had still been as beautiful and kind as he remembered. And when they had walked in the garden together and (Y/N) had apologized again and again and asked him if he truly wanted to be here, Luke had only fallen further. She had been just as he remembered. 

As their relationship had taken on new aspects, Luke had really come to know (Y/N) on a personal level. She is intelligent, dutiful, and she cares about her people like they were her family and always keeps their interests in mind. And as their relationship had developed, his feelings for (Y/N) had only grown stronger. 

Luke is happy here with (Y/N). Coruscant is...too much. Too busy. He’d grown up on a farm, he isn’t used to city life. Stewjon reminds him of his old home in many ways, and (Y/N) makes it feel like it could be a new home. 

He loves her. He loves (Y/N). And he wants to stay. 

But Luke knows that isn’t possible. He is here to perform a task, that is his sole reason for being here, and that is the only way (Y/N) sees him. Yes, they have this...arrangement. But there is no deeper meaning on her end.

(Y/N)’s duty comes first. It is what had brought them together the first time. She had fled Leia’s ship in an escape pod and landed on Tatooine with a clear goal in mind: get the plans to the Rebellion. Along the way, she had set an additional goal of rescuing Leia. And (Y/N) had achieved both of these things. She did her duty. And after, she had been needed back here on Stewjon to take the throne and rule her people in a perilous time. So, she had left the Rebellion and come here to do just that. And she had succeeded. She had flawlessly walked the tightrope of protecting her people from the Emperor’s wrath and helping to liberate the galaxy. 

And now, her duty is to be Queen. Luke is just a tool to achieve that. He is here to protect her from the people trying to kill her. Her priority and duty is her people. 

And Luke doesn’t hold that against her, he respects (Y/N) immensely for her dedication. But it means she has no time for him. It means she doesn’t have feelings for him. 

She doesn’t love him. Luke swallows around the lump in his throat. She doesn’t love him. 

(Y/N) hadn’t spent their years apart thinking of him, wondering what he was doing, if he was safe. She hadn’t held onto the note he had written her and felt sick to her stomach when it had been destroyed by the swamps of Dagobah. She hadn’t pulled the tatters from one of R2’s compartments and watched the sludgy lumps of wet paper slip between her fingers and onto the mossy ground. 

Luke looks at his lightsaber, thinking of how he could unscrew the bottom and see the small piece of bronze metal that bore the Stewjonian royal family house sigil. (Y/N) definitely hadn’t held onto the necklace he had given her, unwilling to sell it and unable to give it away. And she definitely hadn’t stored it in her lightsaber to keep it safe. 

And she doesn’t think of him now. She doesn’t drift off to sleep and have her last thoughts be of him. She doesn’t long to be near him when they are apart. Her skin doesn’t itch for his touch. 

And she doesn’t want him to stay. After whoever was responsible for her assassination attempt is in custody or dead, (Y/N) would be done with him. He would have served his purpose, and thus lost value to her. Yes, they are friends, but nothing more. She wouldn’t ask him to leave, (Y/N) is too kind to do that, but she’d be fine with him gone. She’d miss his company perhaps, but she wouldn’t long for him. She’d be satisfied with seeing him for the occasional party, or when she came to visit Leia and he happened to also be there. She’d move on like she had before, while Luke would be left to pick up the pieces of his own stupid self. Again. 

R2 beeps, wheeling forward to bump against his leg. The gentle jostling is enough to pull Luke from his negative thoughts and he looks up. 

“Sorry,” he sighs, “just forget I said anything.”

R2 raspberries. 

Luke rolls his eyes, “I think I know the situation better than you, R2.”

He and the astrodroid have no secrets. R2 knows all about his struggles. It had been the droid, after all, that Luke had turned to for information about (Y/N). He had wanted to ask Leia, considering (Y/N) was her friend, but the look of sympathy and borderline pity on Leia’s face as she had explained the situation to him on Yavin IV had discouraged him. That look had burned in his stomach long after the conversation had ended. R2 hadn’t known much about (Y/N), as he also had believed she was Cora, Leia’s handmaiden. But his asking had opened the door, so the astrodroid had known from the start. And he’s been here on Stewjon as long as Luke has been, so he’s been privy to everything. 

R2 beeps in protest. 

“Yeah?” Luke challenges, “Prove it.”

R2 raspberries again and his holoprojector lights up. Two small blue figures appear, (Y/N) and himself. He’s holding a very small Ben. Luke realizes this must have been from when they visited Leia in the hospital. 

“Luke!” (Y/N) says in the recording, “His eyes are open. He’s looking at you.”

Luke looks down at the bundle in his arms, “Hi, little man.”

“Has Lando visited?” (Y/N) asks, not looking away from Luke and Ben. 

The recording pauses. 

Luke’s eyes narrow. What is he supposed to be seeing?

He looks harder at (Y/N), and it finally hits him. She’s not looking at Ben. She’s looking at Luke. Her face is open, eyes wide with a look on her face that Luke knows all too well. That’s exactly how he looks at her. 

“I...”

The recording disappears. R2 beeps and another one appears. 

Luke and (Y/N) are now sitting together on a couch. Her legs are draped over his, his one arm wrapped around her. They’re in the room where they watch old Senate hearings. R2 must have finished playing a recording, since he’s facing them. 

Luke’s the one speaking on the recording, but Luke can’t hear it over the pounding in his ears. (Y/N)’s head rests on his shoulder and she’s gazing up at him. Like he’s the only person in the galaxy. Again, Luke knows that look all too well.

Did she...no. She couldn’t. 

But maybe she could. There is proof right in front of him. 

No. 

Yes. 

Luke slumps back against his chair. 

R2 cuts the feed, beeping at him. 

“No, I get the idea.”

Luke’s heart is racing. 

Has he been looking at this all wrong? 

Does (Y/N) actually feel the same way? 

Luke thinks back to the other day when he had to get (Y/N) another pair of shoes after her heel had broken. He thinks of a drawer that had been partially open and how there had been some familiar fabric visible. The change of clothing Luke had given (Y/N) on Tatooine so she wouldn’t raise suspicion with Owen and Beru. 

Was that her version of a note and necklace? 

Is Luke not alone in this situation? Are they both in the same situation of thinking their feelings are unrequited? A mixture of a lack of communication, which seems to be a central theme of their relationship, and fear being the only things that are keeping them apart?

R2 raspberries smugly at the dumbstruck look on his face. 

***

(Y/N) can’t sleep, so she watches Luke. 

He’s still in her bed. It’s been a while. But she isn’t in any hurry to wake him. 

They are leaving for Coruscant in a few hours. There is a big party to attend, a celebration of the anniversary of the Empire falling. Former members of the Rebellion would be flying in from all corners of the galaxy to attend.

They’ll be away from Stewjon for about a week, schedules filed with various meetings and catching up with old friends. There wouldn’t be any time or privacy for them to be together like this, so they had been making up for that this evening. 

Not long after, Luke had fallen asleep. And (Y/N) should be, too. But her mind is too busy running wild with a million thoughts. 

She is anxious about the journey for some reason. She isn’t sure why, which is incredibly obnoxious. Her last trip had been without issue. Maybe it’s worry over what had happened to Luke the last time he left Stewjon. (Y/N) swallows and listens to Luke’s breathing for a moment. He’s fine. He is with her and he is safe. 

(Y/N)’s eyes flicker across his face. Looking at the dark hair that framed it, the lips she never tired of kissing, the line of his jaw. 

She can’t shake this worry, and she hates that. (Y/N) doesn’t like being intimidated by real things, so she really doesn’t like it when half-formed thoughts and abstract concepts try. She has a bad feeling about going, so much that she wants to stay here. 

(Y/N) huffs in frustration at her own ridiculousness. She will not be frightened by nothing into not leaving her home. Security will be stringent and her Jedi will be there the whole time. 

(Y/N) frowns at Luke’s peaceful face. 

“Why are you thinking so hard right now?”

(Y/N) jumps in surprise and then shoves her hand into Luke’s face childishly, “Don’t scare me like that.”

“Maybe you would have noticed that I was awake if you weren’t thinking so much,” Luke offers calmly as he opens his eyes. 

(Y/N) makes a face at him, which he just returns. Aren’t they mature?

“Did you get any sleep?” Luke’s thumb comes up to brush the skin under her eye, “You seem tired.”

“I didn’t,” (Y/N) admits, “I was thinking about our trip.”

“When do we have to get up?”

(Y/N) lifts her head to look at the clock, “About seven hours. Breakfast is later than usual, we have to wait for Una and Iyan. Mae and Balian will probably also come to make sure we have everything we need.”

Luke hums, “Alright.”

He shifts beside her and (Y/N) feels a flair of panic over the idea of him leaving to go to his own bed and says without thought of the repercussions, “Stay.”

He blinks at her in surprise and replies, “I’m not going anywhere.”

(Y/N) swallows around the lump in her throat and the two of them look at each other in silence. 

***

Luke watches (Y/N) talk to Leia, loving the way her eyes light up. He smiles into his drink, knowing how excited the two women had been to see each other again. They’re so wrapped up in their conversation right now, they’ve probably forgotten he’s standing right there.

One day, maybe, they could be sisters. Luke sighs quietly in annoyance. He’s getting ahead of himself. 

He still needs to talk to (Y/N) first and see if she’s at all interested. 

And he’s going to. Luke is going to sit (Y/N) down and lay everything on the table when they’ve returned to Stewjon. Even though the investigation is no closer to finding the people responsible, he needs to tell (Y/N). It isn’t fair to either of them to go like this. If (Y/N) does reciprocate his feelings and is holding back out of fear of what he may or may not feel in return, Luke’s confession would ease her mind. And if she doesn’t, then he’ll be sparing himself from getting even closer to her, only to have his heart broken in the end. His heart would still be broken...that is unavoidable. But Luke would be able to distance himself again, stop spending so much time with (Y/N) and having sex. That way, it won’t hurt quite as much when he leaves Stewjon. 

Luke blinks, focusing his attention back onto the conversation. 

“We’re definitely going!” (Y/N) exclaims, “Doesn’t that sound nice, Luke?”

“What?” Luke tries not to blush in embarrassment. 

“The restaurant Leia just mentioned,” (Y/N) supplies with a funny look on her face, “Were you even listening?”

“Of course he wasn’t,” Leia smiles at him teasingly, “Didn’t you see the way his eyes had glazed over?”

Luke definitely blushes that time as the two of them laugh and offers in his defense, “It’s a bit hard to get a word in with you two.”

“Oh, Leia, we shouldn’t be too hard on him,” (Y/N) pats his arm with a teasing smile, “You know how we sound to outsiders when we really get going. Remember that-”

“That time with the Senator from Anoat?”

“Yes!” They both laugh again. Luke smiles at them, glancing around the room. 

He spots Una walking towards them. She smiles at him in greeting, but it doesn’t meet her eyes. She looks at (Y/N) and her expression becomes more strained, “Pardon me, Your Majesty.”

(Y/N) glances over, “Una, yes, what is it?”

“It’s Senator Nuko, ma’am.”

(Y/N) sighs, jaw clenching subtly, “Let me guess: he wants to speak with me?”

“He’s most insistent,” Una replies gravely. 

(Y/N) nods, offering to Luke and Leia, “I’m sorry, you both will have to excuse me for a moment.”

Luke isn’t familiar with Nuko, but he can read the situation easily. Leia seems more familiar with him, given the tightness in her mouth. 

“I’d ask you to go over there to tell him I’ll be with him in a moment,” (Y/N) tells Una, “but I wouldn’t wish a conversation with him on my worst enemy.”

“Where are you going, ma’am?”

“The bathroom,” (Y/N) replies quietly, “I know I won’t be escaping him any time soon.”

Una laughs, “I’ll come with you, ma’am.”

“Alright,” (Y/N) nods. The pair start to walk away and she says quietly to Luke, “Come rescue me after a while.”

Luke nods, sending her a look of sympathy. 

Luke and Leia watch them walk out of the room, turning left down the hallway. 

He finally looks back to Leia, who is watching him closely. 

“What?”

“Nothing,” Leia says, amusement coloring her voice. 

“I hate it when you do that.“

“So does Han,” she answers smugly, “I’ll talk to you about it later. I need to make my rounds.”

“I suppose I should, too,” Luke looks around the room with trepidation. 

Leia laughs lightly, ducking in quickly to kiss his cheek and then walks away. 

Luke walks in a different direction, heading towards the table against the wall. He’ll need another drink to get through this next part. He spots Wedge pulling at his collar for what must be the hundredth time tonight. His friend offers a small, helpless wave and Luke nods in return. He makes a mental note to find Wedge later and try to hide away somewhere together to talk for a while.

He takes a sip of his drink, glancing at the door. (Y/N) and Una had been gone a while. He wonders if they might be stalling, hiding in the hallway to avoid Senator Nuko. 

Luke walks towards the door himself, saying hello to a few people in passing. 

He opens the door, stepping into the hallway. He turns left as (Y/N) and Una had, heading towards the bathroom. 

Luke turns another corner and freezes. 

(Y/N) is facing him, eyes wide with fear. Her mouth is covered by a hand, while another holds a blaster to (Y/N)’s temple. 

Luke barely registers that it’s Dayoia Hahys, the reporter from the Senate Rotunda, that holds (Y/N) hostage, already reaching for his lightsaber. 

(Y/N)’s eyes flair and she shouts something that is muffled by Dayoia’s hand. Luke turns to look over his shoulder and sees the barrel of a blaster flying at him. 

The impact rattles through his head, the shock, pain, and force of the hit all working together to make Luke’s legs give out. He hears (Y/N)’s muffled scream again as the world fades to black. He’s unconscious before he hits the floor. 


	15. Chapter 15

(Y/N) opens her eyes slowly, groaning softly. She lifts her head from her sternum, relieving the pinching pain in her neck. The spot where Dayoia had hit her with the blaster throbs with every pound of her heart. 

She grimaces, shifting uncomfortably. (Y/N)’s body and mind both freeze at the sound of metal clanking. Her hands are cuffed behind her back, and must be attached to a chain given the noise. She’s sitting on a cold floor, resting against an equally cold wall. (Y/N) looks around, finally taking in the room around her. It has no windows or fixtures, the only light source is the small amount that shines through a small slot in the door. Against the other wall, rests Luke. His hands are also behind his back, most likely bound in chains as well. He’s still unconscious. 

(Y/N) shifts again, scowling. She looks around the room aimlessly, trying to assess the situation the best she can. 

Where are they? She doesn’t know. Somewhere cold.

Who has them? Dayoia Hahys and whoever is working for her or she is working for. The First Order? Most likely. (Y/N) can’t seem to get away from them. And given Dayoia had been at the Rotunda for the assassination attempt, with a camera angled perfectly to capture the explosion and show (Y/N)’s murder to the entire galaxy, there’s a good chance she’s with the First Order. (Y/N) likes to think she doesn’t have many enemies, but she knows they definitely want her silenced and made an example of. 

What can she do? Now, that’s where it gets interesting. But (Y/N) will have to wait for Luke to wake up before trying anything. 

(Y/N) looks back at the man, who is still slumped over. She can wait...or try to speed things along. She pulls at the chain, finding there’s enough slack to stand. 

“Luke,” (Y/N) whispers, moving towards him. She can’t be too loud and risk alerting someone outside the room that she’s awake. She tries again, “Luke?”

(Y/N) kicks her foot out, trying to hit his foot. She can’t reach. (Y/N) tries to move even closer and her arms jerk as the chain pulls taut with a clink. 

“Luke!” (Y/N) kicks again, cursing under her breath because she still can’t touch him. 

(Y/N) turns away, pacing back and forth the best she can. She can’t do anything. She’s been kidnapped by these extremists and she can’t do anything about it. They managed to get her. After all the steps taken and all the caution applied. They still got to her. They hurt Luke. They...

(Y/N) chokes out a sob. They...

“(Y/N)?”

(Y/N) jumps at the unexpected sound, head snapping over. 

“Luke?”

He groans, sitting up, “Fuck. What happened?”

(Y/N) shakes her head, “The First Order. We left the bathroom and Dayoia was just standing there. Una opened her mouth to greet her and...she shot her. Una’s dead,” (Y/N) turns and kicks the wall angrily, “Una’s dead. She’s dead.”

Her nails dig into her palms. More Stewjonian blood on (Y/N)’s hands. Yet another person she couldn’t protect. She kicks the wall again. 

“(Y/N)!” Luke protests softly, getting to his feet, “Stop it. Una’s death isn’t on your hands.”

(Y/N) looks over at him in surprise, had she been speaking out loud?

“None of their deaths are on your hands.”

(Y/N) glares down at her feet, anger burning through her veins. He’s right. The First Order did this. Three Stewjonian deaths, many more lives put at risk, Luke injured if they were the ones responsible for the attack at the fueling station, Luke and herself captured and most likely scheduled for torture and death. Which would leave Leia and Han shattered. Which would leave Stewjon without a ruler, and Ella without a sister and a world of responsibilities dropped on her young shoulders. 

“(Y/N),” Luke urges, probably misinterpreting her silence, “We’ll make them pay for this. All of this. Okay?”

(Y/N) lifts her head, fire in her eyes, “Right. Can you get out?”

Luke shifts, seeing her anger and resolve. He closes his eyes briefly before frowning. He shakes his head, “There’s something about these cuffs...they’re blocking me somehow. I can’t undo them.”

(Y/N) looks at the door. 

Luke pulls at the chain, muscles flexing under his shirt as he tests its strength. He looks at her helplessly, “Any ideas?”

She swallows, curling and uncurling her fingers, “Maybe.”

“Okay,” Luke leans forward, “What?”

“Just shut up for a second.”

He sputters in protest, “Excuse me?”

(Y/N) takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. She reaches back to the very back of her mind. Her brow furrows in effort and blood pounds in her ears so loud she can’t hear Luke if he’s speaking. She reaches further and further, reaching for that small little something. Her fingertips can just barely touch it. With one metaphysical hand grasping at it, the other reaches for the cuffs on her wrists. 

There’s a click of metal and then a loud clunk when the cuffs hit the floor. (Y/N)’s eyes fly open and she brings her hands around to stare at them in shock and awe, “Woah.”

“...What?” Luke finally says. 

(Y/N) laughs giddily, eyes darting between her freed hands and Luke’s adorably dumbstruck expression, “I’ve never done anything that big before.”

“You...you?”

(Y/N) looks at him, fighting back laughter, “Articulate. If I’m finishing that sentence correctly, yes, a bit. I’ve only really been able to use it like...I don’t know, three times? But we can talk about that later.”

Luke nods in a daze, “Okay. Well, you can’t Force mine open. So,” he looks around, “maybe try to see if you can open the door? Or get someone to open it and attack them? Maybe they’ll have a key.”

“I have a better idea,” (Y/N) says, walking closer to Luke, and starts to pull up her dress. 

“I don’t think that will help this situation,” Luke offers dryly. 

“Oh, shut up,” (Y/N) lifts her skirts up to her waist. 

Luke blinks, “Is that...”

“A lightsaber?” (Y/N) removes it from the holster that keeps it discreetly strapped to her leg, “Yes.”

“I’ve been under your dresses more times than I can remember,” Luke observes, “and I’ve never seen that before.”

(Y/N) laughs, “Hold still,” and triggers the blade. 

“It’s Obi-Wan’s,” she explains, grabbing the cuffs around Luke’s wrists, “It came to me on the first Death Star after he died. I only have it on me when I’m away from Stewjon.”

The cuffs break apart at the touch of the lightsaber and Luke brings his hands forward. 

He immediately steps forward, taking (Y/N)’s face in his hands and kisses her briefly. He pulls away, offering, “You’re incredible.”

(Y/N) grins at him, “You can tell me how great I am later. We have work to do.”

She holds out the saber, urging, “Take it.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,” (Y/N) nods, “It came to me, but you know how to use it better. We’ll find a blaster for me once we get out of this room. Just don’t lose it, that’s the only trick I have up my sleeves...or my skirt, I guess,” she laughs awkwardly at her own joke. 

Luke glances up at her, laughter in his eyes. 

“Take it.”

“Okay,” Luke takes the lightsaber, looking at it reverently. He doesn’t move. 

“Luke,” she prompts. 

“Oh, right.”

They approach the door. Luke looks around it like he can see through the wall, which might be the case, before moving to the left. He puts the lightsaber up against it and activates it. There’s a burst of sparks and the door slides open. 

“Come on,” he says, walking through. 

“Right behind you,” (Y/N) replies, hot on his heels. 

The pair walk down the empty hallway, on the lookout for any sort of guard or patrol. No way the First Order had left them alone. 

A man comes around the corner and doesn’t even have the time to open his mouth before Luke throws his hand out. The man flies back, smacking against the wall, head cracking loudly. He falls to the ground. 

Luke approaches him, kneeling down to touch his head. 

“He’s out,” he reports and offers (Y/N) the blaster. She takes it carefully and they continue on their path. 

“Do you have any idea where we might be?”

(Y/N) shakes her head, “Republic Intelligence hasn’t determined a base of operations for the First Order yet. I’d guess the Mid Rim, but no one knows for sure.”

Luke nods, “Okay, then we need to look around before trying to escape.”

“I agree.”

(Y/N) swallows nervously. Even when the Republic pieces together that Luke and herself are no longer on Coruscant, they will not know where to look. The two of them are on their own, against however many people are here with them. If they get caught, the First Order won’t give them a second opportunity to escape. 

They find the elevator and board it. Luke looks over the panel before pressing a button for the second level. (Y/N) watches him out of the corner of her eye, seeing how his jaw clenches. She reaches over and touches the back of his hand. 

Luke startles slightly, as if he had forgotten she was there. He smiles at her reassuringly and grabs her hand briefly. 

The door slides open, revealing a droid. Luke slices it in half with his saber without thought. The droid beeps sadly as it falls to the ground with a crash. 

“We should hide that,” (Y/N) offers, walking down the hallway. She spots a door, pressing a button on the panel to make it open and shooting the man who turns to look. (Y/N) looks inside, seeing large monitors. She calls over her shoulder, “Luke, in here.”

Footsteps sound behind her and (Y/N) walks inside so she no longer blocks the doorway. She approaches the one monitor, appraising the control boards. 

She decides to select the one labeled ‘Security’. The monitor flickers, revealing an empty hallway marked ‘A1’. (Y/N) presses another button, making a hallway labeled ‘A2’ appear. It has a protocol droid walking away from where the camera is placed. She presses the button again and again, rotating through the multiple cameras. She sees nothing out of place. No herds of armed personnel running through the hallways. No frantic droid rolling around to find someone to inform about the escaped prisoners. It doesn’t look like the First Order is aware Luke and her are no longer safely locked away. (Y/N) also finds a large docking bay, filled with ships. One of those should serve as their means of escape. She looks at the small map that is also displayed and tries to chart out how to get there as quickly as possible. 

“(Y/N)?” Luke says from across the room. 

“Yeah?” (Y/N) answers without looking away from the monitor. Left. Straight. Left. Up another level. Right. Right. 

“Have you ever heard of a ‘Starkiller Base’?”

(Y/N) frowns, “No? What is it?”

“What we’re on...I think.”

(Y/N) finally turns away from her monitor and walks over to the one Luke is by. She scans the screen, jaw dropping in shock. 

“They were making another Death Star?”

“It would appear so,” Luke replies, clicking through several blueprints, “Utilizing the nearby sun for the blast.”

“The First Order must have some former Imperial engineers on their payroll,” (Y/N) scowls at Luke, thinking of how she had tried to warn the Senate of that very thing. 

“They’re building it here on the planet,” Luke continues, “It’s still decades from being finished. I think they’ve only started to dig the trench for the machinery. And they have a building up here,” he clicks a button. 

(Y/N) looks at the small building. What purpose would this little structure serve? 

“Go back to the blueprints.”

Luke clicks another button and the screen returns to displaying the construction plans. 

(Y/N) nods, “That building is the thermal oscillator. It would help control the energy when the weapon was being used,” she points at the screen, “See the tunnel? I can’t believe they’ve built so much in such a short time.”

Luke hums in thought, “The New Republic needs to be informed.”

“Even if we could hack the system to reach out to them, it would tell everyone on the base where we were. We still don’t know where we are, in terms of the galaxy. We’d be captured and killed.”

“Captured, maybe. But I don’t think they could kill us.”

“You’re awful confident, given the odds,” (Y/N) mutters, “And I’d rather not take the chance.”

“Alright,” Luke says amicably, looking at her, “What do you suggest?”

(Y/N) looks at the map of the planet. She lifts her hand again to point at the line near the oscillator, “That’s a fuel line. I think we’re inside the oscillator right now, I don’t see another structure. We could destroy it, which would undo all they’ve built so far. In the commotion, we’d be able to find the docking bay and escape. The explosion would destroy their ships and anyone in the building. And then we could return to Coruscant and tell everyone what we found in person. Without risk of being captured.”

Luke looks at the screen, “That could work, but we would be endangering ourselves. We’re in the heart of the First Order. The longer we stay, the more we increase our chances of being found. And the explosion could happen too quickly and we could be caught in it.”

“We were endangered the moment the First Order captured us. I’d rather die and take them out with me than die hoping the Republic will find their base in time and stop them. They aren’t going to kill anyone else, and if ensuring that is my final act...so be it.”

Luke glances over at the display again before looking back to her. He nods, “I like your plan. I’ve risked my life before to save the galaxy, I have no problem doing it again with you.”

(Y/N) nods in response, “All that's left is to find some explosives.”

Luke walks towards the door. He opens it and looks outside quickly, “Clear.”

(Y/N) tightens her grip on the stolen blaster and follows him. They walk through some more hallways and (Y/N) tries to keep track of their movements and where they are relative to the docking bay, but it’s hopeless. This place is a maze. 

They ride up another elevator, having to open the panel on the roof to hide the bodies of the people who had been inside. 

They walk down a hallway and (Y/N) hears noise to their right, “This way.”

Luke follows her lead and they turn the corner to reveal the docking bay. 

“Oh,” (Y/N) says lamely. 

“Look there,” Luke touches her arm.

(Y/N) looks over and spots storage containers. One of them is open, filled with blasters. The container next to it is conveniently labeled ‘Explosives’. 

Luke opens the lock with a flick of his wrist and lifts the lid. (Y/N) looks inside, seeing small sacks. She grabs one, lifting it out. It’s heavy, but can be carried. She pulls out a second. Luke lowers the lid back down. 

He opens one sack, showing a number of explosives tucked inside. Luke pulls out the small remote, “They can be detonated with this. We just have to plant all of them and trigger them when we’re far away.”

“Alright,” (Y/N) says with a smile, pleased that they now aren’t in danger of being blown up in their own explosion. 

She shoulders the sack, glancing around the docking bay. They are tucked away in a corner, so no one has noticed them. 

“I think we should go that way,” Luke offers as he shoulders his own sack. 

“Okay,” (Y/N) isn’t about to argue with someone who can sense things, “lead the way.”

Luke pulls his lightsaber from his belt and starts walking. (Y/N) follows. 

He leads them through more hallways and (Y/N) does a better job tracking their movements this time. They just need to plant the explosives and retrace their steps. And they’ll be home free. 

They turn a corner and find a large doorway at the end of the hall, big enough for three normal doors. 

“This is it,” Luke says softly. 

They walk through the doorway, taking in the vast room. The opposite wall is lined with machinery, split by different levels, and there are a number of narrow catwalks to take them to the other side. Below the catwalks is nothing. (Y/N) walks to the edge, carefully peering down. She can see that the wall goes down several more levels, but she can’t see the bottom. (Y/N) turns around to look at their side. The wall before her is identical to the other. A bunch of heavy machinery and levels above the one they are currently on. 

“We don’t have enough explosives for all of this.”

“We don’t need a lot,” Luke points out, “This was built just like the Death Star and the generator on Endor. These are placed too close together. We only need to detonate a few, the chain reaction will take care of the rest.”

“Are you sure?” (Y/N) tilts her head back to see the different levels. 

“Yes. I blew up one Death Star, if you remember. And Han and Leia told me all about the generator.”

“Alright,” (Y/N) concedes. 

“We should each take two levels, plant the detonators on this one and one up.”

“Okay, you take this side,” (Y/N) instructs and starts walking on the catwalk. 

“(Y/N)!” Luke protests, “Don’t! I’ll go.”

“I’m already on my way,” (Y/N) waves him off. 

“(Y/N)!”

(Y/N) ignores him. She keeps walking, stopping about halfway across. She looks over her shoulder and sees Luke watching her anxiously. 

“Luke, go! We don’t have much time.”

Luke shakes his head, but turns away and starts to place his explosives.

(Y/N) walks across the rest of the way, doing her best not to look down. That’s the trick, someone had told her once. She reaches the other side and lets out a small breath in relief. Removing the sack, (Y/N) starts to place her explosives. 

The large room is quiet beyond the wind that comes from somewhere and the beeping of machinery. (Y/N)’s footsteps are quiet, as are the clicks of the explosives being armed. She finishes the first level without issue and she looks over at Luke, seeing movement on the level above. (Y/N) climbs the stairs and starts to work on her second level. 

She’s making quick work, moving methodically to plant the explosives. 

The hairs on her neck suddenly stand up and (Y/N) freezes at the sound of movement behind her. No way Luke made his way over here. (Y/N) raises her hands slowly. Footsteps bring the mystery person closer. The barrel of a blaster touches her neck, “Give me the sack.”

Dayoia. (Y/N)’s nostrils flair with hatred and she releases her hold on the sack. It’s taken away from her. 

“Drop the blaster.”

(Y/N) reaches for the blaster she had tucked into her dress and drops it onto the ground by her feet. 

The blaster leaves her skin and (Y/N) feels slightly better for it. Dayoia walks around to (Y/N)’s front, blaster still aimed at her. 

“You just couldn’t leave it alone, could you?” Dayoia spits, “Couldn’t just enjoy your little life on Stewjon. You just had to meddle in things beyond your concern.”

“I live in this galaxy,” (Y/N) says calmly, “What goes on in it and threatens its future is my concern.”

“Shut up!” Dayoia barks, “Just shut up! Get off of your soapbox, the cameras aren’t here, Your Majesty.”

(Y/N)’s eyes narrow. 

“(Y/N)!” Luke’s voice echoes across the room. She looks over, seeing how he’s running across the upper level, watching them.

(Y/N) looks back at Dayoia, who is just turning back away from Luke. Thinking fast, and maybe a bit crazy, (Y/N) charges forward. She crashes into the reporter, who shrieks in surprise, and they fall to the ground. There’s a clatter of metal as the blaster tumbles away. They roll over, Dayoia on top now. She slaps (Y/N) across the face, forceful enough to turn her head. (Y/N) jerks her body, trying to dislodge her. It doesn’t work, but it startles Dayoia enough for (Y/N) to wrap her arms around her. They roll again and (Y/N) scrambles away. She reaches for the blaster, but Dayoia grabs her hair. (Y/N)’s neck snaps back and she shouts in pain, leg kicking instinctively. Dayoia grunts and releases her. (Y/N) twists and punches the reporter, knocking her back. 

“You bitch!” Dayoia snarls, throwing a punch. 

“At least I didn’t pull your hair,” (Y/N) snaps back, ducking. She tackles Dayoia again and they both shout as they wrestle on the ground. They each struggle, grasping at the metal floor close to the blaster. (Y/N) shoves her elbow into Dayoia’s diaphragm and crawls over her groaning body.

(Y/N) freezes in place as the sound of a lightsaber triggering. She looks at the catwalk and sees a pale figure in a robe, holding a red lightsaber. Luke, who had been running across the catwalk, slows to a stop. 

“Luke, look out!” (Y/N) shouts desperately, even though Luke can clearly see this person. 

Dayoia jerks her legs, getting out from under (Y/N). She climbs on top, shoving (Y/N)’s face into the floor. (Y/N) scrambles to her feet once the reporter’s weight leaves her. She stumbles back quickly, knowing she won’t beat her to the blaster. 

(Y/N) freezes in place when Dayoia aims the blaster at her again. 

Dayoia starts to laugh. (Y/N) heart races, fearing for her life as well as Luke’s because she can hear the clash of sabers behind her. 

“I have to say,” Dayoia says conversationally, “when Supreme Leader Snoke assigned me and a few others to kill you, I wasn’t too invested. Sure, you were an uppity bitch, but that’s hardly a unique trait. You and that Organa bitch, for example, are a cute little matching set. I went along with those morons’ plan and when it failed, I wasn’t too concerned.”

Dayoia takes a step forward and (Y/N) mirrors it with one step back. 

“But then you refused to back down and just stay home. So, now...I’m glad that explosion didn’t work. You’ve been a particularly obnoxious thorn in our side and I’m looking forward to doing this myself.”

She steps closer. (Y/N) takes another step back. 

“And do you know what makes this way even better?”

Another step. (Y/N) doesn’t answer. 

“Your Jedi lover will get to watch you die just before dying himself,” Dayoia says, “I hope you scream, Your Majesty.”

And then Dayoia lunges forward, shoving (Y/N). She stumbles back, body catching on the railing. Her momentum flips her over the bar and (Y/N) tumbles through the air. She shrieks and flails her hands, trying to grab something, anything. Anything to stop her fall before it can really begin. 

Her one hand catches the bottom bar of the rail and jerks her body to a stop. 

(Y/N) gasps, heart pounding. She looks down at where her feet swing freely in the air. She can’t see the floor from here either. 

(Y/N) snaps her head back up, stomach lurching. Dayoia walks over to the rail and peers down at her, “You are a stubborn one, that’s for sure,” she aims the blaster down at (Y/N), “But you won’t get out of this one, I’m afraid.”

“Wait!”

Dayoia’s finger stills on the trigger, “Finally found your voice?”

“Yes,” (Y/N) nods, free hand moving subtly at her side, “I wanted to ask you something.”

“Curious time and situation, but very well.”

(Y/N) swallows, “What’s better than a blaster?”

“Is this a joke?”

“No.”

“Well, what’s the answer?”

(Y/N) raises her hand, showing Dayoia, “A detonator.”

Dayoia’s eyes flair as (Y/N) presses the button. The sack and all the planted explosives detonate. The blast sends Dayoia flying over the rail and she falls. (Y/N) curls her body the best she can so that Dayoia’s body tumbles past her harmlessly. Her screams echo across the large room. 

(Y/N) closes her eyes and refuses to watch, but she can’t stop from hearing the sound of impact as the reporter finally hits the floor. 

Her eyes shoot open again and she drops the remote as the floor begins to tilt. The wall in front of her is collapsing. (Y/N) needs to move. Now. She grabs the rail with her other hand and swings her body. The rail snaps as she swings forward and (Y/N) screams as she falls through the air. 

(Y/N) crashes onto the floor of the level below her. She tries to roll with the momentum, tumbling across the floor as the area around her explodes. (Y/N) comes to a stop and lifts her head to look around. There are blasts of flames around her and metal from the ceiling above her falls. 

(Y/N) scrambles to her feet. Another piece of metal drops and she shrieks while ducking. There’s a clink of metal at her feet and (Y/N) opens one eye. It’s her blaster. She picks it up and turns around. Luke and the guy who must be Supreme Leader Snoke are still fighting on the catwalk, even as one side of the room explodes. 

(Y/N) feels her temper flair. Snoke is responsible for all of this. And now he’s trying to kill Luke. 

She marches forward, heading towards the catwalk. She thinks Luke sees her, given how his eyes flair. Snoke doesn’t seem to notice, he just keeps fighting. (Y/N) sees the glint of metal at his hip. He has Luke’s lightsaber. 

(Y/N) steps onto the catwalk, lifting her blaster. She’s going to end this. 

Snoke angles his saber to hold Luke in place and turns his head to look at her. His ugly, gnarled face contorts with rage and he raises his hand. 

(Y/N) stops, not sure what he’s going to do. She sees Luke jerk his hand and there’s a flash of silver in the air. (Y/N) catches the lightsaber on instinct, triggering it. The green blade emerges just in time to catch the blue bolts of electricity that shoot from Snoke’s fingertips. She squints against the brightness, pushing the saber away from her body to keep the lightning at bay. 

Snoke turns away from her and continues fighting Luke with one hand. He’s distracted now, having to focus some of his attention on maintaining the flow of electricity. 

“Snoke!” (Y/N) shouts, shifting to better brace herself against the force of the bolts that push against her, “You’re going to pay for what you did! For the Stewjonian blood you spilled!”

Luke swings Obi-Wan’s lightsaber, blue clashing against red powerfully. Snoke stumbles on the catwalk, electricity stuttering. Luke looks at (Y/N), who raises her other hand. 

She aims the blaster at Snoke’s body, hand steady. 

(Y/N) pulls the trigger as Snoke turns. The red lightsaber falls from his hand and his jaw drops in shock. (Y/N) can see the light shining through the hole in his chest. Right through where his heart would be, if he had one. 

Snoke falls from the catwalk like a limp doll, disappearing from sight as he tumbles down. 

(Y/N) watches with a slack jaw. She did it. She killed Snoke. The galaxy is safe. 

She looks over at Luke, who is still looking over the catwalk into the empty space. 

“L-” she’s cut off by another huge explosion. 

“Get back!” (Y/N) yells as the ceiling above them collapses. (Y/N) jumps away from Luke as a huge chunk of burning metal falls down. It hits the catwalk, pulling it down with it. (Y/N) scrambles back further, moving her legs frantically to get away from the part of the catwalk that is now angled steeply towards the ground. 

The dust lingers in the air as the room around them continues to burn. (Y/N) can see Luke on the other side on the catwalk, eyes darting around. (Y/N) does the same, seeing how the other catwalks have also been destroyed. Another explosion occurs behind her, sending debris through the air. 

She has no way to get out of this room. She can’t make that jump and all of the other paths are in worse shape than this one. 

“(Y/N)-” Luke begins. 

“Go, Luke! Go! Get out of here!” (Y/N) coughs on the mixture of smoke and dust. 

“No!” He shouts over another explosion, “Not without you!”

“I can’t get over there! You need to go! The Republic needs to know what happened here. Ella needs to know. Everyone on Stewjon. Go! Tell them!”

(Y/N) screams as the metal beneath her feet lurches down a few inches. She regains her footing, hand gripping the flimsy railing like somehow that will save her, looking around at the crumbling room. She looks at Luke, tears gathering in her eyes, “Luke, I’m sorry I waited until I’m about to die to tell you this, but I love you!”

Despite it all, despite the destruction around them, despite the fact that (Y/N)’s about to die and Luke can’t do anything about it, despite her confession that comes so tragically and irreversibly late, despite all of this, Luke smiles at her. He smiles at her and says, “(Y/N), I love you, too. And you’re not going to die. Just jump.”

(Y/N) shakes her head, heart thudding, “I can’t do it! I can’t make it!”

“Yes, you can!” Luke insists, holding out his arms, “Jump. I’ll catch you.”

(Y/N) chokes down a sob and takes a step back. She starts to run, hearing how the metal below her feet protests each hit of her feet. (Y/N) starts to jump from the catwalk just as it breaks from its anchor and plummets. She shouts “No!” as she too begins to fall. 

The rushing air around her stops.

(Y/N) isn’t falling. 

Luke’s hand is raised, turning slowly as he pulls her through the air. She watches in awe as she floats towards him and her feet lower to settle on the catwalk. 

(Y/N) blinks at Luke, lunging forward to hug him. She blinks rapidly over his shoulder, feeling how his own arms wrap around her. Despite all the noise, (Y/N) thinks she can hear how hard their hearts are pounding. 

“Thank you,” she says shakily. 

Luke just holds her closer, “I’ve got you.”

(Y/N) looks up at the ceiling, seeing how it burns. There’s a loud screech of metal against metal. She gasps, breaking their hug. She grabs Luke’s hand as she starts to run. Luke turns with her, pulled by her grip, and (Y/N) leads him quickly across the catwalk, hearing how the metal above them shifts. Their feet hit solid ground and there’s a loud crash behind them as the rest of the catwalk is knocked down by a piece of the roof. Cold air rushes into the room, whipping (Y/N)’s hair around. Snow falls down through the huge opening, but it quickly evaporates in the hot air. 

(Y/N) pulls Luke towards the exit, the two of them running together in stride. It’s only a matter of time before this side of the room starts to explode. 

They dart through the large doorway, choking on the smoke. 

“Which way did we come?” Luke asks, looking around.

“This way,” (Y/N) urges him onward. 

They dart through the hallways and (Y/N) gets them to the docking bay quickly. There are people running around, trying to get on ships to evacuate. 

Luke pulls out his detonator as they run past ships and scrambling people. He presses the button and (Y/N) can hear the renewed explosions from here. The whole building shakes from the force and the walls rumble ominously. 

“The chain reaction has started,” Luke yells, “It’ll reach the docking bay soon and hit the fuel line.”

“We need to get on a ship!”

Luke pulls her to the left and they scurry up the ramp of a small ship. They find the cockpit and (Y/N) sits down. She doesn’t know how to fly, but Luke does. He flips switches quickly, powering up the systems and engines. 

There’s a loud bang outside and then an explosion that sounded much closer than previous ones. Something in the docking bay just blew up. 

Luke throws the ship in gear and lifts it into the air. The walls of the docking bay begin to fall. (Y/N) sees a ship in front of them lift up, only for part of the ceiling to fall on it. It crashes back down with a small explosion. Luke flies over it, weaving through the air as the building tumbles down. 

There’s another explosion that sounds like it was directly behind them. 

“I think we got a little cooked on that one, but we’ll be alright,” Luke offers as they exit the docking bay into the open air. 

“Press that button,” Luke instructs, pointing over at the wall monitor by (Y/N). 

(Y/N) presses a large button that flashes red and hears something happen somewhere in the ship. 

Luke turns the ship so it faces the thermal oscillator building. 

“If a ship comes out,” Luke instructs, “Flick that switch there, next to the bottom you pressed. We can’t let anyone escape.”

(Y/N) glances over at him. She knows Luke doesn’t like violence, but he understands the need for it here. She looks back to the building, finger resting on the switch. 

The building explodes and (Y/N) is grateful to see no ships managed to escape. They linger in the air, watching until the debris has settled. 

She presses the button from before as Luke turns the ship. They exit the atmosphere and Luke plugs Coruscant’s coordinates into the computer. 

As the light of the stars stretch out around them, the pair finally slump back into their chairs and breathe. 

***

(Y/N) can only watch as the crowd of people runs towards them. She glances at Luke, seeing that the same resignation to their fate on his face. 

They had sent word, but clearly everyone needs to see them in person before they can truly be assured. 

Leia reaches them first, tackling Luke with a hug, not at all slowing in her approach, and they stumble back a bit. 

(Y/N) kindly smiles at Iyan, whose face is streaked with tears. 

“Your Majesty!” Iyan forgoes decorum and hugs her tightly, “(Y/N)!”

She hugs him back, “Iyan, it’s alright. I’m alright.”

“Your Majesty, Your Majesty, (Y/N),” he continues to cry. 

(Y/N) manages to untangle his arms and pull back enough, “Iyan, I know. I know.”

He grips her arms, “(Y/N), (Y/N), I can’t-I’m so sorry. I turned my back and-”

“It’s alright,” she hushes him, “it’s not your fault. None of it was our fault.”

“Una…”

“I know. I know how much you cared for her.”

“And you, (Y/N), I was so worried about you.”

She cups his face with her hands, smiling softly, “I know. It’s over. They’re gone.”

His eyes close and Iyan bows his head slightly, looking like a galaxy-sized weight has finally been lifted from his shoulders. She knows the feeling.

“It’s alright,” she says, and it's said for both of them, “It’s over.”

***

“Luke, will you take a walk with me?”

Luke looks at her from where he’s halfway out of his chair, “Sure.”

(Y/N) manages a small smile and stands. They move away from the table and (Y/N) glances back. Ella is still finishing her breakfast and offers a smile and thumbs up. (Y/N) nods at her and turns back around.

She leads Luke through the hallways and out into the garden. It's warm today, Stewjon is in the full swing of spring. 

(Y/N) can’t think of anything to say to fill the silence, she’s far too nervous to come up with small talk. 

After returning to Coruscant and finally confirming to everyone that they were unharmed and not in any danger, (Y/N) and Luke had told their story. They’d answered a million questions and retold the events dozens of times. The Republic had sent scouts to the remnants of Starkiller Base, confirming everything had been destroyed. There is nothing to be done about the huge trench that had been carved into the planet, but construction has stopped. Permanently. The First Order had been largely wiped out in the explosion, though there are still some ships and members who hadn’t been on the planet at the time. Stewjon, which had sent out search ships when they’d been informed of (Y/N)’s capture, and many of its allies have already started to find these stragglers left and right. A fire has been lit and the galaxy now understands the danger these organizations pose. 

(Y/N), Luke, and Iyan had then returned to Stewjon. And they’d had Una’s funeral shortly after their arrival.

Luke had returned to Stewjon, yes, but not for long. He’s only returned to attend the funeral, to gather his belongings, and say goodbye to everyone. (Y/N) knows he is going to leave now. (Y/N) is safe. The galaxy is safe. He doesn’t need to be here anymore. 

The problem is that (Y/N) wants him to stay. 

Their confessions hadn’t been brought up. There had been no mention of them or of their potential consequences. But, nonetheless, they had been said. Luke loves her. He had said so himself. (Y/N)’s heart would soar if she wasn’t so anxious. 

Just because he loves her, doesn’t mean he will stay. 

“Where are we going?” Luke asks. 

“Just over here,” (Y/N) replies with a hand gesturing vaguely in the direction they’re currently walking, “I wanted to show you something. I’ve been thinking about something you said a while ago.”

“What?”

(Y/N) swallows, “Your Jedi Order.”

“Oh?” Luke glances at her, “What did I say that stuck with you? You understand that’s my burden to figure out, right? I wasn’t trying to make you feel like you had to do something.”

“I know,” she assures him, smiling kindly, “I just had an idea.”

They reach the top of a small hill, revealing a wide expanse of land below them. Covered with maintained grass and a few trees, leading to a large lake. To the right is the border of castle grounds, with Wentor on the other side. 

“What’s all this?” Luke asks as he takes in the space, “I’ve never been back here.”

“It’s a part of the castle grounds, but criminally unused,” (Y/N) explains, “I was thinking that this could be the home of your new Jedi Order.”

“What?” Luke’s tone is one of surprise. 

“You said so yourself that you didn’t want to use the Temple on Coruscant. I agree you should start fresh. I would give you the deed to this land, I have no use for it. And you could do whatever you wanted with it. Build a training structure, somewhere for you and your students to live and eat. There’s plenty of room for expansion as your Order grows,” (Y/N) starts to speak quicker, pleased with herself for thinking it all out so well, “I can have the best architects brought in to help design the complex, and builders to make it a reality. There’s plenty of space, everything is set up to begin whenever you’re ready to start, it will make your Order a blank slate, it’s secluded enough that your students will be able to focus but not so much that you’re isolated, and it’s close to-” (Y/N) catches herself, “...the city. You’ll be close to the city. So you can get food and supplies easily, or if, god forbid, someone were to be injured, you’d be close to a hospital.”

She looks at Luke, nerves overtaking her as she adds rather lamely, “...Only if you want to have it here, of course. You’re under no obligation to take this space, if you want to set up somewhere else.”

Her fingernails dig into her palm as she waits for Luke to speak. 

Luke looks around the space again, blue eyes flickering around. Maybe he’s already mapping out the complex. Sleeping quarters here. Leave this area empty for future construction. (Y/N)’s nails dig in deeper as she fights the urge to speak up and demand his answer. The waiting is killing her. 

Luke opens his mouth and (Y/N)’s whole world holds its breath, “Thank you, (Y/N), for all of this. I think this would be a great place to set up my new Order. There’s just one issue.”

(Y/N) heart catches in her throat, not sure if she should celebrate or start crying, “W...What is it?”

“I don’t want to live here,” Luke turns to her, “I want to live with my wife.”

(Y/N) blinks at him in confusion. Wife? He’s married?!

She opens her mouth to ask, but she freezes when Luke gets down on one knee. Now, she’s just standing there with an open mouth like an idiot.

“(Y/N),” Luke says softly, smiling up at her, “I love you. You’re intelligent, beautiful, and kind. I admire you for the grace and selflessness you show in every aspect of your life. You make me laugh and you understand me. You’re an amazing woman and, by some miracle, you love me. And I’d be the biggest idiot in the galaxy if I didn’t act on the feelings we share and show you that I love you in return. Because I do. I love you. When I’m with you, I feel like I’ve found a home again. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, (Y/N). Will you marry me?”

(Y/N) sucks in a shaky breath and nods, “Yes. Yes, I’ll marry you.”

Luke grins up at her, “Really?”

“Yes!” (Y/N) laughs, pulling his hands, “Come back up here.”

Luke stands, pulling her close, “Marry me.”

“Yes,” (Y/N) smiles and kisses him. 

Luke’s hands come up to cradle her face, wiping away her tears. (Y/N) thinks his cheeks might also be a little wet. She grips his shirt tightly in her hands, keeping him close. Luke eventually pulls away, just enough to break the kiss. Their foreheads bump together and their noses brush as they smile at each other. 

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

(Y/N) laughs. 

“What?” Luke asks, kissing her quickly just because he can. 

“Ella was right, we just had to get our heads out of our asses and we could’ve spared ourselves a lot of stress.”

Luke laughs, “You know Leia said something very similar to that.”

(Y/N) smiles up at him, “I’m glad that the two most important people in our lives could clearly see what was happening and didn't do anything beyond calling us idiots.”

Luke wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. She can feel the warmth of his body through her dress. He says, “We’ll have to do something to thank them.”

“What do you think? Don’t invite them to the wedding?”

Luke shakes his head, laughing, “Not unless you want to become a widow really quick.”

(Y/N) laughs, “Alright, something else. Any ideas?”

“None right now, but we have our whole lives to think of something,” Luke replies smoothly. 

(Y/N) smiles, “I like the way you think,” and pulls Luke down to kiss him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are fucking awesome. Love you all and see you in a month 😎


End file.
